Pokemon Opal and Garnet: The Series
by tbbtfan
Summary: Kaylie Rodgers, beginning Pokemon Trainer, sets off on her first Pokemon journey in the region of Feluv, home of incredible technology such as the Devolver, EvoPhone, and TST... and a terrible threat that she never imagined. And it can only be stopped with the help of 14 Pokemon- and 14 virtues to match. CONTAINS ORIGINAL POKEMON AND OCS.
1. Prolouge: How They Made the Devolver

**COME ONE, COME ALL! Welcome, my friends and readers, to Pokémon Opal + Garnet: the SERIES! For years now, I've wanted to make my own Pokémon series and join the Fanfiction archives, and now that opportunity has come at last. I just need to disclaim something before we get started: This was NOT intended to be a Digimon ripoff. The EvoPhone and Devolver don't work on every Pokémon, and TST is** ** _telepathical communication via recording,_** **NOT actual speech. Also, this is NOT the Disney version of** ** _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_** **crossed with Pokémon. Five of the characters are named after** ** _HOND_** **characters and most share their personality, but one (Frollo) doesn't even** ** _like_** **his namesake, and one (Phoebus) is his namesake's personality crossed with Clopin's. THIS WAS** **NOT** **INTENDED AS COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT ON ANYBODY. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME, DISNEY, OR ANY OF THE NON-ORIGINAL SONGS FEATURED IN THIS SERIES. I** **DO** **own the original Pokémon I created, their names and evolutions, the trainers and Gym Leaders I created, the Talking Spirits, Devolver, EvoPhone, and OB-1, and every** **ORIGINAL** **song SPECIFICALLY made for this series. Oh, and I also own the "close pawn" mnemonic (you'll find out what this is in Chapter 55).**

 **With that, welcome to the region of Feluv (which I also own) and the prologue to POKEMON OPAL + GARNET! Enjoy!** **J**

Prologue: How They Made the Devolver

The day was dawning in a Pokémon laboratory, far off in the region of Feluv. It was a place that contained all sorts of new Pokémon and, as far as Pokémon scientists knew, was extremely close to Kalos. In fact, you could actually take a bridge from Feluv's Medela City to Kalos's Lumiose City. For many years, scientists in this lab had created all sorts of new, industrial technology. They made the Talking Spirits, which were devices that could allow Pokémon speech to be translated. They made the EvoPhone, a music-playing device that could detect- and show new animations for- evolutions. And they made the Obstructive Binocular System One, or OB-1, which was an EvoPhone app that could allow you to get in touch with released Pokémon. Now, they were working to answer an age-old question: Why, after a Pokémon evolved, did it have to be stuck in its evolved form? The scientists wanted an answer to this question, as it would be critical to their research for a new device that would allow them to do the impossible.

They wanted to devolve a Pokémon.

However, it seemed as though there was no way it would ever be done. No matter how many tests they did, it merely looked impossible. Often, the scientists would find themselves wallowing in their sorrows over one of their failed tests. Still, no matter what happened, the scientists were optimistic. They kept on trying, always hoping that they would someday find a way to devolve a Pokémon.

One day, the scientists were hard at work, looking at DNA samples of Mega Evolved Pokémon in hopes of finding out why devolution was possible in them, but not in regular Pokémon. As the scientists were working, though, they suddenly heard a cry from across the room.

"I FOUND IT, GENTLEMEN! I FOUND IT!"

At this, the scientists in the room all stopped what they were doing and turned to see their chief executive running towards them. He stopped in the middle of the lab as the others crowded around him, curious.

"You found it?" asked one of them. "Found what?"

"The cause of non-devolution!" the scientist announced, waving papers he was holding up in the air. "I've been researching why Pokémon can't devolve for years now, and I believe that I have found the solution."

The other scientists in the lab gasped. This had been what they'd waited for for years. If this were true, then this would be a major scientific breakthrough.

"What is it?" one of them asked.

"Simple," the chief scientist explained. "The whole reason why a Pokémon can't devolve is because after evolution, its DNA changes completely." He handed the papers he was holding to another scientist, then continued: "I have recorded DNA samples from a Larvell and a Bellcoon, and as you can see, their DNA structure is entirely different. There can be only one solution."

"And that is…?"

"That is, we switch the DNA of the Bellcoon with the DNA of the Larvell. Once the Pokémon's complete DNA genetic combination has been restored, devolution will be an absolute guarantee." The chief scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, which he then showed to all the other scientists. "I have scanned this card and have loaded the complete DNA structure of a Larvell. If all goes well, we will find the solution we have been searching for for 20 years. And now…"- he turned on his TST device- "for the test. Bellcoon, go!"

At those words, he threw a Master Ball onto the area that had been used for testing in past experiments. A blue light shot out of it, which then formed itself into a pink cocoon-like Pokemon resembling a small bell. On either side of its body were huge, yellow eyes that seemed to be constantly closed, as if it were in a deep slumber. Four lines connected the eyes. Underneath its bell-like body were two, yellow, much smaller bells. It seemed to float in mid-air, like some kind of bell-shaped alien spaceship. The Bellcoon looked around for a bit, confused as to where it was, it looked at the scientists, and automatically a monotone, female voice spoke out of the Talking Spirit device.

Okay, three things: where am I, why am I here, and what are you planning to do with me?

"Simple, my little Jean-Marie," the scientist replied, addressing the Bellcoon by its (or, rather, her) nickname. "I'm going to be using you for devolution testing."

You mean you're going to try and make me a Larvell again? Jean-Marie replied, a bit skeptical. She scoffed. Not possible.

"Ah, but it will be," the scientist corrected. "Assuming everything goes well, we'll have you back to being a Larvell in no time at all! Now… FOR THE TEST! DEVOLUTION ACTIVATE IN 3… 2… 1!"

He slashed his card. Instantly, a green light shot out of the card as it transferred the Larvell's DNA to Jean-Marie, who all of a sudden began to glow in a green light. Her body suddenly began to spin like a tornado, as the light grew brighter. DNA strands began flying everywhere as the scientists all looked on, hope and anxiety evident on their faces. Could this be the devolution they'd been waiting for? The light grew brighter still, and eventually got so blinding that the scientists had to cover their eyes. As this was happening, the green ball of light suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. Then, before any of the other scientists could make a move-

KA-BOOM!

The green ball of light exploded, covering the entire lab in smoke. The scientists coughed for a few minutes as the smoke cleared. When it finally did, the scientists looked around the room- and gasped as they saw that Jean-Marie was gone. Had she escaped, they wondered? Worried, the chief scientist began searching the lab, calling out his Pokémon's name.

"Jean-Marie! Oh, Jean-Marie! Where are you?"

Then- a signal. A high-pitched female voice spoke.

I'm under your desk! Wow, everything seems so big…

Hopeful, the chief executive looked under the table. But instead of seeing a Bellcoon, a different Pokémon caught his eye. This one was a caterpillar like Pokémon that was also pink and also had two yellow eyes. It didn't have real legs, per se, but it had bells for legs instead. This Pokémon was a Larvell, the pre-evolved form of Bellcoon. The chief scientist suddenly recognized this. His eyes were wide with shock as he began to fully comprehend what had happened.

"J-Jean-Marie?" He stammered. "Is it really you?!"

Yes, it's me, it's me! Jean-Marie cried cheerfully. I'm so happy to see you again!

The chief scientist's eyes filled up with tears as he realized it. He had accomplished the impossible. This was the same Jean-Marie that had been his test Bellcoon. _He had actually devolved a Pokémon._ Happily, he picked up the Larvell Jean-Marie and held her up in the air, crying out one word:

"SUCCESS!"

A major scientific breakthrough, indeed.

 **And that's it! What did you think of the new process of devolution? Let me know in the comments! See you next time with Chapter One: A Bell-Ringing Conscience!**

 **PS: MY FIRST STORY! WOO-HOO!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bell-Ringing Conscience

**Out there, living in the sun... of the Feluv region! Here it is, Chapter One of Pokemon Opal and Garnet, "A Bell-Ringing Conscience"! In this chapter, a young Trainer begins her Pokemon journey with a shy Graswinemodo. Only thing is, this Graswinemodo is so shy he doesn't want to interact with anybody. Can Kaylie Rodgers, rookie Trainer, help him overcome his shyness? Find out!**

 **For some reason, when I wrote the prologue, the fanfiction site wouldn't allow me to use the "greater than- less than" symbols to denote TST. So now, if you see TST, it'll look like -** ** _this_** **\- instead. I do not own Pokémon, Disney, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, or the Phantom of the Opera.**

 **Key:**

 **"Speech"**

 ** _Thoughts_**

 ** _-Talking Spirit Telepathy-_**

 ** _#Singing#_**

 ** _Singing when translated from PSP_**

 ** _Singing via TST_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: A Bell-Ringing Conscience

The Feluv region. It was a place far off from any other Pokémon region- except for Kalos. The people and Pokémon in Feluv visited the people and Pokémon in Kalos quite often, and vice versa. In the world where Feluv was located, strange creatures known as Pokémon inhabited the land. They could be found in all corners of the globe, from the highest mountains to the deepest oceans. Humans and Pokémon had a strong bond with one another, and the Pokémon would often be used for play or for battle.

Trainers began their journeys at the age of fifteen, and started their journey in Komoka Town. The town itself laid on a small peninsula surrounded by water and contained a lighthouse, rafts, and a ferry- but strangely enough, only a few houses which laid near the sea. It was usually a busy one, for a town. Today, however, it was mostly silent. Nobody had gotten up out of their beds yet, except for a young aspiring Trainer. And the only sound that could be heard in any of the houses was that Trainer's TV blaring the opening lines of the title song in _The Dusknoir of the Opera_.

The Trainer that was watching this whole scene unfold on the TV in front of her was a fifteen-year-old Trainer named Kaylie Rogers. Kaylie was tall for her age, with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes which she inherited from her dead father. She was a very optimistic, excitable person who was always focused on the positive side of life. More than anything, she longed one day to have a Pokémon of her own, and now that she was fifteen, her dream was finally about to come true. She also was an avid fan of musicals, and _The Dusknoir of the Opera_ was her personal favorite.

As the second verse of the song began, Kaylie sat up in bed and turned off the TV. She then let out an excitable squeal. Today was finally the day that her journey would begin, and she couldn't wait to get a Pokémon of her very own. Excited, she turned to her mother's Pikachu and squealed again.

"Isn't this exciting, Pikachu?!" she gushed happily. "I've been waiting so long to get a Pokémon of my own, and my time has finally arrived! I've got to head over to Professor Maple's lab right away!"

"Chu ka~!" Pikachu cried happily, waving to her. (Good luck!)

"Thanks!" Kaylie called back, and with that, she immediately grabbed her _Dusknoir_ DVD case and rushed off to the lab- without forgetting to say goodbye to her mother, of course.

* * *

Kaylie was about halfway to the lab when she suddenly heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Excuse me, are you Kaylie Rogers? I've been expecting you."

Startled, Kaylie turned and saw the professor of the Feluv region, Alexandra Maple. Professor Maple was a young woman with dark hair and glasses, and who always wore a crazy outfit. Today, she was wearing a PokeBall-patterned shirt with Pikachus on it. Kaylie had heard a lot about Maple, including how she gave out the three starter Pokémon of Feluv. While Kaylie had never seen them, she knew their names: Watorse, Emberhund, and Graswinemodo. Upon seeing the professor, Kaylie gasped with excitement.

"Professor Maple!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I've heard so much about you! Can I get my Pokémon now? I can't wait to see them! I bet Graswinemodo's going to be SOOOOOOO cute!"

"Well, actually," the Professor laughed, "I didn't come here to give you your Pokémon yet, so just wait a little bit. What I did want to give you, however… were these." She reached into her purse and took out three items. The first one looked like a small watch, but without the clock face. The second resembled a cell phone, with dials showing the Pokémon types on the front of it. Underneath the dials, there was an icon with binoculars on it. The third was a card with an image of a Pokémon devolving etched on to it. Kaylie stared down at these three items in amazement. She'd heard of them before. They were the Talking Spirit Device, the EvoPhone (and its OB-1 app), and the Devolver. Now more excited than ever, Kaylie screamed with happiness again.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH IT'S THE TALKING SPIRIT DEVICE MAY I PLEASE TRY IT OUT?" she screamed.

The Professor laughed. "Of course you may, just as soon as we get into the lab. Now please, follow me," she said, as she lead an extremely overjoyed Kaylie inside the lab. "I'm sure Graswinemodo, Watorse, and Emberhund would be delighted to meet you."

"Really?!" Kaylie cried.

"Of course they would," Professor Maple assured her. "It's just that… my Graswinemodo seems to be a bit shy. Then again, all Graswinemodo are. But this one is so shy that he doesn't even want to interact with Trainers."

Kaylie suddenly felt her heart sink. The poor Pokémon didn't even want to interact with Trainers?

"Poor thing," she muttered. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"I'm sure he will."

Professor Maple opened the doors and led Kaylie into the lab. As soon as she saw the inside, all of her sadness towards the Graswinemodo disappeared completely. The place was amazing! It was certainly unlike anything she'd ever seen before in her life. There were books and machines everywhere, as well as posters of DNA samples. Kaylie wondered what those could be for. Eventually she saw them: the three PokeBalls sitting at a table.

"Are those the Pokémon?" she asked.

"You bet they are, and now it's time for you to choose which one you'd like to take on your journey with you," the Professor announced. Immediately, Kaylie felt her heart go out to the Graswinemodo. She didn't want to see a Pokémon so shy that he wouldn't interact with Trainers. It would just make the poor little Grass-type miserable…Then again, she hadn't seen the other two Pokémon yet, and she certainly hadn't tried out the TST device. It seemed so cool that Pokémon speech could actually be translated. Professor Maple, meanwhile, walked up to the table and picked up a PokeBall.

"Here it is, Kaylie," she said, "the Water-type starter Pokémon of the Feluv region. Go, Watorse!"

She tossed the PokeBall into the air, and blue light shot out of it. Kaylie watched in awe as the blue light slowly formed into an adorable Water-type that resembled a horse. The front half of its body was a dark blue color, while its lower half was light blue. Its hooves were the same light blue color as its lower body, and they had teardrop-shaped markings on them. Its mane was white and puffy, almost like a cloud, while its shining blue tail resembled a waterfall. Kaylie looked at it in amazement as the Watorse started playing with its own PokeBall as though it were a seal.

"Oh my gosh! It's so adorable!" she cooed. "Can I use the TST device now?"

"Sure, Kaylie," Professor Maple told her, and handed her the watch-like device. Kaylie put it on her wrist and turned it on. As soon as she did, a hologram-like symbol came out of the faceless center. It resembled an 8-bit image of a blond woman, but Kaylie didn't know who it was. She suddenly found that the Watorse was smiling at her happily, and she bent down to pet it.

"Hey, cute guy," she said.

- _I'm a girl, actually._ -

Kaylie blanched. She was sure she had just heard somebody say "I'm a girl, actually," but it sort of echoed. It was in her head. The only question was… where had the voice come from?

"W-was that you?" Kaylie gasped, staring at the Watorse in shock.

- _Yep! I'm so happy to meet you!_ \- the Watorse cried cheerfully.

 _Wow,_ Kaylie thought. _So that's TST._

"Well… okay," Kaylie said, still unable to believe it. She then turned to the Professor and asked, "So who's next?"

"I'll show you," she said, picking up another PokeBall. "Emberhund, go!"

She threw the second PokeBall into the air. The blue light this time formed into a light orange Dachshund-like Pokémon with flames coming out of its back. There were two red spots on both of its ears, and on both sides of its body there were three black dots. Kaylie gasped.

"Wow! That's such a cool Pokémon!" she cried.

- _Cool?_ \- scoffed the Emberhund. - _I'm not cool! I've got flames coming out of my back!_ -

"You know what I mean," Kaylie laughed. The Emberhund wasn't amused.

"Well, that means there's only one Pokémon left," the Professor announced as she picked up the last PokeBall, "and I'm assuming you already know who it is. Go, Graswine-"

This time, however, when the PokeBall opened, there was no blue light that shot out of it. Kaylie and the Professor both looked confused.

"-modo?" Professor Maple finished.

"Graswinemodo!" Kaylie called, her heart pounding. "Where are you?" Frantically, she searched everywhere for the Grass-type, but could find no sight of him. At that moment, however, she heard a voice which seemed to come from behind the desk, and crazier yet, it was singing:

# _Gras swineswine gras modo gra swine gragraswine mo do_

# _Graswine gras gra_ _swinemo do modo swine_ #

Kaylie gasped. She knew that song: it was "Out There" from her favorite movie of all time, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. She'd seen that musical too many times to count, and knew all of "Out There" by heart. If the Graswinemodo was singing it, he _had_ to be lonely. She desperately wanted to finish his verse for him, but found that she couldn't bring herself to do so. So instead, she just said in disbelief, "Was that… 'Out There'?"

She heard the Graswinemodo gasp. Kaylie looked down and saw his tail: it had a line coming through it, with one half of the tail being light green and the other half being dark green. There was grass coming from its tail, which had a bell at the end of it. Kaylie then heard the Graswinemodo's voice again:

"Gra swine mo do gra gra gras swineswine?" (How did you know what I was singing?)

"I've seen _Hunchback_ for years," Kaylie responded, seeing the translation come up on her TST device. "You must be very lonely. So, why are you hiding from me?"

"Gra… do mo." (I… don't know.) He sounded so helpless…

"Well, why don't you come out so I can see you?"

The Graswinemodo suddenly panicked and hid behind the desk leg again.

"MO! Do gra swine gra mo gra gra!" (NO! Don't have me come out from there!)

Kaylie turned on her TST. Immediately a hologram of an 8-bit image of a young boy showed up, and the Graswinemodo's thoughts came through in her head.

- _I-I'm… ugly._ \- He hid behind the leg a little more. Kaylie's heart sank. There was no way he could even think of himself like that!

"Why would you say that?" she asked, concerned.

- _Because I am. I'm a pig with a hunchback. You'll hate me for it._ -

 _A pig with a hunchback?_ Kaylie thought. _Like- like Quasi-_

She gasped before she could finish her thought. She'd realized it.

"So _that's_ why they call you a Graswinemodo!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry, I've seen hunchbacks before, and… I actually like them. I'm not going to hate you just because of that."

- _Well… okay,_ \- he relented. But still, he sounded so _miserable…_

Reluctantly, the Graswinemodo stepped out from behind the desk leg, and Kaylie saw him for the first time. He was a light green, pig like Pokémon with two leaves on his head, and- as his species name implied- a camel-like hump on his back that was covered in grass. Half of his body was a light green, but the lower half was a dark green, and was shaped to resemble the outline of the front of Notre Dame. At the end of his tail was a light green bell. The Graswinemodo trembled.

- _Hi,_ \- he muttered.

"Hi," Kaylie said back, waving.

"Seems like you and Graswinemodo have already started to bond," the Professor remarked. "Is that the one you want to take on your journey with you?"

"Yeah," Kaylie said, staring into the pained eyes of the Graswinemodo. "This is the one."

- _Should have been me,_ \- Emberhund scoffed.

- _Don't worry,_ \- Watorse told him. - _Kaylie and Graswinemodo go great together. Besides, I'm sure that you'll get picked by another Trainer who loves you just as much as Kaylie loves Graswinemodo._ -

"Alright then," the Professor told her, reaching into her pocket. "Here are ten PokeBalls and a Pokedex for you."

"Wow, these are great!" Kaylie cried. Immediately, she took the Pokedex from the Professor and scanned all three starters:

 **"Watorse, the Aqua Horse Pokémon. It is an extremely playful Pokémon who gets along well with humans. Its greatest dream is to fly, and as a result it is often friendly towards Flying-types and Pokémon such as Bagon.**

 **"Emberhund, the Flame Hound Pokémon. It enjoys battling in fiery places, and is very moralistic. If it sees anyone hurt, it can't help but defend the hurt Pokémon and battle its opponents for its fallen companion.**

 **"Graswinemodo, the Bell Pig Pokémon. Extremely shy and docile, it loves helping out its friends. Many see this Pokémon as ugly, but the hump on its back is the only thing 'ugly' about its appearance."**

 _I'll say,_ Kaylie thought as she put away her Pokedex. _The Graswinemodo shouldn't think of himself as ugly. I actually think he's kind of cute._

"So, now that you've picked out your Pokémon," the Professor told her, coming forward, "would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?"

"Yes! Of course I would!" Kaylie cried excitedly. "Now let's see… You're shy, and you have a hunchback…" She brightened. "So why not I name you after your namesake hunchback Quasimodo? He was just as shy as you are!"

- _Quasimodo?_ \- The Graswinemodo thought about it for a second, then nodded. - _Sounds good to me! Quasimodo it is!_ -

Kaylie smiled. Up until now, she'd never seen the newly-dubbed Quasimodo look this happy. She turned towards the Professor and began, "Professor Maple, I've decided on the nickname 'Qua-'"

"Quasimodo?" the Professor asked. "Yes, I heard. That is a very fitting nickname indeed. Though to tell you the truth, I think _this_ Quasimodo is more shy than his namesake! No offense."

- _Oh, n-none taken, Professor,_ \- Quasimodo replied respectfully.

"Don't worry, Quasimodo," the Professor told the shy Graswinemodo. "I'm sure that you and Kaylie will get to be great friends." She turned to Kaylie and asked. "Now, do you know why I gave you that Pokedex?"

"I do," Kaylie replied. "I've heard that trainers get the Pokedex so that they can collect data on all of the Pokémon in Feluv. Seems like I've already collected data on three!"

"Right you are!" the Professor told her. "But it's more than that. Scan Quasimodo again, please."

Kaylie did as she was told. Instantly, data came up showing Quasimodo's moves, ability and nature.

"Wow, this is so cool!" she gasped. "Let's see… it says here that he's a male, with a Timid nature- of course- and the Ability Overgrow. His moveset is Tackle, Tail Whip, Vine Whip, and… Bell Chime?" Kaylie looked up at the Professor, confused. She'd never heard of that move before. "What's Bell Chime?"

"Bell Chime is an extraordinary move," the Professor explained. "At the end of a battle, when you've collected all your money, this move will heal not just every Pokémon on your team, but every Pokémon on the opponent's team as well- with full HP! With a move like this, what do you even need Pokémon Centers and Potions for? Oh, and get this, every time all of your Pokémon faint before all of the opponent's do, Bell Chime automatically reheals every member of your team for you, without doing the same thing to the opponent- unless, of course, the move runs out of PP. Isn't this move great?!"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Kaylie exclaimed, before turning to Quasimodo, who was sitting on her shoulder. "So, Quasi, are you ready to start this journey together?"

- _Sure!_ \- replied Quasimodo happily.

"Alright, then! Let's go!" Kaylie cried. She turned to the Professor. "Thanks for everything!"

"Good luck on your journey, Kaylie!" the Professor called. "But before you go, one more thing. Your Graswinemodo can undergo an amazing process called Mega Evolution when it fully evolves into a Kurugrasig. In order to Mega Evolve it, you'll need a Mega Stone called a Kurugrasigite. I don't have one with me, but I do know a place where you can get it."

"Where is it?" Kaylie asked.

"The Graswinemodo Tower. In Lumiose City, in Kalos," the Professor told her. "Believe me, you can't miss it."

"Thank you!" Kaylie cried. "I can't wait to see this 'evolution' thing myself!"

With that, she grabbed her technology and her _Dusknoir_ DVD before leaving, waving to the Professor the whole way. As soon as she was out, she beamed over at Quasimodo, who was still sitting on her shoulder. Her journey had only just begun, and she couldn't wait to start it.

- _Oh, by the way,_ \- Quasimodo asked her as they left.

"What is it, Quasi?" Kaylie asked.

- _W-what's a battle? It sounds painful to me._ -

* * *

 **And that's it! What did you think of the first chapter? Specifically, the characters of Kaylie and Quasimodo? Please let me know in the comments, and be sure to review this story and tell me what you think of it. Stay tuned for the second chapter, "A Court of Virtues"! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Court of Virtues

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTIONS! I OFFICIALLY WELCOME YOU TO CHAPTER TWO OF OPAL + GARNET! This chapter is entitled "The Court of Virtues," and in it, Kaylie catches her first Pokémon: Clopin, a hilarious, fun-loving Touceet. Along with Quasimodo, he engages in Kaylie's first battle. Only thing is, Clopin enjoys singing while battling, and Quasimodo doesn't enjoy battling at all… Poor thing! ):**

 **As mentioned before, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT I SAID I DID NOT OWN IN CHAPTER ONE. Review and enjoy! SHOUT OUT to fellow fanficcer rylek196 for all the tips he's given me about using this website. THANK YOU RYLEK! :)**

 **Enjoy! (And welcome to the Court of Miracles…)**

Chapter Two: The Court of Virtues

Kaylie and Quasimodo had been searching the tall grass in Feluv for hours for their first Pokémon. In their attempts, they'd noticed that Capyall- a capybara-like rodent Pokémon- was extremely common in this region. It was like the Rattata of Feluv. Still, Kaylie had been begging to know what the Flying-type Pokémon in the region was like, and as they were searching for what felt like the hundredth time she and Quasimodo discussed this.

"I can't WAIT to see it!" Kaylie gushed. "What's it going to look like? Maybe it'll be a finch, or a woodpecker! Oh, I LOVE woodpeckers!"

- _W-well, actually,_ \- stammered Quasimodo, - _I d-don't think that-_ -

"Oh, come on, Quasi!" Kaylie laughed. "You're always scared."

- _I-I-I…_ \- Quasi began, unable to say anything that could possibly defend himself.

Alas, however, poor Quasimodo never got to finish his statement. At that moment, they heard another voice, one that was thickly accented and yet was in the high pitch of a man trying to imitate a child. If we were to describe the accent phonetically to you, it would be nearly impossible to do so. However, the closest approximation that we can make out is partly French, partly Russian, and partly uncategorizeable. Even crazier, however, was that it was singing not in English, but in a completely different language altogether, one that Kaylie could not identify:

-# _Clike au rüt beüt nati chok ka rüt neü mok_

(# _The bells ring for everyone, but not for me_ )

-# _Jok lit nayta canaü bonidon_ #-

(# _I live away here hidden_ #)

"Out There," perhaps? It had to be; Kaylie would know that melody anywhere. But who was singing it, and what did those words mean?

"Hello?" Kaylie asked.

Startled, the speaker of the voice stopped singing and turned around to face Kaylie. At that point, Kaylie gasped in shock as she saw that it was a Pokémon, and for that matter one she had never seen before. It was a green, toucan-like Pokémon with two leaves on its head, as well as a leaf shaped pattern on its belly. Its huge black beak had two green lines on it. There was a black triangle and a black half-circle on either side of its eye. It saw Kaylie and broke out into a big smile. Kaylie couldn't help but laugh. In stark contrast to how miserable poor Quasimodo looked, this Pokémon seemed as happy as a lark!

- _What Pokémon is that?_ \- Quasimodo asked her.

"I'm not sure," Kaylie replied, "but I think this is the Flying type Pokémon we're looking for." She took out her Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon:

 **"Touceet, the Toucan Pokémon. This Pokémon is very common, and loves to dance. If it ever hears music, it will always be singing along to it. Type: Grass/Flying. Gender: Male. Nature: Jolly. Ability: Keen Eye. Moveset: Peck, Leech Seed, Wing Attack, and Guillotine."**

 _Guillotine?!_

"You know Guillotine?" Kaylie asked.

- _Yes, I do!_ \- the Touceet cried happily. - _It's my best move!_ -

"Your best move, huh?" Kaylie asked. "Of course it is! That's a one-hit KO move! I've never heard of a Flying-type Pokémon using Guillotine before! How did you learn it?"

- _It's an Egg move,_ \- the Touceet explained. - _I could use it since I was born. I know, pretty unusual. But hey! I can use a one-hit knockout move, so that makes me an extremely good battler, am I right?! Not to brag._ _Of course, considering the fact that my battle style involves me singing-_ -

- _E-e-excuse me,_ \- Quasimodo stammered. - _What's a battle?_ -

The Touceet suddenly let out a huge gasp.

- _You don't know what a battle is?!_ \- he cried. - _Well, allow me to tell you just what it is,_ mok am _!_ -

-Mok am _?_ -

- _It means "my friend" in PokeLatin; I'll tell you what that is later. Now, back to our battle conversation._ _Basically, a battle goes like this: One Pokémon inflicts damage on another Pokémon by using its moves until that Pokémon faints._ -

Quasimodo shivered.

- _Oh? What's the matter,_ mok am _?_ \- the Touceet asked. - _It's not even cold in here._ -

- _P-p-p-p-physical damage?! As in, it… h-hurts the other Pokémon?_ -

- _Well… yes, if you want to put it that way,_ \- the Touceet replied. - _But still, we do it for friendly competition- and for fun!_ -

- _For fun?!_ \- Quasimodo gasped. - _Oh, no. I-I-I'm never battling._ -

Kaylie giggled and knelt down beside Quasimodo. "Well, you'll just have to get used to it," she told him.

- _I'm sorry, I never asked for the Graswinemodo's name,_ \- the Touceet suddenly apologized. - _What is it?_ -

- _M-m-my name?_ \- Quasimodo stammered. - _Oh, i-i-it's…_ \- He practically mumbled _-Quasimodo,_ \- so softly that the Touceet couldn't hear him.

- _What was that?_ \- he asked.

- _I said, it's…_ -

"Quasimodo," Kaylie told him. "He said his name was Quasimodo."

- _Quasimodo!_ \- the Touceet exclaimed. - _Quasimodo, THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME! I should have known! Hello,_ mok am _Quasimodo! I absolutely LOVE_ Hunchback _!_ -

"You watch _Hunchback?_ " Kaylie gasped. "No kidding! So do I!"

- _Well, that is a huge coincidence!_ \- the Touceet remarked. - _Now, not to be rude or anything, but I need to ask you why Quasimodo was… well, talking a bit too quiet for me to hear._ -

"He's shy," Kaylie explained. "Just like his namesake. He's still trying to break out of his shell, if you know what I mean. Get this: when I first met him, he didn't even want to _interact_ with a Trainer."

- _Oh._ \- The Touceet looked down sadly.

"I've never battled before either, so thank you very much for explaining," Kaylie said. "Quasimodo and I have to go now. We really should be on our way-"

- _You're leaving?_ \- the Touceet cried, following them. - _You can't leave! I'm probably the Pokémon that Quasimodo_ needs _in order to gain confidence!_ -

Kaylie gasped. This was the Pokémon that Quasimodo… _needed?_

"Are you saying… you'd like to come with us?" Kaylie asked.

- _Of course I'm saying that! What else would you think?_ -

Kaylie squealed happily.

"FINALLY! I'm going to have another Pokémon!" she exclaimed, taking out a PokeBall. "Well, if that's what you want… PokeBall, GO!"

The PokeBall opened up and enclosed the Touceet in bright blue light. It then fel to the ground and shook three times. Kaylie and Quasimodo looked at it in wonder for a few seconds. Would the Touceet be caught?

PING!

The middle of the PokeBall flashed a bright red. Kaylie let out an excited squeal as she picked up the PokeBall, knowing exactly what this meant.

"Oh my Arceus," she gasped as she stared at it in wonder. "I've... DONE IT! I CAUGHT A TOUCEET! Quasimodo, this is amazing! Now let's see... what to call him..." Kaylie thought about it for a few seconds, then snapped her fingers as the perfect name came to her, almost out of thin air. "I've got it! Go... CLOPIN!"

She threw the PokeBall, and the blue light formed into the newly dubbed Clopin, who jumped and danced around happily. Quasimodo approached him.

- _Did you find out your nickname yet?_ \- the shy Graswinemodo asked.

- _No,_ \- Clopin told him. - _What is it?_ -

"Clopin," Kaylie responded.

- _Clopin?!_ _As in..._ \- He started singing again, presumably in that "PokeLatin" language he had mentioned earlier. It wasn't "Out There" this time, but it _was_ a song from _Hunchback_ , and one that Kaylie knew as soon as he started singing, even though she didn't know the language:

-# _Kozjet anüet, au païkan parug_ _ït_

(# _Every year, the people celebrate_ )

-# _Kozjet anüet, ka quku ompinut ro_

(# _Every year, they inverse it_ )

-# _Kozjet païk hokt majüküsjig sois rizjt_ _üs_

(# _Every person who's ugly is recognized)_

-# _Shikonut, sois dïzjkütr_ _ïzjk_ _üt dar_ #-

(# _Finally, it's the day of insanity_ #)

"Yes," Kaylie giggled, "as in _that_ Clopin."

- _I knew it!_ \- Clopin cried. - _I absolutely knew-_ -

- _Well, look at this. A Graswinemodo and a Touceet- two little wimps with no place to go._ -

They had been interrupted. Kaylie looked up and found herself face-to-face with another Pokémon that she had never seen before. It was a medium-sized, quadrupedal capybara-like Pokémon with buck teeth and a red spot on its head. Most interesting of all, it had on its body a symbol of a river enclosed in a red circle. Quasimodo, scared of it, immediately trembled and hid behind Kaylie's leg while the latter took out her Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon:

 **"Capyarge, the Large Capybara Pokémon and the evolved form of Capyall."** There it was again, that "evolution" word. What _was_ it exactly? **"It spends its time mainly in rivers, but can be seen on land occasionally. This Pokémon is the largest of the Rattata clones. Type: Normal/Water. Gender: Male. Ability: Intimidate. Moveset: Super Fang, Water Gun, Leer, Pound."**

- _H-h-he looks mean,_ \- stammered Quasimodo.

- _What did I tell you? Wimp!_ \- the Capyarge jeered. Quasimodo trembled again.

"Quasimodo's not a wimp!" Kaylie scolded. "He's just shy, that's all."

- _Well, he may not be a wimp, but he_ is _only in his first stage._ \- The Capyarge grunted. - _Seems to me you're a_ Hunchback _fan, since you named your Graswinemodo 'Quasimodo.' Let me guess, you named that equally terrible Touceet of yours 'klop-pin.'_ -

- _It's not 'klop-pin,'_ \- Clopin corrected, stepping forward. - _It's 'kloh-PAH~n.' And, please, I am_ not _as terrible as you think I am._ -

- _Oh, but you are, 'kloh-PAHN,'_ \- the Capyarge grunted, mispronouncing Clopin's name again.

- _'PAH~~n.' You have to make the '-in' a_ bit _more nasal than that,_ mok am.-

- _Whatever,_ \- the Capyarge scoffed. - _So, you ready to battle or what?_ -

- _You better believe I am,_ \- Clopin shot back.

Kaylie was mortified. The Capyarge had just challenged Clopin to a _battle_? She'd never battled before and had no idea what to do. Worse yet, Quasimodo didn't even _like_ battling.

"Clopin... what do I do? I've never battled before!"

- _It's simple_ , mok am _!-_ Clopin called back _. -You just tell me to use an attack!_ -

"But which one?"

- _Guillotine! Try Guillotine!_ -

"Alright," she replied. "Clopin, use Guillotine!"

But Clopin _didn't_ use Guillotine. Instead, he stepped back and looked at Kaylie with a look of determination on his face.

- _Now... for my battle style._ -

"B-battle style?! What do you mean, battle style?"

- _You'll see what I mean once you turn off the TST._ -

"Um... okay." Reluctantly, Kaylie turned off the TST device. As soon as she did, Clopin immediately began to dance around the battlefield, singing yet _another_ number from _Hunchback_ that Kaylie knew.

# _Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet touceettou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet toutou ceet Ceettou_ ( _Feluv_ ) _touceet ceet ceet ceet_

# _Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet ceetceettou ceet_

# _Tou ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc-_

# _Toutou, touc ceet!_ #

 _Seriously?!_ Kaylie thought. _THIS is his battle style?! Singing "Court of Miracles" in PSP?_

Apparently, Kaylie wasn't the only one to think this was strange. The Capyarge was staring down at Clopin, giving him a strange look as he continued singing:

# _Ceet ceet ceet tou touc_

# _Ceet ceet touc tou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceetceet_ ( _fainted_ ) _ceet touc_

# _Tou touc touc ceet ceettou tou ceetceettou ceet touc tou_

# _Ceet ceet ceet ceettouc touc ceet ceet ceettoutou_

# _Ceettou ceet Touceet_ ( _Combee_ ) _touceettouc ceet ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceet_ _Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Touc ceet ceet ceetceettouc ceet tou ceet touc ceetceet_ #

- _Are you SERIOUS?!_ \- the Capyarge cried. - _He battles by singing?!_ -

"I guess," Kaylie replied. "That's his battle style."

# _Touceet ceet ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Ceet ceet ceet touctouc touc ceet ceet ceet tou..._ #

"Come on, Clopin," Kaylie pleaded. "Could you please just use Guillotine already and stop with the singing? I know it's your battle style, but-"

"Ceetceet ceet touc?" Clopin suddenly broke in. ( _Any last words?_ )

The Capyarge didn't respond to Clopin.

"Ceet ceet tou touc ceet." ( _That's what they all say._ )

# _Tou ceet ceet ceet tou ceet ceettouceet-_

"Ceet! Ceet touceet! ( _Wait! I object!_ )

"Touceettouc! ( _Overruled!)_

"Ceet touceet!

"CEETCEET! ( _QUIET!_ )"

The Capyarge laughed. - _Dang, he's good._ -

# _Ceet ceet tou toutouceet ceettouceet... ceet ceet ceet touc ceet ceet tou..._ #

And then it happened. Clopin's wings suddenly glowed a bright blue and sharpened as he ran towards the Capyarge, not even stopping to notice that the Capyarge's eyes were focused on the cowering Quasimodo. Kaylie watched in amazement as Clopin jumped up into the air and started to slash the Capyarge's head with his wings as he sang the last line:

# _TOU TOU CEETCEET TOU-_ #

- _STOP!_ \- the Capyarge yelled suddenly.

Startled, Clopin jumped back and landed safely on the ground, while Kaylie turned the TST device back on.

- _Why should I stop?_ \- Clopin asked.

The Capyarge glared over at Quasimodo, who was still trembling.

- _Why isn't that Graswinemodo over there battling?_ \- he asked. - _Don't you want to battle me?-_

Quasimodo trembled, nervously shuffling his leg.

- _Oh, I-I would never battle,_ \- he stammered. - _I wouldn't want to hurt my... friends._ -

The Capyarge stared down at him, confused.

- _Your friends?_ \- he asked. - _Do you think_ I'm _your friend?_ -

- _W-well, of c-c-course I do,_ \- Quasi stammered again. - _All wild Pokémon I meet are my friends. You're... y-y-you're right, though, about me being a wimp. I_ am _a wimp. I c-c-can't even battle because I don't want to hurt other Pokémon!_ -

He turned away, sobbing. Kaylie suddenly felt more sorry for Quasimodo than she'd ever been before. First he thought of himself as ugly, but now he was thinking of himself as a _wimp...!_ Feeling bad for Quasi, Kaylie turned and looked over at the Capyarge, and was surprised to see his expression soften. She watched in awe as the Capyarge walked over to Quasimodo and nudged him.

- _You want to be... my friend?_ \- he asked. Quasi turned back.

- _Y-y-y-y-yes,_ \- he stuttered shyly, turning away while still in tears.

- _I..._ \- The Capyarge appeared shocked. He looked down at the poor Graswinemodo, and Kaylie could see it in his expression: He had realized that Quasimodo actually _cared_. He _wanted_ to be the Capyarge's friend. The Capyarge looked down sadly and muttered:

- _I've never had a friend before._ -

Quasimodo looked up at him. Kaylie stared in shock. The Capyarge had _never_ had a friend?

"Oh, no," she gasped.

- _N-n-n-never?!_ \- gasped Quasimodo. - _Oh, no. That's a terrible thing. You really should have a friend, you know. It would make your life so much better._ \- Looking back down, he added, - _Is that the reason why you were being such a bully to me?_ -

The Capyarge looked down.

- _Yeah,_ \- he muttered sadly. - _That's why. Sorry about that, by the way. It's just that I've never had a real friend before._ -

Quasimodo approached him timidly.

- _Well, maybe... I could be your first._ -

Touched, the Capyarge burst into tears. Quasimodo looked up at the large Normal-type and smiled shyly.

- _I-I-I would_ love _that!_ \- he sobbed. - _Thank you so much!_ -

Quasimodo trotted over to the Capyarge, and they hugged each other, still crying. Kaylie couldn't believe what she had just seen. Quasimodo had tamed a bully Capyarge with his utter compassion. She was overly touched, and she, too, burst into tears.

- _So_ that's _why that silly little Capyarge was acting like a bully earlier!_ \- Clopin cried. - _All he wanted was for someone to be his friend!_ -

Kaylie realized it, too. She turned back to Quasimodo.

"Quasi?" she asked.

Quasi turned to her.

- _Y-yes?_ -

"What you just did... was absolutely beautiful. You are the kindest Pokémon I've ever met..." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Quasimodo, you really _are_ exactly like your namesake."

Quasi smiled, and then lunged into Kaylie's arms. At that moment, though, Kaylie noticed something falling down from the sky. She put Quasimodo down and looked up to see what it was. As the object got closer, she noticed that there wasn't just one object: there were _two_. They both were medal-like objects, but one of the medals had a picture of a heart on it, while the other had a picture of a party hat and balloons. She gasped as the medal with the heart attached itself onto Quasimodo's neck, as though it were a necklace. The medal with the balloons did the same for Clopin. Once they were on their necks, the center of the medals shimmered in a bright light: the heart glowed in a bright pink and colored itself in as such, while the balloons and party hat glowed purple and colored itself in as such. When it was all over, Quasimodo and Clopin looked down at their necklaces in shock, confused as to what they were or where they came from.

- _Kaylie... what are these?_ \- Quasimodo asked.

- _I've never seen anything like this before,_ \- Clopin remarked. He saw the center of the medal and gasped. - _It's PURPLE! My favorite color!_ -

Kaylie giggled and picked up Quasimodo again.

"Honestly, I don't know what those necklaces are either, Quasimodo," she said, "or what they mean. But I _do_ know that we've got a new friend in Clopin." She turned back and saw the Capyarge waving at Kaylie and Quasimodo, and Quasi waved back with his hoof.

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "And him, too."

- _So, where are we going next?_ \- Quasimodo asked.

"I know where." She turned to Clopin, who was jumping around happily. "Hey, Clopin?"

Clopin stopped.

-Cheüt, mok am?- he asked.

"Ever heard of the Graswinemodo Tower? I hear it's someplace in Lumiose City."

- _Of course I've heard of it! It looks exactly like Notre Dame, but with a Graswinemodo statue. Why do you need to go there?_ -

"To get this Mega Stone called a Kurugrasigite. It's necessary for this thing called Mega Evolution."

- _Mega Evolution?! I don't think I've ever heard of that before. Sounds like it might be related to Pokémon evolution, which I don't think_ you've _ever heard of._ -

"I haven't."

- _Believe me, it is_ extraordinary. _You'll be amazed when you do see it._ -

"Is it as extraordinary as that necklace?"

- _WAY more so,_ mok am!- Clopin cried.

"Then let's go!" Kaylie cried, determined.

- _Yes!_ \- Clopin exclaimed happily, before bursting into song again, in PokeLatin:

-# _Canc au clike, clike, clike, clike, clike, clike, clike, clike..._

-# _CLIKE ZJU NOTRE... DAME!_ #-

"Kalos, here we come!" Kaylie exclaimed.

* * *

 **I'll leave it up to a true blue Disney fan to guess what # _Canc au clike, clike, clike, clike, clike, clike, clike, clike/Clike zj_** ** _ü_** ** _Notre Dame_ # means. If you know it, leave it in the comments. Also, the "kloh-PAH~n" thing will soon become a prominent running gag. This isn't the first time you'll hear Clopin's name mispronounced! (PS: That "~n" means the "n" is nasal. You read it as just "kloh-PAH.")**

 **Anyway, that's it for Chapter Two! What did you think of this chapter? Did you cry when Quasimodo did his kind deed? And what do you think those medals could mean? Leave your critiques in the reviews! See you next time with Chapter Three: "God Help the Tower Outcasts"!**

 **PokeLatin key:**

 **mok am: my friend**

 **che** **üt (sheh-OO): yes**


	4. Chapter 3: God Help the Tower Outcasts

**I don't know if you can hear me, but WELCOME once again to another chapter of Pokémon Opal & Garnet: the Series! This chapter is entitled "God Help the Tower Outcasts," and in it, Kaylie and her Pokémon finally make it to the Graswinemodo Tower. While there, they learn of a bullied Larvell who strives for peace, and fight against a Houndoom and a Greninja in order to retrieve the rare Kurugrasigite. What happens next? Find out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BLAH BLAH BLAH... you know the drill. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter Three: God Help the Tower Outcasts

-# _CLIKE ZJU NOTRE-_ #-

"Clopin?" Kaylie's voice interrupted the singing of her newly-caught, hilarious Touceet. She, Clopin, and Quasimodo had been traveling on a bridge to get to Kalos' Lumiose City for hours now, and right ahead she could see the Prism Tower. Startled, Clopin looked up at Kaylie.

- _What is it,_ mok am _?_ \- he asked. - _Are we there yet?_ -

"We are~!" Kaylie squealed. "Look, guys!"

Clopin and Quasimodo looked ahead, and they saw what Kaylie was seeing: the huge Kalosian city of Lumiose. It was packed to the brim with people, and some of them were riding Gogoat through the city streets. Taxis were parked everywhere. There were multiple cafes, a Pokémon Center, an art museum, the Sycamore Lab, and, of course, the Prism Tower, which was the symbol of the city and the home of the 5th Gym Leader of Kalos, Clemont. Clopin and Quasi gasped in awe at what they were seeing.

- _Wow!_ \- Quasimodo cried. - _This place is...AMAZING!_ -

-Aumbotin!- Clopin agreed.

- _What does that mean in PokeLatin?_ -

- _It means "agreed."_ -

- _Oh._ -

"I agree with you, too, Quasi," Kaylie told him, "but we're supposed to be looking for the Graswinemodo Tower right now. We need to get that Mega Stone!"

- _You're looking for the tower?_ \- Clopin asked. - _Well, I think I can see it from right where I'm standing,_ mok am _._ \- He pointed with his wing to what appeared to be the top of Notre Dame, but with a Graswinemodo statue. Seeing the statue, Kaylie suddenly gasped.

"That's it!" she cried. "That's the tower! Come on, guys, let's go! We gotta find that Mega Stone right away!" She rushed towards the tower, with Quasi and Clopin following her from behind while talking.

- _D-d-do you think they'll let us in?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Of course they will,_ mok am _. Why wouldn't they?_ -

- _Well, I've been thinking._ \- Quasi stopped, then looked up at the tower. - _And I've decided I'm going to sing "Out There" from the top of that tower!_ -

- _"Out There"?_ \- Clopin laughed. - _Why "Out There," of all songs?_ -

- _Oh, w-w-well, i-i-it's..._ \- Quasi seemed less confident now. - _It's just that I-_ -

"Oh, Quasi~!" Kaylie called. "You need to see this!"

Hearing Kaylie's voice, Quasi and Clopin ran to her side- and that was when they saw it. They gasped in awe at the sheer brilliance of the Graswinemodo Tower. Clopin had been right: the tower, apart from its rosary being colored in as a PokeBall and the Graswinemodo statue on top of the tower, looked _exactly_ like Notre Dame. Quasimodo couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

- _So...beautiful..._ \- he gasped.

"Oh, come on, Quasi," Kaylie laughed. "We have to find out about this Mega Evolution thing!"

- _O-oh, right..._ \- Quasi muttered. - _I-I-I'm sorry. I-_ -

"You don't need to apologize," Kaylie replied cheerfully. "Now let's go!"

With that being said, Kaylie and Clopin rushed into the tower, with Quasi following close behind. He wasn't as fast as the other two, however. He was too distracted by the sheer essence of the tower. However, he knew that they still had to find the Mega Stone, so he picked up the pace a bit.

Eventually, all three of them entered the tower, and they gasped. The inside of it, Kaylie thought, was even more beautiful than the exterior. It had beautiful stained glass mirrors with pictures of Conkeldurr, Chesnaught, Druddigon, and other Pokémon with self-proclaimed "hunchbacks." Shiny diamonds were everywhere, and the only thing that seemed out of place was balloons of all different colors surrounding the tower. Quasimodo was quickly distracted.

- _Wow..._ \- he gasped. Then he remembered. - _Oh. The Mega Stone. Right._ -

Quasi started to follow them, but at that exact moment, he heard something coming from the belfry. It sounded to him as though someone was singing, but... was it a person or a Pokémon? He listened again, and sure enough, he heard it:

# _Lar vell vell lar vell lar vell vell_

# _Lar lar lar vellvell lar_

- _Do you hear that?_ \- he asked. Kaylie and Clopin turned to him.

"I didn't hear anything," Kaylie said.

- _I did,_ \- Quasi replied. - _Just... listen. You'll hear it, too._ -

Clopin and Kaylie came forward to where Quasi was, and that was when they heard it, too. It was clearly a Pokémon singing.

# _Lar vell vell lar vell vell larvell_

# _Vell lar larvell larlar_

# _Vell, lar vell lar lar lar velllar_

# _Lar larvell lar vell vell_

# _Vell lar vell vell lar lar larlar:_

# _Lar vell vell lar velllar, vell?#_

"'God Help the Outcasts,'" gasped Kaylie, recognizing the song.

- _Wow,_ \- gasped Quasi. - _Should we go see who it is?_ -

"Sure," Kaylie replied.

The three of them all rushed to the belfry, following the voice as it continued to sing:

# _Lar vell lar velllar_

# _Vellvell lar lar_

# _Vell lar lar larvell_

# _Lar lar vell lar lar_

# _Lar vell lar larvell_

# _Vell lar lar vell vell_

# _Lar vell lar velllar_

# _Lar larvellvell vell_ #

Once they got there, the Pokémon that was singing had finished the first chorus of "God Help the Outcasts." Kaylie looked up to find the Pokémon that had apparently been singing: a pink caterpillar like Pokémon with huge yellow eyes and bells for feet. It was looking down sadly at the floor of the Graswinemodo Tower. Kaylie took out her Pokedex, and it scanned the data of this new Pokémon.

 **"Larvell, the Bell Caterpillar Pokémon. It enjoys using its Psychic powers to help other Pokémon in need. Although it is weak, it has dreams of evolving into its final form, a Mothibell. Type: Bug/Psychic. Gender: Female. Nature: Modest. Ability: Shield Dust. Moveset: Tackle, Bell Chime, String Shot."**

"Wow," gasped Kaylie. "A Larvell. I better go ask what this evolution thing is."

The Larvell then finished her song:

# _Lar lar vell vellvell_

# _Lar lar vell lar_

# _Vell lar lar lar larvell_

# _Lar vellvell vell lar_

# _Lar vell lar vellvell_

# _Lar lar lar velllar_

# _Lar vell lar lar lar_

# _Vell velllar lar lar_

# _Lar vell lar velllar_

# _Velllar lar...lar_ #

- _Wow,_ \- gasped Quasi. - _That was...beautiful._ -

Upon hearing Quasi's compliment, the Larvell turned to him. Kaylie, eager to hear what she might say, turned on the TST device.

- _Thank you,_ \- she replied. - _Not to brag, I'm a very good singer. "God Help the Outcasts" is my favorite song of all time._ -

- _Is it REALLY?!_ \- gasped Clopin.

- _It is,_ \- the Larvell affirmed.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Kaylie gasped. "I love that song, too." She looked down at her Pokémon, then remembered. "Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaylie. I'm a rookie Pokémon trainer." She picked up Quasimodo. "And this is Quasimodo. He's just as shy as his namesake is."

- _I see. Hello, Kaylie,_ \- the Larvell replied. Then, looking down at Clopin, she asked, - _Who's the Touceet?_ -

"Oh, that's Clopin," Kaylie told her. "He's... well..."

- _I'm just like_ my _namesake!_ \- Clopin interrupted. - _Not to brag._ -

"Yeah, he's just as hilarious as his namesake is. He speaks PokeLatin, you know."

The Larvell looked at Clopin in surprise. - _Y-you do?_ -

-Cheüt, mok am _! I do indeed!_ -

- _That's nice,_ \- the Larvell replied. - _Why are you three here?_ -

"We're here to get the Mega Stone Kurugrasigite," Kaylie explained. "It's for this thing called Mega Evolution that we haven't even heard of. I haven't even heard of evolution at all."

- _You haven't?_ \- gasped the Larvell. - _Well, I'm sure the bell-ringer can tell you everything. He knows a lot about that kind of stuff, and I bet he can tell you what evolution and Mega Evolution are. I haven't heard of those things either._ -

"Who's the bell-ringer?"

- _A Kurugrasig,_ \- the Larvell told her. - _I've heard a Graswinemodo can evolve into a Kurugrasig after it goes through another stage. I just don't know that much about evolution._ -

"In other words, he's a hunchback."

- _Yes,_ \- the Larvell laughed. - _If you want to put it that way, then he's a hunchback._ -

"Of course."

- _S-so, what are you d-doing here?_ \- Quasimodo asked. - _Do you live here?_ -

The Larvell looked down at the floor sadly, then sighed before crawling out of the belfry.

- _Yes,_ \- she sadly replied, - _and I've lived here for the past 2 months._ -

Immediately, Quasimodo noticed that something was up. Maybe it had to do with gut instinct, or it could have been because of the necklace he'd received, which he had no clue about. Either way, he suddenly felt extremely bad for the Larvell. Suddenly, she seemed just as miserable as he had been when Kaylie first reached out to him.

- _Are you...okay?_ \- he asked, approaching her.

The Larvell turned away, shaking her head. - _Oh, I'm fine._ -

- _N-no, I-I don't think so. W-what is it?_ -

The Larvell sighed again. She looked up at the belfry, then asked, - _Do you know why I came here?_ -

"No," Kaylie replied. She, too, was beginning to feel sorry for the young Larvell. "Why?"

- _Because I had no place else to go. You see, when I was first hatched, I..._ \- She sighed again. - _I was bullied really badly._ -

Kaylie's heart sank.

- _Oh, no,_ \- gasped Quasimodo.

"Why were you bullied?" asked Kaylie.

- _Because...of this._ \- She held up one of her bell-like legs, and Kaylie got closer to inspect it. As she did, she could see the difference. All the other legs the Larvell had were shaped like bells, except for this one. It resembled that of a huge yellow circle, as if her leg were swollen. The truth dawned on Kaylie: This Larvell had been born _deformed._ _Just like Quasimodo's namesake._ In the human world, this would be the equivalent of somebody who was _paralyzed from the waist down._ Kaylie gasped in shock when she saw the swollen, disfigured leg.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "That must have been awful."

- _It was,_ \- the Larvell told her. - _The other Larvell teased me for it. They called me a "_ Limp _vell," and once, they even tied me to a tree and taped my legs with duct tape. The bullying felt absolutely terrible, and I couldn't take it any longer. So when I heard that they had just opened the Graswinemodo Tower, I ran away from my home and took to the tower for sanctuary. And that's..._ \- She paused, then looked down sadly as she finished, - _That's why I live here now. To avoid all the bullies that exist in this world._ -

Kaylie, Quasimodo, and Clopin looked at her in shock. Never before had they heard such a sad story.

"Wow," Kaylie said. "I'm really sorry. That must have felt terrible. Is that... is that why you sing 'God Help the Outcasts'?"

- _Yes, that's why,_ \- the Larvell said. - _And I would do_ anything _to help those who were just like me._ \- She looked up at Kaylie, Quasimodo, and Clopin and smiled sweetly. - _May I take you to the bellringer now?_ -

Kaylie picked up the Larvell and smiled at her, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes," she sobbed. "Yes _,_ you may."

* * *

The Larvell led the three of them up to the belltower, and as they were walking, Kaylie couldn't help but think of how terrible that poor Bug-type must have felt when she was getting bullied. She couldn't believe that those other Larvell had been so mean. If she had been there, she certainly would have defended the poor Larvell. As she, Quasimodo, and Clopin finally approached the belltower, they suddenly heard a voice:

- _Well, well, well. What have we here?_ -

Startled, Kaylie and the three Pokémon looked up and saw two Pokémon who looked extremely menacing. One of the two was a blue, ninja-like frog Pokémon who had its tongue wrapped around its neck. The other resembled a hellhound, with two curved horns, ridges on its back, a skull pendant, and a long, curved tail ending in a triangular tip. And they both looked very, _very_ intimidating. Kaylie didn't need to look up them in the Pokedex- she knew what these two Pokémon were.

"Greninja," she gasped. "And Houndoom, too."

Quasi, scared as anything, hid behind the door leading to the belltower. The Larvell gasped in shock, then stared down the Houndoom angrily.

- _What have you two done with the bell-ringer?_ \- she demanded.

- _Oh, simple,_ \- the Houndoom laughed menacingly. - _We've captured him and stuck him in a cage._ We're _the bell-ringers of the Graswinemodo Tower now._ -

Kaylie gasped.

- _How could you?!_ \- the Larvell snapped. - _Why, you're nothing more than_ -

- _Trespassers! SPIES!_ -

 _Clopin!_ Kaylie thought in amazement.

Sure enough, the hilarious Touceet stepped forward. Only... he didn't look so hilarious. In fact, he was _downright livid._ But the Houndoom didn't pick up on it and laughed.

- _We are NOT spies,_ \- he replied.

- _How dare you refer to us as spies! There is_ no _way-_ -

He didn't have time to speak before Clopin cut him off.

- _DON'T INTERRUPT ME!_ \- he screeched. Kaylie looked at the Larvell knowingly.

"Oh, boy, here it comes," she told her.

- _What?_ \- the Larvell asked.

"You'll see." Kaylie grinned in determination and waited for her cue:

- _...you won't live to tell the tale._ -

"Alright!" she cried out, turning off the TST. "Clopin, use Guillotine on Greninja!"

- _Guillotine?!_ \- the Greninja gasped.

He had no idea what was to come for him at that moment, as Clopin burst directly into his "Court of Miracles" battle routine:

# _Ceetceet touc_ _tou ceet ceet touceettou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet toutou ceet Ceettou_ _touceet ceet ceet ceet_

# _Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet ceetceettou ceet_

# _Tou ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc-_

# _Toutou, touc ceet!_

# _Ceet ceet ceet tou touc_

# _Ceet ceet touc tou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceetceet_ _ceet touc_

# _Tou touc touc ceet ceettou tou ceetceettou ceet touc tou_

# _Ceet ceet ceet ceettouc touc ceet ceet ceettoutou_

# _Ceettou ceet Touceet_ _touceettouc ceet ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceet_ _Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Touc ceet ceet ceetceettouc ceet tou ceet touc ceetceet_ #

The Greninja and Houndoom were staring down at Clopin with confused looks on their faces, wondering how this was a battle.

- _How is THIS-?!_ \- the Greninja gasped.

"Just wait."

Clopin then continued:

# _Touceet ceet ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Ceet ceet ceet touctouc touc ceet ceet ceet tou_

# _Ceet ceet tou ceet ceet ceettou toutou ceet ceetceet_

# _Ceettouc ceet ceet ceetceet touc ceetceet ceet tou#_

"Ceetceet ceet touc?"

No response.

"Ceet ceet tou touc ceet."

# _Tou ceet ceet ceet tou ceet ceettouceet-_

"Ceet! Ceet touceet!

"Touceettouc!

"Ceet touceet!

"CEETCEET!

"Ceet...

# _Ceet ceet tou toutouceet ceettouceet... ceet ceet ceet touc ceet ceet tou..._ #

- _Really?_ \- the Greninja scoffed. - _Is that the best you can-_ -

But at that moment, Clopin's wing turned a bright blue and sharpened. He jumped up into the air, his wing aimed on a terrified looking Greninja as he sang the last line:

# _TOU TOU CEETCEET TOU CEET_ _!_ #

As soon as Clopin struck, a huge cloud of smoke formed. It blinded Kaylie's view, but she still had the sight to turn the TST device back on. When the smoke cleared, Clopin jumped back, and the Greninja was on the floor with swirls in his eyes. The Houndoom saw this and growled at Clopin. He clearly hadn't expected this.

- _And my work here is_ done.- Clopin laughed diabolically.

- _You... HOW COULD YOU?! I thought you were SINGING, and then you just plummet my friend to the ground with a Guillotine!_ _What's the last line of that stupid song you sang?_ -

- _"So you're going to hang."_ -

The Houndoom bared his teeth and glared at Clopin, who flinched back in fear.

- _You're the one who's hanging,_ \- he growled. - _NOT me!_ -

- _AAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ \- Clopin screamed, as he ran away from the raging Houndoom. Kaylie looked over at Quasimodo, who was absolutely shivering in fear.

"Quasi?" she asked.

- _Y-yes?_ \- Quasi stammered.

"You should fight that Houndoom."

Quasi gasped in shock.

- _Me? Oh, I couldn't. That Houndoom has the advantage. He's much bigger and stronger than I am._ -

- _He's got a point,_ \- said Clopin.

"Well, that's true," Kaylie replied. "But still, that doesn't mean that he shouldn't have any battle experience! Come on, Quasi!" she urged the shy Graswinemodo.

- _O-o-okay, t-then..._ \- Quasi stammered. Slowly, reluctantly, he came out of his hiding place, still shivering in fear. When he did, he found himself face-to-face with a very angry looking Houndoom. Quasi looked up at him in sheer terror.

- _Well, look at this,_ \- growled the Houndoom. - _It's a Graswinemodo. What are you, afraid?_ -

- _Y-y-y-yes..._ \- Quasi stammered. - _B-b-but I came here to battle._ -

The Houndoom laughed.

- _You came here to battle me?! That's ridiculous. What moves do you know, huh?_ -

At this, Quasi stepped back and ran towards the Houndoom, bumping into him, yet not causing a single bit of damage. The Houndoom scoffed. - _That was one lousy Tackle. Why won't you battle me with a little more, oh, I don't know, FORCE?!_ -

- _Because I-I-I don't want to hurt you._ -

- _WHAT?!_ \- gasped the Houndoom. - _But that's the whole POINT of a battle! We HAVE to hurt each other. It's for fun._ \- He scoffed. - _Why would I battle an absolute WIMP like you?!_ -

Quasi teared up.

- _Well, look at this. Now the Graswinemodo's acting like nothing more than a crybaby._ -

Kaylie was furious. She knew Quasimodo wasn't a crybaby in the least- he was just extremely shy. She desperately wanted to call the Houndoom out and tell him what everybody knew- that Quasi was shy- and not to bully her Pokémon. However, before she could say a word, the Larvell spoke up.

- _Quasimodo is_ NOT _a crybaby._ -

The Houndoom simply laughed in her face.

- _Well, of course he is,_ \- the Houndoom laughed. - _Just like_ EVERY OTHER GRASWINEMODO! _-_

"What?!" gasped Kaylie, now more furious than ever. "How _dare_ you stereotype Graswinemodo like that! I'm certain that none of them are wimps like you say. They're shy, sure."

- _But they are NOT wimps!_ \- the Larvell added, infuriated. - _Take THIS! TACKLE!_ -

At that word, the Larvell charged towards the Houndoom at full speed, knocking him down to the floor. Kaylie was in absolute awe, as were Quasi and Clopin. They'd never have guessed that a Larvell could be this good at battling. Groaning, the Houndoom got up and looked his opponent directly in the eye.

- _I gotta admit, I didn't see that one coming,_ \- growled the Houndoom. - _Still, I'm three times bigger than you, AND I've got the type advantage. I'll be able to take you down in two seconds flat!_ -

"No!" cried Kaylie.

- _Fire Fang!_ -

The Houndoom's fangs started to glow a bright orange and soon burst into flames. He began to chase after the Larvell, trying to attack her. The Larvell, however, immediately turned back to face him.

- _Nice try, Houndoom. String Shot!_ -

And at those words, silk shot out from the Larvell's mouth and held the Houndoom's jaws shut. The Houndoom growled, but it was muffled. Clearly, though, the look on his face said, - _I'll get you for this, Larvell!_ -

- _ALRIGHT, LARVELL! YOU'VE GOT HIM NOW!_ \- Clopin cried out, before jumping down to face the Houndoom. - _Now... allow me to finish this. HOUNDOOM~?_ -

The Houndoom looked down.

- _Any last words?_ \- Clopin asked.

There were a few muffled growls from the Houndoom. Clopin giggled diabolically.

"Here it comes," Kaylie whispered to the Larvell. And sure enough...

- _THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!-_ Clopin cried, as both of his wings glowed a bright white. White energy shined off of them, and the Houndoom looked on in terror as Clopin slammed him with his wings. Kaylie looked on in shock as another cloud of smoke went up. When it faded, she could see that the Houndoom had been knocked back. He tried to stand back up for a moment, but eventually fell back to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Kaylie let out an excited squeal and high-fived Clopin, while Quasimodo looked on in wonder.

"You did it, Clopin!" Kaylie cried. "That was some great battling out there! You too, Larvell and Quasimodo," she added, turning to the other two.

- _Oh, t-thank you,_ \- Quasi replied. - _Though... I didn't really battle that much, to be honest._ -

Kaylie giggled.

- _Hey, look!_ \- the Larvell cried out. - _It's the bell-ringer!_ -

Kaylie looked ahead of her, and saw a steel cage. Inside the cage, there was a dark green pig-like Pokémon with light green leaves on both of its ears and antennae ending in leaves coming out of its head. It was bipedal, with one eye slightly smaller than the other. Its dark green pig-like nose had nostrils in the shape of bells, and its long tail had two long leaf blades coming out of it, ending in a huge light green leaf. On its chest there was a light green pattern, containing a circle surrounded by leaf patterns. In the middle of the circle was an image of Notre Dame. Finally, it, like Quasimodo, had a gigantic hump on its back, covered in grass. It also had light green wings that were incapable of flight. Kaylie looked down at the Larvell in shock.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" she asked.

- _A Kurugrasig_ ,- the Larvell replied.

"Wow," Kaylie gasped. The Larvell walked over to the cage containing the Kurugrasig and opened it up, while Kaylie scanned the Pokémon with her Pokedex:

 **"Kurugrasig, the Hunchbacked Pig Pokémon and the final evolved form of Graswinemodo. It can occasionally be seen roaming Kalos' Graswinemodo Tower. Shy and docile, this Pokémon will always help out a friend in need. Type: Grass/Fairy. Gender: Male. Nature: Docile. Ability: Overgrow. Moveset: Leaf Storm, Bell Chime, Grass Sanctuary, Vine Whip."**

"Grass Sanctuary?" Kaylie asked, putting away her Pokedex. "Never heard of that move before." She looked up and saw that the Kurugrasig was out of his cage, then looked on in awe as the Kurugrasig walked towards her. He stopped and hugged Kaylie.

- _Thank you,_ \- he said.

"You're welcome," Kaylie replied. "But, really, don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo." She picked up the Graswinemodo, then added, "It was his first battle ever."

- _Really?_ \- gasped the Kurugrasig. - _Well, thank you very much, Quasimodo. I saw the whole thing from inside the cage. You were a really strong battler out there, you know._ -

- _W-well, to tell you the truth... I didn't really b-battle..._ \- stammered Quasi. - _I actually didn't battle at all..._ -

- _You did,_ \- the Kurugrasig assured him. - _You battled with your heart._ -

Quasi- and Kaylie- stared at the Kurugrasig in shock.

"Do you really think that?" asked Kaylie. The Kurugrasig nodded.

- _Thank you,_ \- Quasi replied.

"Yeah, thanks!" Kaylie agreed. "That was really nice of you to tell him that."

- _You're welcome. So, what brings you here?_ \- the Kurugrasig asked.

"Oh, right! We came here to get this thing called a Kurugrasigite. I hear it's for this thing called Mega Evolution. Do you know what that is?"

- _To tell you the truth, I don't know that much about it,_ \- the Kurugrasig replied, and Kaylie's heart sunk. She had wanted to know more. At that moment, though, she saw the Kurugrasig pick up a dark green and light green stone with a bright yellow DNA symbol on it. He walked over to Kaylie and asked, - _But I assume you mean this._ -

"I think that's the Kurugrasigite!" Kaylie cried out, as the Kurugrasig gave it to her. "Thank you so much!"

- _You're welcome,_ \- the Kurugrasig replied, smiling.

"Before we go, though, I need to ask you something. I've been hearing about this 'evolution' thing. Not Mega Evolution, just plain regular evolution. Could you please tell me about that? I've never seen it before."

- _Evolution is one of the most amazing processes ever,_ \- the Kurugrasig explained. - _During it, the Pokémon's appearance changes, and it gets a lot stronger._ -

Kaylie and Quasimodo gasped in shock, as did the Larvell.

"Its appearance changes?!" Kaylie gasped. "Wow, that's so amazing! I can't wait to see this thing for myself!"

- _Um... Excuse me..._ \- Quasi muttered. - _I-I don't mean to interrupt, but is evolution... painful?_ -

- _Painful?-_ the Kurugrasig laughed. - _No, Quasi, not at all. It doesn't hurt in the slightest. Believe me, I should know. I used to be just like you once._ -

- _You did? D-did you evolve?_ -

- _Twice._ -

"Whoa," gasped Kaylie. "That's amazing! Thank you so much! We really need to get going now. I can't wait to catch some more Pokémon!" She picked up Quasimodo and put the Kurugrasigite in her purse, before walking off, waving to the Kurugrasig. "Bye!"

- _Goodbye, my friends! Thank you so much!_ \- the Kurugrasig responded, waving back the whole time.

* * *

Kaylie left the belltower feeling absolutely elated. She'd done what she needed to accomplish. Her goal had been achieved, and so it was time for her to go on to the next city and capture some more Pokémon. She couldn't wait to tell the Professor. As she left, however, she looked down at the Larvell and remembered her inspiring story of how she was bullied. Suddenly, she began to feel a little bit crestfallen. Kaylie couldn't believe that she would have to leave this incredible Pokémon behind...

- _Kaylie, look!_ \- Clopin cried out suddenly. - _We're back in Lumiose~!_ -

Kaylie looked up and saw the city skyline out in front of her. She let out an excited squeal.

"Wow! I can't believe we actually got to see the Graswinemodo Tower! This trip has been amazing!" She turned to the Larvell. "We need to be going now, Larvell. I really loved your story, though."

- _You're leaving?_ -

- _Yeah,_ \- Quasi responded sadly. - _W-we have to go. I-I'm sorry._ -

- _Oh._ \- The Larvell looked down. - _Well, I was just wondering... if I could come with you guys._ -

Kaylie looked at her in amazement.

"You really want to do that?" Kaylie asked.

- _Of course I do! This way, I can continue fighting for peace!_ -

Kaylie was touched. She really wanted to take the Larvell with her now. But before she could say anything, she saw a familiar-looking necklace fall from the sky. It looked exactly like the necklaces Clopin and Quasi had, except that this one had a peace symbol on it. Floating down, it attached on the Larvell's neck, and the peace symbol colored itself in a brilliant fuchsia. The Larvell looked down at her necklace in awe.

- _Wow..._ \- she gasped. - _What is this?_ -

"We're still unsure," Kaylie replied. "Quasi and Clopin have necklaces like it, too. We still don't know where they came from, but that peace symbol has to mean something. In the meantime, though, since you want to come with me..." She took out one of her PokeBalls and cried out, "Then I guess I'll go with you, too! Go, POKEBALL!"

She threw the PokeBall at the Larvell, who was encased in a bright blue light. The light went inside the PokeBall, and it fell to the ground, shaking three times as Kaylie and her Pokémon watched. Then...

PING!

The center flashed a bright red, indicating capture. Kaylie picked it up and cried out in excitement.

"YES! I JUST CAUGHT A LARVELL!" she screamed.

- _You did!_ \- Clopin cried out happily. - _And a very inspirational one at that! I wonder what you're going to nickname her!_ -

"Oh, I've already got one," Kaylie said, looking at the PokeBall. "Welcome to the team..."

She smiled.

"...Esmeralda."

* * *

 **And with that, the third member of the team has been caught! Kaylie now knows more about evolution, and she can't wait to see what'll happen next!**

 **What were your thoughts on this chapter? Let me know in the comments! I'll see you next time with Chapter 4: "An Evolutionary Justice!"**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **"Aumbotin" (owm-bo-teen): agreed**


	5. Chapter 4: An Evolutionary Justice

**HERE IT COMES, STRAIGHT FROM THE WATORSE'S MOUTH! May I present to you Chapter 4 of Opal and Garnet: The Series! In this chapter, Kaylie and the gang run into an Emberhund who fears his own worst enemy. As the team slowly bonds with it, Quasimodo begins to question if he truly dislikes battling, and Esmeralda goes through a literal change for the better. Based on the title, I bet you can guess what happens to her. PS: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A PARODY OF THE _HOND_ SONG "HEAVEN'S LIGHT." **

**As usual, I do not own Pokémon, HOND, or Disney. Enjoy! Oh, and if you want a hint to the Emberhund's worst enemy:** ** _Kyrie eleison..._**

Chapter Four: An Evolutionary Justice

Quasimodo had been wanting to display his singing talent to Kaylie for days now. Granted, he'd already done it before, but he wanted to show her that he knew _all_ the words, not just an entire line. So he was absolutely over the moon when, during her quest to gather more Pokémon, Kaylie asked Quasi if he wanted to sing something to the group.

- _Oh, of course I do,_ \- he replied. - _"Out There"?_ -

"Yes! I would LOVE to hear that!" Kaylie replied happily, turning off the TST. "Go ahead!"

The other Pokémon gathered next to Kaylie as Quasimodo looked up and began:

# _Gras swineswine gras modo gra swine gragraswine mo do_

# _Graswine gras gra swinemo do modo swine_

# _Gra gra swine swine gras gra gra gra swine mo swine gramo_

# _Graswine do gra swinemoswine gra mo swine_

# _Gra gra swine swine gramoswine gra grasgras_

# _Moswine gra gra gra swine grado mo swine_

# _Gra gra swine swine grado gra swine swine do gras gra gra_

# _Gra gragras gra_

# _Gra gra do gra..._ #

He hadn't even reached the chorus when, at that moment, he heard a voice.

- _Well, it seems to me like_ someone _has a penchant for singing._ -

"Who was that?" Kaylie asked, suddenly looking up and turning on the TST.

As if to answer her question, the speaker suddenly appeared from out of the bushes, and Kaylie saw that it was an Emberhund, much like the one she had seen at the lab.

"It's an Emberhund!" she gasped. "Just like the Pokémon I saw at the lab!"

- _Indeed,_ \- the Emberhund replied. - _My species is one of the greatest Fire-types there is. Although, of course, that_ does _sound like bragging a bit, and I despise the very thought of me bragging, lest I end up like..._ \- He trembled. - _...him._ -

- _Who's "him"?_ \- Clopin asked.

- _My worst enemy. Such a monster, that man is. Doesn't care about human lives in the slightest._ -

"Who is he?" Kaylie asked. "Hitler?"

- _Close. My worst enemy is actually..._ \- He paused, and then whispered, - _Judge Claude Frollo._ -

Kaylie gasped. Granted, she'd been close- they both had had the same motives- but she _certainly_ hadn't thought that the Emberhund's worst enemy was a fictional character from a Disney flick.

"Frollo? As in, the cruel judge from _Hunchback_?" she asked, in disbelief.

- _Yes,_ that _Frollo,_ \- the Emberhund confirmed. - _I would much rather see him die than ever be like him._ -

- _I don't blame you,_ \- said Esme. - _He was as cruel as cruel could be._ -

- _Indeed,_ \- the Emberhund agreed. Then he stared up at Kaylie and gasped. - _Oh, goodness. My most sincere apologies- I never did ask for your name, now, did I? Please forgive me for that. If it helps, I'd like to know the nicknames of your other Pokémon as well._ -

"I'm Kaylie," Kaylie began, introducing herself. "I'm a rookie Pokémon trainer from Komoka Town. The singing Graswinemodo you heard- that's my starter Pokémon, Quasimodo." She picked up him and added, "He's just as shy and gentle as his namesake hunchback."

- _Quasimodo, eh? Well, a pleasure to meet you indeed. She says you're just as shy as your namesake?_ -

- _Y-yes,_ \- Quasi replied.

- _Well, I must add you have a true singing talent. Very sonorous. And, Kaylie, might I add... who might the Touceet be?_ -

"That's Clopin."

- _I see. Pretty_ _fitting. Pardon me, but do you speak PokeLatin?_ -

-Cheüt, mok am! Jok deü!- Clopin replied happily.

- _Is that so? Interesting. Now, what did she say your name was again? Kloh-PAHN, was it not?_ -

-Künek sjine,- Clopin responded. - _You got the 'kloh' right, at least._ -

- _And how exactly is that second part pronounced...?_ -

- _'PAH~n_.'-

- _PAH-?_ -

- _PAH~n. You essentially- how should I put this?- pinch down the ending, almost, and then let the air escape through your nose._ -

- _Ah, now I get it. It's nasal._ -

- _Indeed,_ mok am! _It is!_ -

"Oh, and while we're at it..." Kaylie added, picking up Esmeralda. "This is Esmeralda. We just caught her. She was in the Graswinemodo Tower for two months because she had been terribly bullied. They tied her to a tree and called her names. She has a swollen leg, if you can't already tell." As Kaylie showed the swollen leg to the Emberhund, he came forward to examine it.

- _I see. Edema, perhaps._ -

"What's edema?" asked Kaylie.

- _The condition of-_ \- the Emberhund began, but before he could say anything more, a sudden jet of water launched over the Emberhund's head, and a long, sticky tongue reached out and grabbed Quasimodo. Seeing Quasi get captured, Kaylie cried out in terror.

"Quasi! Oh, no!" Kaylie cried. "Come back!" She tried to get Quasi back, but it was too late. The tongue had already snatched up Quasimodo. Panicking, she turned to the Emberhund and asked, "Was that a Greninja?"

- _No, it was not._ -

"Well, what was it, then?"

- _A Lanroack._ -

"A Lanroack?" Kaylie asked.

- _Yes. I've seen Lanroack before. They may look friendly, but you don't want to mess with them._ -

"What does a Lanroack look like?" Kaylie asked.

Her question found itself answered moments later. At that moment, a bipedal, blue frog-like Pokémon stepped out, carrying Quasimodo in its tongue. Its webbed hands and feet were tipped with pink circles. Around its neck was a pink, scarf-like object that resembled a tongue; unlike Greninja, however, this was not its real tongue. Kaylie immediately took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

 **"Lanroack, the Sticky Tongue Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ribbongue. It is sometimes mistaken for a Greninja, and will often catch other Pokémon in its tongue. Type: Water. Gender: Male. Ability: Unaware. Moveset: Lick, Water Gun, Water Shuriken."**

"Water Shuriken?" asked Kaylie in confusion. "I thought that was the signature move of Greninja."

- _It ussssssed to be,_ \- a soft voice suddenly hissed. - _Until Lanroack like me learned that we could ussssse it, too._ \- The voice was low and menacing, like a snake's. Kaylie looked up and saw herself staring deep into the eyes of the Lanroack.

"What are you doing with Quasimodo?!" she cried.

- _Ssssssimple. I'll be taking the Grasssswinemodo myssssself, if it'ssssss alright with you._ -

"No!" cried Kaylie. "I can't have you do that! Clopin, use-"

- _Allow me,_ \- the Emberhund suddenly broke in. - _Please forgive my interruption, but I would like to battle the Lanroack if it's alright with you._ -

- _He's got the advantage!_ \- squeaked Quasimodo. Although he was trapped in the Lanroack's tongue, he was still able to speak.

- _I am very much aware of that, Quasimodo. However, you must know that I will battle even those opponents who are strong against me._ \- He turned to the Lanroack, anger surging through him. - _Now... put Quasimodo down._ -

- _Defending the Grassssswinemodo, I ssssssee?_ \- hissed the Lanroack. - _Of coursssssse you would. You're hissss friend, I pressssume?_ -

- _I am,_ \- the Emberhund growled back. - _But you were warned already, so it's too late for you now. Fire Fang!_ -

And at once his fangs glowed orange and burst into flame as he bounced up onto the Lanroack's leg and bit it. The Lanroack flinched visibly as the Emberhund jumped down, but he still eyed the Emberhund with a cold glare.

"Alright!" cheered Kaylie, jumping up and down. "Great one, Emberhund!"

- _That wasssss a good one,_ \- the Lanroack admitted. - _However, your attemptssssss to burn me are nothing sssshort of feeble. Take thisssss! Water Ssssshuriken!_ -

At once, a shuriken of water formed in the Lanroack's hand, and he threw it at the Emberhund, who was hit and got knocked back. Kaylie gasped as she saw the Emberhund trying to stand back up.

"Emberhund! Are you okay?" she cried.

- _Yes, I'm fine,_ \- the Emberhund replied, but he was visibly flinching. - _You'll have to use another Pokémon, though; that Water Shuriken hit me pretty hard._ -

Kaylie nodded. "Got it." She turned to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, you ready?"

- _Yeah,_ \- Esme replied.

"Alright! Esmeralda, use String Shot!" Kaylie ordered.

- _You got it, Kaylie!_ \- Esmeralda cried, and she shot two silk strands out of her mouth which grabbed on to the webbed hands of the Lanroack, then another one which grabbed on to the legs. The Lanroack cried out when he saw the String Shot attack, and he glared over at Esmeralda.

"Yeah! Great job, Esmeralda!" Kaylie cried. "Now, Clopin, use Peck on the Lanroack's tongue to free Quasimodo!"

-LIMER CA, TOK SANPUT _!_ \- Clopin cried out, his beak glowing white as he ran towards a terrified Lanroack. When he got close enough, Clopin jumped up and pierced the Lanroack's tongue with his beak. The Lanroack cried out in pain, unwrapping his tongue and freeing Quasimodo, who jumped down safely. Seeing Quasi, Kaylie and the other Pokémon all ran towards him, concerned.

"Quasi!" cried Kaylie. "Are you alright? You could have been really hurt."

- _I'm fine,_ _thanks,_ \- responded Quasi. - _How's everyone else?_ -

"They're fine, too," Kaylie told him.

- _You had me SO worried! I literally just had to use Peck to save you, Quasi!_ \- cried Clopin. - _But... you already saw that, didn't you? Oh, never mind. We have a much bigger problem. That nasty Lanroack might just attack you or one of us again._ \- He stared up at the Lanroack, who had recovered from all of the pain he was in. Quasimodo gasped.

- _Oh, no,_ \- he cried. - _I don't want to see any of you get hurt. Who's going to battle it?_ -

Clopin thought for a second, and then-

- _Why, how about you,_ mok am _?_ \- he asked.

Quasi staggered back in shock.

- _M-me?!_ \- he cried. - _Oh, no thanks. I don't really enjoy a battle.-_

 _-But if you don't battle, you'll never be able to get any stronger,_ mok am _!_ _-_ Clopin protested.

 _-_ _I know that. But no thanks, really. I'll just... let you guys battle it.-_ With that, Quasi hid behind Kaylie, the way he always did. The Lanroack laughed.

- _Sssssseemssss to me like thisssss Grasssswinemodo doesssssn't want to battle,-_ he hissed _._

- _He's always been that way,_ \- Clopin told him. - _Every time someone tries to get him to battle_ _he always lets one of us do it._ -

- _What a coward,_ \- the Lanroack replied.

- _Coward?! Well, I wouldn't really call him a coward_ _,_ mok am, _he's just-_

- _QUASIMODO IS NOT A COWARD!_ \- Esmeralda suddenly cried out in anger.

The Lanroack turned his head. Esmeralda was staring him down angrily. She glared at him, and as she did, her eyes suddenly glowed in a bright red, as did her whole body. Just as suddenly, the Lanroack's body glowed in a bright red, as did his eyes. Kaylie watched in awe- she'd never seen a move like this before. The Lanroack was suddenly moving all over the place, as though Esmeralda was controlling him with her mind. Startled, Kaylie took out her Pokedex, and a message flashed on it in all caps:

 **YOUR LARVELL HAS JUST LEARNED CONFUSION.**

 _Confusion?_ thought Kaylie, bewildered.

As she looked back at the battle taking place before her, she saw the Lanroack get thrown onto the floor by Esmeralda's mind control. She gasped as the red lights faded out from both of the Pokémon's bodies, and when she got closer, she could see that the Lanroack had fainted. Quasimodo moved out of his hiding place and approached Esmeralda.

- _Was that... Confusion?_ \- he asked. Esmeralda nodded.

- _Yeah. I just learned it now, actually_ , _-_ she replied.

"Wow, Esme, that was AMAZING! I've never seen that move before!" Kaylie squealed. "With a move like that, you just made the battle go by pretty quick!"

- _Yeah, I guess I did,_ \- Esmeralda replied. - _Except... Quasi?_ -

Quasimodo turned.

- _It would have gone by a LOT quicker if you had decided to battle that thing._ \- She didn't sound at all disappointed in Quasi when she said this; it was more as though she had been hoping to see a little bit more action from Quasi. Quasimodo, however, was devastated. To him, this was the equivalent of Esmeralda calling him a flat-out _coward_ to his face. Starting to tear up, he turned to Kaylie, in hopes that he wouldn't get the same response. Kaylie, however, just shook her head.

"I have to admit it, but Esmeralda's right," Kaylie agreed. "You _were_ the one trapped in the Lanroack's grasp, after all. Had you decided to battle the Lanroack, the battle may have ended sooner." The other three Pokémon all nodded in agreement, and Quasi gasped in shock. Were they trying to say he was a coward, too? It seemed that way to him, and he didn't want to consider himself a coward in any way. Now extremely devastated, Quasi looked up at Kaylie in tears. Kaylie noticed.

"Quasi?" Kaylie asked. "What's the matter?"

- _Y-y-you..._ \- He hesitated. - _You think I'm a c-coward, don't you?_ -

Kaylie gasped. She hadn't intended for her words to come off that way. She _certainly_ didn't think that Quasi was a coward.

"No! Quasi, of course I don't!" she pleaded. "I'm really sorry if I came off that way to you! I-"

But to her surprise, Quasi turned away, still in tears.

"Quasi?" Kaylie asked.

The tearful Graswinemodo didn't respond. Instead, he just stood there, sobbing loudly. Finally, he spoke.

- _The Lanroack was right,_ \- he sobbed. - _I'm nothing more than a coward. I'll_ never _be brave enough to battle on my own without backing out._ -

- _Wha-?!_ \- gasped Clopin.

Kaylie, too, was dumbfounded.

"Quasi!" she called out. "Wait up!"

But the poor Graswinemodo refused to look at her and just ran away in tears. Kaylie and Clopin, as well as Esmeralda and the Emberhund, stared at him, concern and sadness evident on their faces. Finally, they just decided it best to leave Quasi alone, and they all sadly walked away, with Clopin casting one last forlorn look in Quasimodo's direction.

The Emberhund, however, was the only one in the group who _didn't_ leave. Instead, he looked out in Quasi's direction and thought about what had happened during the battle. There _had_ to be some other reason why the poor Graswinemodo didn't enjoy a battle, other than the fact that he didn't want to hurt the opponent.

The only question was... what was it?

* * *

Quasimodo couldn't sleep all night. He was feeling too saddened by what had happened during the battle against the Lanroack. Esmeralda and Kaylie's words were replaying over and over again in his head, and the more he thought about it, the more he cried. The Lanroack had been right. He was nothing more than a coward. He wouldn't be able to last one battle until the very end. Sadly, and still thinking about the words that Esmeralda and Kaylie had said, he looked up at the moon and began to sing:

-# _For s_ _o many days out there_

-# _I've watched a fighting pair_

-# _Of Trainers battling in the night_

-# _They had a kind of fire within them_

-# _A fire that surely was burning bright_

-# _But me, I'll never know_

-# _That burning, fiery glow_

-# _Though I do wish with all my might_

-# _No Pokémon as shy as I am_

-# _Was ever meant for that fiery light_

-# _No, I don't like to battle, it's not within me_

-# _To hurt all of my friends just gives me fright_

-# _I wouldn't_ _dream that I could battle if I try_

-# _And as I sit out here tonight_

-# _That fire inside's not burning bright_

-# _I'll never see that burning light..._ #-

Quasi finished his song and sighed. He knew that, no matter what, he wouldn't be able to battle like the rest of the Pokemon in the world...

- _Quasi? Is everything alright?-_ a voice suddenly asked.

Quasi looked up. It had been the Emberhund's voice. Sadly, he looked back down.

- _I-I'm fine,-_ Quasi replied. - _What are_ you _doing here?_ -

- _I_ _came here to talk to you about something,-_ the Emberhund said, walking over next to Quasi. - _The battle yesterday, against the Lanroack... I noticed that you... well, you didn't really want to battle it. Why is that?_ -

Quasi sighed. He knew he had to tell him.

- _Well, it's just that I...-_ He hesitated for a moment, then finally managed to stammer out, - _I just don't want to hurt the opponent. I'm too afraid.-_

The Emberhund laughed _,_ as though he thought it was funny that Quasimodo didn't want to hurt anyone.

- _Well, that's the whole point of a battle,_ \- the Emberhund explained. - _You're_ supposed _to hurt the opponent. It's for fun._ -

- _That doesn't make things any better,_ \- said Quasimodo sadly. - _W-what good will that_ _do...?_ -

He couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears. Feeling badly for poor Quasi, the Emberhund licked him a few times to comfort him.

- _Now, now, Quasi, it's alright. Perhaps there's something else that may be the cause of you not choosing to battle._ -

- _T-there is!_ \- wailed Quasi, unable to hold back his tears. - _I-I'm afraid! Afraid that if I make one move to hurt the opponent, they'll hate me for it! And what's worse, it means I'll take pleasure in someone else being hurt, and I don't want to do that._ \- He calmed down a bit, but his voice was still cracking from the tears. - _That'll make me_ _a...a..._ -

- _A masochist?_ \- the Emberhund finished.

- _Yes, that's it, thank you,_ \- said Quasi. - _A masochist. And being a masochist is a very_ _bad thing. I wouldn't want to be the one who takes pleasure from watching others in_ _pain. Who knows? In the future, I could become evil._ -

- _Quasi, listen to me,_ \- the Emberhund said, sitting down next to the shy Graswinemodo. - _Even_ _though you will hurt the opponent,_ _they're certainly not going_ _to hate you because you hurt them. Very rarely_ _does a Pokemon ever do that in a_ _battle. Furthermore,_ _hurting another Pokemon won't automatically make you a_ _masochist. Personally, I love battling. It's been one of my number-one hobbies since I was born._ _I've been in mo_ _re than 1,000,000 battles throughout my lifetime._ _Yet despite_ _all that, I have_ never- _in any way- considered myself a masochist._ -

Quasi brightened.

- _Really?_ \- he asked.

The Emberhund nodded. - _Of course. It's friendly competition, Quasi, and nothing_ _more. Just because you hurt somebody doesn't mean they'll hate you for it. The opponent will actually enjoy the battle, too. My advice to you is to at least try to battle, so that you can get a glimpse of what it's like. In_ _fact,_ \- he continued, standing up, - _we'll do it right here, right now._ -

- _R-right now?!_ \- gasped Quasi. - _In the middle of the night?_ -

- _Why not? Just try it out, Quasi!_ \- the Emberhund urged. - _You'll never know that you'll_ _like something until you try it._ -

- _W_ _-well... okay,_ \- Quasi stammered, moving to one side of the tall grass. - _I guess it'll_ _be worth a try...What do I do?_ -

- _Well, what moves do you know?_ \- the Emberhund asked.

- _Let's see... Well, I know Bell Chime, of course,_ \- said Quasimodo. - _I know Vine Whip,_ _too, and also Tackle and Tail Whip and... I think that's everything._ -

- _It has to be,_ \- the Emberhund replied. - _A Pokemon can only know 4 moves at a time._ _Now, all you have to do is use_ _one of those moves on me,_ _and then I'll fight back._ _Just_ _be warned, I've got the advantage._ -

- _I know that,_ \- Quasi replied. - _Let's see... Tackle!_ -

At this, he charged towards the Emberhund at full speed, suddenly feeling a burst of energy coursing through his body as it had never had before. He tackled right into the Emberhund, who was thrown back and struggled to get up. Quasi winced.

- _Oh, I-I'm sorry,_ \- Quasi apologized. - _Are you alright?_ -

- _Yes, I'm fine, thank you,_ \- the Emberhund replied as he stood back up. - _That was a_ _pretty good hit, but I, of course, have other plans. Fire Fang!_ -

The Emberhund's fangs glowed orange with fire, and he rushed straight towards Quasi. Startled, Quasi quickly dodged it, then jumped up into the air and cried out:

- _Vine Whip!_ -

And at this he let loose two vines out of the hump on his back and grabbed onto the Emberhund's neck with the vines. He looked at where he had put the vines and gasped, then quickly relocated them to the Emberhund's tail.

- _Why did you do that?_ \- the Emberhund asked.

Quasi smiled shyly.

- _I didn't want to strangle you._ -

The Emberhund smiled back, and Quasi picked up the Emberhund by the tail and threw him across the tall grass with the vines. The Emberhund once again was thrown back and struggled to get up, and Quasi winced again.

- _S-sorry,_ \- he stammered nervously. - _Should we stop?_ -

- _That would be perfectly fine with me,_ \- the Emberhund responded. - _I think we've had_ _enough battling for today._ -

- _Alright then,_ \- Quasi replied. - _Bell Chime._ -

The bell on the end of his tail suddenly glowed a bright green and began to ring as though it were a real bell. Soon afterward, both Quasi's body and the Emberhund's body were surrounded by the same bright green light, which slowly restored all of their HP and healed all their injuries. Finally, the green light faded from their bodies as well as Quasimodo's tail bell, completing the healing process. The Emberhund walked over to Quasi once he saw that he had all his HP back.

- _Well,_ \- the Emberhund asked, - _what did you think?_ -

Quasi smiled.

- _To be honest with you... that actually wasn't half bad!_ \- he remarked happily. - _I feel_ _stronger already!_ -

- _What did I tell you?_ \- the Emberhund replied, laughing. - _If you eventually decide to_ _battle more often, you'll become_ _even more fond of battling, perhaps_ _just as fond as I_ _am._ -

- _Thank you so much!_ \- cried Quasi, waving to the Emberhund. - _I'll try to battle more_ _often from now on! Good night, Emberhund!_ -

- _Good night, Quasimodo,_ \- the Emberhund replied, before leaving back into the bushes.

Quasimodo kept waving, and once the Emberhund was out of sight, he looked back up at the moon. He actually had enjoyed that battle, and he had felt a lot stronger while doing so. Eventually, he decided that the Emberhund was right: he wasn't automatically going to become a masochist because of a Pokemon battle. Battling, as it turned out, wasn't so bad after all.

He couldn't wait to show off his new battle skills to Kaylie, Esme, and Clopin.

* * *

The next day, the group of Pokemon were happily eating a delicious breakfast. Quasi was trying very hard to not tell the other Pokemon about the conversation- and battle- between him and the Emberhund the night before. He wanted to surprise Esme and Clopin with his newfound battle skills. While they were eating, Kaylie scanned the Emberhund with her Pokedex to see what kind of moves he could learn. Almost immediately, data came up on her Pokedex screen:

 **"Type: Fire. Gender: Male. Nature: Bold. Ability: Blaze. Moveset: Fire Fang, Ember, Leer, and Smokescreen."**

"Wow," remarked Kaylie, as she put away her Pokedex. "That's a pretty great move set, Emberhund. You know Smokescreen?"

- _I do,_ \- the Emberhund confirmed, - _and I have been able to use that move to my_ _advantage in battles. It's one of my biggest defensive moves._ -

- _What does Smokescreen do?_ \- Quasi asked suddenly.

- _It blinds the opponent with smoke so they can't see anything and lowers their_ _Speed_ _stat,_ \- the Emberhund explained. - _Stat-lowering moves like this one are an absolute_ _must._ -

- _They are indeed,_ \- a familiar voice hissed out.

The group looked up, startled. It was the same Lanroack from the day before, and he was out for revenge. The Emberhund growled angrily, and Quasi gasped.

- _You!_ \- the Emberhund growled. - _What are you doing here? I thought you had_ _fainted!_ -

- _I had,_ \- hissed the Lanroack, - _but one of my Chimecho freindsssss_ _usssssed Bell_ _Chime on me. And now..._ \- He glared at the Emberhund, and then added menacingly, - _I'm out for revenge._ -

- _I thought you might,_ \- snapped the Emberhund. - _But this time, you will be going_ _down! Smokescreen!_ -

At that word, he opened his mouth and let loose a cloud of thick smoke, which blinded the Lanroack. Kaylie, seeing that the Lanroack was now distracted, decided to use her ultimate weapon: Clopin's battle style. She turned to the excitable Touceet, who was staring down the Lanroack in determination.

"Clopin, you ready?" she asked.

- _You better believe I am,_ \- said Clopin. - _That Lanroack's not going to live long enough_ _to tell the tale!_ -

"Alright!" Kaylie cried, turning off the TST device. "Clopin, use Guillotine!"

On that command, Clopin immediately began to sing:

# _Ceetceet touc_ _tou ceet ceet touceettou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet toutou ceet Ceettou_ _touceet ceet ceet ceet_

# _Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet ceetceettou ceet_

# _Tou ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc-_

# _Toutou, touc ceet!_

# _Ceet ceet ceet tou touc_

# _Ceet ceet touc tou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceetceet_ _ceet touc_

# _Tou touc touc ceet ceettou tou ceetceettou ceet touc tou_

# _Ceet ceet ceet ceettouc touc ceet ceet ceettoutou_

# _Ceettou ceet Touceet_ _touceettouc ceet ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceet_ _Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Touc ceet ceet ceetceettouc ceet tou ceet touc ceetceet_ #

The Lanroack suddenly coughed, and Kaylie looked over and saw that the cloud of smoke had faded. When the Lanroack looked over at the dancing Clopin, he blanched and visibly flinched in shock, unable to speak. Kaylie grinned knowingly over at Clopin, who continued the song:

# _Touceet ceet ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Ceet ceet ceet touctouc touc ceet ceet ceet tou_

# _Ceet ceet tou ceet ceet ceettou toutou ceet ceetceet_

# _Ceettouc ceet ceet ceetceet touc ceetceet ceet tou#_

"Ceetceet ceet touc?"

The Lanroack, it seemed, had finally found his voice.

- _How do you even consssssider thissss a battle?!_ \- he gasped.

Clopin laughed.

"Ceet ceet tou touc ceet."

# _Tou ceet ceet ceet tou ceet ceettouceet-_

"Ceet! Ceet touceet!

"Touceettouc!

"Ceet touceet!

"CEETCEET!

"Ceet...

# _Ceet ceet tou toutouceet ceettouceet... ceet ceet ceet touc ceet ceet tou..._ #

- _Now what are you planning to do to me?_ \- the Lanroack scoffed.

He looked ahead and immediately got his answer as he saw Clopin's wings sharpen and glow a bright blue. The Lanroack gasped.

- _That Touceet knowsssss Guillotine?!_ \- he cried out. - _Imposssssible!_ -

"Oh no, it's not," Kaylie retorted.

At that moment, the Lanroack looked up and gasped as he saw Clopin about to hit him with a Guillotine move while singing the last line:

# _TOU TOU CEETCEET TOU-_ #

- _Clopin?_ \- Quasimodo suddenly asked.

Clopin suddenly jumped down as Kaylie turned the TST back on.

- _Yes_ , mok am _?_ _What_ _is_ _it?_ \- Clopin asked.

Quasi stepped forward, suddenly determined.

- _I'm going to battle the Lanroack!_ \- he cried out.

Everybody, except for the Emberhund and the Lanroack, gasped in shock. Kaylie, however, was the most stunned of all. Here was _Quasimodo,_ of all Pokemon, getting into a battle. He usually _never_ decided to enter a battle- he would always back out of it!

"Quasi... are you serious?!" she gasped.

- _I've never been more serious in my life,_ \- Quasi replied.

-Heyyyyy, _look at_ you _~!_ \- Clopin remarked. - _I like this! You go, Quasi!_ -

- _Thanks,_ \- Quasi replied, before turning to the Lanroack. - _Now let's get this battle_ _started! Vine Whip!_ -

Two vines came out from his hump, and he began hitting the Lanroack with them. The Sticky Tongue Pokemon was thrown back, crying out in pain. Quasimodo winced visibly.

- _Oh... s-sorry,_ \- he stammered. - _I-I-I had to do it. It's what you do in a battle._ -

- _Of courssssssse it issssss!_ \- the Lanroack hissed. -You _don't need to apologize to_ me. _I'll just hit you right back! Water Gun!_ -

He opened his mouth, and a jet of water shot out of it. Quasi saw it and quickly dodged the attack. The Lanroack gasped.

- _He dodged?!_ \- the Lanroack gasped. - _But he'ssss only a Grasssswinemodo!_ -

- _I am a Graswinemodo, but that doesn't mean I can't dodge._ -

- _It doesssss mean that you can't_ _sssssurvive_ _thisssss new attack I've learned,_ _though!_ \- the Lanroack retorted.

- _What?!_ \- gasped Quasi.

- _Allow me to introduce you to... AERIAL ACE!_ -

- _Aerial Ace?!_ \- cried Esmeralda.

The Lanroack suddenly jumped into the air in a burst of energy, becoming surrounded by a clear aura. Terrified, Quasi tried to run away, but the Lanroack was hot on his tail. Soon, the Lanroack had him cornered, and glared at Quasi, who was trembling in fear. He drew back his arm, which was surrounded by the same clear aura, and-

- _NOOOOOOO!_ \- shreiked Esmeralda, suddenly jumping in front of Quasimodo.

At that exact moment, Esmeralda began to glow brightly in a blue, diamond-colored light that was almost translucent. Kaylie, Clopin, Quasimodo, and the Emberhund all gasped in shock, as did the Lanroack, who jumped back and ceased the Aerial Ace attack.

"Esmeralda!" gasped Kaylie. "W-what's happening to you?!"

- _Here, let me see,_ \- said Clopin, stepping forward until he got close enough to Esmeralda to see what was going on. - _Hello? Esmeralda,_ mok am _? Is everything-_ -

That was when he saw it. As he was staring at Esmeralda, Clopin soon noticed what was going on: Esmeralda's tail was starting to shrink. Her bell-like legs were also begginning to fuse together, while the swollen leg grew even bigger. Clopin saw this and screamed, then backed away and ran over to Kaylie, breathing heavily.

"What is it? What did you see?" Kaylie asked.

- _You will not believe what I saw-_ \- gasped Clopin. - _Her tail-it was shrinking-I may_ _have even noticed that her legs were_ _fusing together-I don't know_ _what's_ _happening_ _to her at all._ -

"What?!" gasped Kaylie. "What-what's going on?"

- _I don't believe this,_ \- gasped the Emberhund. - _She's... evolving._ -

 _Evolving?!_ thought Kaylie in disbelief. _So_ this _is what the Kurugrasig meant!_

At that moment, Kaylie suddenly heard a beeping noise which seemed to be coming from her EvoPhone. Confused, she took it out, and she clearly saw a message reading **EVOLUTION DETECTED** flashing on her screen, interspersed with images of a Larvell and a black silhouette, which appeared to be that of a bell-like Pokémon, flashing back and forth between each other on her screen. Shocked, Kaylie looked up at Esmeralda, who she noticed was already beginning to change.

As Kaylie and the other Pokemon watched in awe, changes began happening to Esmeralda's caterpillar-like body as it slowly became less caterpillar-like. The tail sucked back into the body, and four of Esmeralda's bell legs fused together into one larger bell, which moved to one side of her head. Three other bells did the same, fusing into a slightly larger bell and moving to the other side of the head. As the legs slowly fused together, the tail completely shrunk back into the body, as though it were a tadpole's, leaving only Esmeralda's head, the two bells, and her one swollen leg left. Her body had suddenly become a lot more bell-like. The swollen leg suddenly grew a bit bigger, before a string suddenly manifested itself, connecting the bell-like body to the swollen leg. Esmeralda's once wide-open eyes suddenly closed, and four horizontal lines suddenly replaced her previous nose and mouth, connecting the eyes together. Within seconds of the transformation beginning, it ended just as suddenly, the blue light exploding into pinpricks of glistening blue material and revealing Esmeralda's new form to the world.

What Kaylie- and the other Pokemon- saw left them completely speechless. Where not moments before there had stood a pink caterpillar-like Pokemon, there now resided in her place an entirely new creature. Esmeralda was now a pink cocoon-like Pokemon resembling a floating bell, with two smaller, yellow bells underneath. She still had her huge yellow eyes; however, they were now tightly closed, and they were connected by four black horizontal lines. Kaylie gasped in shock at the transformation that had just taken place before her, and took out her EvoPhone. At once the black silhouette faded in, revealing the same Pokemon that now stood before Kaylie. Confused and amazed at the same time, Kaylie took out her Pokedex and scanned Esmeralda's new form.

 **"Bellcoon, the Bell Pupa Pokemon and the evolved form of Larvell. It barely moves much and never opens its eyes, however is still able to see by using psychic powers. Type: Bug/Psychic. Gender: Female. Ability: Shed Skin. Moveset: Confusion, String Shot, Tackle, Harden."**

"Wow," gasped Kaylie. She had noticed that after evolving, Esmeralda had forgotten Bell Chime and learned a new move: Harden. It wasn't too much of a concern to her; after all, Quasimodo could use Bell Chime already. Still, it had been pretty cool to see an evolution for the first time. Clopin had been right: evolution had been more amazing than she'd ever imagined. As she began to fully comprehend what had just happened, Kaylie let out an excited squeal and ran over to Esmeralda.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Congratulations, Esmeralda!" cried Kaylie happily, hugging Esmeralda. "Evolution looks so cool!"

- _I'm glad you're so happy,_ \- said Esmeralda, and Kaylie noticed that her voice had gotten deeper and slightly monotone. Quasimodo, shocked, backed up and examined Esmeralda's new form.

- _Wow,_ \- gasped Quasi. - _You look... AMAZING! D-d-did that hurt anywhere? It was pretty weird-looking to see your tail shrinking...no offense._ -

Esmeralda laughed. - _No. It really didn't hurt at all, actually. It felt pretty enjoyable._ -

- _Oh, good,_ \- said Quasi, with a sigh of relief. - _I was worried for a second there._ -

- _Well, it's great that you enjoyed my evolution,_ _but we still have a battle to finish,_ \- said Esmeralda, looking up at the Lanroack. - _Who knows what that Lanroack's going_ _to do next?_ -

- _You're right,_ \- Quasi agreed. - _Should you go first?_ -

- _No thanks, you go first,_ \- Esme responded.

- _Alright, then!_ \- cried Quasi. - _Vine... huh?_ -

He was about to use Vine Whip, but the move he used instead was one unlike any other Grass-type move in existence. Instead of two vines coming out of Quasi's hump, twelve vines burst forth instead, almost as if it were a jungle gym of vines. Quasi looked on in shock as the vines twisted themselves around the Lanroack's neck as if they were trying to strangle him. But they didn't; instead they glowed a bright green color, and as they did, the Lanroack cried out in pain. He flinched as the vines came shooting back into Quasimodo's hump, and Quasi suddenly felt stronger. However, he was also extremely confused.

- _W-w-what move did I just use?_ \- he stammered. - _That certainly wasn't Vine Whip._ -

- _It wasn't,_ \- Esmeralda replied. - _You just learned Vine Drain._ -

"Vine Drain?" Kaylie repeated, confused.

- _It's a move where vines wrap around_ _the opponent's neck and drain it of some of_ _its_ _HP, while restoring some of yours as well,_ \- explained Esme.

- _Cool!_ \- cried Quasi happily. - _Well, except for the strangling part..._ -

- _Thissss... thisssss is unbelievable!_ \- the Lanroack hissed. - _Firssssst the Larvell evolvessss, and now the Grasssssswinemodo learnssss Vine Drain?! Well, it'sssss time you learn not to attack me! Water Sssssshuriken!_ -

The shuriken suddenly formed in the Lanroack's hands, but just as he was about to throw it-

- _String Shot!_ \- Esmeralda suddenly cried, letting loose silk strands which destroyed the Water Shuriken attack and tied around the body and arms of the Lanroack. Shocked, the Lanroack fell to the floor and tried to free his arms from the sticky silk in vain. Esmeralda nodded at Quasimodo, who turned back to her and nodded. Then all of a sudden, he launched out at the Lanroack in the final attack:

- _TACKLE!_ -

And at this word he charged towards the Lanroack at full power, smacking into him with enough force to send the Lanroack flying through the air until he was long gone. When the Lanroack was finally out of sight, the other Pokemon cheered and ran up to Quasimodo to celebrate the defeat of the Lanroack.

- _You did it,_ mok am _!_ \- cried Clopin happily. - _You totally defeated that Lanroack~!_ -

"Oh my gosh, you were amazing!" Kaylie squealed happily. "I seriously never thought for a second that you would ever want to battle! How were you able to gain all that confidence?"

- _W-well, actually,_ \- stammered Quasimodo, - _I never would have gained confidence in my abilities as a battler had it not been for the Emberhund._ _We had a practice battle last night, and he was the one who made me see that battling wasn't going to make me an evil masochist._ -

Kaylie looked at the Emberhund and gasped.

"R-really?!" she cried. "It was you this whole time?"

The Emberhund nodded.

- _Yes,_ \- he replied. - _Not to brag, but it was me_ _who helped Quasi overcome his fear._ -

- _Well, so much for my claim that_ I _was the Pokemon Quasi needed- it was_ you _!_ \- Clopin replied cheerfully. -Bïloktaknüt, mok am!-

"Yes, thank you so much!" Kaylie agreed. (Clopin had taught her some PokeLatin on their journey, so she now knew that "Bïloktaknüt" meant "thank you.") "I never thought Quasi could be such a great battler!" She turned to Esmeralda and added, "Oh, and congrats on your evolution, Esmeralda!"

Esmeralda giggled. If she'd been a Larvell, she would have blushed.

At that moment, Kaylie thought of something.

"Hey, Emberhund!" she called out.

The Emberhund turned.

"You wanna come along with us on our journey?" Kaylie asked, holding out a PokeBall.

The Emberhund looked at it, completely speechless. He'd never been asked that question before. Looking over at Quasi, he suddenly remembered how he had changed the Graswinemodo's life, and realized that if he joined Kaylie's team, he could continue to change lives and spread honor throughout Feluv.

He nodded.

"Really?!" Kaylie squealed.

- _I would be honored._ \- The Emberhund bowed.

"Alright, then!" cried Kaylie. "Go... POKEBALL!"

She threw the PokeBall, and the Emberhund was sucked up in blue light before the PokeBall fell to the ground and shook three times. Then...

PING!

The center flashed a bright red, and Kaylie gasped as she picked up the PokeBall.

"YES! I JUST CAUGHT AN EMBERHUND!" she shreiked. "Go, Emberhund!"

She threw the PokeBall back out, and the Emberhund came out of it. He looked up at Kaylie in confusion.

- _I must ask you why you brought_ _me out of my PokeBall after capturing me,_ \- he said.

"So I could give you your nickname, of course!" Kaylie replied. "Now let's see... Well, it says in the Pokedex you've got a Bold nature. And you want to know who else was pretty bold?"

- _Who?_ -

"Frollo, of course! But not in a good way," Kaylie replied. "So how about it?"

The Emberhund looked at her, appalled.

- _Frollo?!_ \- he gasped. - _Why Frollo? Out of irony? I'm nothing like the judge. I am not cruel; I would never lock anyone up; I would not discriminate against Grass-types._ -

"Well, of course you wouldn't," Kaylie replied. "And yes, it may be a bit ironic. But I chose that name because, even if he was this in a bad way and you were this in a good way, you are both aggressive. You're moralistic, but you're also more prone to battling than any other Pokemon on this team."

The Emberhund thought about it.

- _Now that I think about it, I_ am _a bit more aggressive than the others when it comes_ _to battling,_ \- he replied. - _And not only that, but we both have something to do with_ _fire. Very well, then,_ \- he agreed, smiling. - _I'll take it. But let my name not be associated with my character, for I am_ nothing _like the cruel judge who said that He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the Distortion World._ -

Kaylie giggled.

"It's a deal!" she replied happily. "I won't let anyone judge you, Frollo!"

The newly-dubbed Frollo rushed over to her and licked her hand, and Kaylie giggled again. At that moment, though, she looked up, as did Frollo, and they both saw the same strange medal that Quasi, Clopin, and Esme had gotten. This one, however, had an image of a judge's mallet on it. As it attached itself onto Frollo's neck, the judge's mallet colored itself in a bright red. Frollo looked down at it.

- _Interesting,_ \- he mused. - _I might have heard of these things before; I just don't remember what in the world they're called._ -

"I have no idea what those medals are, honestly," Kaylie replied. "My other Pokemon have medals just like that one." She held out the heart, party hat, and peace sign medals, and Frollo looked at them all in deep thought.

- _Hmm,_ \- he muttered. - _Well, I guess there's no point in focusing on them now. We have to get back to Feluv so that you can have your first Gym Battle._ -

"You're right, Frollo," said Kaylie, putting the medals away. "You ready to go back to Feluv, guys?"

- _YEAH!_ \- cheered Quasi, Esme, and Frollo.

-CHEÜT _!_ \- cried Clopin.

"Then let's go!" cried Kaylie.

Happily, all the other Pokemon followed her. Quasi, however, stayed behind. He knew the Lanroack was still out there somewhere, and he didn't want to leave him hurt and trapped in a String Shot. He closed his eyes, and the bell on his tail glowed a bright green, as did his whole body. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a similar green light in the distance and smiled. Then once the green light had faded from Quasi's body, it faded from the distance as well. He looked out and smiled, happy to have healed the Lanroack with his Bell Chime move.

- _Quasimodo?_ \- Clopin suddenly called. - _Are you coming,_ mok am _?_ -

- _Oh, I-I'm sorry,_ \- stammered Quasi, turning back. - _I-I-I'm coming._ -

He turned back and started following the other Pokemon and Kaylie. However, he found that he couldn't stop staring at Frollo and remembering their practice battle. He slowly smiled as he realized that not only had Frollo changed _his_ life, _he_ had changed Frollo's. If it hadn't been for their friendship, Frollo wouldn't have wanted to join Kaylie's team in the first place. Nor would Quasi have ever overcome his fear of battling. His first battle had felt like the best thing in the world, and he still had the sweetest heart. Excited, he ran up to the other Pokemon and suddenly felt as though nothing in the world could ever beat this moment.

Finally, he'd seen that burning light.

* * *

 **Man, these chapters are getting long! By far, this may just be the most emotional chapter I've written as of yet.**

 **Anyway, that's it for Chapter 4! Not only has Esmeralda evolved into a Bellcoon, but Quasimodo has finally overcome his fear of battling, and a new friend has been added to Kaylie's team! But one question remains: what could those medals mean?**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? What did you think of Esmeralda's evolution and the Heaven's Light parody? And which Pokemon do you think Kaylie will catch next? Please leave your responses in the comment box! See you next time with Chapter 5!**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **künek sjïne (koo-neck s-zh-eye-nay): close enough**

 **Limer ka, tok sanpüt! (lee-mehr kah tohk sahn-pooh): Look out, you fools!**

 **bïloktaknüt (bye-lohk-tahk-noot): thank you**


	6. Chapter 5: The Watorse of the Guard

**Welcome back, mok amt, to another chapter of Pokemon Opal + Garnet: The Series! ("Mok amt" means "my friends" in PokeLatin, by the way.) This is Chapter 5: "The Watorse of the Guard." In it, Kaylie and her Pokemon find an egg while crossing a bridge to Medela City, and said egg hatches into a Watorse. Kaylie names him Phoebus, but they soon get into a battle with a Trainer who claims that Pheobus is his! Not only that, but he has a mysterious bracelet on his arm...**

 **THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! MEGA EVOLUTION WILL BE DEBUTING IN THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO EXCITED! It won't be a Feluvian one, though- you'll have to wait until Chapter 18 for that to happen! As usual, I don't own Pokemon, HOND, or Disney.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I might as well warn you that the next chapter will be an EXTREME tearjerker, especially if (SPOILER ALERT!) you have lost someone close to you from cancer. You have been warned.**

 **With that, enjoy!**

Chapter Five: The Watorse of the Guard

Ever since what had happened the day before, Kaylie could not stop talking with Quasimodo about battling. She had had no previous inkling of Quasi ever being a strong battler, and she was shocked to see just how much confidence he had grown since talking with Frollo (though Quasi still apologized to the opponent for damaging him, as he always did). However, it was Clopin who was more impressed with Quasi's battling skills than anyone else. That day, as the group was crossing a long bridge that led from Kalos to Medela City, site of Kaylie's first Gym Battle, Clopin could not stop talking to Quasimodo about his battles.

 _-That had to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen,_ mok am!- he told Quasi happily. - _I cannot believe how much Frollo's conversation has helped you. He really taught you something. Although, as you no doubt know by now,_ neü beüt ce sois kirümetük.-

"Um... what does 'neü beüt seh sois kirümetük' mean?" Kaylie asked, though she mispronounced the "ce." Clopin, of course, was happy to point it out.

- _It means "not everybody can be a teacher." And, for clarification, that's a "keh." Like "keg," but without the "g."_ -

Kaylie smiled.

"Well, you sure are a teacher, Clopin!" she replied. "And a good one at that! You could write an entire book on this PokeLatin thing!"

- _Or I could join the IPPA,_ \- he added.

"The... what?"

- _IPPA. International PokeLatin Phonetics Association._ -

"Oh."

- _E-excuse me, Kaylie,_ \- Quasimodo suddenly asked. - _W-what's that?_ -

Kaylie, as well as her other Pokemon, turned in Quasimodo's direction, and they suddenly saw something round and blue sticking out from one corner of the bridge. Kaylie squinted, then turned to Quasimodo.

"I don't know what it is," she replied, "but I'm going to find out."

She ran over to the round blue thing in curiosity, as did her Pokemon. As they got closer, what they saw shocked them.

It was an egg.

A dark blue egg that had a light blue river-like symbol on it, as well as two white teardrop shaped markings. Kaylie picked it up and examined it curiously, while her other Pokemon stared at it in shock.

"An egg?" Kaylie asked in confusion. "Which Pokemon is it?"

- _I'm not sure,_ \- replied Esmeralda.

- _One thing's for sure, though,_ \- Frollo added. - _It's a Water type._ -

"It has to be," Kaylie added. "Otherwise it wouldn't have those teardrop shaped markings on it. Now, what should we do with this egg? It doesn't seem like it belongs to anyone..."

At that moment, though, the egg began shaking. Kaylie and her other Pokemon gasped in shock.

- _W-what's going on?_ \- asked Quasimodo.

- _There's only one thing that_ can _be going on,_ \- Frollo explained. - _Whenever a Pokemon egg starts shaking like that, that means it's hatching._ -

"Hatching?!" gasped Kaylie, putting the egg down and letting out an excited squeal. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I wonder what Pokemon it's going to be!"

The other Pokemon all crowded around the egg, and it suddenly began to flash in a bright white color. Within seconds, it began to glow brightly in that same white color. Kaylie gasped. As she and her Pokemon stared at the egg, it began to take a new form. Legs, a tail, and a horse-like head sprouted, complete with a fluffy, cloud-like mane. The other Pokemon were in shock. Finally, the light faded out, revealing the newly-hatched Pokemon.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kaylie shreiked. "It's a Watorse! Oh my word, he's adorable!"

It was indeed a Watorse. However, this one was a bit different from the one Kaylie had seen at the lab. This one was a darker blue color, with the bottom half of its body being a slightly lighter blue. The teardrop markings on its body were white, while its tail was black, and its puffy mane was a light blue. Kaylie wasn't even sure if it _was_ a male, though it sure seemed that way considering how the other, female Watorse looked at the lab. But just to make sure, Kaylie pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the newly-hatched Watorse.

 **"Type: Water. Gender: Male. Nature: Hardy. Ability: Torrent. Moveset: Tackle, Water Gun, Tail Whip."**

The data confirmed it: This was indeed a male Watorse. Kaylie suddenly looked down at him, and slowly, he opened his eyes, staring directly at Kaylie.

"Look! He's soooooo cute~!" Kaylie gushed.

- _He is,_ mok am _!_ \- Clopin cried.

The Watorse looked up at Kaylie and tilted his head in confusion. He looked to each of the Pokemon, and then asked:

- _Where am I?_ -

"You're on the bridge to Medela City, of course," Kaylie replied, laughing. "I found you, and you just hatched. Hello there! I can't believe I get to keep you!"

- _Who are you?_ \- asked the Watorse.

"My name's Kaylie," Kaylie responded, introducing herself. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer from the Feluv region."

- _Who's the Graswinemodo over there? He seems fun to play with._ -

Quasi laughed.

"That's Quasimodo."

- _And who's the Touceet?_ \- he continued.

- _Clopin,_ \- Clopin answered.

- _Kloh-PAN?_ -

- _Well, you_ could _call me that, but I would_ _prefer it if you go full Kalosian: "kloh-PAH~n."_ -

- _Oh._ -

"And the Bellcoon over there is Esmeralda," Kaylie added, holding up her newly-evolved Bellcoon. "She was born with a swollen leg and lived in the Graswinemodo Tower in Kalos for two months before we caught her."

- _Was she bullied?_ \- the Watorse asked.

"Very much," Kaylie said sadly. "The other Larvell called her names and tied her to a tree. That's why she left for the Graswinemodo Tower. She just evolved, by the way."

The Watorse looked at Kaylie. It suddenly hit Kaylie that since this Pokemon had just been hatched, he probably didn't know that much about evolution, if anything at all.

"Oh, sorry," Kaylie apologized. "You haven't heard of evolution before, have you?"

- _Of course I have!_ \- responded the Watorse happily, to Kaylie's surprise.

"Really?" she asked. "Wouldn't have expected that."

- _I've heard of evokophobia, too,_ \- the Watorse added.

"What's evokophobia?" asked Kaylie.

- _The fear of evolution, of course,_ \- Frollo suddenly interrupted. - _It's a very ridiculous fear, if you ask me. Specifically, evokophobia is the fear of evolution due to a belief that evolution is painful. There's also persokophobia, which is the fear of evolving due to a change in personality, and adakadap_ _hobia, the fear of evolving due to_ _adaptation._ -

- _Wow, you know a lot!_ \- the Watorse remarked. He then looked up at Kaylie and asked, - _Who's he?_ -

"Frollo," Kaylie responded.

The Watorse gasped.

- _Frollo?!_ \- he cried. - _Is he as cruel as his namesake?_ -

Frollo shook his head. - _Not at all._ -

- _That's a relief,_ \- said the Watorse, breathing a huge sigh of relief. - _I really don't like that guy. He may be fictional, but he did some really terrible things._ -

"Well, you're not alone in thinking that," Kaylie responded. "Frollo feels the same way about his own namesake. He doesn't want to even think about becoming like him." She paused. "So, how about I give you a nickname, since I found you and caught you?"

- _Cool!_ \- cried the Watorse happily. - _What nickname should you give me?_ -

"Let's see... How about Phoebus?"

- _Phoebus? As in, Frollo's captain of the guard?_ -

"Sure!" Kaylie cried. "You could be the _Watorse_ of the guard."

The Watorse and Kaylie both laughed.

- _Sounds good to me!_ \- the Watorse replied happily.

"Alright, then! Phoebus it is!" Kaylie cried.

Happily, Phoebus began jumping around and playing with Quasimodo, and Kaylie looked at the two of them and smiled. At that moment, however, a thought suddenly came to her.

What was a Gym Battle, anyways?

Frollo had mentioned it, but she had no idea of what it was. She also didn't know how many of these "Gym Battles" she would have to face.

"Excuse me, Frollo?" she called out. The Emberhund at once turned to her.

- _Yes?_ \- he asked.

"What's a Gym Battle?" asked Kaylie.

Before Frollo could say anything, though, Phoebus suddenly interrupted.

- _Sorry to interrupt, but do you mean to tell me that you have no idea what a Gym Battle is?_ \- he asked. - _I know a lot about Gym Battles and Pokemon Gyms- when you're in an Egg, you can hear_ everything _. Gym Battles are an extremely special kind of Pokemon battle where you face this person called a Gym Leader, and if you defeat them, you win money! You have to defeat 8 Gym Leaders from 8 different cities in order to challenge the Pokemon League. The first Gym is right across this bridge, in Medela City. The Gym Leader there, Lepida, uses Bug-type Pokemon. They evolve very quickly. I hear that Lepida is fond of EvoPhone apps like the OB-1 and ClipCorder. I haven't met her, but I know that she'll be awesome! By the way, would you like to know about type matchups?_ -

Kaylie was dumbfounded. She hadn't expected a Pokemon who had just hatched to know anything about Gym Battles.

"Um... sure," Kaylie responded, impressed by Phoebus' knowledge.

- _Well,_ \- began Phoebus, - _every type of Pokemon is strong and weak against another type of Pokemon. In Lepida's gym, you wouldn't want to use a Pokemon like Quasi, since Grass-types are weak to Bug-types. You_ would, _however, want to use a Pokemon like Frollo or kloh-PAN-_ -

- _PAH~n,_ \- Clopin corrected.

- _Okay, okay,_ \- Phoebus laughed. - _You'd want to use someone like them, since Fire-types and Flying-types are good against Bug-types._ -

"But Clopin's part Grass!" Kaylie protested.

- _True,_ \- Phoebus replied.

"Then again, he _does_ know Guillotine."

Phoebus was so shocked he did a double take.

- _What. Did. You. Say._ -

"He knows Guillotine."

Pheobus nearly fainted, and it was no doubt he would have had they not been interrupted a few seconds later by a male voice.

"Hey! That Watorse is MINE!"

Startled, Kaylie and the others turned around swiftly, and before they knew it they found themselves face to face with a male Trainer. He had short, sandy-brown hair and hazel eyes, and was wearing a blue and red PokeBall shirt. The strangest thing about him, however, at least to Kaylie, was a strange-looking metal bracelet he had around his arm, which contained a small, yellow and red marble-like object. Kaylie looked at it in confusion.

"What's that bracelet for?" asked Kaylie.

- _And what do you mean, Phoebus is_ yours _?!_ \- Clopin shouted, jumping in front of Phoebus. -We _found him, so he is our friend, which means that you cannot take him because he is not going to listen to you; he is only going to_ -

"For your information, he _is_ my Pokemon," the male Trainer retorted. "I had a Watorse, too, and that Watorse has been missing for days."

"He can't be your Watorse!" Kaylie protested. "We found him in an egg!"

"Mine was in an egg, too," the Trainer replied. "And I will do anything to get my Watorse back, even if it means getting into a battle with you. As for this bracelet..." He looked at it, and then took out a PokeBall. "Well, you'll see what it does in a minute. Now, you ready to battle?"

Kaylie looked back at the male Trainer with a determined glare on her face.

"Bring it on," she responded.

"Alright, let's get this battle on," the male Trainer began. "Go, Beedrill!"

He threw a PokeBall, and instantly the blue light that shot out of it formed itself into a medium-sized, bee-like Pokemon. It looked almost exactly the same as a regular bee, with two red eyes, a sharp pointed stinger at the bottom of its body, and four oval-shaped wings. Instantly, Kaylie took out her Pokedex and scanned its data:

" **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Weedle. These Pokemon are extremely territorial, and no one should ever approach their nest- or else. Type: Bug/Poison. Gender: Male. Ability: Swarm. Moveset: Twineedle, Poison Sting, Tackle, Guillotine."**

- _Oh, no,_ \- Phoebus gasped. - _That's a Bug-Poison type! If you get hit by one of his moves, your Pokemon will get poisoned, and you'll begin losing HP!_ -

"What? No!" gasped Kaylie. "Which Pokemon should I use?"

- _Use Esmeralda!_ \- Pheobus cried. - _She's a Psychic-type, so she'll be strong against Poison-type Pokemon!_ -

"Alright," Kaylie responded. "You ready, Esme?"

The Bellcoon nodded, determined, and floated onto the battlefield. Seeing her, the trainer on the other side of the battlefield stared at her in confusion.

"A Bellcoon? Really?" he asked.

"She's part Psychic-type," Kaylie replied. "So she'll be able to defeat your Beedrill with ease! Esmeralda, use Confusion!"

-Alright!- cried Esme, and at once her body, as well as her eyes, glowed red. The Beedrill's eyes and body did the same, and suddenly he found himself being thrown around by Esme's mind control. Eventually, the Beedrill found himself being thrown across the field as the red light faded, and when he hit the ground, there was a large cloud of smoke.

"Beedrill!" gasped the male Trainer.

When the smoke cloud faded it was easy to see why he was so concerned. Beedrill looked just about ready to faint at any second, and was struggling to get himself back up. Eventually, he managed to fly back into the air, but it was clear to see that he had taken quite a bit of damage from the Confusion attack. The male Trainer ran up to him, clearly concerned.

"Beedrill! Are you okay?" he asked. The Beedrill turned back and nodded. Kaylie found it weird that he hadn't spoken yet. Maybe he was extremely quiet. Esmeralda stared down at the male Trainer in determination.

- _It's over,_ \- she said. - _One more move and that Beedrill will be done for._ -

The male Trainer suddenly looked at the bracelet on his arm and laughed.

"Well, we'll just see about that, because THIS is what my bracelet is used for!"

And at those words he held up the bracelet and pressed the stone that was in the bracelet. As soon as he did, a brilliant yellow light emitted from the stone, and it was here that Kaylie noticed that the Beedrill had a necklace around his neck, which had a stone of its own; however rather than being multicolored, this one was clear. The Beedrill suddenly glowed in a blue light, and the blue light suddenly fused with the yellow light. Kaylie and all her other Pokemon looked on in shock.

- _Whoa,_ \- gasped Pheobus.

"What... _is_ this?" asked Kaylie.

"Mega Evolution," replied the male Trainer.

At once, Kaylie remembered what the Kurugrasig had told her in the Graswinemodo Tower. He had said that Mega Evolution wasn't that known, and yet this Trainer had actually heard of it before. Kaylie was stunned.

"You know about Mega Evolution...?!" she gasped.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be using it otherwise."

"But how do you...?"

Kaylie suddenly found herself unable to speak, as she was distracted by a bright orange light that was coming from the Beedrill. As she and all her other Pokemon watched in awe, the Beedrill suddenly began to change.

His size remained relatively the exact same, however his antenna were the first to transform. They grew a bit shorter, then a bit thicker, and then slowly but pulled themselves forward and back over his head with what was like a sharp tug. The conical stingers grew larger and longer, and the legs also started to change shape. One of them twisted and straightened out, and as Kaylie watched in shock, the same leg suddenly pushed up. The end of said leg shook slightly, and then all at once the leg pushed back down again, then thickened out. The tip came to a point; the sharp edges rounded out until they were nice and smooth at the sides...

It was all a bt uncomfortable to watch, but by the end of it, the leg no longer looked insectoid; it was now as conical as the stingers were. The other leg quickly did the same thing: it twisted and straightened out nicely; it pushed up, and then down; the sides of the leg thickened; the end of the leg slowly came to a sharp point, and the thickened, bumpy surface rounded out. Slowly, the edges, as before, rounded out smoothly. The other leg was now conical as well.

The wings split into three, and the rounded bottoms of the wings straightened. An appendage sprouted that connected the head to the thorax, and then another that connected the thorax to the abdomen. The abdomen itself grew larger, before slowly grooving in. Kaylie was in absolute shock at how incredible the transformation was. It looked painful, but it probably wasn't. As everyone watched, the final transformation occurred as the stinger on the end of the Beedrill's abdomen sharpened. The orange light at once exploded off of the Beedrill's new form, and as it did, a green DNA symbol suddenly appeared, then quickly faded.

Kaylie, Quasimodo, Frollo, Esmeralda, Phoebus and Clopin gasped in shock.

The Beedrill now looked slightly different. His red eyes looked much sleeker, his antennae shorter, and his body longer. His abdomen was now grooved and covered in black stripes; in fact, his whole body was covered in black stripes. Now, he resembled more of a wasp than a bee. While Kaylie was at a loss for words, however, the Beedrill spoke for the first time in the entire battle:

-*buzz* _How's this for-_ *buzz*- _MEGA EVOLUTION?!_ *buzz*-

Kaylie couldn't help but laugh- the Beedrill was speaking and buzzing at the same time. It reminded her somewhat of the Lanroack's hissing pattern. The Beedrill, however, was not amused.

-*buzz* _You think that's funny?_ *buzz* _Well, watch out, 'cause Mega Beedrill's coming for you!_ *buzz buzz*-

No one was laughing after that- not only did this Mega Beedrill know Guillotine, but he was as menacing as anything. Esmeralda stared down the Mega Evolved Pokemon angrily, while Quasimodo (true to his nature) cowered. Kaylie suddenly stared up at the Mega Beedrill in shock.

"Wow, he's menacing. I'm going to need a different Pokemon." She turned to Frollo, knowing that since he was a Fire-type, he'd be strong against Bug-types. "You ready, Frollo?"

- _Of course I am,_ \- Frollo responded, taking Esmeralda's place on the battlefield. - _Believe me, you may be Mega Evolved, but you're no match for me!_ -

- _Oh, man! It's about to go down!_ \- Phoebus cried.

"Big time," Kaylie agreed, and sure enough, as she turned back towards Frollo, she saw that her Emberhund was using Fire Fang on the Mega Beedrill. The latter let out a sharp buzz and flinched back in pain. Then, all of a sudden, Kaylie noticed something. As soon as the Mega Beedrill flinched, he became surrounded by a large fire, and cried out in pain. Kaylie and Quasimodo both gasped.

"W-what's going on? What's happening to the Mega Beedrill?" Kaylie gasped in shock.

"No way!" cried the male Trainer. "My Mega Beedrill's been burned by that Fire Fang attack! Well, this isn't going to stand. You inflicted my Pokemon with a status condition, so now it's time for my revenge! Mega Beedrill, use Poison Sting!"

The Mega Beedrill buzzed twice, and at once the stinger on the end of his abdomen glowed in a bright purple color. Frollo looked on in terror, but as soon as the stinger was about to hit him, he suddenly grew determined, jumping up and biting the stinger with his fangs. The Mega Beedrill gasped.

-*buzz* _What?!_ \- he cried. -*buzz* _How-_ could _he-?_ *buzz*-

Frollo threw the Mega Beedrill across the battlefield, and the latter cried out in pain. At once, the burning flame from Frollo's Fire Fang attack shot up again, hurting the Mega Beedrill more. Frollo walked over and glared at the Mega Beedrill.

- _Simple. It's a defense mechanism,_ \- he growled.

The male Trainer stared at Kaylie, impressed.

"Wow," he gasped. "I gotta admit it, your Emberhund fights well."

"Thanks," Kaylie replied, blushing.

"Still though, that doesn't mean I won't be able to find a way to defeat you and get my Watorse back!" the male Trainer cried. "Mega Beedrill, you ready?"

The Mega Beedrill nodded.

"Use Guillotine!"

Somehow, Kaylie had had a feeling that the male trainer would be using Guillotine as a last resort. At once, the Mega Beedrill's stingers glowed in a bright blue color and sharpened. Frollo looked around, and found that there was absolutely no way to get out of this. He'd have to accept his fate. He looked away, cringing as the Mega Beedrill's Guillotine attack hit him...

- _DON'T INTERRUPT ME-_!-

Except it didn't. Frollo looked up in awe and saw that Clopin had successfully stopped the Guillotine attack. Kaylie looked at the male Trainer, who was staring at Clopin in shock.

"And... how experienced are these Pokemon exactly?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say they haven't even had a Gym Battle yet," Kaylie laughed nervously. Taken aback, the male Trainer gasped in shock at this statement.

"You're _serious?!_ They haven't even had a Gym Battle yet, and yet that Touceet is able to stop my Mega Beedrill's Guillotine attack?!" He looked over at Clopin and sighed with disbelief. "Well, all I can say is- you are going to absolutely crush Lepida in Medela City."

"Thanks," Kaylie responded. "But I'll let you in on a little secret." She turned off the TST device and added, "Clopin knows Guillotine, too."

"A-are you serious?!" the male Trainer gasped.

"See for yourself!" cried Kaylie. "Clopin, use Guillotine!"

And on those words, Clopin broke immediately into his "Court of Miracles" battle style:

# _Ceetceet touc_ _tou ceet ceet touceettou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet toutou ceet Ceettou_ _touceet ceet ceet ceet_

# _Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet ceetceettou ceet_

# _Tou ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc-_

# _Toutou, touc ceet!_

# _Ceet ceet ceet tou touc_

# _Ceet ceet touc tou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceetceet_ _ceet touc_

# _Tou touc touc ceet ceettou tou ceetceettou ceet touc tou_

# _Ceet ceet ceet ceettouc touc ceet ceet ceettoutou_

# _Ceettou ceet Touceet_ _touceettouc ceet ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceet_ _Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Touc ceet ceet ceetceettouc ceet tou ceet touc ceetceet_ #

As everyone always did when Clopin used this routine, both the Mega Beedrill and the male Trainer looked at Clopin in confusion.

"Okay... I don't see how singing in PSP is battling," the male Trainer said.

"You'll see by the end of the song~!" Kaylie cried happily.

"What's going to happen by the end of the song?"

"Just wait."

Clopin continued:

# _Touceet ceet ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Ceet ceet ceet touctouc touc ceet ceet ceet tou_

# _Ceet ceet tou ceet ceet ceettou toutou ceet ceetceet_

# _Ceettouc ceet ceet ceetceet touc ceetceet ceet tou#_

"Ceetceet ceet touc?"

The Mega Beedrill buzzed in confusion.

"Ceet ceet tou touc ceet."

# _Tou ceet ceet ceet tou ceet ceettouceet-_

"Ceet! Ceet touceet!

"Touceettouc!

"Ceet touceet!

"CEETCEET!

"Ceet...

# _Ceet ceet tou toutouceet ceettouceet... ceet ceet ceet touc ceet ceet tou..._ #

"Now!" Kaylie cried.

# _TOU TOU CEETCEET TOU CEET!_ #

At that last line, Clopin hit the Mega Beedrill with his Guillotine attack, and the male Trainer gasped in shock. Mega Beedrill was thrown back, and a huge cloud of smoke went up. As Kaylie got closer, she found that the Mega Beedrill had fainted. To her surprise, however, the Mega Beedrill glowed in a bright orange light, and suddenly, the stinger legs twisted back into insectoid legs again, the antennae elongated, the abdomen grew smaller, and within seconds the Mega Beedrill was back to being a regular Beedrill again. Kaylie looked up at the male Trainer in shock as he returned his Beedrill back to his PokeBall, and then stared up at Kaylie.

"How did your Touceet know Guillotine?" he asked as Kaylie turned her TST device back on.

"It was an Egg move," explained Kaylie.

"That's interesting," the male Trainer replied. "All I can say is... you're going to totally crush Lepida. I can guarantee you that." He took out another PokeBall and then declared, "But it'll be hard for you to defeat this next Pokemon of mine! Go, Yakocks!"

He threw the PokeBall, and at once the blue light instantly formed itself into a gray, yak-like Pokemon. It had brown hooves, a huge brown ram-like horn, and three large diamonds coming out of its back. Having never seen this Pokemon before, Kaylie took out her Pokedex and scanned its data.

 **"Yakocks, the Yak Pokemon. The three diamonds on its back aren't just used for visual appeal- they're also used for this Pokemon's battle style. Type: Rock. Gender: Male. Ability: Sturdy. Moveset: Rock Tomb, Tackle, Mud Sport."**

"A Rock-type Pokemon?" Kaylie asked. "What's it weak against?"

- _Grass and Water-type Pokemon,_ \- Phoebus responded.

"Alright, then! Quasimodo, you ready?" asked Kaylie, turning to the Graswinemodo. Quasi nodded.

"Then let's do this!" the male Trainer cried. "Bring it on!"

- _Don't worry, I'll bring it on,_ \- Quasi responded. - _Tackle!_ -

He slammed into the Yakocks with his whole body, and the latter was brought back, clearly in pain. As usual, Quasi winced a bit.

- _S-sorry,_ \- he stammered.

- _That's alright,_ \- the Yakocks replied. - _I'm fine. You don't need to apologize to me, though._ -

"He always does that," Kaylie explained to the male Trainer. "Every time we battle, he always apologizes. He's a Graswinemodo, so he doesn't enjoy hurting other Pokemon. He likes battles, though."

"I see," the male Trainer replied. "Still, even though that was a pretty hard hit, it's not enough for me to forgive you for stealing my Pokemon."

- _I'm not your Pokemon._ -

It was Phoebus, who was trying to defend himself. He was now standing in front of Quasimodo.

The male Trainer shrugged.

"Yeah, right. That's what I keep hearing. But you're wrong. You are my Pokemon."

- _No, I'm not,_ \- said Phoebus firmly. - _And even if I was your Pokemon, it wouldn't matter anyway! I would never be loyal to you!_ -

"W-what?" gasped the male Trainer. "Why not?"

- _Because Kaylie is the first person I ever knew. She's the one who treated me with kindness and respect._ \- He glared at the male Trainer. - _Unlike you._ -

"Are you insane?! I don't treat my Pokemon like tools!"

- _I know you don't. But accusing someone else of stealing a Pokemon that wasn't even yours is wrong._ \- With that, he glared at the Yakocks, and cried out, - _Water Gun!_ -

"Water Gun...?" the male Trainer suddenly asked himself.

He paid no attention at all to the fact that a jet of water was suddenly shooting out of Phoebus' mouth and hitting the Yakocks, knocking him back. At that moment, the male Trainer suddenly gasped.

"Wait a minute!" he cried out.

Kaylie and the other Pokemon suddenly stopped the battle as the male Trainer walked up to Phoebus.

"You... _can't_ be my Watorse."

He said it with absolute horror and regret over what he'd done.

"Of course he can't be your Watorse! I found him!" Kaylie replied.

"It's not that," the male Trainer protested. "It's that... my Watorse doesn't know Water Gun."

"What?!" gasped Kaylie.

"And besides, I just remembered," the male Trainer added, returning the Yakocks back to his PokeBall. "My Watorse is a Shiny."

"What's a Shiny Pokemon?" Kaylie asked, confused.

"It's a Pokémon with an alternate color scheme. A Shiny Watorse is a slightly lighter blue. God, I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry about that. Can you ever forgive me...?"

"Kaylie," Kaylie told him. "I'm on my way to Medela City right now."

"Are you? Well, I should expect to see you and your Pokémon crush Lepida. My name's Patrick, by the way."

"Hi, Patrick," Kaylie replied. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you know about Mega Evolution? I went to the Graswinemodo Tower, and the Kurugrasig bell-ringer told me that nobody knew anything about Mega Evolution."

Patrick laughed.

"Well, actually... I'm not from Feluv," he admitted. "I'm actually from Kalos, where everyone knows about Mega Evolution. I came to Feluv for a visit so that I could introduce Mega Evolution to the region. I guess I certainly introduced it to you."

"Yeah, you did!" Kaylie cried happily. "I can't wait to tell Professor Maple all about it!"

"So," said Patrick, who was petting Phoebus, "this is a pretty loyal Watorse, huh?"

"You bet!" Kaylie affirmed. "Didn't you hear what he said? He'll always be loyal to me. Right, Phoebus?"

- _Of course I will!_ \- Phoebus replied, jumping into Kaylie's arms. - _I was loyal to you from the moment I met you!_ -

Kaylie and Patrick both laughed, but all of a sudden, Patrick looked up and pointed at the sky.

"Hey, Kaylie, what's that?" he asked.

Kaylie and her Pokémon looked up, and they saw another medal float down from the sky. This one had a medal on it, and as the others watched, it attached itself onto Phoebus' neck, and colored itself in a bright blue. Kaylie and Phoebus both looked extremely confused.

- _What is this thing?_ \- Phoebus asked.

"I don't know," Kaylie replied. She looked up at Patrick. "Do you know what these are?"

Patrick shook his head.

"That's weird," Kaylie said. "My Pokémon have been getting these strange medals with different symbols on them, but I don't know what they are for."

- _I'm telling you, I know I've heard of these medals before,_ \- Frollo insisted. - _For the life of me, though, I can't remember what they're called._ -

"Maybe the people over in Medela City know more about them," Kaylie suggested.

- _I highly doubt it,_ \- said Frollo.

Kaylie looked at Patrick.

"Well, Patrick, I guess we have to go now," she said. "It was nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Patrick replied. "I hope we can meet again someday."

With that, he walked off. Kaylie and all of her Pokémon waved goodbye as he left until finally, Patrick was long gone. Once he had left, the group turned back and continued on their journey to Medela City.

- _Well, Patrick seemed nice,_ \- said Quasimodo.

"He sure did," Kaylie replied, laughing. "But you know... there's just _something_ about him..."

- _OH SNAP!_ \- gushed Clopin. - _Kaylie's in love~!_ -

"What? No! Ew!" Kaylie laughed. "Clopin, he's not my boyfriend."

They all laughed, and then continued to Medela. However, Kaylie couldn't help but think about Patrick. She didn't want to admit it, but... she thought she had a crush on him. For now, though, she decided to put it off of her mind. She was so happy to not only have gotten a new Pokémon- Phoebus- but that she had also seen Mega Evolution for the first time. She couldn't wait to tell Professor Maple. However, as she left, a question suddenly began burning in her mind:

What, exactly, was the _real_ meaning of those medals?

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! BIG TIME!**

 **Anyway, that's it for Chapter 5! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while- school caught up to me. What did you think of the Mega Evolution- the first one in the Opal and Garnet series? Do you ship Kaylie and Patrick? (Personally, if they ever do end up together, I'm calling it OGShipping.) What do you think of Phoebus' capture? And WHAT, I implore you, could those mysterious medals mean? Please leave your responses in the review section! There's no PokeLatin key for today's episode, so until then, stay tuned for Chapter 6: "Esmeralda Takes Flight"!** **Bïlokautik!**

 **(PS: As mentioned before, the next chapter will bring you to MAJOR tears if you have lost somebody you loved from cancer.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Esmeralda Takes Flight

**Here it is, the most emotional Opal and Garnet chapter you will ever read! Welcome, mok amt, to Chapter 6 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet: "Esmeralda Takes Flight"! In this chapter, Kaylie and the group are on their way to Medala City, site of Kaylie's first Gym Battle, before the day of the huge carnival that will be taking place. Kaylie, however, isn't all that excited, due to a sad reminder of her father- one that a newly-evolved Esmeralda decides to investigate further. (Yes, I did say "newly-evolved," didn't I?)**

 **Let this be a huge warning to you: if you cried over _The Lion King_ , _Bambi_ , or _Big Hero 6_ , you are DEFINITELY going to cry here. As I said in the last chapter, it will be especially heart-wrenching if you have lost a loved one due to cancer- you'll see why in this chapter.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy the chapter I've been waiting to make for months!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Esmeralda Takes Flight

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing! You should have seen it!"

 _"Really?"_ Over the phone, the voice of Professor Maple came from the other end of the line. Kaylie and her Pokemon were on their way to Medela City, and Kaylie was talking to the Professor about what her journey had been like so far. Right now, she was discussing Mega Evolution.

"Yeah, it was soooo cool to actually get to see a Mega Evolution!" Kaylie responded happily. "I can't wait to use this Kurugrasigite!"

The Professor laughed.

 _"Well, that's great news!"_ she exclaimed. _"What else have you been up to?"_

"Get this," Kaylie cried happily. "I caught a Touceet, a Larvell, an Emberhund, and a Watorse! And during one of our battles, my Larvell evolved into a Bellcoon!"

 _"Congratulations!"_ the Professor cried happily. _"I wish I could have been there to see it! Are you on your way to Medela City?"_

"We are~!" Kaylie squealed. "I can't wait to battle Lepida!"

 _"That's so cool! I can't believe you're going to have your first Gym Battle! That'll be amazing! But before you go, I want to tell you something. There's going to be a carnival happening in Medela City tomorrow. Believe me, it'll be so much fun! You need to see it!"_

- _A CARNIVAL?!_ \- Clopin suddenly shreiked, getting on top of Kaylie's head. - _TOMORROW? Oh, this is my lucky day!_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"That's Clopin, my Touceet," Kaylie explained. "He loves parties."

 _"Clopin, huh?"_ the Professor responded. _"I think there's a theme going on here..."_

- _Oh, there is, believe me,_ \- said Clopin.

Kaylie laughed.

"Alright, then," she said. "I guess we need to go now. I've got a long Gym Battle ahead of me, and I need to prepare for it. I'll make sure to go to that carnival tomorrow! Bye, Professor!"

 _"Bye, Kaylie!"_ Maple responded.

All the Pokemon waved back, and Kaylie turned off her OB-1 app. She turned towards Clopin, who was still jumping around in excitement.

"Wow, I didn't even know about this carnival," she told him. "What day's tomorrow, anyways?"

- _Are you serious? January 6th, of course!_ \- Clopin cried happily. - _It's Medela City's annual FoF celebration! Aren't you excited?_ -

Kaylie gasped.

"Wait... Tomorrow's the Feast of Fools? As in, from Hunchback?" she asked, and much to Clopin's surprise, she didn't say it with that much excitement. She said it more with despair in her voice. Confused, Clopin tilted his head.

- _Yes. What's wrong with that? You should be excited. It's going to be great!_ -

But Kaylie didn't think so. It wasn't because of what happened to Quasi's namesake at the FoF in the movie, though. At once, her life flashed before her eyes up until when she was five years old, when all of a sudden it just- stopped.

Completely.

Kaylie wasn't the least bit excited anymore. She now looked extremely depressed, and as the other Pokemon stared at her with concern evident on their faces, Kaylie sadly looked down and walked away, sitting under a tree. Quasimodo, Clopin, and the other Pokemon all followed, yet said nothing. Kaylie sighed.

"Yeah," she muttered sadly, "the Feast of Fools will be the greatest day of my life."

The other Pokemon looked at her with concern. It wasn't like Kaylie to be this depressed. She was usually excited and cheerful. Clopin turned to Quasimodo and whispered in his ear.

- _She doesn't seem excited,_ \- he whispered, concerned. Quasi nodded and approached his Trainer.

- _Kaylie?-_ asked Quasi. - _Is something wrong?_ -

Kaylie shook her head, not wanting her Pokemon to know anything about what was bothering her.

"Oh, no. I-it's fine, Quasi," she lied quickly. "I'm pretty excited about the FoF." She was smiling on the outside, but deep inside she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

- _You don't seem excited to me,_ \- Clopin said.

She wasn't. As soon as Clopin said that, she knew it was true. The fake smile quickly faded from her face.

Clopin stared at her. What was going on?

- _Hello~? Kaylie,_ mok am?- he asked, approaching her. - _What's the matter? You should be excited about this! I am!_ -

His cheerfulness wasn't working. Kaylie was so sad that she wasn't even looking at him. Now Clopin knew things were seriously bad- Kaylie always had something to talk about.

"I'm... not excited." She didn't mutter, either. Now Clopin was desperately concerned.

- _Why not?_ \- he asked gently. - _Why aren't you excited,_ mok am?-

Kaylie still wasn't answering. Clopin smiled gently and nudged her with his wing.

- _Oh, come on now,_ \- he said. - _You can tell Clopin anything. What's the matter?_ -

That broke her. At once, all the memories started flooding back to Kaylie, and every one of them had something in common.

Her father.

She couldn't last a single Feast of Fools without thinking of her father. They had had so many good times together, but just like that, when Kaylie was only five years old- he was gone. She hadn't even been old enough yet to understand the concept of death, but all she knew was that her and her father had many great times together. It all ended on that one fateful day in Kaylie's childhood, when she got the sad news that her father had been killed by a crab...

Well, at least she thought it was a crab. Now, however, she was old enough to know the name of the "crab" that had killed her father. Flooded with the harsh truth, she burst into tears.

- _Kaylie,_ mok am... _It's okay,_ \- Clopin reassured her. - _Go on! What is it, hmmm?_ -

Kaylie was still crying. Clopin stared straight into her eyes, and Kaylie looked up at him. When he spoke next, he was still smiling gently, but his tone was dead-serious, though still sympathetic.

- _Kaylie,_ \- he said. - _It's alright. You can tell me,_ cheüt?-

Kaylie was surprised. Usually, this was the kind of comforting that _Quasimodo_ would do. Clopin doing it, though... somehow, it allowed her to express her feelings about her father more. It was so different, and yet, somehow, it worked.

Kaylie looked up sadly.

"Clopin?" she asked tearfully.

- _Yes,_ mok am?- he asked.

Kaylie sighed.

"I haven't celebrated the Feast of Fools for ten years," she admitted tearfully.

Clopin was so shocked by this, he let out the largest gasp any of them had ever heard.

- _Why not?!_ \- he gasped, incredulous. - _Don't you like it? You should! It's so much fun! You've been missing out!_ -

"I do like it," Kaylie replied. "It's just that... I'm reminded every year of what happened to him."

Clopin stared at her, confused.

- _Who's "him"?_ \- he asked.

Kaylie was in tears now.

"My father," she sobbed.

Quasimodo gasped.

- _Oh, no,_ \- he gasped. - _What happened to him? Where is he?_ -

Kaylie paused. She didn't want to tell them what had happened to her father. She hadn't been able to accept his death for ten years now, but she knew she should have done so a long time ago. Finally, she looked up at the sky with tears falling down her face.

"He's dead," Kaylie sobbed.

The others looked at her in shock and sadness.

- _D-dead?!_ \- gasped Quasi. - _What did he die from?_ -

"A crab killed him."

- _What was its name?_ -

Kaylie looked down sadly, and a few moments later she muttered:

"Cancer. And it was when I was just 5 years old."

Touched, Clopin and Quasimodo suddenly teared up.

- _KAYLIE,_ MOK AM...!- wailed Clopin, sobbing uncontrollably. - _I'M SO SORRY! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO...?_ -

- _Oh, no,_ \- sobbed Quasi. - _That's terrible. I-I... I'm sorry._ -

* * *

- _By far, cancer is one of the most deadly diseases of our time,_ \- Frollo observed. - _The fact that it killed your father is simply nothing more than a tragedy. I pray that your father rest in peace._ -

- _Me, too,_ \- Phoebus said sadly. Then, he suddenly looked up at Frollo and asked, - _Is cancer really a crab?_ -

- _It is if you're referring to the astrological horoscope,_ \- Frollo explained. - _However, the cancer that killed Kaylie's father is a mass accumulation of cells, or in other words, uncontrolled mitosis. It is deadly, but people have made several major advancements in treating it. More likely than not, Kaylie had heard of the horoscope first, and that's why she thought cancer was a crab when she was a kid._ -

- _Oh,_ \- said Phoebus. - _Still, it is terrible that your father had to die from it._ -

- _It is,_ \- Esmeralda agreed. - _I'm really sorry that he died. I don't know much about cancer, but you can guarantee I'm going to research it at some point._ -

Kaylie looked up.

"You are?" she asked.

Esmeralda nodded. - _And I'm going to do something about it._ -

Kaylie was so touched, she burst into tears of joy and smiled at Esmeralda. The Bellcoon nodded at her Trainer. However, before Kaylie could say anything more-

She was blinded. Shocked, Kaylie looked up and saw a brilliant blue light emitting from Esmeralda's body, and so did everyone else. At once, Kaylie knew exactly what this meant: Esmeralda was evolving. Again.

"No way!" she gasped, taking out her EvoPhone, which was flashing between the images of a Bellcoon silhouette and the silhouette of another Pokemon. "Esme, that's amazing! You're evolving again!"

And sure enough, she was.

As everyone looked on in shock, Esmeralda's body didn't really change all that much. Instead, the bell-like body remained exactly the same, except that the string in the middle vanished, and one of the two smaller bells swelled up. As the group watched in awe, the bell-like body suddenly sprouted a circular head with two long antennae, two bell-like arms, and two large, bell-shaped wings that, despite being hollow inside, were perfectly capable of flight, unlike the wings of a Kurugrasig. The change in species here took a much shorter time, and it was only a matter of 5 seconds before the blue light snapped off and exposed Esmeralda's new form: a pink and yellow butterfly-like Pokemon with pink eyes, a yellow head and antennae, a pink body, yellow bell-like arms and legs, along with one swollen leg, and two large, bell-like wings. Kaylie looked down at her EvoPhone in shock as the image of this Pokemon flashed onto her screen, then held up her Pokedex to examine its data.

 **"Mothibell, the Moth Pokemon and the final evolved form of Larvell. This Pokemon mainly appears in the daytime, despite its name. It uses its psychic powers for anything. Type: Bug/Psychic. Gender: Female. Ability: Compound Eyes. Moveset: Confusion, String Shot, Harden, Tackle."**

Unlike Esmeralda's first evolution, this new evolution kept all of her moves. Still, though, this was a huge moment for Kaylie, who finally had her first fully-evolved Pokemon. Happily, she hugged the newly-evolved Esmeralda, though she wasn't as excited as usual about it.

"Wow, congrats, Esme!" she cried happily. "You evolved again."

- _I know._ \- Her voice now was extremely angelic. - _But, for some reason, you weren't as excited as you were when I evolved the first time._ -

- _It's your father, isn't it?_ \- Quasi asked.

The memories were really coming back to Kaylie now. She was now starting to remember more and more of the good times her and her father had together, and her absolute sadness over finding out that he had died. Saddened, Kaylie turned away.

"Yes," she said, with despair in her voice. "But right now I don't want to talk about it."

- _But if you don't talk about it, then you'll never be able to finally accept your father's death!_ \- Quasi protested.

"I don't want to believe that he's dead!" Kaylie suddenly snapped.

Quasi was so shocked, he jumped back in tears. The other Pokemon were all stunned, too. Sadly, Esmeralda flew towards Kaylie and tried to comfort her.

- _Kaylie-_ \- she began, but Kaylie stood up and snapped at her before she could have a chance to respond.

"No! He- he's not dead! Just go! Leave me alone!" she sobbed, turning to leave. Quasi gasped in shock and started to run after her.

- _Kaylie, wait!_ \- he cried. - _We want to talk to you about this!_ -

But it was too late. Kaylie was long gone. Saddened, Quasi stared down at the floor and started to cry. The other Pokemon all gathered around him and stared out at where Kaylie had been with concern.

- _She's... gone,_ \- gasped Esmeralda.

- _What are we going to DO, Esmeralda?!_ \- cried Clopin. - _Kaylie has to accept her father's death somehow!_ -

- _You're right, Clopin, I know that,_ \- Esmeralda replied. - _And not only that, but there has to be a way to help all of the other people in the world who may have this cancer disease._ -

- _Well, what ideas do you have,_ mok am?-

Esmeralda thought about it- then, slowly, she got an idea.

- _I've got it!_ \- she exclaimed. - _We'll set up a cancer fund!_ -

- _A cancer fund?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Sure! We'll go to Medela City and interview people to see if they have any relations to cancer. Then, once that's done, we'll set up this cancer walk where people can not only raise money in support of Kaylie's father, but also help support cancer patients from all over the Pokemon world!_ -

The other Pokemon looked at each other, suddenly inspired.

- _LET'S DO IT!_ \- they exclaimed.

- _Alright, then!_ \- declared Esmeralda, who was already flying off. - _Follow me! We're going to Medela City!_ -

The other Pokemon happily followed Esmeralda, who was flying over them as they crossed the bridge to Medela. They knew that this cancer fund would not only help those who currently had cancer, but that it would also help those who were nearly dying from it, or even those who survived cancer. One thing was true for sure, though: it was going to change the world.

And that was a given.

* * *

Kaylie was sitting under a tree, crying endlessly. She knew it had been ten years, but she still didn't want to accept the fact that her father had died. It had happened when she was only five years old, too. As she sat there crying, she still could remember distinctly what had happened on that fateful day...

FLASHBACK

 _Kaylie was extremely worried. The poor girl hadn't seen her father for five days. She was wondering when he would get home, and had by this point simply assumed what any five-year-old girl would assume: that he was on a long buisness trip for work. Her father worked in Kalos, which was not that far away from the Feluv region, so she presumed that maybe his boss had sent him away to Unova, or even farther away, Kanto. That was probably why he was taking so long to get home..._

 _"...Oh, no. No, this can't be happening. He can't possibly-"_

 _It was her mother. She had come downstairs and was talking to somebody on the phone- but why was she crying? Had something happened? The poor child watched as her mother broke down into tears for a long time, then finally said "Thank you... Yes, of course... Goodbye," before falling to her knees and crying. What was going on? Confused, Kaylie ran to her mother._

 _"What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked. "Who was on the phone? Was that my daddy?"_

 _Her mother shook her head, sobbing. "No, sweetie, it wasn't Daddy."_

 _"Then who was it?"_

 _Her mother paused, cried for a few seconds, and then said:_

 _"That was the Pokemon Center. They tried to do the best they could on him, but in the end..." She sobbed._

 _"What happened? Where's Daddy?"_

 _Her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes, and struggled to answer. Then, finally, she responded with a single word:_

 _"Dead."_

 _The poor girl looked at her mother in confusion. She wasn't old enough to grasp the concept of death yet. She didn't even know what killed her father._

 _"Where's 'Dead'?" she asked, innocently unaware of what her mother meant._

 _Her mother laughed and shook her head._

 _"No, you don't get it. Daddy's dead."_

 _"What's dead? What happened?"_

 _Her mother paused. How was she going to explain this to her child? The poor girl didn't even know a thing about death. Finally, an explanation came to her._

 _"Well, you know what it means when a Pokemon faints, right?" she asked._

 _Her daughter nodded. "It means they get really really tired and fall asleep and then you take them to a Pokemon Center to wake them up."_

 _"Well, death is like that. Except..." She paused. "They don't come back."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because they can't. They never will."_

 _"Never ever?"_

 _"Nope. They're gone forever. That's what happened to Daddy."_

 _Uh-oh. This didn't sound good._

 _"Forever...?" The young girl was starting to cry now. Her mother nodded sadly. As she finally realized what had happened, the young girl ran into her mother's arms, and they both cried. She couldn't believe it._

 _No- she didn't want to believe it._

 _She didn't want to believe that her father could have died so young. She knew he'd come back someday. Her mother was wrong. He wasn't dead._

 _He wasn't dead._

 _He wasn't dead..._

END FLASHBACK

She still remembered it, even after all those years. And even now, she still didn't want to believe he was dead. Somehow, her mind wasn't willing to accept it yet. Saddened, Kaylie continued to sit under the tree, alone.

There was no way it was possible.

* * *

After about an hour's worth of travel, Esmeralda and the gang had finally reached Medela City, the site of Kaylie's first gym battle. It was a very large city, with a Trainer's School, a few Pokemon Centers, and more. By now, the Pokemon group had put up signs telling Kaylie's sad story, and they were everywhere: on telephone polls, on doors, and even on one of the windows of the Gym. People from all over Medela City were staring and pointing at the posters, talking to one another excitedly.

"Did you see that poster?"

"Oh my gosh, it's so sad!"

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"Do you think Lepida knows?"

The comments kept on coming, and meanwhile, Esmeralda was trying to get people in Medela City to notice them. Clopin was on a stage with a microphone, advertising the cancer walk:

- _ATTENTION, PEOPLE OF MEDELA CITY! Do you know someone who has or has died from cancer? Do you yourself have cancer? Are you a cancer survivor? Or are you just someone who supports cancer research? If you answered "CHEÜT" to any of these questions, then we would like to hereby invite you to be a part of Medela City's first annual Walk for Cancer, which- in a strange mood whiplash- will take place the day before the Feast of Fools! So if you're ready, come with us and help us FIGHT! FOR! CANCER!_ -

The message blared through everybody's TST devices, and when they heard Clopin's words, about 30 people crowded around the stage, prepared for an interview. Clopin jumped down off the stage after giving his speech, and held out the microphone to interview people.

- _Yes, hello? Anyone here a cancer supporter?_ -

One of the people in the group raised their hands, and Clopin handed the person the microphone. It was an African-American, young male with short black hair. He thanked Clopin, and then spoke into the microphone.

"Um, hi. My name is Derek Mucheski, I'm 23 years old, and I can't believe I'm talking to a Pokemon."

The crowd laughed. Derek continued.

"So anyway, I have been a cancer supporter for 4 years now, and this whole thing started when my mother died of breast cancer at the age of 60. I've been in many cancer donations throughout the Pokemon world. In fact, I actually was diagnosed with cancer myself when I was 20- and survived."

- _Did you?!_ \- gasped Clopin. Derek nodded, and the group of people burst into applause.

"So I want to ask you," Derek began as the applause died down, "Why exactly are you doing this? What made you get this idea to advertise this cancer walk in the first place?"

- _Well, it actually started because of our Trainer, Kaylie,_ \- Esmeralda explained. She was on stage promoting the walk, too. - _Her father died of lung cancer when he was very young, and so we decided to come all the way here to Medela City and advertise this cancer walk. We also plan to give a speech to everyone who comes here about Kaylie's father and what cancer is as a whole, as well as why more people should be aware of it._ -

"Wow, that is amazing," Derek replied, and the entire group of people applauded loudly. Once the applause had died down, Derek handed Esmeralda a yellow card that had his name and phone number on it. "Well, I would absolutely love to come to this cancer walk, so as soon as it starts, please give me a call. I will make sure to inform my family and friends about this, and may your Trainer's father rest in peace. Cancer truly is one of those diseases that kills millions, so let's hope that this cancer walk will help those in need."

He left. Excited, Clopin turned towards Esmeralda with delight.

- _He's going to come here!_ \- he gasped. - _Esme, don't you know what this means?!_ -

Esme shook her head.

- _It means that WE HAVE BUISNESS!_ \- Clopin cried out, holding the microphone back up. - _That's right,_ païkan, _BUSINESS IS BOOMING AND WE'RE STARTING TO GET WALKERS! IF ANYONE ELSE IS INTERESTED PLEASE JOIN US IN THE FIGHT FOR CANCER! IT WILL BE TRULY AMAZING! HAVE FUN!_ -

At once, swarms of people came up to the stage, waving advertisements in the air frantically. While Clopin and Esmeralda were advertising the whole thing, Quasimodo, Frollo, and Phoebus were planning a special tribute to Kaylie's father.

- _So... how do you think we should do this thing?_ \- Phoebus asked.

- _I don't know,_ \- Quasi muttered.

- _Well, one thing's for certain,_ \- Frollo observed. - _Kaylie never told us that her father got a proper funeral, so we can safely assume he didn't._ -

- _What's a funeral?_ \- asked Phoebus.

- _A memorial to the dead, of course!_ \- snapped Frollo. - _You should know that!_ -

- _Oh,_ \- said Phoebus. - _Sorry. I hadn't heard of it. So what's your point?_ -

- _The point is, since Kaylie's father never got a proper funeral, we're going to perform one ourselves._ -

- _But we don't even have the body!_ \- squeaked Quasimodo.

- _True. However, funerals do NOT simply involve watching people's coffins pass by. More often than not, people will be giving eulogies for those who have died. Additionally, they will often play videos of the person who has died, as well as play funeral music. And we're going to do all that. It'll be the biggest way to finally get Kaylie to accept her father's death at last._ -

- _Cool!_ \- Phoebus said happily. - _But... how will we know what songs to play?_ -

- _I already have a song._ -

- _Which one?_ -

- _The ultimate funeral procession song: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow."_ -

- _Wow!_ \- gasped Quasi.

- _But it won't just be played. It'll be sung._ -

- _By who?_ -

- _You._ -

- _M-me?_ \- stammered Quasimodo. - _Oh, I don't know..._ -

- _Why not?_ \- asked Frollo. - _Are you not one of the best singers this team has?_ -

- _Well, I_ am _a good singer..._ \- Quasi replied. - _Okay, then. I guess._ -

- _Good._ \- Frollo nodded, and then looked around. - _Now all we need to do is set up this thing, and then alert Kaylie of this._ -

- _But how?_ \- asked Phoebus.

- _WITH THE OB-1, OF COURSE!_ \- Frollo screamed.

- _Oh. Right._ -

Frollo sighed. - _We have a long way to go._ -

The same could not be said, however, for the advertisers. By this point, Esmeralda and Clopin had brought in tons of walkers. Every single one of them was excited to hear Kaylie's story and help fight for cancer. Over the next few hours, money jars were put in place, and a large circular track was set up. Food and drinks were put out, and Quasi, Frollo, and Phoebus began work on the technical set-up: the lights, the videos and photos, the music.

And then finally, _finally,_ after hours of work, the call could be made.

* * *

Kaylie was still saddened by the memories of her father's death. It was as though she couldn't spend a second without thinking of him. He'd never been given a proper funeral, but her family still thought of him every second of the day. Kaylie, however, consistently tried to deny that her father was dead. She just wasn't ready to accept it yet. They had had so many good times together, and then just like that he was taken away from her...

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

It was a call on her EvoPhone- where had that come from? Confused, Kaylie took out her EvoPhone and saw that she was getting a call on her OB-1 app. She pressed the OB-1 icon, and at once she heard a familiar voice blare through her device.

- _KAYLIE,_ MOK AM~! _You need to come here~!_ -

Clopin- how _could_ she have forgotten about him?

"Clopin?" she gasped. "Where are you? Where is everyone?"

- _In Medela City,_ mok am!- Clopin replied cheerfully.

 _Medela City?_

"What?!" gasped Kaylie. "How did you- What are you doing there?"

- _There's no time to explain._ \- It was Esmeralda's voice this time. - _You have to come to Medela City now. We have a surprise for you._ -

"A surprise?" Kaylie was suddenly interested.

-Cheüt, mok am, _a surprise!_ \- Clopin affirmed. - _Now get moving! MEDELA CITY'S WAITING FOR YOU~!_ -

At those words, Kaylie suddenly sprinted away from the tree and back on the bridge to Medela. She ran so fast that she didn't even stop to look back. For now, all memories of her father left her mind. Right now, she was only focused on one thing: making it to Medela City so that she could see the surprise that awaited her.

She looked ahead. The skyline of Medela City was spread out in front of her. For the site of her first Gym battle, it looked to her like a very large city, something that could easily be compared to Kanto's Celadon or Kalos' Lumiose. She ran faster- the skyline of Medela was getting closer- she could see the entrance- she quickly ran up and burst through the doors-

What she saw next astounded her. There were literally thousands of people crowded around her, asking her many different questions. She didn't even know which one to answer first.

"Do you know how amazing your Pokemon are?"

"Have you any idea of how much I cried at your story?"

"Are you a cancer supporter?"

They were so fast she could barely make them out. All she needed to know was what was going on. Demanding answers, she walked up to a man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

The man turned around.

"Sure," he began. "Your Pokemon are-"

- _SURPRISE!_ -

The entire group was silenced. Confused, Kaylie stepped forward into the bustling city, then looked up- and was given the shock of her life. On stage, waving to her, were all five of her Pokemon, surrounded by a large gray track. Money jars and food were everywhere, and behind the stage was a large PowerPoint screen saying MEDELA CITY'S FIRST ANNUAL CANCER WALK on it. The kicker, however, was the gigantic neon letters above the stage which read FIGHT FOR CANCER. Kaylie watched in amazement at what was in front of her, then slowly put two and two together and realized what her Pokemon had done for her. Right then and there, she burst into tears on the spot and ran up to her Pokemon, hugging them.

"Thank you," she sobbed. Clopin hugged her back.

- _Oh, you are very welcome,_ mok am,- he said. - _But there's no need to thank me. Thank Esmeralda. She's the one who started this thing in the first place._ -

Shocked, Kaylie looked up at her newly-evolved Pokemon.

"You...?" she gasped.

Esmeralda nodded.

Sobbing, Kaylie hugged Esmeralda, who hugged her back. After about a minute's worth of hugging, Clopin handed Kaylie a microphone.

- _Well,_ mok am, _do you want to do the honors? The cancer fund's just about to start!_ -

Kaylie didn't know what to say. She still couldn't believe that her Pokemon had done this all just for her. She stared down at the microphone, and realized that Clopin wanted her to tell her story to all the people in the audience. Finally, she nodded and took the microphone. The audience listened intently.

"Hi, guys," Kaylie began. "My name is Kaylie Rodgers, and I am a beginning Pokemon trainer from Komoka Town. Out of all the relationships I have had with my family, I would say that the biggest one was with my father. He was such a kind man, and he was actually the one who taught me about Pokemon in the first place. Ten years ago, however, I got the news from my mom. My dad..." She started to tear up, and then finally managed to sob, "He died. From lung cancer."

The audience gasped. One audience member even fainted from shock. Kaylie continued, still sobbing.

"I didn't even know he had it. I found out much later in life that my father- well, let's just say that he did a lot of bad things that none of you should ever be doing."

A few people in the audience laughed.

"I still remember my father," Kaylie continued. "And I never even got to say goodbye to him. We never gave my dad a funeral, but every member of my family knows without a doubt that he should have had one. He was a great father, but he had to die so young... and it was all because of cancer." She sobbed again. "I'm sorry. I'm getting a bit emotional here."

The audience stared at each other in shock. Kaylie found she couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears right then and there. Her Pokemon all stared at her with concern. However, it was Quasimodo who approached her.

- _Kaylie,_ \- he said sadly. - _I'm so sorry. Your father's death was terrible, and I know that. But Esmeralda... she came up with this cancer fund for a reason._ -

- _And that reason was so that you could accept the fact that it happened,_ mok am,- Clopin added. Kaylie looked down at the two of them in tears.

"How can I...?" she sobbed, heartbroken.

- _You have to,_ \- Clopin replied. - _You just... have to. I know that your father dying from cancer is something you don't want to accept. But it's something you have to accept. It's something that all of us have to accept._ \- Seeing how pained Kaylie was, he added, - _Look, if it makes you feel any better, your father would have been proud of you._ -

"Why?" Kaylie asked.

Clopin smiled.

- _For being an amazing Pokemon Trainer._ -

That was the comfort that Kaylie needed. She sobbed on stage, finally able to accept after 10 years what was so: her father wasn't coming back. He was dead. Sobbing, she hugged both Quasimodo and Clopin, and the latter hugged her back.

- _It's okay,_ \- he whispered. - _It's okay._ \- He paused. - _Well, it's not okay that your father died, but it's okay that you're expressing your emotions because of it!_ -

Kaylie laughed.

Finally, once she had gained control of her emotions, Kaylie set both of her Pokemon back down again. Clopin looked at her.

- _Oh, don't start now. You're going to make me cry,_ \- he said.

Kaylie laughed again, and the crowd "awwwwww"'d. Once she was fully in control of her emotions, Kaylie continued:

"The point is, cancer is a very horrible disease," Kaylie explained. "And it could happen to anyone. You may even have cancer right now. If you know someone who has cancer, I urge you: please help. Doctors still haven't found a cure for cancer, and we need your help in supporting cancer research. Esmeralda and all my other Pokemon created this cancer walk for a reason, and that reason was to help others and raise cancer awareness. So please, if you can, help us find the cure so that things like what happened with my father don't happen again. We are part of the change that leads to the future, and today we can be that change. Thank you."

She left the stage in tears, and the crowds of people applauded loudly. Kaylie looked back and suddenly realized that her speech had led to a standing ovation. Happily, and with both tears of joy and sadness rolling down her face, she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Clopin, at that moment, took the microphone from her as the crowd was still cheering and cried out:

- _Alright, you heard it first, from the girl herself! Get ready to WALK! FOR! CANCER!_ -

And as soon as he said it, a loud cheer went up, and the people all started walking. The event attracted thousands of walkers, and each time a lap around the track was completed, a person put money in one of the money jars. Music such as The Band Perry's "If I Die Young" and Martina McBride's hit "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" played in the background, and the event continued long into the night. At this point, the neon lights started showing up, and every single person had completed the walk. When it was all over, Clopin grabbed the microphone again.

- _Alright, everyone! If you're done, please meet me in the center!_ \- he cried.

At once, thousands gathered around the stage, and the conversation died down. Clopin then continued.

- _You think this party's over?_ \- he asked. - _WRONG! We have another surprise for Kaylie here tonight!_ \- He turned to her, and then continued, - _So, Kaylie, we know that your father never got a proper funeral. Well, we're going to change all that tonight! That's right, Kaylie, your father will finally get the tribute he deserves!_ -

Kaylie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" she squealed.

- _Yes, we are!_ \- cried Clopin. - _Get down there, if you will!_ -

Sobbing with gratitude, Kaylie jumped down off stage as Clopin now addressed the audience of thousands:

- _Alright, people, we're just about near the end of our show, but before this all ends, we'd like to close it all off with a tribute to Kaylie's father. So now, with a performance of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," please welcome to the stage: QUASIMODO! And everyone, please turn off your TST devices!_ -

The audience applauded as Quasimodo stepped out onto the stage. A single spotlight fell on him as he faced the audience. Everyone in the crowd, including Kaylie, turned off their TST devices, and the audience quickly silenced as Quasimodo began to sing:

# _Graswine modo gras swinedo_

 _#Swine gras swine_

 _#Mo gra gra gra gra mo do_

 _#Gras swine swine gragraswine_

 _#Graswine modo gras swinedo_

 _#Gra swine do_

 _#Gra gra swine gra do gra mo swine_

 _#Swineswine do gra mo_ #

His voice was pure as it had ever been, and as he sang, Kaylie looked up at the huge PowerPoint screen in front of her and burst out crying. There, playing on the screen, were video clips of her and her father. There were clips of them opening up presents on Christmas Day, clips of him teaching her how to play baseball, and clips of him and her feeding Pokemon together. It was everything she could have ever wanted: a chance to relive the memories of her and her father. As Kaylie continued sobbing at the video clips, Quasi continued to sing:

# _Gragra gra swine moswine gra gra_

 _#Gra gra mo gra gra mo gra gra swineswine swine_

 _#Gra dogras gra gra swinemo gras_

 _#Gra gra moswine gra swinedo gras_

 _#Gras gra do swine swine_ #

The videos on the screen then switched to pictures of either Kaylie's father or of Kaylie and her father, which made Kaylie burst into tears even more as the memories started to flood back. As Quasimodo continued to sing, Kaylie suddenly realized something that she had completely forgotten about when he had started, and burst into tears afterwards.

How could she have been so stupid as to forget that this was her father's favorite song of all time?

As Kaylie continued to sob, Quasimodo finished the song.

# _Graswine modo gra swinedo_

 _#Modo swine_

 _#Do swine modo gra swinedo_

 _#Swine, gra, do swine gra swine?#_

Finally, as Quasimodo got to the final line, he wasn't alone. Even though it was in PSP, every single person in the audience, sans Kaylie, sang with him on the last line:

# _Swine graswine domo modo swine swinemo gra swinedo_

 _#Swine, do, swine, gra swine?_ #

As Quasi hit the last note and the audience burst into applause, Kaylie looked up and saw the final image of herself and her father fade out into a gigantic billboard reading SUPPORT CANCER TODAY on it in pink letters. Underneath the billboard, there was a huge pink cancer ribbon and a link to the website for Cancer Centers of Unova. Kaylie sobbed, and the audience burst into more applause. From up on the stage, Quasi and all of Kaylie's other Pokemon looked down and saw Kaylie sobbing. Then, at once, all of them jumped down and landed on top of her, hugging her like crazy. The audience continued to applaud- and Kaylie continued to sob in gratitude- as Clopin got back up on stage, along with Esmeralda, to give the closing speech.

- _Alright, ladies and gentlemen, THAT IS IT! Thank you so much for coming to Medela City's first annual Cancer Walk! Special thanks to Esmeralda for organizing this event, but even more special thanks to our Trainer, Kaylie Rodgers! If it weren't for you, Kaylie, we never would have come up with the idea for this cancer fund in the first place! I hope that your father rest in peace- it wasn't fair for his life to be cut short by a disease as horrible as cancer._ -

Kaylie sobbed.

- _Oh, don't start crying now, Kaylie! I'm sure that your father's smiling down on you from- well, wherever he's smiling down on you from!_ \- He laughed, and soon, so did Kaylie. She couldn't stay sad whenever Clopin was around.

"Thanks, Clopin!" Kaylie called.

- _Oh, you are most certainly welcome,_ mok am!- Clopin responded. - _And thank YOU to this amazing audience for coming out here today in support of cancer! Let's hope that one day, we'll be able to find the cure! Until tomorrow: GOOD NIGHT!_ -

* * *

After the walk had ended, Esmeralda, Clopin and the rest of Kaylie's Pokemon bounded out of Medela City, happy that the cancer walk had been a success. Excitedly, Esmeralda turned to Clopin, who was still celebrating the cancer fund.

- _So, how much money did we raise?_ \- asked Esmeralda.

- _Get this: $2,000,000!_ \- exclaimed Clopin, and Esmeralda, Quasi, Frollo and Phoebus gasped in awe. - _We raised $2,000,000 for cancer- how amazing is that?!_ -

- _That's awesome!_ \- cried Phoebus. - _That means that the cancer fund was a huge success!_ -

Clopin nodded. - _It certainly does!_ -

"Guys! That was amazing!"

The group stopped talking and turned around to find Kaylie running towards them, with tears of joy in her eyes. Happily, the group of Pokemon ran up to their Trainer, and everybody hugged. Once the group hug was over, Clopin excitedly jumped up and down.

- _Kaylie,_ mok am! _You'll never guess how much money we made~!_ \- he cried happily.

"How much?" Kaylie asked, interested.

- _$2,000,000!_ \- Clopin announced, and Kaylie gasped in awe.

"Are you serious?!" she gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's so amazing! That cancer fund was a huge success!" She looked at each one of her Pokemon, with tears in her eyes. "Hey, listen. I just wanted to say... thank you. All of you. You five Pokemon are the sweetest things I have ever met. That cancer fund that you did... it finally made me accept my father's death. I hadn't done that for a long time. I can't wait to see the look on my mom's face when she finds out about what you did! Thank you so much!"

- _You're welcome, Kaylie,_ \- Quasimodo replied. - _Though this whole thing was really Esmeralda's idea._ -

Kaylie laughed.

"I know," she said. "Thank you, Esmeralda."

Esme smiled. Kaylie looked at each of her Pokemon.

"You know, I'm really going to miss my dad, but I know he's happy- wherever he is. But the thing is... he didn't really die."

- _What do you mean, he didn't really die?_ \- Clopin asked.

"What I mean is, his spirit lives on in each of you. Quasimodo, my dad had your kindness and love of everyone and everything. Frollo, he had your sense of honor and moralistic beliefs. Phoebus, he had the same undying loyalty that you do. Clopin, he had your positive energy and fun-loving persona. And Esmeralda... he had your sheer generosity and tolerance for all people. He believed that all people were created equal, just like you. So essentially... I feel as though all five of you were there to replace him. And who knows? Maybe when I catch another Pokemon, he'll be just like my father, too."

She burst into tears and stared down at each of them.

- _Kaylie... Thank you so much,_ \- Quasimodo replied. - _We all know how you feel about your dad's death, and it was so sad of him to die in that way. But I know he's watching._ -

Clopin looked up at her. - _We all do._ -

"Oh, you guys are the best!" sobbed Kaylie, breaking down into tears and giving all of her Pokemon a big group hug. "Thank you so much!"

The hug seemed as though it would last forever, but when it finally did end, Kaylie wiped away her tears and looked back towards Medela, then at her Pokemon.

"Alright, guys!" she cried. "Gym Battle #1, here we come!"

- _YEAH!_ \- all her Pokemon exclaimed.

With that, the group of Pokemon rushed back towards Medela City, and Kaylie started to follow them. However, she stopped at the last second and looked up at the sky. Finally, she was able to accept her father's death. She knew that she would miss him, but also knew that each one of her Pokemon contained an aspect of his personality. Thinking about her father, and all that her Pokemon had done for her, she smiled, with tears of both joy and sadness streaming down her face.

 _Rest in peace, Dad,_ she thought.

* * *

 **And... cue the waterworks. Big time.**

 **Anyway, that's it for Chapter 6 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet, and I would like to know the answers to all of your many questions. What did you think of this chapter? Have you lost anyone close to you from cancer? Did this chapter make you cry? What was your favorite part? Please leave your response in the comments section below.**

 **I wrote this chapter to speak out about cancer. Cancer is a deadly disease that has killed thousands, and while there are treatments for cancer, we still have not been able to find the cure. I ask you now to please do anything you can to help us fight for cancer. Go online right now to Kennedy Hospital's website. Raise money for cancer. Donate to the Make-A-Wish Foundation and St. Jude. Do whatever you can to help, because the thousands who have cancer need it. (THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT MEANT TO BE USED FOR FINANCIAL GAIN OF ANY KIND. THIS CHAPTER WAS MEANT TO SPEAK OUT ABOUT CANCER.) Until next time, with Chapter 7 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet... thank you.**

 ** _I dedicate this chapter to my maternal grandmother_**

 ** _who died a year after I was born._**

 ** _Even though I never really knew her that much,_**

 ** _and don't remember meeting her,_**

 ** _I sincerely hope she rest in peace._**

 ** _She died of ovarian cancer in May of 2001._**

 ** _For Grandma Bory_**

 ** _1949-2001_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Medela City FoF

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER... which gives me plenty of time to work on another chapter of my fanfic! Welcome, fanfic readers and Pokemon fans, to Chapter 7 of Opal and Garnet: The Medela City Feast of Fools (FoF)! In this chapter, Medela City is having its annual FoF carnival, and Clopin, true to his namesake, can't wait to celebrate. While there, however, he meets Switeuk (pronounced "swite-ee-ook," with the "ook" as in "hook"), a disfigured Capyall who feels badly about himself. As Clopin and Switeuk develop a friendship with one another, Patrick starts to have strange feelings that he's never had before, and it turns out they have to do with Kaylie... OGSHIPPING ANYONE?**

 **That's right, folks, Patrick will be making his return in this episode! Who's excited? I know I am! As usual, I do not own Pokemon, Disney, or HOND. Please enjoy this chapter of Pokemon O+G! (Oh, and I've got a surprise for you in the next chapter that might appeal to LesMiz fans...)**

Chapter 7: The Medela City Feast of Fools

There was absolutely no sign that it was winter in the air as the sun rose high over a large amusement park in the middle of Medela City. The amusement park was just like any other, for the most part: it had a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, fun arcade games, balloons everywhere, and photo booth. However, there was also something that made it different from most other amusement parks: it was only up for a single day. This one.

January 6th, 2016- the Feast of Fools celebration.

And as Kaylie and her Pokemon gasped in shock at Medela City's carnival, Clopin, the celebration's emcee (of course), was jumping around, overjoyed.

- _Look at this place!_ \- exclaimed the Touceet happily. - _Oh, I can't believe I get to emcee this thing,_ mok am _! Just as my namesake did in the movie!_ -

"I know!" Kaylie cried. "Isn't that exciting?"

- _It is!_ \- Clopin cried.

At that moment, trumpets sounded, and Clopin, realizing that this was his cue, happily ran to the carnival and got ready to get up on stage. Meanwhile, the people who were already on stage began to sing the PokeLatin version of "Topsy Turvy" from Hunchback, which was a staple in the celebration.

-# _Sja üne, sja qükü_

(Come one, come all)

-# _Au tok cüpse et sja har_

(Leave your homes and come here)

-# _Ta au güt parüga gard_

(To the best celebration ever)

-# _Sja üne, sja qükü_

(Come one, come all)

-# _Cheüt, au güt parügar_

(Yes, the best celebration)

-# _Sois sjaki tok retibar_

(Is coming your way)

-# _Bïlokvü ta au sanpüt..._ #-

(Welcome to the fools'...)

- _DAR!_ \- (DAY!) Clopin cried out, jumping on stage as confetti and balloons flew everywhere. Kaylie and her Pokemon applauded, and Clopin began to sing:

-# _Kozjet anüet, au païkan parügït_

(Every year, the people celebrate)

-# _Kozjet anüet, ka qükü onpinüt ro_

(Every year, they all inverse it)

-# _Kozjet païk hokt majüküsjig sois rizjtüs_

(Every person who's ugly is recognized)

-# _Shikonut, sois dïzjkütrïzjküt dar_

(Finally, it's the day of insanity)

-# _Kozjet sjtan dar soiüt ko garmarükt ko sjmet_

(Every other day isn't as amazing as this)

-# _Kozjet sjtan dar soiüt ko sjküron ko sjmet_

(Every other day isn't as crazy as this)

-# _Kozjetpi sois dïzjkütrïzjküt ou au sanpüt dar!_ #-

(Everything is insane on the fools' day!)

The crowd erupted in cheers, and began chanting:

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

-# _Kozjetpi sois konpüron har!_ #-

(Everything is weird here!)

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

-# _Kozjetpaïk sois sjküron har_

(Everyone is crazy here)

-# _Tok dït gret "aug" et pokün "narar"?_

(You call trash "gold" and weeds "flowers"?)

-# _Ki, pacüme ro sois ou dïzjkütrïzjküt dar!_ #-

(Well, that's how it is on the day of insanity!)

"Great work, Clopin!" Kaylie called out from the audience. "How does it feel to be emceeing this thing?"

- _I already told you,_ mok am _!_ \- Clopin cried. - _This is the greatest day of my life! I can't believe I'm doing this! I- OH MY ARCEUS LOOK AT THAT OVER THERE!_ -

The music stopped abruptly as Clopin pointed with his wing to a large booth. All eyes followed to where he was pointing, including Kaylie's. What she saw was a large booth with a yellow banner and a group of Pokemon seated behind the booth. On the yellow banner, there was bright black writing that read on it **THE IPPA IS HERE! COME LEARN** **POKELATIN** **TODAY!** Excitedly, Clopin jumped down off of the stage and started hopping around in front of Kaylie, pointing to the booth.

- _Do you know what that is?_ \- he gasped.

Kaylie shook her head.

- _That's the sign-up booth for the IPPA!_ \- Clopin cried happily, jumping up and down. - _Oh, I've always wanted to meet the IPPA! To see this booth here is like a dream come true for me!_ -

"What does the IPPA do again?" Kaylie asked.

- _They teach PokeLatin, of course!_ \- Clopin replied. - _They're the organization in charge of PokeLatin in the first place! I can't wait to meet them here tonight!_ -

"That's nice," Kaylie responded, as the music began to play again in the background. "I think they're calling for you, Clopin."

- _They are?_ \- gasped Clopin, jumping back up on stage. - _Well, then let's do this thing! Hit it!_ -

And at once the crowd chanted:

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

-# _Kügt au drakkt et blü au trisjget!_ #-

(Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!)

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

-# _Sja et synt au païkan har pet_

(Come and join the people here that)

-# _Arïbüt frok Chartres ta Caular!_

(Arrived from Chartres to Calais!)

-# _Zjït dar sois au sjküret nek_

(This day is the craziest when)

-# _Sois ou au hext ef Janüek_

(It's on the sixth of January)

-# _Kibüston sois dïzjkütrïzjküt dar!_ #-

(Because it's the day of insanity!)

The crowd erupted in cheers, but before Clopin could sing anything else, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud scream from the IPPA booth:

- _We said, NO!_ _WE DON'T APPROVE OF MISSHAPEN POKEMON LIKE YOU!_ -

The crowd gasped. Clopin, stunned, turned towards the booth. Tentatively, he began walking towards it- and gasped.

There, on the other side of the booth, nervously trembling, was a Pokemon unlike any other one he had ever seen.

* * *

Patrick was on his way to Medela City, aiming to come there for his first badge in the Feluv region. He'd informed Kalos that he would now be traveling in the Feluv region, and was starting it off with his Yakocks. However, he found that as he was walking, he felt as though someone in his life was missing. Saddened, he sat down, and his Yakocks approached him.

- _Hey, what gives?_ \- he asked. - _Why are ya so... down tonight? Ya do know there's a carnival goin' on, right?_ -

Patrick sighed.

"Yeah, I know there's a carnival going on. Medela City's celebrating the Feast of Fools. It's just that... she isn't there with me."

- _Who's "she"?_ \- the Yakocks asked.

"You know. Kaylie. The trainer we battled two days ago?"

- _Oh, ya mean that cute girl with the Watorse and the singing Touceet? Yeah, I don't think life's going to be the same without your..._ \- He giggled. - _Girlfriend._ -

Patrick flinched back in disgust.

"What?!" he scoffed. "Yakocks, she's _not_ my girlfriend. We're just good friends."

- _Oh, come on, ya know it!_ \- Yakocks teased. - _Admit it- you're in love._ -

"I'm not in love with her," Patrick groaned. "But... I do miss her."

- _Well, then why don't ya just go to the carnival in Medela and see if she's there?_ \- the Yakocks suggested. - _I mean, I_ did _see an advertisement saying that that singing Touceet would be the emcee, so my guess is she's there._ -

Patrick stood up, brightening.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before? Come on, Yakocks- we've got a carnival to go to!"

- _And a girl to find!_ \- cheered the Yakocks, as both of them happily ran towards Medela City's FoF carnival, with Patrick feeling more elated than ever. He couldn't believe that he was going to see Kaylie again. While it had only been two days since they had last seen each other, it felt more like two months had gone by without her around.

He didn't want to admit it, but Patrick was starting to really like Kaylie.

* * *

Clopin stared in shock at the Pokemon that was trembling before him. It was a Capyall, clearly, but this one didn't look the same as any other Capyall he'd seen. This Capyall had a huge wart on the top of his head à la Joseph Merrick, along with a slight cleft lip. Additionally, it didn't have the red spot on its head that most other Capyall were known for. It suddenly dawned on Clopin that this Capyall was more deformed than Esmeralda, and he had been applying for a spot in the IPPA. And the IPPA had denied him, simply because he was a disfigured Capyall...!

- _What did you do that for?!_ \- Clopin snapped.

One of the IPPA members, a Chesnaught, turned to him.

- _Oh, it's quite simple,_ \- he said. - _He's a malformed Capyall, and we don't allow Pokemon with deformities to join the IPPA._ -

- _You can't do this to me!_ \- the Capyall squealed. - _I mean, I know PokeLatin pronunciation and everything! I-_ -

- _SILENCE, YOU WARTED BEAST!_ \- the Chesnaught roared.

Clopin saw red.

If he had had enough time, he would've used his "Court of Miracles" routine on the foolish Chesnaught. However, he never got the chance to do so, for at that moment, Kaylie and the other Pokemon looked over at the scene, confused as to what was going on.

"What's happening?" Kaylie asked.

- _Didn't you see what they just did?!_ \- Clopin cried. - _That Capyall is more disfigured than Esmeralda, and yet they didn't allow him a spot in the IPPA! This is what you call dis-crim-i-na-tion,_ mok am _! Big time!_ -

- _How could they?_ \- Quasimodo gasped.

- _Simple,_ \- Frollo responded. - _They are nothing more than a bunch of simple-minded bullies who don't have any time in this world._ -

"This is just like what happened with Esmeralda," gasped Kaylie, staring down at the Mothibell, who was glaring over at the IPPA members. "Only this time... it's _worse._ "

- _What are you going to do about this?!_ \- Phoebus cried.

- _Stand up to them myself, if that's alright with you,_ \- Clopin said, glaring at the IPPA members. - _Kaylie, turn off the TST._ -

Kaylie did so, and everyone waited in anticipation for Clopin to do his "Court of Miracles" routine.

Except... he didn't.

What he _did_ do was start using Wing Attack on every single IPPA member, screeching out in anger as he did so. The IPPA members all fainted from the attack, and Kaylie and the other Pokemon looked over at Clopin in amazement. Never before had they seen anything like this. The Capyall stared at Clopin in shock as well as Kaylie turned the TST device back on.

- _And my work here is done._ \- Clopin turned to the Capyall, who was still staring at him in amazement, and handed him an IPPA badge. - _Welcome to the International PokeLatin Phonetics Association..._ tok nom _?_ -

- _Switeuk,_ \- the grateful Capyall squeaked happily. - _And thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you! What's your name?_ -

- _Clopin,_ \- the Touceet replied. As was expected, Switeuk struggled with it.

- _Kloh...?_ -

- _PAH~n. It's like "pan," but a bit more nasal._ -

- _Kloh-pan, then._ -

- _I only said it was_ like _"pan." It's still "PAH~n." You have to essentially take the ending and give it a sort of tight, nasal pinch. "PAHHHHHHHHHHH"- that's where the pinch comes in- and then "~n." You barely say the "n," if at all. It's under your breath, at least. Does that help?-_

Switeuk nodded. - _Kloh-PAH._ -

- _There you go,_ \- Clopin giggled. - _Not full Kalosian, but_ künek sjine _!_ -

- _Yay!_ \- cheered Switeuk, laughing. Quasimodo, who had been the most concerned aside from Clopin, approached him.

- _I-I'm sorry,_ \- he muttered sadly. - _It didn't have to be this way. They shouldn't be doing anything like that to you._ -

- _I know,_ \- Switeuk responded. - _But... I was born like this. You shouldn't be expecting them not to hurt me, because I'm not like them._ \- He cowered. - _I'm a monster._ -

- _What?!_ \- Clopin gasped. -N-neüt _!_ _That's not true at all!_ -

- _Yes, it is!_ \- sobbed Switeuk. - _You don't know how much I want to be accepted in this world! But they've bullied me so much that I feel as though I can't be accepted at all!_ -

- _Well, we accepted you, didn't we?_ \- Clopin asked.

Switeuk nodded.

- _Besides, you're here at this carnival, so you'll have plenty of fun here! Speaking of which, the next event's about to start! Do you want to see it?_ -

- _Sure!_ \- Switeuk chirped happily. - _What is it?_ -

- _The dancing, of course!_ \- Clopin cried. - _Featuring_ _the absolutely lovely Esmeralda!_ \- He turned to the Mothibell, who bowed.

- _Wow!_ \- gasped Switeuk. - _Is she good?_ -

- _Very much so,_ mok am _!_ -

The trumpets sounded, and both Clopin and Esmeralda got up on stage. While Esmeralda got ready, Clopin sang the next few lines of the song, and Switeuk stared at him, enthralled.

-# _Sja üne, sja qükü_

(Come one, come all)

-# _Bïlokvü ta au plakk qenq_

(Welcome to the place where)

-# _Ca sois zjüpület et amenq_

(There's mystery and romance)

-# _Sja üne, sja qükü_

(Come one, come all)

-# _Zjï Kalos du kintenüs_

(Now Kalos' finest)

-# _Sois har mit nok tanevüs_

(Is here with us tonight)

-# _Aut ou, Esmeralda..._

(Go on, Esmeralda...)

-# _DAKNÜS!_ #-

(DANCE!)

And at once Esmeralda started dancing, and the crowd went wild with applause as Clopin bounded off the stage in front of Kaylie, who pointed at Esmeralda and let out an excited squeal.

"Wow, Esmeralda's amazing!" she gasped, pointing at Esme. "Wouldn't you say, Clopin?"

Clopin nodded and started to say something, but at that moment was cut off by a familiar voice:

"Yeah, I'd say."

Startled, Kaylie turned around, and suddenly found herself face-to-face with...

"P-Patrick?!" she gasped. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing important," Patrick replied. "I just came to check on how you were doing."

"I'm doing great!" Kaylie cried excitedly. "This carnival is amazing! But... there was quite the scandal..."

"Really?" Patrick asked. "What was it?"

- _Get this,_ mok am,- Clopin began. - _Just a few minutes ago, a group of IPPA members beat up and denied registration to my friend Switeuk, simply because he was a disfigured Capyall!_ -

"WHAT?!" Patrick gasped. "That's CRAZY! They shouldn't have done something like that to the poor Pokemon! How disfigured are we talking about here?"

- _I'll show you,_ \- Clopin replied. - _Switeuk~?_ -

Timidly, Switeuk stepped forward and gazed up at Patrick, who stared back down at him in shock. Not only could Patrick not believe that Switeuk really looked like that, but he also couldn't believe that the IPPA would deny him entrance because of it.

"Were you... born like that?" he asked in amazement.

Switeuk nodded.

"Wow," gasped Patrick. "They really shouldn't have done that. You're something special, kid."

- _Really?!_ \- Switeuk gasped. - _Thank you so much!_ -

"Excuse me?" a voice suddenly interrupted.

It was a female voice, but it certainly wasn't Professor Maple's. Confused, Kaylie and the others turned to see a tall woman dressed in ladybug print. On her head was a helmet resembling a ladybug pattern as well. She was carrying an EvoPhone, and on her shoes were roller skates. She appeared to be in her late teens to early twenties.

"Who are you?" Kaylie asked.

The woman smiled.

"I am Lepida, the Gym Leader of the Medela City Gym," the woman replied. Kaylie gasped. This was the Gym Leader?

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylie gushed. "I've heard so much about you! I can't wait to battle you! What are you doing at the carnival?"

"I came to congratulate you and your Pokemon for your incredible cancer fund yesterday," Lepida responded. "That speech you gave moved me to tears. I just HAD to record it! I also wanted to tell your Touceet congrats as well, for defending that Capyall. No one should ever be treated that way. You are a strong battler, you know."

- _You really think that?!_ \- gasped Clopin.

"Yes," Lepida said. "I saw what you did out there. It was truly amazing! I have a feeling that you'll be a worthy opponent in our Gym Battle. Hope to see you there!"

She left.

Clopin, Switeuk, Kaylie, and Patrick gasped in shock.

"WOW!" Kaylie exclaimed. "I can't believe that we actually got to talk to the Gym Leader!"

- _Me either!_ \- Clopin gasped. - _And_ I _can't believe we were complimented!_ -

"Not to mention CONGRATULATED!" Patrick added. "That was even more amazing!"

"Yeah," Kaylie agreed. "That was pretty awesome! I can't wait to battle the Gym Leader tomorrow!" She turned to Patrick and asked, "By the way, do you want to watch the Gym Battle tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding?!" Patrick gasped. "You bet I do!"

Kaylie squealed with happiness at Patrick's response, and the two of them hugged each other. Patrick's Yakocks and Clopin giggled.

- _What's so funny?_ \- Switeuk asked.

- _Ya honestly don't get it?!_ \- the Yakocks cried. - _They just hugged each other! I smell love in the air!_ -

- _Wait. Are you saying they're... boyfriend and girlfriend?!_ -

- _DUH! What else would we be saying?_ \- He looked at Switeuk for a second, then nudged him. - _By the way... great mask ya got there. I'm sure you'll be crowned the KoF with something like that!_ -

- _What's the KoF?_ \- Switeuk asked.

Clopin laughed.

- _Why,_ au sanpüt chige _, of course!_ \- he replied. - _The King of Fools! And I know without a doubt they'll see how good you are!_ -

Switeuk smiled. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Hours passed, and soon it was time for the final event of the celebration: the Crowning of the KoF. In all the hours that had gone by, Switeuk and Clopin had developed a good relationship. They had played games together, battled together, and had even had an entire PokeLatin conversation. Quasimodo gave Switeuk a few singing lessons, too. Kaylie and Patrick talked about how fun the carnival had been and what the Gym Battle was going to be like, and Kaylie mentioned that she couldn't wait to show Lepida Clopin's "Court of Miracles" battle routine. After more than 4 hours had gone by, the trumpets sounded, and Clopin jumped up happily.

- _That's my cue!_ \- he cried. - _The final event is here! And Switeuk, you're invited!_ -

Switeuk gasped.

- _Me?!_ \- he gasped, clearly not expecting this in the slightest.

-Cheüt, mok am _!_ \- Clopin cried. - _You're going to be up for contention to be crowned the KoF! Now get up there!_ -

Switeuk was so happy he couldn't speak. Finally, here was his chance to be accepted by the public, the way he'd always wanted! Happily, he followed Clopin up on stage and got in line along with a bunch of other Pokemon who were wearing masks. Also on stage was Patrick's Yakocks, who was going to decide the KoF. As the final event began, Clopin began to sing the next verse:

-# _Har ro sois, au memïp tok peüt kotan_

(Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for)

-# _Har ro sois, tok fig ji sjati har tanevan_

(Here it is, you know what's coming here tonight)

-# _Zji au cliev nok metois huger nok fantion_

(Now's the time we laugh until we faint)

-# _Zji au cliev ta coron au chige sanpüt!_ #-

(Now's the time to crown the King of Fools!)

The crowd erupted in cheers. Switeuk beamed with happiness on the stage.

-# _Sja zji et mit au frackkt pacüme grotares_

(Come now and make a face that's terrifying)

-# _Mit au frackkt pacüme ghrot majüküsjes_

(Make a face that's extremely ugly)

-# _Kibüston au majüküsjig frackkt sois au chige sanpüt!_

(Because the ugliest face is the King of Fools!)

-# _Pïet?_ #-

(Why?)

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

-# _Majüküsjig ünet, derget tok mekle_ #-

(Ugly ones, forget your meekness)

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

-# _Tok weü ret soissja chige!_

(You will soon become a king!)

-# _Rer tok majüküsjig frackkt zois har_

(Put your ugliest face out here)

-# _Sois chige ou dïzjkütrïzjküt dar!_ #-

(Be a king on the day of insanity!)

The crowd cheered happily, and Clopin winked at Switeuk, who winked back. The Yakocks then went to each of the Pokemon and took their masks off, and everybody booed at every one of them. As the crowd expressed their disapproval, the Yakocks kicked each one of them out by using Take Down, but each time he did so, flinched in pain- was it just from the recoil damage, or was it something more? Finally, he approached Switeuk, the only Pokemon left on the stage. He tried to pull Switeuk's "mask" off, but as he found that it wasn't even budging, he was suddenly hit with the realization.

 _This was no mask._

And just as Esmeralda had done in the movie, the Yakocks gasped in shock and pulled away from Switeuk. The crowd, seeing Switeuk, gasped in shock as well. The huge smile on Clopin's face quickly turned to a look of distress as the crowd began pointing at Switeuk, recoiling back in shock.

- _Wait a second. That's no mask,_ \- gasped a Shiny Watorse in the crowd.

- _It's his face!_ \- screamed a Monferno. - _Look at him! He's hideous! Just hideous!_ -

- _That- that's the Capyall from the IPPA scandal!_ \- a Chespin cried, recognizing him.

Gasps and screams could be heard everywhere, and Switeuk suddenly realized it: The crowd hated him. Humiliated, he turned away sadly, and the crowd was still muttering about him:

- _Oh my word, he's so ugly!_ -

- _Did you see that huge wart? He's like the Donphan Man!_ -

"If you ask me, I wouldn't be wanting a Pokemon as ugly as him on my team!"

Clopin looked around, despaired. This wasn't supposed to be happening to poor Switeuk. There was only one thing he could do now, and if it didn't work...

He smiled and took center stage, not even noticing that one of the people in the crowd had a tomato in hand.

-Païkan! _Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!_ \- he pleaded. - _We asked for the-_ -

"Take this, you wanted beast!" the person who had the tomato screamed. All eyes were now on him, and he threw the tomato right at Switeuk.

It hit him in the head.

The crowd gasped.

"HOW ABOUT THAT, HUH?!" the person who had thrown the tomato screamed.

Switeuk looked at Clopin in dismay, praying that this would end soon.

It didn't.

- _HAIL TO THE KING!_ \- cried a Phanpy in the crowd, throwing another tomato at Switeuk. At once, the crowd roared with laughter and began throwing whatever they could at him: vegetables, fruits, rice, their EvoPhones... you name it, they were throwing it. The only exceptions were, of course, Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon, who were watching in horror as the whole scene unfolded. Clopin looked on in shock as jeers started coming in from every corner:

- _Take this, you fool!_ -

- _You're so ugly that that Graswinemodo over there would be considered normal!_ -

-BÏLOK APÜTES!-

- _Need Psyduck tape to get rid of that hideous bump?!_ -

- _Wait, stop, please!_ \- Clopin pleaded, but it was in vain. No one heard him over the mocking shouts coming from the other Pokemon, who had now gone so far as to tie Switeuk up with rope. Clearly Esmeralda had to be experiencing childhood flashbacks in the midst of all this terror. Horrified, Switeuk looked around at the jeering crowd, terrified of what was going to happen. He didn't want to experience this any longer.

- _Clopin!_ \- he cried. - _Help me!_ -

Wasting no time, Clopin used Wing Attack on the ropes, freeing Switeuk. Humiliated, and sobbing loudly, the poor Capyall ran off-stage with tears flowing down his face. To add insult to injury, the crowd was still roaring with laughter. Shocked and saddened, Clopin looked down at Kaylie and her Pokemon. They, too, were stunned by how horrible this was. Poor Quasimodo looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

- _This was not supposed to happen,_ \- Clopin muttered in disbelief, staring at the curtains in front of him.

There was nothing else he could do about it. Without a moment's hesitation, Clopin flew backstage.

Quasimodo ran right after him.

- _Switeuk...?_ \- asked Quasi, as he and Clopin entered the backstage corridor. - _Are you okay? We saw everything._ -

When they entered, both of them found themselves looking at a sobbing Switeuk, whose back was turned. Quasimodo and Clopin exchanged concerned glances, but it was Clopin who approached the sobbing Capyall.

- _Switeuk-_ \- he began.

- _It was terrible,_ \- sobbed Switeuk. - _It was awful._ -

- _It was,_ \- agreed Clopin sadly. - _But hey! You were nearly crowned the King of Fools, so that would have been a good thing!_ -

- _Well, if I'm going to be crowned anything, it'll be the worst Pokemon in the world,_ \- wailed Switeuk. - _I thought for sure that after all these years, they would love me. But they berated me instead! And what's worse, you didn't even try to help!_ -

- _I did!_ \- Clopin insisted. - _I freed you!_ -

Switeuk sighed.

- _It doesn't matter. I deserve to be hated._ -

- _Oh, no, you don't,_ \- Clopin said. - _You are so much better than what they think of you. There's no reason for you to feel bad about yourself, now is there?_ -

Switeuk nodded sadly.

- _You're wrong!_ \- Clopin insisted, hugging Switeuk. - _There is no reason at all for you to feel bad about yourself like this! Just try to listen to me. You are-_ -

- _No, you listen!_ \- snapped Switeuk, jumping out of Clopin's wings.

Clopin stared at him in shock.

- _Switeuk..._ \- he muttered.

- _Just go!_ \- Switeuk yelled, still in tears. - _Go on and crown me the King of Fools! Go on and throw vegetables at me and tell me I'm ugly... and that I'm a monster... and that I deserve to be plunged into the depths of the Distortion World! Because if you ask me, I DESERVE IT!_ -

He glared at both of them angrily, then ran off in tears. Concerned, Clopin and Quasimodo gasped and ran after him.

- _Wait! Switeuk!_ \- cried Quasi. - _We want to talk to you about this!_ -

But it was too late, and they soon found, much to their dismay, that Switeuk was gone. Clopin looked down sadly.

- _Switeuk..._ \- he muttered. - _He's gone..._ -

- _What are you going to do now?_ \- asked Quasimodo. - _Now he won't be able to be crowned the KoF!_ -

They suddenly heard it then: the sound of the crowd continuing to laugh mockingly, even after Switeuk had gone. Clopin was shocked: how could they do this? They were _still_ making fun of him, even though he'd left! Now filled with rage, Clopin ran off.

- _Clopin?_ \- asked Quasi. - _What are you doing?_ -

- _I'm going to use my Court of Miracles routine on them,_ \- responded Clopin.

- _What?!_ -

- _Verbally. No one should ever be hurting Switeuk like that. And if they have a problem with it, then I'm going physical._ -

He flew back onstage in anger. Quasi looked on in shock.

- _Wow,_ \- Quasi gasped. - _He's not kidding... is he?_ -

He wasn't.

* * *

Outside, the crowd was happily celebrating Switeuk's humiliation, with a few exceptions. Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon were staring at each other in awe. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"If you ask me, we call the police immediately," Patrick told Kaylie. "This is a crime that needs to be investigated."

"What?!" Kaylie gasped. "Patrick, there are no phones anywhere, and everyone's EvoPhones have no service! How are we supposed to call the police?!"

- _And_ _for_ _that matter, why do you even need to call the police?_ \- jeered a Drillbur.

Esmeralda glared at him.

- _Because you just humiliated that poor Pokemon the same way that the other Larvell in my hometown humiliated me,_ \- she snapped.

-And _this is just straight-up injustice!_ \- Frollo snarled.

- _FORGET INJUSTICE!_ \- laughed the Drillbur. - _We did the right thing, right, guys?_ -

"YEAH!" everyone cried.

"That Capyall deserved it!" a Trainer cried.

"No, he didn't," snapped Patrick.

"Um, yes. Yes, he did," the Trainer shot back. "And we have no regrets."

Kaylie looked up.

"Well, you're going to have some soon," she retorted, seeing Clopin come on stage.

- _That's impossible!_ \- screamed the Drillbur.

And at those words, shouting came from every corner. It almost seemed as though another fight was going to break out, until...

- _PERMÏTUK!_ \- screamed Clopin.

Everyone fell silent, and all eyes were on Clopin.

- _What were you thinking?_ \- he snapped. - _You shouldn't have done what you did out there! Because of you, Switeuk ran off, and is sobbing right now because of all of the mean things you said about him!_ -

- _Serves him right!_ \- jeered the Drillbur. - _That Capyall was a moron!_ -

- _That Capyall IS MY FRIEND!_ \- shouted Clopin, and the Drillbur was so shocked, he stopped talking. - _What you did was the worst thing you could have possibly done to him! It was nothing but ignorant and selfish, but more than that, it was WRONG! It's as though you think that being the King of Fools is a bad thing! Well, it's not! It's a good thing! It means that you are being hailed for your appearance, and that you are being accepted! So stop judging people and Pokemon simply based on their appearance and start accepting them for who they are, because what you did WAS FLAT-OUT INJUSTICE!_ -

The crowd gasped in shock.

As Clopin suddenly turned to leave, someone else in the crowd yelled out, - _SEIZE HIM!_ -

It was the Chesnaught leader of the IPPA. The crowd looked on in shock as every single IPPA member got up on stage and started hitting Clopin with all of their moves. There was no escape. Clopin tried to use his "Court of Miracles" routine on the IPPA members, but it was in vain. Kaylie and Patrick looked at each other.

"We're calling the police," Patrick told her.

"For sure," Kaylie agreed.

While Kaylie and Patrick searched for a phone to call the police, Clopin was screaming in pain, and the crowd was booing: even they didn't like the IPPA members. At that moment, the Chesnaught drew back his arm, ready to punch Clopin...

...but found himself hitting a gigantic facial wart instead.

It was Switeuk, who had come out from backstage to defend Clopin. The Touceet looked up, and when he saw Switeuk, he breathed a sigh of relief. Switeuk winked at him, and while the IPPA members stopped their attacks and stared at Switeuk in confusion, Clopin got up and gave Switeuk a huge hug. Once it was over, Switeuk glared at the IPPA members.

- _Now... to deal with_ you.-

The IPPA members looked on in shock as Switeuk charged right at them with a powerful Tackle move, hitting each member with the gigantic wart on his head. First he took out the Rhyperior, then the Excadrill, and finally the Chesnaught. Each member was thrown back to the IPPA table, and when it was all said and done, Clopin and Switeuk gave each other a high-five.

Clopin and Switeuk looked back at the members, and saw to their delight, that the police had arrived, and were arresting them. Quasimodo ran out from behind the curtain and hugged Switeuk.

- _You did it, Switeuk!_ \- he cheered. - _That was amazing!_ -

Switeuk smiled.

- _Well, let's just say that I couldn't see Clopin in danger,_ \- he replied.

At that moment, however, Quasimodo looked up at the crowd, and his face quickly changed to that of despair. He nudged Switeuk and pointed with his hoof out to the crowd. Every single face was that of dismay and embarrassment. Switeuk didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't like it.

- _Oh, no, not this again,_ \- he gasped, hiding from the crowd.

At that moment, however...

"SWI-TE-UK! SWI-TE-UK!" the crowd chanted. Quasimodo nudged him again.

- _Switeuk, look!_ \- he told him happily. - _They're chanting your name!_ -

Tentatively, Switeuk stepped out from backstage, and when he got out on stage, a huge cheer went up from the crowd. People even had out their EvoPhones and were taking pictures of him. As Switeuk looked around him, it suddenly dawned on him that the crowd's despaired looks had only been out of deep regret for what they'd done to him earlier. They were finally accepting him at last! Clopin and Quasi hugged him, and soon, Kaylie, Patrick and the other Pokemon ran up on stage to do the same. Tears of joy ran down Switeuk's face as he looked down at the cheering crowd.

-Bïloktaknus!- he cried. -Bïloktaknus, _everyone!_ -

-Look!- cried Clopin, pointing.

All eyes on stage turned, and a Pokemon Kaylie had never seen before came up on stage. It was a black ram Pokemon with red horns and hooves, and it looked metallic. Kaylie turned to Patrick.

"What Pokemon is that?" she asked.

"A Rampeler," Patrick replied. "It's a Steel-Fighting type. I've heard they can be stubborn and destructive, but this one doesn't look it."

The Rampeler walked up to Switeuk. It was clearly a male, as evidenced by its voice when it (he, rather) spoke to Switeuk.

- _Greetings. I am Rancorpüjin, the president of the IPPA,_ \- he told Switeuk. - _I was quite apalled by my clients' actions towards you today, and I am happy to report that they have all been fired._ -

- _Thank Arceus!_ \- cried Switeuk.

- _What you did out there tonight was the true definition of an IPPA member. It is due to this, and the fact that you are fluent in PokeLatin, that allow me to say to you..._ \- He took out an IPPA badge and pinned it on Switeuk's body, and Switeuk gasped in awe as Rancor finished, - _Welcome to the IPPA._ -

- _Are you serious?!_ \- gasped Switeuk. -BÏLOKTAKNÜT!-

The crowd cheered, and Clopin hugged Switeuk tightly as the elated Capyall saluted Rancor. The Rampeler nodded at him with a warm smile, then left. Clopin turned to Switeuk happily.

- _Congratulations,_ mok am!- he cried. - _You're an official IPPA member!_ -

- _I know!_ \- gushed Switeuk. - _And I've been accepted by the crowd, too!_ \- At that moment, though, his mood suddenly turned crestfallen, as he looked down sadly. Clopin stared at him.

- _Switeuk?_ \- he asked. - _What's the matter,_ mok am?-

Switeuk began sobbing.

- _I'm going to miss you,_ \- he admitted.

- _Well, so am I,_ \- Clopin responded. - _But still, that doesn't mean we can't see each other again! In fact,_ dit tok ji: _you're invited to the Gym Battle tomorrow._ -

-Really?- gasped Switeuk.

Clopin nodded.

Happily, Switeuk ran into Clopin's wings and hugged him again as the crowd cheered loudly. Kaylie, however, cheered loudest of all: not only had Switeuk been accepted, but thanks to Clopin, she would have a new attendee for her Gym Battle. Once the hug was over, Switeuk looked up at Clopin.

- _Clopin?_ \- he asked.

-Cheüt?- Clopin replied.

Switeuk smiled.

- _Go on. Crown me the King of Fools,_ \- he said. - _Because if you ask me... I deserve it._ -

Clopin smiled, then turned to the crowd.

- _Alright,_ païkan, _you heard it first!_ \- he cheered as the trumpets sounded. - _Ladies and gentlemen... OUR NEW KING OF FOOLS!_ -

The crowd cheered loudly as Kaylie, Patrick and her Pokemon held Switeuk up in the air and carried him through the crowd. Confetti flew everywhere, and as Switeuk looked out at the crowd, they and Clopin sang the final verse of "Dïzjkütrïzjküt":

-# _Kozjet anüet, au païkan parügït_ #-

(Every year, the people celebrate)

-# _Bü ta au chige!_ #-

(Hail to the king!)

-# _Kozjet anüet, ka qükü ompinut ro_ #-

(Every year, they all inverse it)

-# _Cheüt, lob nok chige!_ #-

(Yes, he's our king!)

-# _Kozjet païk hokt majüküsjig sois rizjtüs_ #-

(Every person who's ugly is recognized)

-# _Lob shikonut har_ #-

(He's finally here)

-# _Kozjet an ou dïzjkütrïzjküt dar!_ #-

(Every year on the day of insanity)

-# _Kotan qükü nob fig, lob au güt_

(For all we know, he's the best)

-# _Et sois au dar nob coron nobbüt plat chige_

(And it's the day we crown ourselves a new king)

-# _Ompinüt kozjetpi, et pit nopare_

(Inverse everything, and have fun)

-# _Kozjet an, nob am ta sja et_

(Every year, we love to come and)

-# _Pit bübon mit kozjetpaïk et_

(Have a ball with everyone and)

-# _Mit kozjetpi nok mit ou zjü dar_

(Do everything we do on this day)

-# _Zjï, har au chige hokt rer au 'dï' qa_

(Now, here's the king who'll put the "in" in)

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt!_ #-

(Insanity!)

And that was when a tearful Switeuk was crowned as the song ended:

-# _Dïzjkütrïzjküt_

(Insanity)

-# _Au konpüret et sjküret_

(The weirdest and craziest)

-# _DÏZJKÜTRÏZJKÜT DAR!_ #-

(DAY OF INSANITY!)

* * *

 **And that is it! Before going on any further, I would like to wish Hunchback a happy belated 20th anniversary! It turned 20 on June 21. HAPPY JULY!**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? What did you think of Switeuk? Are you excited for Kaylie's first Gym Battle against Lepida? Leave your comments in the reviews section! I'll see you next time with Chapter 8: A Gym Battle Matchup Sanctuary!**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **Païkan (pie-kahn): people**

 **Bïlok apütes! (bye-lohk apooteh): the PokeLatin equivalent of "Bon appetit!"**

 **Permïtük (pehr-mye-took): stop**


	9. Chapter 8: Gym Battle Matchup Sanctuary

**And we are BACK! Welcome, people of fanfiction, to another chapter of Pokemon Opal + Garnet! This is Chapter 8: A Gym Battle Matchup Sanctuary! In this chapter, Kaylie's battle against Lepida finally begins! With Patrick and Switeuk watching from the sidelines, Kaylie's got all the support she can possibly need. However, can Frollo, Clopin, Esme, and Quasi come through for Kaylie and defeat Lepida's Bug-type Pokemon? Find out!**

 **I'll be honest with you. To create a parody of "DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING?" AKA the most famous LesMiz song of all time, about the gym battle was a bit difficult, but in the end I was finally able to do it. All I can say is, WHAT A PARODY IT IS! If you know a group of people who have seen LesMiz, and if you are one of those people, get your friends together and sing the song LesMiz style. IT WILL BE AWESOME! Since there are so many parts to the song, I came up with a key to help you identify who's singing. Here it is:**

# **Frollo** #

# _Quasimodo_ #

# **Phoebus** #

# ** _Clopin_** #

# ** _All_** #

 **Yeah... you can clearly see here the lengths I had to go through, but I'm sure you will find this chapter interesting! As usual, I don't own Pokemon, Disney, HOND, or LesMiz.**

 **With that being said... ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: A Gym Battle Matchup Sanctuary

Kaylie and her Pokemon had been training for hours for their Gym Battle against Lepida that would be occurring the next day. They'd come up with a bunch of different battle strategies that they believed would help fend off Lepida. For now, though, they were having some trouble getting motivated for the battle, so they decided it best to stop and take a break. Fatigue was starting to set in, anyways.

- _Now THAT was a lot of battle training,_ \- Phoebus remarked, flopping onto the grass. He was more tired than anyone else. - _But I would say it was worth it._ -

"I agree," said Kaylie. "Most likely we're going to beat Lepida in that Gym Battle, but..." She looked at all of her Pokemon. "I don't think we're getting motivated enough. Does anyone here have any suggestions?"

Immediately, her Pokemon jumped in with lots of them.

- _I know!_ \- cried Phoebus. - _How about an obstacle course?_ -

- _I-I don't know if that's really g-going to help,_ \- stammered Quasimodo. - _I-I'm... not_ _really sure about that. We could do yoga._ -

- _And who else here knows yoga?_ \- Frollo asked.

Quasi trembled.

- _N-n-nobody,_ \- he stammered. - _Nobody else._ -

- _Don't worry about that,_ mok am _!_ \- Clopin cried happily. - _I have an even better remedy: MUSIC~!_ -

- _Music?_ \- Quasi asked, brightening. - _You mean, a motivational song?_ -

-Cheüt _!_ \- Clopin responded. - _Who here knows any motivational songs~?_ -

- _Oh, I've got one,_ \- Frollo responded. - _And all of you know this one by heart._ -

"Which one?" Kaylie asked. "What is it?"

Frollo looked over at her, then cleared his throat and began:

-# **Don't you see that we can win?**

-# **This is the time to act as one**

-# **Tomorrow it's our first Gym Battle**

-# **And I bet it can be won**

-# **When they fight you with their moves**

-# **Fight them back with the fire within**

-# **Tomorrow this Gym Battle starts**

-# **And we're gonna win!** #-

- _Ooh, LesMiz!_ \- Clopin cried. - _Good one! Do you know this one, Quasi?_ -

Quasi nodded.

-# _Do we wish to be the very best like no one ever was?_

-# _Is getting to the Feluvian league our ultimate cause?_ #-

Phoebus then joined in:

-# **Then we'll win this battle against those Bug-types with their flaws!** #-

The team, as well as Kaylie, all cheered, before Clopin picked up the Feluvian flag, and all started singing:

-# ** _Don't you see that we can win?_**

-# ** _This is the time to act as one_**

-# ** _Tomorrow it's our first Gym Battle_**

-# ** _And we bet it can be won_**

-# ** _When they fight us with their moves_**

-# _ **We'll fight** **them back with the fire within**_

 _-# **Tomorrow this Gym Battle starts**_

 _-# **And we're gonna win!**_ #-

Now it was Clopin's turn, and true to his singing abilities and his namesake, he belted it out:

-# ** _What'll happen if we lose this? Well, there's no need to be cross_**

-# ** _For I know that it'll be fun, no matter win or loss_**

-# _ **I guarantee it'll be better than those in Kalos!**_ #-

He picked up the Feluvian flag and began waving it in the air much like the actual movie, and the whole group gathered together for their final chorus:

-# ** _Yes, indeed, we're going to win_**

-# ** _This is the time to act as one_**

-# ** _Tomorrow it's our first Gym Battle_**

-# ** _And we bet it can be won_**

-# ** _When they fight us with their moves_**

-# _ **We'll fight** **them back with the fire within**_

 _-# **It'll be the best battle yet...**_

 _-# **CAUSE WE'RE GONNA WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_ #-

* * *

It only was one day more, but the next day, the Gym Battle had officially begun. Kaylie was facing Lepida, and each Trainer would use a different number of Pokemon in battle. On the sidelines, watching the whole battle unfold, were Switeuk, Patrick, and Phoebus. The referee of the battle was giving the rules to both Trainers:

"The Gym Battle between Pokemon Trainer Kaylie and the Gym Leader Lepida is about to begin! Please keep in mind that the battle is over when one team of Pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Trainers, are you ready?"

"I'm ready to battle whenever you are," said Kaylie, looking at Lepida with determination.

Lepida nodded, signifying that she was ready for the battle as well. With both Trainers ready, the referee blew his whistle and shouted:

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" cried Lepida, throwing a PokeBall. "Metapod, get ready for your recording!"

The PokeBall opened, and the blue light that shot out of it quickly formed into a green, cocoon-like Pokemon. Having never seen this Pokemon before, Kaylie took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

 **"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. It is generally motionless as it prepares its body for evolution, but its shell is said to be harder than steel. Type: Bug. Gender: Male. Ability: Shed Skin. Moveset: Harden, Tackle."**

"Really?" Kaylie inquired, putting away her Pokedex. "Those are the only two moves it can learn? Well, then, this battle should be a breeze!" She took out her first PokeBall, and cried out, "Frollo, let's get 'em!"

At once, Frollo's PokeBall opened, and the noble Emberhund took shape in the blue light. Within seconds, he was growling and staring the Metapod down. Lepida giggled.

"An Emberhund? Well, you're a good battler!" she complimented.

"Thank you," Kaylie replied.

- _But you're still no match for me,_ \- the Metapod boasted in a deadpan, monotone voice.

Frollo smirked.

- _Am I?_ \- he asked. - _I have the advantage, you know! Take this! FIRE FANG!_ -

His fangs glowed a bright orange and burst into flames, while he ran over to the Metapod to bite him. And bite him he did- the Metapod visibly flinched, and then suddenly burst into flames himself. Lepida gasped.

"NOOOO!" she shrieked. "You burned my poor, poor Metapod!"

- _Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurts,_ \- he droned.

- _Of course it does,_ \- Frollo replied.

- _Well, it won't hurt for long. This is my Shed Skin ability._ -

And at that moment, the Metapod- well, shed his skin, revealing a new skin free of a burn. Kaylie stared in shock, and Frollo growled in frustration.

"What just happened?!" Kaylie gasped.

- _I should have known,_ \- growled Frollo.

"Huh?"

- _That's Shed Skin, Metapod's ability,_ \- Frollo explained. - _It has a 30% chance of healing a non-volatile status condition, such as poison, sleep, burning, or paralysis._ -

"And in this case, it healed the Metapod!" Kaylie gasped. "What are we going to do now, Frollo?"

Frollo growled in determination.

- _Keep fighting that Metapod, of course!_ \- he growled. - _Ember!_ -

But as Kaylie watched, Frollo didn't use Ember. He did release a flame from his mouth, but this flame was much larger than one that Ember could produce. To top it all off, when it hit the Metapod, it exploded in a cloud of thick black smoke that visibly damaged him, knocking him back. Frollo looked up in surprise.

- _Or... Darkfire._ -

"Or WHAT?!" Kaylie echoed.

"Darkfire!" Patrick cried from the stands. "No way! Frollo, you just learned a new move! That was amazing!"

"What's Darkfire?" asked Kaylie.

"It's a very powerful Fire-type move that reduces the Pokemon's accuracy, while also doing damage at the same time," Patrick explained.

"Really?!" gasped Kaylie.

- _Indeed,_ \- Frollo replied. - _In fact, it was so powerful, it knocked out the Metapod._ -

Shocked, Kaylie turned back towards Lepida's Metapod and saw that, indeed, he had been knocked out.

"YEAH!" Kaylie cried. "Great work, Frollo!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lepida wailed.

The referee raised a red flag, signifying that the Metapod had fainted. Sobbing, Lepida returned the Metapod to his PokeBall.

"I must say, your Pokemon fight excellently," she remarked, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you," Kaylie replied, blushing.

"But it won't be enough for my next Pokemon!" Lepida exclaimed, taking out another PokeBall and throwing it into the air. "Scyther, get ready for your recording!"

The blue light here formed into a Pokemon that was much larger than Frollo, but about as tall as Kaylie. This one was a green, bipedal praying-mantis like Pokemon with sharp blades and huge wings that were incapable of flight. It glared down at Frollo, who growled back. Kaylie had seen this Pokemon before, and she knew how fast Scyther could be, as well as how powerful they were compared to other Bug-type Pokemon. She knew that if she had any chance of defeating this Pokemon, she'd have to use some really powerful moves, but was saving Guillotine as a last resort.

"Scyther, huh? Well, I have just the move!" she cried, determined. "Frollo, use-"

She never got to finish her sentence, however. At that exact moment, she heard Lepida give her own command to Scyther.

"Use X-Scissor!"

- _Oh, no,_ \- gasped Switeuk. - _I'm worried about this._ -

He had a very good reason to be worried. As Kaylie and Frollo watched, the Scyther saluted its Trainer, before jumping up into the air. Its scythes glowed a bright blue, and it crossed them in an "X" formation. A magenta colored energy shaped like an "X" appeared in front of it, and at full speed it slammed towards Frollo, hitting him with such great force that he was knocked back. Kaylie gasped.

"Frollo!" she cried.

Lepida giggled.

"You still do not understand, do you?" she asked. "X-Scissor is one of the most powerful Bug-type moves in existence. Don't be surprised if one more move from my Scyther knocks your Emberhund out!"

- _Just like a Gym Leader,_ \- growled Frollo in frustration, pushing himself back up. - _I should have known she'd use X-Scissor to start the battle off._ -

Kaylie sighed with relief upon seeing that Frollo was okay. The Scyther, on the other hand, gasped in shock.

- _WHAT?!_ \- it cried. - _There's no way he could've...!_ -

It was a male, based on the voice. Kaylie looked over at Lepida with determination.

"Oh yes, he did!" she cried. "Frollo, use Darkfire!"

Frollo complied immediately, letting loose the same large flame that he shot forth earlier right at the Scyther's face. To his shock, however, the Schyther dodged the attack, jumping up into the air and staring down at Frollo with a smirk on his face.

- _Oh, sweet Arceus! I can't look!_ \- Switeuk squealed, turning away.

"Frollo! Look out!" Kaylie cried.

Frollo looked up at the attacking Scyther and dodged immediately, quickly moving aside and spewing forth the large flame that belonged to the Darkfire attack. The opposing Scyther, as well as Lepida, looked on in horror as the flame hit the Scyther and exploded in a huge puff of dark black smoke. Switeuk looked up and, seeing what Frollo had just done, cheered loudly.

- _Alright!_ \- cried Switeuk happily.

"Great strategy, Frollo!" Patrick cheered.

The Scyther was thrown back, damaged from head to toe. He groaned in severe pain, and Lepida gasped and ran over to him.

"No! Scyther, are you okay?!" she cried hopefully. "Say something!"

- _Yes... I'm fine,_ \- groaned the Scyther, pushing himself back up and glaring at Frollo while doing so. - _But that little Emberhund's not going to get away with this._ -

 _He sure doesn't_ sound _fine,_ Kaylie thought.

Frollo growled.

- _Take this, you Emberhund wimp!_ \- growled the Scyther menacingly, crossing his blades and jumping up into the air. - _X-Scissor!_ -

"No!" Kaylie cried.

Startled, Frollo tried to bite the Scyther back, but soon found he was no match for the Bug/Flying type's unmatched speed and power. There was no escaping the magenta-colored energy coming from Scyther's blades. Frollo couldn't do anything- the Scyther was getting closer- this was it...

He was hit.

He suddenly found himself being thrown back, in severe pain. Kaylie gasped in shock as a huge dark cloud of smoke went up. When it faded, Kaylie gasped, as she could clearly see Frollo lying on his side with swirls in his eyes, not moving, not doing a thing. From the stands, Switeuk and Patrick both gasped.

"Frollo! No!" Kaylie cried.

"Frollo is unable to battle," the referee announced, holding up a red flag. "Scyther is the winner!"

"YES!" cried Lepida, giving a high-five to her Scyther as Kaylie solemnly returned Frollo to his PokeBall. She glared with determination over at Lepida's Scyther. He had been majorly damaged, but something told her that he was going to be a hard Pokemon to beat.

"You thought Frollo was something?" she asked.

"He surely was," Lepida replied with a giggle.

"Well, you haven't seen my next Pokemon!" Kaylie cried, taking out her next PokeBall and throwing it in the air. "Go, Esmeralda!"

The blue light formed itself into the Mothibell with the deformed leg, who glared over at Scyther.

- _I know what you did,_ \- she snapped at him. - _And you most certainly won't get away with this._ -

- _How would you know?_ \- scoffed the Scyther. - _You've got a swollen leg._ -

That got Esmeralda riled up. She glared at the Scyther again, then suddenly glowed a bright red. At the same time, the Scyther glowed red as well, and began to float into the air. He looked down and was clearly taken aback.

"Alright!" Kaylie cheered. "You show him, Esme!"

- _W-what?!_ \- the Scyther gasped. - _What are you- GAAAAAHH!_ -

Those were the last words he said. All at once, Esmeralda's Confusion move threw him to the floor as the red light faded out. Lepida looked at him in concern as he attempted to push himself back up- but it was in vain, as he at once collapsed back on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Lepida gasped.

"YEAH!" Kaylie exclaimed. "You did it, Esmeralda!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You took out my most powerful Pokemon!" wailed Lepida.

As the referee raised yet another red flag on Lepida's side, and Lepida returned her Scyther to his PokeBall, Patrick and Switeuk looked on from the stands in shock.

"Well, that was fast," Patrick remarked.

- _I agree,_ \- Switeuk replied. - _Frollo fainting must have really hurt her. Still, just think about it: Lepida's only got one Pokemon left!_ -

"Yeah, that's... pretty amazing," Patrick agreed, smiling at Switeuk. "So which one is it?"

- _Her Mothibell._ -

Patrick gasped.

"Wait, Lepida has a Mothibell, too?!"

- _Yep._ \- Switeuk nodded.

"Wow," gasped Patrick, staring down at the battlefield. "Let's see how this plays out."

As they turned their attention back to the battle, Lepida giggled at Kaylie and Esmeralda.

"Well, that's two Pokemon down," she told them as she took out her final PokeBall. "Still, though, I don't think it'll be enough to defeat my precious Mothibell! Get ready for your recording!"

She threw the final PokeBall, and the blue light formed into a second Mothibell, but this one didn't have a swollen leg. It was a Mothibell-on-Mothibell battle, and the two Bug/Psychic types were staring each other down.

"Alright, Esmeralda, you ready?" Kaylie asked.

Kaylie's Mothibell nodded, averting her steely gaze from the opposing Mothibell on the other side of the battlefield.

"Then let's do this!" Kaylie cried. "Esmeralda, use String Shot!"

- _You got it, Kaylie!_ \- Esmeralda replied, and instantly shot out a load of silk from her mouth, which enclosed Lepida's Mothibell. To her shock, however, Lepida's Mothibell instantly broke free, her wings breaking the silk casing surrounding her. Kaylie gasped.

"She broke free!" Kaylie exclaimed. "How was she able to do that?"

"Simple," Lepida responded. "My Mothibell is stronger than yours, and I've trained her to break free from this move by using her wings."

Kaylie groaned.

"I'll have you know I have an ace up my sleeve," she said with resolve, referring to Clopin. "But I don't think I'll be using him just yet. For now, I'll do whatever I can to defeat your Mothibell with mine! Esmeralda, use Confusion!"

Esmeralda nodded, and at once her eyes and body glowed a bright red color. At the same time, the same thing happened to the other Mothibell, who looked around her, startled. Esmeralda's psychic powers were now controlling the Mothibell, and she was throwing her all over the Gym. Lepida looked on in despair.

"Again?!" she gasped. "Come on, Mothibell, snap out of it!"

But Lepida's Mothibell wouldn't. In a few seconds she found herself thrown across the field and on the ground, as the red psychic energy from both Mothibell faded. Lepida's Mothibell, however, was able to get back to floating off of the ground, while shooting a glare at Esmeralda.

"Great job, Esmeralda!" Kaylie cheered. "You got her!"

- _You won't be getting me for long!_ \- cried the other Mothibell. - _Take this! HYPNOSIS!_ -

Kaylie and Esmeralda gasped.

"She knows Hypnosis?!" Kaylie exclaimed. "No! Esmeralda, look out!"

Esmeralda turned towards the opposing Mothibell- and saw, to her shock, two blue orbs coming out of the opposing Mothibell's eyes. She tried to escape from the attack, but wherever she went, the blue orbs seemed to follow. The two orbs then got closer and closer together until they were a single orb, which spun and spun, faster and faster. Kaylie knew she had to do something, and fast.

"Esmeralda, return!" she commanded, holding up her PokeBall. In a flash, Esmeralda's form dematerialized into a white mass of light, which reentered the PokeBall. At once, the orb exploded, having nobody to hypnotize. There was only one Pokemon that Kaylie knew she had to send out now- and it wasn't Quasimodo.

"I told you I had an ace up my sleeve," she began, holding up Clopin's PokeBall. "Well, here he is! Go, CLOPIN!"

She threw out the team's secret weapon, and the blue light materialized into the talkative Touceet. The foe's Mothibell was staring at him in confusion.

- _What?_ \- asked Clopin.

- _I'm sorry... what did she say your name was?_ \- Mothibell asked in confusion.

"Here we go again," Kaylie laughed.

- _It's Clopin,_ \- Clopin responded. - _And just so you know, it's pronounced "kloh-PAH~n." What you have to do,_ mok am, _is give the "-in" enough nasality so that it sounds properly Kalosian._ \- He got into a battle stance and looked over at the Mothibell. - _But enough with the chit-chat. We've got a BATTLE to fight!_ LIMER CA, TOK SANPÜT _!_ -

And with that one PokeLatin declaration, Clopin jumped up, his beak extending out while glowing in a blue light. At once, he began fiercely pecking the opposing Mothibell. It was the harshest Peck attack that Kaylie had ever seen, and the Mothibell cried out in pain due to the damage caused by the supereffective attack.

Lepida gasped.

"Your Touceet knows PokeLatin?!" she cried. "Well, I must say, I am impressed! I haven't heard any Pokemon who is so fluent in the ancient language."

Clopin blushed.

-Bïloktaknüs,- he replied.

"Still, though, like you said, there's a battle I must fight!" Lepida shouted. "Mothibell, use Psychic!"

Immediately, the Mothibell was happy to oblige. Kaylie noticed that the attack looked very similar to Confusion, except for the fact that the light this time was blue rather than red. As she watched, Clopin was thrown all around the Gym, then was thrown to the floor with a huge crash. The blue light instantly faded, and as Kaylie got closer, she could see that he was on the ground- had he fainted?

"Clopin!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

-Cheüt,- Clopin muttered weakly. -Jok sois bïlok.-

"That's good," Kaylie sighed in relief. "Alright, Clopin! Use Wing Attack!"

-LIMER CA, TOK SANPÜT!- Clopin shrieked, as white energy suddenly shined off both of his wings. He ran over and began slamming the Mothibell with them, but suddenly saw a blue orb coming towards him. He gasped in shock as he realized that the Mothibell was using Hypnosis on him- without being commanded to. Kaylie gasped.

"No!" she cried.

At once, Clopin felt drowsy. He floated back down onto the floor and within seconds was fast asleep. Kaylie ran over to her Touceet and began shaking him in desperation.

"Clopin, no!" she cried. "Please wake up!"

However, her attempts to wake up the sleeping Touceet were in vain, as Clopin still wasn't getting up. Kaylie knew she had to do something. She had to send out a Pokemon to be there if Clopin fainted... and there was only one Pokemon that would fit the ticket.

"Let's go, Quasi!" Kaylie cried, throwing out the shy Graswinemodo's PokeBall.

As soon as the blue light formed itself, Quasimodo looked around in amazement. He had never been inside a Pokemon Gym before. It was surreal to him. Then, just as quickly, he saw Clopin's sleeping form, and all amazement vanished, replaced with fear and worry. Was his best friend okay? Timidly, Quasi approached Clopin and touched him with his hoof, only to find that he wasn't moving. Scared, he looked up at Kaylie, fearing the worst.

- _D-did he...?_ \- he stammered.

Kaylie shook her head. "No, he didn't faint. He's just asleep."

- _Thank Arceus,_ \- said Quasi, breathing a sigh of relief. - _So what should I...?_ -

Kaylie winked. "Just make sure he's okay."

- _Okay!_ \- Quasi replied happily.

At that moment, though, they heard Lepida giggle. Both Quasi and Kaylie looked up at Lepida, startled to find that she was about to command her Mothibell.

"I hate to say it," she laughed, "but your Touceet will be fainting very soon! Mothibell, finish him off with Tackle!"

- _No!_ \- cried Quasi. - _Don't do it!_ -

But his pleads were in vain, and it seemed as though the Mothibell wasn't listening. At once, she flew towards the sleeping Touceet at rapid speeds. It was unlike any other Tackle that either Quasimodo or Kaylie had ever seen before. As soon as she hit Clopin, he woke up, and screamed with pain as he was thrown back onto the ground. Extremely concerned, Kaylie and Quasimodo rushed over to him.

"No! Clopin, please!" cried Kaylie, shaking her Touceet.

Like before, all was in vain. Kaylie sat there, in tears, holding Clopin. She wasn't going to be able to use her ace now. Quasimodo was in tears, too. He stared down at Clopin, sobbing.

- _No,_ \- he pleaded quietly.

"I'm sorry, but he's fainted," Lepida responded.

Quasi looked up at her Mothibell, trembling. There was no way he could accept the fact that his best friend had fainted. The referee hadn't raised a red flag yet. He couldn't have fainted. Everything that Lepida was saying was a lie. He trembled again, but this time, it wasn't in fear.

It was in anger.

Sheer, pure anger, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Kaylie looked up, too, and gasped when she saw Quasimodo ready to charge. This would be expected from a Pokemon like Frollo, but this was _Quasimodo_ \- he looked as though he was about to deal major damage to the Mothibell! That was something he'd _never_ do!

"Quasi..." Kaylie gasped, at a loss for words.

But Quasi wasn't going to take it anymore. He couldn't believe that his best friend had fainted. Now was the time to deliver an extremely powerful Tackle.

- _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ \- shreiked Quasimodo.

The delivery of that line was so startling that Clopin sat up immediately. He had been damaged, but not enough to cause him to faint. Clopin gasped, staring in awe at the Graswinemodo charging towards Lepida's Mothibell with an extremely powerful Tackle.

Except it wasn't a Tackle. As all watched in shock, Quasimodo began moving at lightning-fast speeds, then suddenly began to glow blue. He was going so fast, in fact, there appeared to be two afterimages. When he hit the Mothibell, it was harder than he had ever hit before. It threw the Mothibell back and crashed her down to the floor with such a hard hit that Lepida gasped. And all this was accompanied by Quasi yelling out three words, yet one Hunchback reference:

- _SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!_ -

Every trainer and Pokemon gasped in shock at this new move that Quasi had just learned. Quasi stopped once he had gotten past the Mothibell and immediately found himself facing that said Mothibell- but she was extremely damaged and on the floor. All of Quasi's anger at once faded, once again replaced by shock and horror. Seeing what he had just done, Quasi burst into tears.

- _Oh, no,_ \- he sobbed, rushing over to the Mothibell. - _I-I-I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to do that. I was supposed to use Tackle, but it turned out to be something much more... Are you okay? Is Clopin okay? And... what move did I just use, anyways?_ -

- _I'm fine,_ \- groaned the Mothibell, standing back up, - _but barely. The Touceet survived._ -

Quasi, ecstatic, turned towards his Touceet friend. Sure enough, he was standing there ready to fight. Happily, Quasimodo rushed over to his best friend to hug him.

- _Clopin!_ \- Quasi cried happily. - _Thank Arceus! I'm so happy you're okay! What move was that?_ -

- _Acrobatics,_ \- Clopin replied.

- _Acrobatics?_ \- Quasi repeated, confused.

"It's a super-effective Flying-type move," Patrick explained from the stands. "It deals massive damage if the opponent is not holding an item. That's how come the Mothibell took so much damage from the attack. In fact, she's nearly close to fainting."

- _Nearly close to fainting?!_ \- Clopin cried happily, turning towards Kaylie. - _Then I guess there's only one move left to use, isn't there?_ -

"You got it, Clopin!" Kaylie cried, turning off the TST. "Clopin, use... GUILLOTINE!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Lepida. "He knows Guillotine?"

"Yep," Kaylie replied. "And here's his battle style."

With that, Clopin began singing:

# _Ceetceet touc_ _tou ceet ceet touceettou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet toutou ceet Ceettou_ _touceet ceet ceet ceet_

# _Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet ceetceettou ceet_

# _Tou ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc-_

# _Toutou, touc ceet!_

# _Ceet ceet ceet tou touc_

# _Ceet ceet touc tou ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceetceet_ _ceet touc_

# _Tou touc touc ceet ceettou tou ceetceettou ceet touc tou_

# _Ceet ceet ceet ceettouc touc ceet ceet ceettoutou_

# _Ceettou ceet Touceet_ _touceettouc ceet ceet_

# _Ceet ceet ceet_ _Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Touc ceet ceet ceetceettouc ceet tou ceet touc ceetceet_ #

The Mothibell, as would be expected, simply stared at him.

- _That's his battle style?_ \- she asked. - _Singing?_ -

"Yeah," Kaylie confirmed.

- _Is this supposed to put me to sleep?_ -

"No."

- _What does it do?_ -

"You'll see at the last line!" Kaylie cried.

- _Okay._ -

Clopin continued:

# _Touceet ceet ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc_

# _Ceet ceet ceet touctouc touc ceet ceet ceet tou_

# _Ceet ceet tou ceet ceet ceettou toutou ceet ceetceet_

# _Ceettouc ceet ceet ceetceet touc ceetceet ceet tou#_

"Ceetceet ceet touc?"

Nothing was said.

"Ceet ceet tou touc ceet."

# _Tou ceet ceet ceet tou ceet ceettouceet-_

"Ceet! Ceet touceet!

"Touceettouc!

"Ceet touceet!

"CEETCEET!

"Ceet...

# _Ceet ceet tou toutouceet ceettouceet... ceet ceet ceet touc ceet ceet tou..._ #

-Now what?- the Mothibell asked.

But like all the other opponents Clopin had faced, her words were suddenly interrupted by the sight of Clopin's wings glowing blue. The Mothibell looked on in horror as Clopin jumped up, slashed the Mothibell with his wings, and sang the last line:

# _TOU TOU CEETCEET TOU CEET!_ #

The Mothibell was thrown back instantly, and Clopin jumped back down onto the floor. As Kaylie turned her TST device back on, a cloud of smoke went up, and as Kaylie got closer, she could see that Lepida's Mothibell had in fact fainted. Lepida herself was at a loss for words- and at a loss in battle. Kaylie, overjoyed, cheered loudly and high-fived all of her Pokemon, knowing to her delight that she had won.

"ALRIGHT!" cried Kaylie. "We won!"

"YEAH!" Patrick cried, echoing his joy from the stands.

- _You go, Kaylie!_ \- Switeuk exclaimed.

"Mothibell is unable to battle," announced the referee, holding up a red flag, "meaning that the winner of this battle is the Pokemon Trainer Kaylie, and her amazing Touceet..." He suddenly interrupted the celebration by asking Clopin, "...Name, please?"

- _Clopin,_ \- the Touceet responded.

The referee looked on in confusion for a few seconds.

"What he said!" he cried, quickly moving back to his boisterous tone. "What an amazing battle that was, am I right, Lepida?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Lepida agreed, returning her Mothibell to her PokeBall. "Honestly, Kaylie, I had a feeling your Touceet would do good in our Gym Battle. Bïlokhosget to you both!"

"Thanks! Um... what does 'bïlokhosget' mean?" Kaylie asked, confused by the PokeLatin word.

- _It means "congratulations,"_ \- Clopin informed her. - _And really, you shouldn't be letting so much air through with that "h." Lepida said it right: it's "bye-lohk-HHHos-get."_ -

"'Hos-get'? I don't..."

Kaylie was still confused. Looking down, she saw Clopin staring up at her, and the whole group laughed, happy that their first Gym Battle had been won.

* * *

Later that day, after Quasimodo had used Bell Chime to heal every single one of both Kaylie and Lepida's Pokemon, both Trainers met outside to allow Kaylie to receive her Gym Badge.

"I must say, that was one of the greatest battles I have ever seen," Lepida remarked. "You should be proud of what you and your Pokemon accomplished." She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a small ring box, but when she opened it up, Kaylie saw that inside was something entirely different. Inside the box was a small badge shaped like a bug's wing. The wing itself was a bright blue with red veins. Amazed, Kaylie ran over to it and picked it up, staring at it in wonder.

"Is this...?" she gasped.

Lepida nodded. "That's the Butterfly Badge, my friend! With this badge, you're one step closer to the Feluvian League!"

"WOW!" Kaylie screamed, taking the badge immediately and putting it in her badge case. "Thank you so much!"

"Kaylie!"

Upon hearing the sound of her name, Kaylie turned and saw Patrick running towards her. He stopped when he saw her.

"Wow, congratulations!" Patrick exclaimed. "You just won your first Gym Badge!"

"Thanks!" Kaylie responded. Then, noticing that something wasn't right, she asked, "Hey, where's...?"

"Switeuk?" Patrick finished for her. "Yeah, he and I formed such a close bond with one another that..." He held up a PokeBall, and Kaylie, realizing what this meant, gasped in shock.

"You _didn't_!"

"Yep. He's all mine now."

- _That's amazing,_ mok am _!_ \- Clopin cried.

- _Congratulations!_ \- exclaimed Phoebus.

"Yeah, that's great news!" Kaylie replied.

Then suddenly, she stopped.

She'd thought about asking Patrick to travel with her for a while. Now, however, seemed like the best time. Not only was he standing directly in front of her, but he also had Switeuk, meaning that he and Clopin could travel together. She took a deep breath, then walked over to talk to him.

"Hey, Patrick?" she began.

"What is it, Kaylie?" Patrick replied.

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

She paused, then:

"Would you like to... come on my Pokemon journey with me?"

Patrick brightened.

"WOULD I?!" he shreiked happily. "I would love to! This way, I can see more Pokemon in the Feluv region, and I'll have someone to share it with!"

"That, and Clopin and Switeuk get to be together as well," Kaylie laughed.

"Speaking of which, you wanna see him?" Patrick asked.

"Sure!"

"Alright, then!" Patrick cried, throwing Switeuk's PokeBall into the air. "Let's go, Switeuk!"

The instant the ball hit the ground, the blue light formed into the deformed Capyall. He stared around him in wonder, but once he saw the familiar face that was Clopin, he brightened instantly.

- _Clopin!_ \- he cried.

- _Switeuk!_ \- Clopin responded, just as happy.

The two ran up to each other and hugged, their journey together only just beginning. Kaylie laughed, then looked over to see Lepida holding up her EvoPhone, ready for a photo.

"This is an AMAZING moment!" she cried. "Who's ready for a picture?"

-"WE ARE!"- yelled everyone, running over to the camera. Kaylie opened up her badge case and showed the newly-acquired Butterfly Badge to the camera.

"Alright, everybody," Lepida giggled. "Say cheese!"

SNAP!

One new journey about to begin for Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon: check.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 9! What did you think of the epic Gym Battle and Kaylie winning her first Gym Badge? Are you excited about Kaylie and Patrick traveling together? And what did you think of Switeuk's capture? Let me know in the comments section below! Until next time, with chapter 10(!) of Opal and Garnet: BÏLOKAUTIK! (Oh, and if you're nostalgic, you might have noticed that there's a reference to the original Pokemon theme song in my "DYHTPS?" spoof...)**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **Jok sois bïlok (johk swa bye-lohk): I'm fine.**

 **Bïlokhosget! (bye-lohk-HHHos-get, with the "h" as in Scottish "loch"): Congratulations!**


	10. Chapter 9: An Electric Genius

**Bïlokvü, mok am! Welcome to yet another chapter of Pokemon Opal and Garnet, and a very special chapter indeed! Counting the prologue, this is the TENTH chapter of my fanfiction! To celebrate making it this far, every single chapter will now start with a short poem describing the start of the episode. The catch? Each poem can be sung to the tune of "Bells of Notre Dame." I'm sure that you'll find this new feature interesting!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is entitled "An Electric Genius." In it, Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon run into a genius Sparkadger. While they bond, they solve one of the greatest mysteries that they've seen. Ever wondered what those odd medals are for? Well, you'll find out in this chapter! I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 of Opal and Garnet (10 counting the prologue): "An Electric Genius"!**

 ***WARNING: "GOOD WILL HUNTING" REFERENCE AHEAD***

Chapter 9: An Electric Genius

 _Last time in our story, Kaylie and her friends_

 _Beat the bugs in Lepida's gym_

 _Now as the group's next epic journey begins_

 _A mystery surrounds them:_

 _What's the meaning of the five strange medals?_

 _Are they used for good or for harm?_

 _And could they have something to do with the Pokemon themselves?_

 _They themselves are confused by the charm..._

* * *

 _-I'm sorry. Did ya say it was... kloh-pan?-_

 _-No, listen to me,_ mok am _. "Kloh-PAH~n." It's a bit more nasal than that. You don't pronounce the "n."-_

 _-Oh, it's "kloh-PAH."-_

 _-_ Künek sjine. _-_

Kaylie laughed. As usual, Clopin and another Pokemon were having a conversation on how to pronounce the hilarious Touceet's name. This time, it was Patrick's Yakocks. Patrick himself was listening in on their conversation, too, and he laughed after hearing it. He turned towards Kaylie.

"So... does this always happen?" he asked.

Kaylie nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Whenever a Pokemon first meets Clopin, they'll usually pronounce his name wrong."

"I see," Patrick laughed. "So... what city are we going to next?"

"Well, according to my map, the next city that has a gym is Cinderite City," Kaylie responded. Upon hearing the name "Cinderite City," both Clopin and the Yakocks turned towards their Trainer.

- _Cinderite City?!_ \- gasped Clopin. - _That's a Fire-type gym!_ -

"Figured," Kaylie responded. "Who's the Gym Leader?"

- _Vulcan,_ \- Frollo responded. He, too, was out for a walk with the group. - _I hear that he's a world-class pyrotechnic who loves to shoot off fireworks. He's also horrible at PokeLatin pronunciation._ \- Looking up at Clopin, he added, - _I bet you know what this_ _means._ -

Clopin giggled.

-Cheüt _! It means I'll have to teach him PokeLatin,_ mok am _!_ \- Turning to Patrick's Yakocks, he asked, - _Speaking of which, do you know any PokeLatin?_ -

The Yakocks nodded. - _One word:_ bïlokhosget.-

Clopin tilted his head.

- _What?_ \- asked the Yakocks in confusion.

- _You're not saying it right,_ \- Clopin replied.

- _What do ya mean? Of course I am!_ \- the Yakocks responded.

-Neüt, _you're not. The "h" is supposed to be said like the "ch" in "loch."_ \- Seeing the Yakocks still staring at him in confusion, he laughed. -Ryküte jïlu mok, _alright? "Bye-lohk-HHHos-get." Now you say it._ -

He was still confused, but after a moment, the Yakocks decided to give it a try.

- _Bye-lohk-hos-get._ -

- _No. "HHHos-get."_ -

- _Huh?_ -

- _Like this. You have to make this sound- it almost sounds like you're coughing up a furball. It's gutteral. You have to say it in the back of your throat. It's "HHHos-get." Get it? "HHHHHH."_ -

- _I think so, but... what do I have to do to make that sound?_ -

- _Simple. All you have to do is close up the opening of your throat tightly, so that air can't pass through. It's called a... a..._ \- He racked his brain for the correct term. - _For the life of me, what's it called?!_ -

At that moment, he was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

- _Excuse me, but I think the term you're looking for is called a voiceless velar fricitive._ -

Clopin, startled by the voice, looked around.

- _Who was that?_ \- he asked.

Then, he looked down- and saw the speaker. It was a yellow, badger-like Pokemon with two lightning bolts for a tail. Its ears were both lightning bolts as well. The lower half of its body was a darker yellow than its upper half. Kaylie and Patrick, as well as their Pokemon, all looked down at this strange new Pokemon.

"Wow, what Pokemon is that?" Kaylie asked.

She was about to take out her Pokedex to scan the creature when he immediately responded.

- _A Sparkadger, of course._ -

"A... Sparkadger?" Kaylie asked in confusion.

The Sparkadger nodded. - _Indeed. And not to mention the greatest genius that the Pokemon world has ever known. It's been said that our species helped Thomas Edison invent the lightbulb, meaning that we Sparkadger were part of an absolutely incredible discovery._ \- He flicked his tail. - _Which makes_ me _the best Electric-type Pokemon there is._ -

Kaylie looked over at Patrick in slight annoyance.

- _So, now that I have introduced you to my true greatness,_ \- the Sparkadger boasted, jumping over to Frollo and Clopin, - _may I ask you for your names?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Of course,_ mok am, _but my name is a bit harder to pronounce than Frollo's,_ \- he replied. - _Frollo's the Emberhund, by the way. And my name's Clopin._ -

- _Clopin, huh? Interesting. I'm pretty sure I pronounced that correctly, since I am, after all, a genius._ -

Clopin nodded.

-Cheüt, mok am _! You most certainly did! Good for you!_ -

The Sparkadger grinned.

- _Thought so. Call me an expert. I would have enough sense to know that that name contains a Kalosian nasal vowel._ -

"So, Sparkadger..." Kaylie began.

-Cheüt?- the Sparkadger responded in PokeLatin.

Clopin gasped.

- _You speak PokeLatin?!_ \- Elated, the Touceet rushed over to the Sparkadger and hugged him. - _Oh, I like you already,_ mok am! _You and I are going to be great friends!_ -

Kaylie laughed.

At that moment, however, she opened up her bag and noticed something: five glittering medals. She took them out and stared at them, recognizing that they were the medals that Quasimodo, Clopin, Frollo, Phoebus, and Esmeralda had recieved. The only question she wanted to know was... what were they used for?

"Sparkadger?" Kaylie asked.

Sparkadger turned to look at her.

- _Yes?_ \- he asked.

"Can you... help me?" She knelt down at his level and presented him with the five medals. "These are medals that my five Pokemon recieved. If you really are a genius, then you should know something about what these medals mean."

Seeing the medals, Sparkadger rushed over to them and examined each of them for a long time, deeply in thought. Clopin, Frollo, and the Yakocks all stared at him, wondering what he would say or do. Finally, he spoke, looking up at Kaylie and Patrick.

- _I've seen these before,_ \- he said. - _I know I've seen medals like these before somewhere. I just have no information thus far on their origins or what they are collectively called. However, there is no denying that I have absolutely seen these before._ -

- _That's great,_ mok am _!_ \- cried Clopin happily. - _Is there any way you_ can _find out about their origins?_ -

- _As a matter of fact, there is!_ \- cried the Sparkadger. - _Follow me, fellow comrades! We are going to the place where I have always been able to show off my true genius: MY PERSONAL POKEMON LABORATORY!-_

He bounded off, shrieking with delight, and everybody else followed. Clopin happily bounced over to Frollo, who was eyeing the Sparkadger with a look of sheer disgust.

- _Did you hear that,_ mok am _?! He's got a laboratory! This will be so much fun!_ -

Frollo was still glaring over at the Sparkadger.

- _I'm not sure if I like him,_ \- he growled.

Clopin gasped.

- _WHAT?! Why not,_ mok am _?_ -

Frollo's eyes narrowed. - _His arrogance detests me. This so-called "genius" only thinks he's the best species there is. What he doesn't know is that even geniuses like him are prone to mistakes._ -

Clopin laughed.

- _That doesn't mean he can't be our friend, silly!_ \- he giggled.

- _Well, I wouldn't want to be friends with someone as arrogant as him, would you?!_ -

With that one interrogation, Frollo angrily walked off, glaring at the Sparkadger. Clopin stood there, in pure sadness. No matter how much the Touceet wanted to be the Sparkadger's friend, he knew Frollo was right about one thing: the electric badger was extremely arrogant. Someone, whoever it was, needed to teach him otherwise about his bragging. Now saddened, Clopin trudged after the others, looking down.

- _Maybe Frollo's right,_ \- he said to himself. - _Maybe it wouldn't be right to be his friend._ -

He looked back up- what was he thinking? Immediately, he laughed his own doubts off as a smile came back to his face.

- _Oh, who am I kidding? That Sparkadger knows PokeLatin! Of course he's my friend!_ \- Clopin exclaimed, laughing.

Now back to his usual happy-go-lucky persona, the Touceet bounded after the other Pokemon and Trainers, who were all chatting excitedly about getting to see the Sparkadger's lab (except for Frollo, who still despised him). Seeing the Sparkadger in front of them leading the way, Clopin decided to talk to the Sparkadger. Arrogant though he was, there was no doubt he wanted to be his friend...

-Prïket, mok am!- Clopin greeted Sparkadger cheerfully.

The Sparkadger turned around to see the Touceet happily bouncing.

-Prïket,- he responded. - _I'm certain that since you've come here, there's only one thing you want to know about._ -

- _What's that?_ \- asked Clopin.

- _My true genius,_ \- bragged Sparkadger.

Clopin felt like groaning at the Sparkadger's arrogance, but managed to stay positive. He laughed nervously.

- _That's... nice,_ \- he responded. - _But no. I didn't come here to learn about your true genius. I just came to talk to you._ -

The Sparkadger looked at him in surprise.

- _Talk to me?_ \- he asked.

-Cheüt, mok am!- Clopin exclaimed happily. - _As a friend!_ -

- _A... friend?_ -

-Cheüt. _What's the matter with that?_ -

The Sparkadger looked over at Clopin.

- _Oh, nothing,_ \- he responded. - _I've had plenty of friends over the course of my life. It's not as though I've never had a friend before._ -

- _Well, I'm sure that Quasimodo will be delighted to meet you,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed. - _He's willing to open up to anybody!_ -

- _Of course he'd be delighted to meet a genius like me,_ \- boasted the Sparkadger.

Frollo groaned.

At that moment, the Sparkadger stopped and looked up. At once, he broke out into a huge smile.

- _Well, here we are!_ \- he exclaimed. - _MY AMAZING POKEMON LABORATORY!_ -

Kaylie, Patrick, Clopin, Frollo and Yakocks all looked up and gasped at what they saw. In front of them was a huge sign which read on it TESLA LABORATORY. The laboratory itself was a square building with colorful wires coming out of every side. Kaylie looked up at the laboratory sign in awe.

"Tesla Laboratory... So this place was owned by Nikola Tesla?" she asked.

- _Nope,_ \- the Sparkadger replied, shaking his head. - _It's owned by me. I built it, because my species is awesome._ -

Frollo growled at him. Clopin, on the other hand, rushed up and hugged him.

- _So your name's Tesla!_ \- he exclaimed. - _Ironic, because you said your species worked with Edison. But no matter! It's so amazing that you own a laboratory!_ -

- _There's bound to be some mistakes in that thing,_ \- Frollo stated.

Tesla blanched.

- _Mistakes?!_ \- he gasped. - _No, that can't possibly be! I'm a genius. I never make mistakes._ \- He bounded ahead of them. - _Now follow me, and prepare to be amazed!_ -

With that said, he entered the lab. Kaylie and Patrick looked at each other.

"Should we go in?" asked Kaylie.

"If he wants us to," replied Patrick. "Gotta say, though, that Sparkadger is as arrogant as can possibly be. I wouldn't go around trying to catch him anytime soon."

Kaylie nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

They looked over at their Pokemon, before all of them entered the lab together. As soon as they opened the door and saw what was inside, they gasped in shock.

"Wow!" Kaylie gasped. "Look at this place! Professor Maple's gonna be so jealous!"

Frollo rolled his eyes.

Indeed, for a lab created by a Pokemon, it was extremely advanced. The lab itself had, among other things, wires coming out of every corner, strange machines, and a gigantic chalkboard with calculus equations on it. The one thing that really caught everyone's attention, however, was a laptop computer in the middle of the lab. Tesla was sitting at the computer, loading images of the five medals into the computer's database. Seeing their amazement, he turned to them.

- _Well?_ \- he asked. - _Am I not an incredible genius?_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"You're... pretty good," she admitted. "And I know some other Pokemon who'd definitely like to see this lab!" She took out her other three PokeBalls and threw them into the air. "Quasimodo, Phoebus, Esmeralda, let's go!"

As soon as the three balls hit the ground, Quasi, Phoebus and Esme all appeared in a flash of blue light. Seeing the lab, they looked around them in amazement.

- _Whoa,_ \- gasped Phoebus.

- _What... is this place?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Only the most amazing Pokemon lab in all of Feluv,_ \- Tesla responded, bounding towards them. - _And I should know, because I built it._ -

Quasi gasped.

- _Wow!_ \- Phoebus exclaimed. - _That's so cool! Who are you?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _That's Tesla, of course!_ \- he exclaimed, happily jumping next to the Sparkadger. - _He's a Sparkadger, and he's my friend!_ \- Then, turning to Tesla, he added, - _Oh, this place is amazing! I can't believe you made this place,_ mok am!-

- _Hang on, let me get this straight,_ \- Esme suddenly interrupted. - _An arrogant Sparkadger made this whole lab all by himself?_ -

-Cheüt!- Clopin exclaimed cheerfully.

- _And you consider him your friend?_ -

-Cheüt.-

- _Wow,_ \- Esme remarked. - _That's... something._ \- Seeing the five medals loading up on the computer, she squinted. - _Hey, wait a second... Aren't those the five medals that we recieved? Why are you loading them up into a computer?_ -

- _So I can find out more information about them,_ \- Tesla explained.

Esme turned to Kaylie. - _More information?_ -

"He's trying to find out what those medals do and what they're called," Kaylie explained.

- _Exactly,_ \- Tesla confirmed. - _And I will only find out that information once I finish loading up the databases._ \- At once, a LOADING bar came up on screen. As everybody crowded around the computer to look at it, they found that the bar had only reached 1%, and was loading up the database on Quasimodo's heart medal.

"1%?" Patrick cried.

- _These things take a long time to load,_ \- Tesla explained.

"Well, what should we do while we're waiting?" Patrick asked.

Clopin suddenly got an idea, and immediately jumped up, landing next to Tesla and hugging the Sparkadger.

- _Oh, I have the best idea yet~!_ \- he cried. - _Tesla, does this place have a basement or anything?_ -

-Cheüt,- Tesla responded.

- _Thought so!_ \- Clopin cried happily, grabbing Quasimodo and hugging him. - _I'm going to go down to the basement, then!_ -

"What are you going to do there?" asked Kaylie.

- _I'm going to teach Quasimodo a bit of PokeLatin!_ \- Clopin responded happily. - _It'll be so much fun! Plus, Tesla will get to help too!_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"Alright then!" she replied, waving. "Have fun!"

-Bïloktaknüs, mok am!- Clopin responded, and with that being said, the three Pokemon all headed down to the basement. On their way there, Tesla looked over at Clopin and smiled.

The two of them were going to be great friends.

* * *

- _I-I'm sorry... how are you supposed to pronounce that "sj" sound? I-I d-don't think I'm saying it right..._ -

- _Because you're not._ \- Tesla confirmed Quasimodo's beliefs. They were in the basement, teaching Quasimodo how to pronounce some PokeLatin sounds. Right now, the one they were working on was "sj."

Quasi trembled. - _Oh, no._ -

- _Don't worry,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed. - _Tesla and I will teach you everything. Now, you listen closely, alright? It's said like this: "ssss-ZH-eye-nay."_ -

- _"Shy-nay"?_ \- Quasi tried.

Clopin shook his head.

-Neüt. _"Ssss-ZH-eye-nay."_ -

Quasi only looked at Clopin in confusion.

- _They're two separate sounds,_ \- Tesla explained. - _In the PokeLatin language, an "sj" is the combination of a voiceless alveolar sibilant and a voiced palato-alveolar sibilant. To put it in more simple terms, it's an "s" and a "zh" combined._ -

Quasi thought about it.

- _So... it's "zh," then._ -

Tesla shook his head again. Dejected, Quasi slumped down onto the floor of the lab.

- _Well, how am I supposed to say it? There's gotta be something that'll make it easier._ -

- _Easier..._ \- Tesla suddenly gasped. - _That's it! I have just the thing!_ -

- _What?_ \- Clopin asked. - _What is it?_ -

- _I'll show you in a bit, Clopin, you'll see,_ \- Tesla responded. - _Here, Quasi. My true genius qualities have come up with something that will seemingly make this easier for you. Now try this: imagine that you're in a desert area and a wild Ekans is hissing at you._ -

- _What does an Ekans have to do with PokeLatin?_ \- asked Quasimodo. - _They aren't even found in the desert!_ -

- _Just go along with me here,_ \- Tesla advised. - _As I was saying, there's an Ekans hissing at you. You got that in your mind?_ -

A hissing Ekans? It seemed completely unrelated to the concept at hand, but Quasi somehow had a feeling Tesla was on to something. He tried to imagine himself in a desert with Kaylie, face-to-face with a hissing Ekans in a Pokemon battle.

- _I-I think so._ -

- _Good. Now imagine that that Ekans' hissing is interrupted by a gigantic Boeing 727._ -

- _What's that?_ -

- _It was an airplane that the soldiers used in WWII to defeat the blind German people,_ \- Tesla explained. ("Blind German people" was Pokemon terminology for "Nazis.")

- _Oh._ -

All of a sudden he could see it- the Ekans was hissing at him and Kaylie had ordered him to use Razor Leaf, but all of a sudden they heard the ZHHHHH of the motors of a gigantic Boeing 727, which interrupted the "sssss" that was the Ekans' hissing.

Wait a second...

 _That_ was what Tesla was doing: he was using imagery to help Quasi get the correct pronunciation. He suddenly found it much easier to pronounce now that Tesla had explained it.

- _Oh, so that's what you're doing!_ \- Quasi exclaimed, finally getting it. - _So it's "sssss-ZH-eye-nay."-_

- _Exactly!_ \- Tesla confirmed. He sighed. - _I always knew my genius would come in handy._ -

Clopin's beak dropped open in shock- how had Tesla done it? Somehow, a story that was completely irrelevant to the conversation at hand had allowed Quasi to pronounce a PokeLatin word correctly. He may have been arrogant, but sometimes Tesla knew what he was doing. Stunned, Clopin looked over and saw Quasimodo light up.

- _Yay!_ \- he cried happily. - _I said it right! Oh, thank you, Tesla. That little trick you gave me really helped!_ -

- _Of course it did, because I am a genius,_ \- Tesla replied. - _And I did happen to show my true genius there. You don't need to thank me- thank my incredible genius skills instead. I am the best._ -

Clopin laughed nervously again.

- _You certainly are!_ \- Quasi agreed happily. - _I'm gonna go look at as many pronunciation guides as I can! See you!_ -

- _Bye!_ \- Clopin replied, waving to Quasi with his wing.

Happily, Quasi bounded off. As soon as he was gone, Clopin took Tesla aside and stared at him in shock. He was still unable to believe what he'd just seen.

- _How were you able to do that?_ \- he asked.

- _Simple,_ \- Tesla replied. - _Mnemonics._ -

- _Mnemonics?_ \- Clopin asked.

- _They're memory devices that are meant to help aid your memory. Popular examples include the usage of acronyms and analogies as mnemonics. Linkwords are also commonly used as mnemonics for finding the meanings of foreign words. In case you don't know, allow a genius like me to explain it to you. Linkword mnemonics connect a foreign word to an English word that sounds similar._ -

- _Wow,_ \- Clopin responded. - _You definitely know a lot,_ mok am.-

- _Of course I do. What else would you expect from a genius?_ -

Clopin sighed. Even he was starting to get annoyed a bit by Tesla's constant boasting and arrogance. At that moment, though, both of them heard a sound coming from the first floor.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

- _What's that?_ \- asked Clopin.

- _It's the database!_ \- exclaimed Tesla. - _Finally it's finished loading! Now come along with me, so that my true greatness can finally be shown to both of you!_ -

He left.

- _Hang on,_ mok am! _I'm coming!_ \- Clopin called. - _QUASI! THE DATABASE IS FINISHED!_ -

Hearing Clopin, the Graswinemodo rushed out of his studies and followed the other two back up to the first floor. When they got there, Kaylie, Patrick, and the Pokemon were waiting for them.

"So how did it go?" Kaylie asked.

- _It went great,_ mok am!- Clopin cried. - _Tesla here sure knows a lot! Him and I are going to be great friends!_ -

"Well, that's great!" Kaylie cried. "The database has finally finished loading, so you can find out the origins of those medals!"

- _I am aware!_ \- Tesla exclaimed, jumping up to the laptop. - _And I, the ultimate genius, will find out just what they are for!_ -

Frollo growled and glared over at Tesla. He'd had enough of the Sparkadger's arrogance. As Tesla typed some things up into the laptop, Frollo suddenly stepped forward, glaring over at the Sparkadger.

- _Not yet, you won't._ -

Tesla, shocked, spun around immediately.

- _Excuse me?!_ -

- _Not unless you quit that bragging and boasting that you keep doing!_ \- Frollo growled. - _You claim that you're the ultimate genius, but you're not! Not even a genius like you knows everything! Why, with your arrogance, you're about as bad as my namesake!_ -

"Frollo..." Kaylie gasped.

- _No! That can't be!_ \- Tesla cried, shocked.

- _Oh, yes it can! In fact, I have half the mind to tell you how much I do NOT want to be your friend, and how much no one else here wants to be your friend!_ -

- _T-that's not true! Clopin is my friend!_ -

Frollo looked back at Clopin in shock.

- _You're his friend?_ \- he asked.

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded. Angered, Frollo stuck his nose up in Clopin's face.

- _You shouldn't be._ -

Clopin gasped. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked down sadly, knowing in his heart Frollo was right. Tesla was arrogant, and someone needed to tell him off. Clopin, reluctantly, steeled his courage and glared over at Tesla. He _**really**_ didn't want to do this, but Frollo's actions made him feel pressured into doing so. Besides, he felt it was for Tesla's own good, anyway.

- _Frollo is right,_ \- Clopin snapped. - _Your arrogance needs to stop._ -

Tesla stared at him.

- _C-Clopin?!_ \- he gasped. - _You... you were my friend!_ -

Clopin turned away from him coldly.

- _Not anymore, I'm not._ -

Everyone in the room gasped, including Frollo. At once, he deeply regretted what he said to Clopin. He hadn't intended to pressure Clopin into doing something he didn't want to do. Tesla's eyes filled up with tears as Clopin continued to not look at him.

- _No... Clopin, no! Please!_ \- he begged.

But all Clopin did was leave and slam the door to the lab behind him angrily. Tesla looked on in shock- how could Clopin do this to him? He looked at Kaylie, Patrick and the other Pokemon, who were all shocked by what they had just seen. However, all they could do was shake their heads and leave as well, leaving Tesla all alone in his lab, staring down a database file with the five medals and their functions on it. Seeing everyone leave, he got up from his lab chair and hopefully chased them.

- _Clopin, come back, please!_ \- he pleaded. - _YOU WERE MY FRIEND!_ -

But he and the others were long gone. Saddened, Tesla looked down at the lab floor in tears.

- _And now... you're not..._ \- he sobbed sadly.

Extremely downtrodden, all Tesla could do was sit down on the lab floor, look down in regret... and cry.

* * *

On the other side of the door, another Pokemon was saddened by what he had just done. Clopin was looking down at the ground in sadness as the group left the lab. Seeing Clopin depressed, Quasimodo approached his best friend and nudged him.

- _Clopin..._ \- he muttered sadly.

Clopin sighed.

- _Well, I did it,_ \- Clopin said, saddened. - _And that was about the hardest thing I've ever done._ -

- _B-but why did you do it? You shocked all of us- even Frollo._ -

- _That's just it. Seeing Frollo do that made me realize that he was right about Tesla. I never wanted to lie to him, but I... just felt like I had to. I thought it was the only thing that could make Tesla see otherwise._ -

- _I didn't intend to pressure you, Clopin,_ \- Frollo responded.

Clopin looked down.

- _I know you didn't,_ \- he said.

* * *

That night, Tesla sat in his laboratory alone, staring at his data. He felt extreme regret for his arrogance. The poor Sparkadger certainly hadn't intended for Clopin- the one Pokemon he'd ever considered a true friend- to leave him. But now he knew that that was what happened to arrogant people.

And arrogant Pokemon like him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He stopped and looked up.

- _Who interrupts my studies?_ \- he droned miserably. - _Go away; I'm nothing more than a horrible Pokemon who deserves no friends._ -

The door opened, and from the other side came a clearly concerned Clopin. Quasimodo was with him, too. Tesla looked at both of them in shock. Then, seeing Clopin, he ran over to his friend and burst into tears.

- _Clopin...!_ \- Tesla sobbed. - _Forgive me, for I have failed you!_ -

Concerned, Clopin hugged Tesla.

- _Oh, no, silly, you didn't fail me,_ \- he reassured the Sparkadger.

- _Indeed I have! You said you wouldn't be my friend anymore!_ -

-Cheüt. _I know. I lied._ -

Tesla looked up in shock.

- _You...?_ \- he gasped.

Clopin smiled.

- _Think of it this way,_ mok am,- he reassured him. - _Is there ever a universe where I would somehow stop being your friend?_ -

Tesla shook his head, but he was still sobbing.

- _If you had decided to leave me, though, I would understand. This whole mess was all my fault. I was extremely arrogant towards you._ \- He sighed. - _Then again... that only happened because my first Trainer was extremely abusive and raised me to be as arrogant as he is._ -

Clopin gasped, and so did Quasimodo.

- _Oh, no,_ \- Quasi muttered. - _That must have felt awful._ -

- _It was,_ \- Tesla confirmed. - _I knew I wasn't a genius. I knew there was stuff I didn't know yet. But he made me believe that. I became extremely arrogant and self-centered from that point on. So arrogant, in fact, that he released me. I was happy to be released. So happy, in fact, I built my own lab and tried to show others what a genius I thought I was. They all left early._ \- Looking up at Clopin, he added, - _Except you. Truth is... you're the only Pokemon I've ever met who's considered me a true friend. But this is all my fault._ -

He looked down again in sadness. Touched, Clopin lifted his friend's chin.

- _Look at me,_ mok am. _It's not your fault._ -

Tesla sobbed.

- _Yes, it is._ -

- _No, don't say that. It's not your fault._ -

- _At all,_ \- Quasi added.

Tesla shook his head.

- _It's not your fault,_ \- Clopin repeated.

Tesla was in tears now, and he pushed Clopin away. Quasi approached the poor, sobbing Sparkadger.

- _Don't look at me,_ \- he sobbed.

- _It's not your fault._ -

Tesla broke down. He couldn't take this anymore. Clopin and Quasimodo hugged him, and poor Tesla continued sobbing.

- _It's not your fault,_ \- whispered Clopin.

From outside the lab, Frollo and Patrick's Yakocks were watching the whole scene unfold. Hearing Clopin's words to Tesla, the Yakocks turned to Frollo.

- _Did he just reference the R-rated movie with the therapy kid?!_ \- Yakocks asked.

- _Yes, I believe so,_ \- Frollo responded.

- _Has he ever seen the R-rated movie with the therapy kid?-_

Frollo looked back at the scene unfolding before him.

- _Just that one scene,_ \- he said.

Eventually, Tesla was able to gain control of his emotions. The hug ended, and the Sparkadger wiped away his tears.

- _You know what?_ \- he asked. - _You're right. It isn't my fault that I ended up like this. Still, though, you telling me that you didn't want to be my friend anymore... it taught me something. Arrogance won't get you friends. And as much as I know, that's something I have to admit I didn't know before._ \- He laughed. - _I guess even geniuses don't know anything._ -

- _You're right, they don't,_ \- Clopin responded.

Tesla suddenly stood up and looked at the sky with resolve.

- _But I_ do _know how to fix this,_ \- the Sparkadger affirmed.

Clopin smiled, and so did Quasimodo. At that moment, however, all three of them looked up at the sky, and they noticed something. Another medal, this time with a lightbulb on it, was falling from the sky. As everyone watched in awe, the medal stuck itself onto Tesla's neck, and the lightbulb in the middle colored itself in a bright yellow. Gasping, Clopin and Quasimodo stared at it.

- _This is..._ \- Tesla gasped. - _This is another one of the medals, isn't it?! We need to load this one into the database pronto!_ -

-Cheüt!- Clopin agreed. - _Let's load this one up!_ -

They rushed to the laptop in the middle of the lab immediately, and the databases on the other five medals appeared. Tesla then inserted his medal into a case that was connected to the laptop, and instantly a loading bar came up on screen. Clopin squealed happily.

- _Here it is,_ mok am!- he exclaimed.

- _I can't wait!_ \- Quasi cried.

The loading bar finally finished loading, and info on the sixth medal appeared on the screen. Then, info on all six medals combined came up on screen, and Tesla immediately took out a pair of reading glasses and a notepad. Clopin and Quasimodo gathered near him.

- _W-what's it say?_ \- Quasi asked.

Tesla laughed.

- _Something amazing,_ \- he replied.

* * *

The next day, the info on the six medals had been collected, and Clopin and Quasimodo were talking to all the other Pokemon about Tesla and how he had recieved his. Upon hearing the news, Kaylie, Patrick, Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Switeuk gasped.

- _You're kidding!_ \- Phoebus cried.

"Tesla got a medal, too?" Kaylie asked. "That's interesting. But what's even more interesting is how only my Pokemon seem to get these medals. Patrick... none of your Pokemon have gotten any."

"That is odd," Patrick remarked. "I wonder if it has something to do with how good of a Trainer you are?"

Kaylie laughed.

At that moment, however, Tesla burst through the door of the lab, waving his notepad and medal in the air. All eyes were suddenly focused on the Sparkadger, who bounded over to everyone else.

- _EUREKA!_ \- he cried. - _EUREKA! I FOUND IT!_ -

"What?" Kaylie asked.

- _The origin of the six medals!_ \- Tesla cried.

"You didn't!" Patrick gasped.

- _He did indeed!_ \- Clopin confirmed. - _Actually..._ we _found it, right?_ -

Tesla laughed.

- _Why, yes,_ \- he responded. - _Yes, we did._ -

"What did it say?" Kaylie asked.

- _According to the notes I took, it says that these medals were created by Arceus himself a long time ago,_ \- Tesla recited. - _He made them to be given to 14 different Pokemon, each one representing a personality aspect. Via the combination of these aspects, it will someday save the world. And according to Clopin and Quasimodo's studies..._ \- He turned to the duo, and both of them stepped forward.

- _We found out last night..._ \- Clopin began.

- _...that these 6 medals..._ \- Quasi added.

- _...ARE CALLED VIRTUES!_ \- they both exclaimed.

Everyone gasped.

"Virtues...?" Kaylie muttered in amazement.

- _There are 14 total, but only 6 are known: the virtues of kindness, fun, loyalty, tolerance, honor and intelligence,_ \- Clopin explained.

"Really?" Patrick asked. "So they all represent a different personality aspect, and when they come together they can save the world?"

- _Yep,_ \- Quasi replied.

Patrick laughed. "Sounds familiar."

"6 virtues...?" Kaylie suddenly gasped.

She looked at each one of the medals, then at each of her Pokemon. She gasped.

"We're the chosen ones," she muttered.

Everyone looked at her.

"My Pokemon are the holders of five of the virtues!" she exclaimed. "And I know exactly who's who!"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

She took the medal with the pink heart on it and held it up into the air.

"The virtue of kindness- the one who tamed a bully Capyarge with nothing but compassion- is represented by Quasimodo!" Kaylie declared.

She put the medal around Quasi's neck, and he smiled. Kaylie then held up the medal with the purple party hat on it.

"The virtue of fun- the one whose very style of battle is enough to get you to smile- is represented by Clopin!"

- _Yay!_ \- Clopin exclaimed as Kaylie put the medal on him. The next medal she held up was the medal with the fuchsia peace symbol.

"The virtue of tolerance- the one who defended Quasimodo when others thought of him badly- is represented by Esmeralda!"

Kaylie put the medal around Esmeralda's neck, and the Mothibell smiled. Afterwards, Kaylie held up the medal with the red judge's mallet.

"The virtue of honor- the one who would never discriminate against anyone and would do anything to not be like the namesake he despises- is represented by Frollo!"

The Emberhund bowed as Kaylie put the medal on him, before she then held up the medal with the blue medal.

"And the virtue of loyalty- the one who would always stay loyal to me because I found him first- is represented by Phoebus!"

She knelt down and put his medal on him. Patrick looked over at her.

"That's only five medals," he said. "What about the sixth?"

Kaylie smiled.

"That's the virtue of intelligence," she responded. "It belongs to someone who is smart and resourceful enough to not just pull through for their friends, but to admit to others when they've done something wrong." She looked over at Tesla, who gasped in shock.

- _You mean..._ \- he gasped.

Kaylie nodded. "I heard the entire conversation you and Clopin had last night."

- _Then how come you didn't see me get my medal?_ \- Tesla asked.

"Because I never got to see it. I left just before you got the medal."

- _I see._ \- Tesla sighed. - _I believe William Shakespeare himself once said something about regret, and believe me, I regret what I did to all of you very deeply. I never should have been so arrogant. I know it was due to an abusive Trainer, but after he raised me to be that way, I never looked back on my actions and how they would happen to affect my relationship with the first true friend I've ever had._ \- He bowed. - _Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?-_

Kaylie smiled and held up a PokeBall. "I already have."

Tesla gasped.

"Welcome to the team, virtue of intelligence." Kaylie put the medal with the lightbulb on it on an excited Tesla's neck, before throwing the PokeBall in the air. "Go, PokeBall!"

The ball opened, and Tesla was at once sucked into it with a flash of red light. The ball landed on the ground and began shaking. Everyone's eyes were focused on the ball.

3, 2, 1...

PING!

The center of the ball flashed a bright red, signifying Tesla's capture. Happily, Kaylie picked it up.

"YES!" she cried. "I CAUGHT A SPARKADGER!"

- _And that Sparkadger is one of my best friends,_ \- Clopin added with a smile.

Kaylie smiled and threw Tesla's PokeBall.

"Go, Tesla!" she cried.

At once, the Sparkadger appeared in a flash of blue light. He still had his medal on him, and as soon as he saw Clopin, he hugged the Touceet. Clopin hugged back.

- _Thank you,_ \- Tesla said.

- _You are most certainly welcome,_ mok am,- Clopin replied. - _Or should I say... the virtue of intelligence?_ -

They all laughed, and the group left Tesla's lab for good to continue on to Cinderite City. Finally, the secrets of the six medals had been discovered.

And there were still 8 more before they would save the world.

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 10(!) of Opal and Garnet! Thank you so much for being with me for ten incredible chapters. What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Tesla? What do you think of the virtues?! Leave your answers in the comments section! I'll see you next time with Chapter 11: "That's Some Folklore," in which we are finally introduced to the villanous team... see you then!**

 **(PS: Every single phonetic phrase is correct.)**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **"sjïne" (sss-ZH-eye-nay, the word that Quasimodo was attempting to pronounce): instead**


	11. Chapter 10: A Very Rocky Start, Part One

**SURPRISE! I'M NOT DEAD! AND I'M BACK ON THIS SITE!**

 **I know, it's been months since my last upload, but I was so busy with other projects- and had EXTREME writer's block for what was originally intended to be Chapter 11, "That's Some Folklore." So I decided to leave for a few** **months** **and put Opal and Garnet on a hiatus. However, that's when I started asking myself a question: Do any of the readers of my fanfic know how to speak PokeLatin? My guess: no. No, they don't.**

 **And thus I am back again, with Part One of the NEW eleventh chapter, "A Very Rocky Start"! In this chapter, Kaylie, Patrick and the gang run into a Shiny Yakocks named Rocky, whom Kaylie catches. Thing is, he's been physically abused by his father because he doesn't know the PokeLatin** **language. As a result, he asks it to be taught to him so he can impress his father... and who better to teach him than Clopin? Who better to teach YOU than Clopin, even? Yep, this is technically your guide to the PokeLatin language. _Jok svït tok cherc ro interobüten!_ (I hope you find it interesting!)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **AND NOTE: SUN AND MOON PLOT SPOILER ALERT!**

Chapter 10: A Very Rocky Start, Part 1

* * *

 _Ashkï e Feluv, au cïtï avaik_

 _Ta au clïke zjü Notre Dame_

 _Au poiterpaïk poitet, au bükerpaïk bükt_

 _Ta au clïke zjü Notre Dame_

 _Ta au grand clïke, saem bois saem au bolter_

 _Ta au petit clïke, füwe saem salm_

 _Et ka dït au münt zjü au cïtï au tolbet au clïke_

 _Au clïke zjü Notre Dame..._

* * *

- _THE IPPA ARE COMING! THE IPPA ARE COMING! Oh,_ mok am... _this has got to be the greatest day of my life!_ -

"What do you mean, the IPPA are coming?" Patrick asked, confused by Clopin's antics- as usual. He, Kaylie and their Pokémon were on their way to Cinderite City, site of Kaylie's next Gym Battle. They'd decided to stop to take a break for the day, and as of this moment, Kaylie's fun-loving Touceet Clopin was jumping around happily like his _namesake_ gypsy leader. Hearing Patrick, he stopped and looked at him.

- _I assume you haven't heard the news, then?_ \- he laughed. - _Get this: the International PokeLatin Phonetics Association has decided to stop by Cinderite City. They're going to the Gym to teach Vulcan how to speak the PokeLatin language, and they'll also be setting up the biggest PokeLatin school in not just Feluv, but the entire Pokémon world!_ \- He jumped up happily. - _Isn't this amazing,_ mok am _?_ -

Patrick laughed. "It certainly is." Then, all of a sudden, he turned to Kaylie and whispered, "Okay, this may sound stupid. I've heard your Touceet's name before, but just to clarify... kloh-PAN, right?"

Kaylie laughed.

"Here we go again," she giggled.

Clopin looked up at him.

- _Don't think I couldn't hear that,_ mok am, _because I certainly_ did,- he responded. _-The "kloh" part you have right, but it's "kloh-PAH~(n)," not "kloh-PAN."-_

"Kloh-PAH?"

- _PAH~(n),_ \- Clopin corrected.

"What's the difference?" Patrick asked.

Frollo growled under his breath.

- _They really should know by now how to pronounce it,_ \- he muttered.

- _Fear not, my fellow compatriot,_ \- Tesla responded. - _If there is ever a mnemonic for remembering the pronunciation of Clopin's name, I can assure you that Clopin will come up with it eventually._ -

- _Oh, I did!_ \- Clopin chimed in happily. - _I was just telling Patrick about it now, actually._ -

- _Wait, you actually came up with a pronunciation mnemonic on your own accord?!_ \- Tesla gasped.

- _Two days ago,_ \- Clopin confirmed. - _It's simple, really. All it is is two words: "close pang." You say "close" without the "-se" at the end, and then "pang" without the "-ng" at the end. Kloh-PAH~(n). That should help them.-  
_

 _-"Close pang"?_ \- Tesla repeated.

Clopin nodded. Tesla thought about it for a moment, then suddenly realized the meaning of the mnemonic.

- _That is absolute GENIUS!_ \- he exclaimed. - _Why, I bet if you were to explain that mnemonic to any Pokemon who misprounces your name, they'd get it almost immediately!_ -

Clopin blushed.

-Bïloktaknüs, mok am,- he replied.

"Anyway..." Patrick burst in suddenly, "we really should get back to the concept at hand here... Cinderite City? Why does it want to organize a PokeLatin school anyways, huh? Is it, like, the PokeLatin capital of the world or something?"

Clopin giggled.

- _You could say that,_ \- the Touceet replied.

"Yeah, Clopin basically told me that Cinderite City has the largest population of PokeLatin speakers in the entire world," Kaylie added. "They set up that school to not only teach the people of Cinderite City how to speak PokeLatin, but also to teach Vulcan as well."

Patrick laughed.

"Well, at least they're one step ahead of 'kloh-PAH,'" he replied, again mispronouncing Clopin's name. The Touceet giggled.

- _Ah,_ künek sjine, _-_ he laughed.

At that moment, however, the group was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound coming from above them. Kaylie turned to Patrick.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Patrick replied, "but I think it might be-"

- _WHOA!_ -

At that moment, something fell down from the top of a nearby hill, eventually crashing right in front of the group. A small cloud of smoke came up, and when it faded, the group could clearly see a Yakocks in front of them, similar to the one Patrick had. Kaylie approached it, a bit concerned.

"It's a Yakocks," she gasped. "Just like the one you have, Patrick!"

"Yeah, but it's a bit different," Patrick replied.

Kaylie looked at it more closely. She couldn't see anything different about this Yakocks. "What do you mean?"

"Look at its hooves."

Kaylie squinted, and that was when she noticed. Patrick's Yakocks had black hooves, but this Yakocks had brown hooves. Looking closer, she also noticed that its back crystals were a slightly lighter blue. She gasped.

"It's a Shiny," she realized.

The Yakocks suddenly shook itself awake and stood up.

- _Well, of course I'm a_ _Shiny!-_ it snapped- or rather, _he. -What else wouldja think I am?-_

Clopin giggled, approaching him.

- _You certainly look good for a Shiny,_ mok am,- he said, smiling.

- _I do?_ \- the Yakocks asked. - _Well, thank you- wait, did you just speak PokeLatin?!-_

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, he's basically fluent. I don't know any PokeLatin, to be honest with you. Most of the time I can barely understand a word he's saying, except, of course, when he says 'mok am.' That's 'my friend,' obviously."

- _He won't even mention me by name now,_ \- Clopin remarked with a laugh.

- _Well, what is it, then?_ \- the Yakocks asked. - _I mean,_ ji sois tok nom?-

Clopin gasped and screamed happily.

"Wait, you know PokeLatin, too?" asked Kaylie.

The Yakocks shrugged. - _Only about 20 words of it. So anyway, buddy, what's your name?_ -

- _My name?_ \- Clopin asked. - _Well, how about we get your name first?_ Ji sois tok nom, mok am?-

The Yakocks looked at him for a minute, then suddenly realized what Clopin was asking for.

- _Oh, you want my name?-_ he asked. -Mok nom sois _Rocky_.-

- _Rocky?_ \- repeated Clopin.

The Yakocks nodded. Clopin immediately ran over to shake his hoof in excitement, while the rest of the group laughed at how happy he was.

- _Well,_ prïket, _Rocky! It is very nice to meet you indeed! We've never seen a Shiny Pokemon before in our lives! How many words of PokeLatin do you know,_ mok am _?-_

 _-Oh, I don't know. I'd say about..._ venüt _words or so. Maybe_ venütipent. _-_

 _-Only_ venütipent _words?!-_ Clopin gasped. _-Well, that is certainly not enough,_ mok am _! I myself can hold an entire PokeLatin conversation. There has to be someone out there who can teach you!-_

"Excuse me, but what does _venütipent_ mean, exactly?" Kaylie asked. "I assume that _venüt_ means twenty..."

Clopin nodded. -Cheüt. _And how many sides does a_ pent _agon have...?_ -

Kaylie scoffed. "Five. That's easy." Then she realized it. "Ohhhhh... so it _must_ mean 25... Wait, you know only twenty-five PokeLatin words?!"

Rocky laughed nervously.

-Ch-cheüt...- he replied, stammering.

"Wow. You really need a tutor. But don't worry! Tesla and Clopin are PokeLatin experts. They'll help you learn PokeLatin in a flash."

Rocky lit up with excitement.

- _They will?!_ \- he gasped. - _That's so awesome! Finally, I'm in a situation where I won't get the same teacher every single day!_ \- Then, he suddenly looked up at Kaylie in confusion. - _Wait, Tesla and_ who _are PokeLatin experts? Who's Tesla, first of all?_ -

Kaylie giggled. "Tesla's the Sparkadger. And the Touceet you just met is... well..."

- _Clopin,_ \- the Touceet interrupted.

- _Kloh-WHAT?!_ \- Rocky gasped.

Clopin giggled. - _That's why I let you say your name first._ -

- _Huh?_ -

- _You see, whenever we run into a person or Pokemon, they'll usually get my name wrong. Doesn't help that my name is a Kalosian one. But nevertheless, allow me: it's pronounced "kloh-PAH~(n)."_ -

- _"Kloh-PAN"? What the-?_ -

As with most Pokemon, he got it wrong the first try. Clopin giggled.

- _You didn't get the second syllable right,_ mok am,- he said.

Rocky just stared at him.

- _Don't get it? Allow me to show you, then,_ \- Clopin began to explain. - _Take the ending- that "PAN" part that you said- and give it a sort of nasal pinch. Another way you could think of it is like the word "pang," but without the "-ng" at the end. Go on, just try it._ -

- _"Pang" without the "-ng"? Then this should be simple. It's "kloh-PAH"... right?_ -

Clopin giggled.

- _Good, but with a pinch. "PAHHH~~." Did you hear how that was tightly nasal? That's how it should sound, with a slight bit of nasality at the end, almost as if you're holding your nose while saying it. Just remember that it should sound like "pang" without the "-ng," which is "PAH~(n)"- the "n" is barely even pronounced. Then, all you have to do is push the air out through the nasal cavity while saying it and you're good to go!_ -

- _Excuse me,_ \- Tesla tried to interrupt, - _but I actually think it involves a lowering of the soft-_ -

But he never got to finish his statement. All of a sudden, Rocky for some reason looked extremely startled.

- _Rocky,_ mok am?- Clopin asked. - _Are you alright?_ -

He did nothing except stare for a moment, then all of a sudden-

- _Wait, did you just say "nasal cavity"?!_ -

Clopin nodded. Rocky promptly screamed.

- _THERE'S A TOOTH UP MY NOSE!_ \- he shreiked, running around and banging his nose on things such as wood, the Pokedex, and even Frollo. - _HELP ME! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! I THINK I MIGHT NEED SURGERY! GET IT-_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Silly, there's no tooth up your nose,_ \- he said.

Rocky immediately stopped freaking out and turned to him.

- _Wait, there's not?_ \- he asked.

Clopin shook his head.

-Neüt. _It's just one of the nasal passageways._ -

Rocky breathed a sigh of relief.

- _Oh, thank Arceus! I really thought there was something stuck up my nose for a second. Thank goodness you and Tesla are going to teach me that PokeLatin business. Like I said, I won't be stuck with the same teacher every single day, and I think that just might be the best thing in the world._ -

-Why?- Clopin asked.

"Who's your teacher?" Kaylie asked. "Is he a bad teacher?"

Rocky shook his head sadly.

- _Oh, very much so. My father's tried to teach me the PokeLatin language every single day. You see, I was born in Cinderite City, and my father's always believed that if you're from Cinderite, you_ have _to learn PokeLatin. He set out on a quest to teach me, but... dumb ol' me, I just kept getting every one of the words wrong... I couldn't pronounce PokeLatin words to save my life- well, with the exceptions of the words for "yes," "no," "what is your name?" "my name is...," and all the numbers up to 25- and every time I would get a word wrong- well, my father just had no patience._ -

"So what did he do?" Kaylie asked, now getting a little scared of the answer.

Rocky sighed.

- _He beat me._ -

"Wait, WHAT?!" gasped Patrick. "Your father... BEAT you?! As in, he whipped you with a belt or something?"

- _No, he didn't whip me with a belt, but he did whip me with his tail and ram me with his horns and bite me a lot. He even threatened to burn me with Flame Wheel. It hurt really bad, but I knew that my father was doing it to teach me. It was for my own good._ -

"'For your own good'? He can't be more crazy! That's not doing anything for your own good, that's just straight-up corporal punishment and child abuse! Why would you think that he was ever doing that for your own good?"

- _Well, that's what my father always said, and I eventually came to believe it. Still though, my father was a terrible teacher. I absolutely hated him, but was forced to tell him that I loved him._ -

"That's emotional abuse! Man, your father's ought to be reported to Child Protective Services or something like that. He's not just a terrible teacher, he's a terrible father."

"Um... Patrick, there is no CPS in the Pokemon world," Kaylie told him.

"Then how the heck are we going to stop this abusive father that Rocky has?!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Simple," Kaylie replied with determination, holding out a PokeBall. "We're gonna get him on a Pokemon team. _My_ team."

Rocky gasped at the sign of the PokeBall.

- _Wait, I get to be on a Pokemon team and have an actual Trainer and everything?!_ \- Rocky exclaimed happily.

Kaylie nodded.

- _AWESOME!_ \- Rocky cried. - _Count me in!_ -

"Alright, then!" Kaylie exclaimed, throwing the PokeBall into the air. "Go... POKEBALL!"

She threw the PokeBall in the air, and at once, Rocky was encapsulated into the ball in a flash of blue light. As everyone watched, the ball shook three times, then flashed a bright red in the center, indicating capture. Kaylie gasped in excitement.

"YES!" she squealed. "I just caught a Shiny Yakocks! My first Shiny Pokemon!"

- _Isn't that also your seventh one overall?_ \- Frollo asked.

"Yeah," Kaylie replied. "So?"

- _So shouldn't it go to a PC box?_ -

Tesla turned to him.

- _Have you forgotten that the same scientists who invented the Devolver and EvoPhone also broke the six-Pokemon limit?_ \- he reminded him. - _Trainers can now carry as many Pokemon as they want- why else would you think there would be 14 virtues?_ -

- _Oh, yes,_ \- Frollo muttered, lowering his head. - _I did forget that for a moment. Forgive me, and hope that I have not ended up like my namesake._ -

Patrick laughed.

"Are you serious, Frollo? Of course you haven't."

Frollo breathed a sigh of relief. - _That's good._ -

- _Anyway, Kaylie, can you please let out Rocky now?_ \- begged Clopin, bouncing with excitement. - _I want to get this PokeLatin lesson plan out of the way!_ -

Kaylie laughed. "Sure, Clopin. Alright, Rocky, come on out!"

She threw the PokeBall in the air, and Rocky suddenly materialized from the blue light. Seeing Clopin, he ran up to him and laughed happily.

- _Oh, man, this is so awesome!_ \- he cried. - _I can't believe I'm actually on a Pokemon team! Are we going to start learning PokeLatin now? I can't wait!_ -

Clopin giggled. -Cheüt, mok am. Nok sois.-

- _What does "nok sois" mean?_ -

- _We are._ -

Rocky jumped up. - _AWESOME! This is going to be the greatest day of my entire life!_ -

Kaylie smiled. She knew that Clopin would be the greatest teacher that Rocky would ever have- definitely better than that abusive father of his. And not only would he be learning the PokeLatin language, but so would she and Patrick.

It was the ultimate preparation for Cinderite City.

* * *

- _Alright. Now where is it...?_ -

The group was now in a field, where Rocky would begin his PokeLatin lessons. Clopin was flipping through one of his many PokeLatin books. This one was a book of tongue twisters, designed specifically for pronunciation. Eventually, Clopin found what he was looking for and stopped on a page near the middle of the book.

- _Ah, here it is!_ \- he cried, opening up the book and showing it to Rocky. - _Alright, Rocky, I think it'll be best if we start with pronunciation before moving on to grammar, and I always like to get the most difficult ones out of the way first. The "p" sound in particular is an extremely common one that many first-time speakers get wrong. Anyway, Rocky, I'd like you to read..._ that.-

He pointed to a sentence in the book, and Rocky sat up to read it.

- _Alright, then..._ "Posütan sois perdeet, paikan parügeet qa pritkey,"- he read, mispronouncing some of the words. Clopin shook his head, and pointed to one of the words in the book.

- _You see that word, right there?_ "Perdït"?- he asked.

Rocky nodded.

- _You aren't pronouncing the "ï" right. If you were saying "perdeet," that would be spelled with a regular "i." On the other hand, if you see the umlauts- those two little dots over the "i"- then it's pronounced like the letter "i" itself. So rather than being "per_ deet _," it's "per-_ dyt. _" And it isn't "par-oo-_ geet _," it's "par-oo-_ gyt _." Get it,_ mok am?-

- _I think so._ -

- _Good. Now read that again._ -

Rocky looked at the sentence again and took a breath before reading:

-"Posütan sois perdït, païkan parügït qa pritkey."-

Clopin smiled.

- _Better,_ mok am, _but there's still a few mistakes in your pronunciation._ -

- _Like what?_ \- Rocky asked.

- _Well, first of all, you're saying the last word as "pritkey." The "i" is actually said like a double "e," as in "feed," and the "e" isn't said as "ee," but rather "ay." So it'd actually be "preet-kay." But the biggest mistake you're making is the biggest mistake that probably everyone makes regarding the "p" sound- you aren't aspirating correctly._ -

Rocky looked at him in confusion.

- _Aspirating? What the heck do you mean?_ \- he asked.

- _What I mean is, whenever you say the "p" in PokeLatin, you have to say it with a slight puff of air. This happens in English, too, but you aren't using PokeLatin-level aspiration. Right now, you're using as much aspiration as you would in English when saying a word like "pritke." It's not "pritke," though. It's " **p** ritke."_-

The second time around, Clopin practically spat out the "p," behavior which would normally get met with looks of confusion in English but was accurate pronunciation in PokeLatin. Rocky jumped back, startled.

- _Hey, watch it, bud!_ \- he exclaimed. - _You almost spat on me!_ -

Clopin laughed. - _That's how it's_ supposed _to sound,_ mok am.-

- _Oh._ -

- _It's " **p** osütan sois **p** erdït, **p** aïkan **p** arügït qa **p** ritke." Now you try._-

Rocky took a breath.

- _"Posütan sois-"_ -

- _" **P** osütan." Breathe in first- it doesn't have to be a deep breath, but just breathe- and then force out the air along with the "p" sound. You're going to get a lot more aspiration that way._-

Rocky took another breath.

- _"Posütan"...?-_ He sighed. _-I did it again, didn't I?_ -

- _Don't worry,_ mok am, _you're fine!_ \- Clopin reassured him. - _You just need a bit more practice with that, that's all. Try this: just say "païk." It means "person" in PokeLatin._ -

- _"Païk"?_ -

- _No, no, no. " **P** aïk." Like I said, breathe in and then force it out until you get a nice **"pah"** at the start._ -

- _Force it out?_ -

Clopin nodded.

- _How the heck am I supposed to do that?_ \- Rocky asked incredulously.

- _Well, you know how I said it's supposed to sound like you're spitting on someone?_ \- Clopin asked.

Rocky laughed. - _Of course I do._ -

- _Did your- oh, I don't know if I should ask this question- it may be personal..._ -

- _No, it's fine. Go ahead. Ask away._ -

Clopin looked at him for a second, then whispered:

- _Did your father ever spit on you? Or at you?_ -

Rocky nodded. - _You kidding? He did that loads of times. He did that every day._ -

- _And did you ever feel so angry at your father that you wanted to spit at him right back?_ -

- _You better believe it!_ -

- _Well, pretend that your father is here, and he's berating you for not pronouncing PokeLatin words correctly. You should get so angry that you just want to spit out something that calls him out for his bad behavior and abusive nature towards you. When you do get to that point, say "païk"- and that should get you to the correct pronunciation._ -

Kaylie, Patrick, Frollo, and Tesla watched nervously, wondering if it would work. Tesla turned to Frollo.

- _Well, this is certainly a genius idea if I've ever seen one,_ \- the Sparkadger whispered. - _He's using Rocky's hatred of his father for motivation- and as a working mnemonic._ -

Frollo nodded. - _An excellent strategy. I would be stunned beyond belief if it doesn't work- and I rarely ever get stunned._ -

The two of them turned back towards Rocky, whose eyes were closed. He tried to think of what Clopin had said- he was back home, in the Cinderite City valley, with his abusive father watching him with a glare and berating him for his PokeLatin. He could almost hear his father's words, cutting through him like a knife through his heart:

- _You little punk! Don't you know how to pronounce PokeLatin words?!_ -

It was an immediate flashback to home. His father would do this to Rocky every single day, and in the past, he'd be submissive. But not this time. Oh, how much he wanted to learn the PokeLatin language, but he couldn't stop hating his father for what he'd done to him. He was getting angrier by the minute, by the second, as he kept hearing in his head the same words that his father had said to him many times before.

- _When I was your age, I knew every single word in PokeLatin and could pronounce every sound! Do I have to beat you?! DO I HAVE TO?! Because I will! Oh, no, Rocky, don't you dare start crying! A Yakocks never cries! You're just a wimp, aren't you?!_ -

A wimp? He wouldn't take that. He was boiling. He felt like he would burst at any moment. His father's words continued.

- _Now turn around and THANK me for the punishment that you will receive, and that you so deserve, and tell me you love me. Say it._ -

He wouldn't say it. He hated his father. And for the love of Arceus, he didn't want to ever deny that again!

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to snap right back at him.

No- he was going to.

- _Say it! **SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!**_ -

- **PAÏK!** \- Rocky exploded, breaking his thoughts of his abusive father completely.

And in that one moment, he'd finally done it: achieved enough aspiration to correctly pronounce the PokeLatin "p" sound; the air and spit shot right out of his mouth and landed on Clopin. Tesla and Frollo were numb with shock as Rocky took a breath, looking up at Clopin, who was covered in his spit. He shook it off, then looked at Rocky, who immediately dropped his anger and looked up at him...

Clopin smiled.

- _You did it,_ mok am.-

Rocky gasped with happiness, a smile of his own coming to his face.

- _YES!_ \- he exclaimed happily. - _Aw, man! I did it! First lesson of PokeLatin COMPLETE! No denying it- you are the greatest teacher I have EVER had! I can't wait to get back at my father with this news! "Posütan sois perdït, païkan parügït qa pritke!" I DID IT AGAIN! WHOO-HOO!_ -

Clopin laughed. Tesla and Frollo looked on, smiles of their own coming to their faces, along with Kaylie and Patrick, who were beaming with pride.

"Alright, Rocky!" Kaylie cheered. "You did it!"

Rocky smiled.

- _So, what's next? Man, I can't wait for the next lesson!_ -

Clopin laughed nervously.

- _Well... let's just say that even I had trouble with this one... Are you up for a challenge?_ -

Rocky stared at Clopin with determination.

- _You kidding? Count me in!_ -

* * *

It was now time for Rocky's second PokeLatin lesson, and he, Clopin, Kaylie, Patrick, Frollo and Tesla had now moved to another field. As Clopin flipped through the same book of tongue-twisters, Tesla turned to Frollo, who was clearly impressed by what he had just seen.

- _I must say, Clopin is certainly proving himself to be one of the best PokeLatin teachers I have ever seen,_ \- the Sparkadger remarked. - _He's a lot more patient than Rocky's abusive father by a long shot._ -

Frollo nodded. - _Indeed. I wonder what the next lesson is going to be._ -

- _Well, I had thought based on Clopin's previous comment that it was going to be the PokeLatin "h" sound, which is pronounced like the German "ch," as in "Bach." But then I realized that Rocky knew the first 25 numbers in PokeLatin, meaning he could pronounce it already:_ heqst, hept, _and_ decihept _are examples._ \- He grinned. - _Meaning there's only one sound Clopin's going to teach him next, and it's the hardest sound in the book._ -

Frollo's eyes widened.

- _You don't mean..._ -

Tesla nodded. - _Oh, I mean. Just wait, Frollo. He's going to tell Rocky the story of the Ekans and the Boeing 727 faster than you can say "sjïne." Or, as they would say in PokeLatin, the Boeing_ hept-dït-hept.-

They turned back towards Rocky and Clopin, the latter of which had found his page and was now holding the book open. Rocky was squirming with excitement.

- _What's the next sentence going to be?! I can't wait to see it!_ \- he gushed.

Clopin laughed and held open the book to Rocky. - _Alright, I'll show it to you. Read this one, if you will._ -

Rocky squinted.

- _Okay, let's see... "Jok zjok shok, chok jok am ta..." what?_ -

He got tripped up when he saw the last word, "sjüzjüsjon." He had heard that the "sj" sound was hard to pronounce, but he didn't think that he could even say that. Confused, Rocky looked up at Clopin hopefully, who laughed.

-Ryküte jïlü mok, _alright?_ \- Clopin told him with a giggle. - _"Jok zjok sjok, chok jok am ta sjüzjüsjon." Now you try._ -

- _How the heck are you even supposed to say that last word?!_ \- Rocky cried.

- _Like this. "Ssss-zhoo-zhoo-ssss-zhon."_ -

- _Uh... WHAT?!_ -

- _Here, I'll help you. The "sj" sound in PokeLatin is a combination of two different sounds: an "s" and a "zj." Really, it's not so much of a single "s" as it is a prolonged hiss, followed by ma regular "zj" sound, which is "zh." You know, like "vision." Hence, "ssss-ZH." You get it?_ -

- _Maybe..._ \- Rocky sounded unsure of himself.

- _Well, here's how I first learned it. It had nothing to do with an Ekans and a Boeing 727- I'll explain what that is later. The way I learned it is like this: At first, say the two sounds so that they're clearly seperate. Most of the time your instinct will be to combine the two sounds into a "ch." Except it's not a "ch," it's a "sj." So, you have to pronounce the two sounds with a clear separation, like this. "Ssss-ZH."_ -

- _SSSS-zhhh...?_ -

- _Ah, not quite,_ mok am,- Clopin laughed. - _You made them seperate, that's for sure. And that's good- keep doing that! It's just that the hiss is slightly different._ -

- _What do you mean?_ \- asked Rocky.

- _Well, here's the thing: your teeth should be slightly parted, but your tongue should stay in the exact same position. Right now, when you're doing the hiss, you're just doing it regularly. No one really ever parts their teeth while hissing- except for, oh, I don't know, Houndoom?_ -

Rocky laughed.

- _But in the PokeLatin language, you have to do that,_ \- Clopin explained. - _It should almost sound a bit breathy when you say it. After that, just follow it up with a regular "zj" sound, and be careful not to combine the two into a "ch." I'll explain how you can do it quickly while still keeping them seperate later. For now, though, do that hiss again, exactly the way you did it before._ -

- _SSSS..._ \- hissed Rocky.

- _Good._ Permïtuk.-

Rocky continued to hiss.

- _I mean "stop,"_ \- Clopin explained.

- _Oh._ \- Rocky stopped hissing.

- _Now part your teeth slightly and do it again._ -

Rocky did so, slightly parting his teeth while still clearly looking as though he was hissing. Eventually, he hissed for real, and just as Clopin had said, the hiss was a bit breathier this time. Clopin laughed happily.

- _Excellent!_ Permïtuk, mok am, permïtuk. _Good. Now, say "ssss-ZH" again, but with the hiss you just learned._ -

- _Ssss-ZH._ \- Rocky gasped, realizing it. - _Ohhhh..._ -

Clopin laughed again.

- _There you go,_ mok am!- he exclaimed happily. - _I knew you could do it! Now, here's the somewhat tricky part. Many first time PokeLatin speakers, like I said, will say "sss-ZH" so quickly that it blends into a "ch" sound. You don't want that to happen. What you want is for the sounds to be said quickly, but still kept seperate._ -

- _So it's still "ssss-ZH," just said quicker?_ \- Rocky asked.

Clopin nodded. - _And here's a way to keep them seperate- and to help you remember the pronunciation._ -

Tesla turned to Frollo knowingly.

- _Here it comes,_ \- he whispered. - _The Ekans and the Boeing 727._ -

Frollo nodded. The two turned back to Clopin and Rocky, and sure enough, the Touceet was explaining Tesla's mnemonic:

- _Imagine that you are in a desert- this will probably never happen, but just go along with me here- and there's a wild Ekans hissing at you._ -

Rocky closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scenario in his mind. He'd heard this mnemonic plenty of times before, but had never done it in action- until now. Within seconds, he was in a desert, and sure enough, there was a wild Ekans on the other side of the battlefield, hissing menacingly.

- _Okay,_ \- Rocky told Clopin. - _It's in my head._ -

- _Good. Now imagine that you are just above ut to battle that Ekans, when all of a sudden, you are interrupted by the motors of a huge Boeing 727._ -

- _What's that?_ -

- _An airplane used by the blind Germans during World War II._ -

Rocky found it much easier to picture the scenario now that he knew what a Boeing 727 actually was. He was on the battlefield, staring down the hissing Ekans, just about ready to fight it with Rock Tomb or Stealth Rock or some other move, when suddenly...

"Sssss-"

*ZHHHHHH*

And there was the Boeing 727, flying overhead of the Ekans and startling it into interrupting and stopping its hissing. Rocky opened his eyes with a start.

- _Ssss-ZHHH,_ \- he said.

Clopin nodded. - _Yes, that's good... Now say it again, faster._ -

The scene replayed itself again, except a bit faster this time.

- _Ssss-ZHH.-_

- _Faster.-_

- _Ssss-ZH._ -

- _Keep them seperate. Faster._ -

- _Sssszh._ -

-Bïlok! Permïtuk.-

Rocky looked up.

- _Sssszh...?_ \- he asked. - _Is that it?_ -

Clopin laughed happily.

- _It certainly is,_ mok am! _I knew you could do it!_ \- He took out the book of tongue twisters again. - _Alright... let's see if you can read this sentence correctly._ -

Rocky happily breathed a sigh of relief, before leaning over as Clopin took out the book and held it in front of him. Meanwhile, Tesla and Frollo looked on, impressed by what they had just seen.

- _I knew it would work,_ \- Tesla said, grinning at Frollo. - _That's the second success that Rocky's had today._ -

Frollo nodded. - _Simply amazing. Then again, it all depends on how he pronounces-_ -

- _"-sjüzjüsjon."_ -

It was Rocky who said that. Startled, Tesla and Frollo turned towards Rocky, who had just finished rereading the sentence in the book. Clopin was beaming with happiness as Rocky looked up at him, and soon he laughed happily, running up to hug his pupil.

- _That's it! You did it,_ mok am!- cheered Clopin.

Rocky hugged him back, excited as all get out.

- _I did, didn't I?!_ \- he cried happily. - _And it was all thanks to you! You wanna know the best part?_ -

- _What?_ \- Clopin asked.

Rocky jumped up happily.

- _Since I already knew how to pronounce the rest of the PokeLatin letters, that means that with this... I'VE OFFICIALLY MASTERED POKELATIN PRONUNCIATION!_ -

"Awesome!" Kaylie exclaimed, running up to Rocky in excitement. "See? I told you Clopin would be the best PokeLatin teacher you'd ever have!"

Rocky laughed.

- _Hey, you were right,_ \- he admitted.

Kaylie smiled.

All of a sudden, however, she suddenly heard loud footsteps coming toward her. Patrick, Tesla, Frollo, and Clopin were just as startled, and turned toward the sound.

"What is that?!" Kaylie gasped, unsure of what to think.

- _I don't know,_ mok am...- Clopin told her, just as terrified.

Rocky suddenly turned to the sound, and all of a sudden he seemed more terrified than the rest, practically shivering out of his wits. Kaylie and Clopin both noticed.

- _Rocky! Are- are you alright,_ mok am?- Clopin asked, concerned.

"What's the matter?" Kaylie asked, just as concerned. "Why are you shaking?"

Rocky trembled with fear.

- _Because I know_ exactly _who that Pokemon is,_ \- he said with quiet anger. - _I'd know those footsteps anywhere._ -

Kaylie was suddenly met with a terrible thought. If Rocky knew who that Pokemon was...

"No," she muttered, shaking her head. "You _can't_ mean..."

Rocky nodded.

Kaylie stared in absolute shock at the Pokemon that was coming forward. As it got closer, she could see that it was a gray-colored yak Pokemon, with gigantic brown horns on its head and a long tail made up entirely of rocks. The most striking feature about this Pokemon, however, was the huge yellow excavator coming out of its back. It was glaring down at Rocky angrily with a look that melted his heart of steel- and his normally bold exterior. The usually brave and determined Rocky was now cowering in extreme fear. Clearly, this Pokemon was Rocky's abusive father. Terrified out of her wits, Kaylie took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **"Yakodigger, the Digger Ox Pokemon.** **The huge excavator claw on this Pokemon's back is useful for digging into the ground. It is often favored by construction workers due to its usefulness. Type: Rock/Ground. Gender: Male. Nature: Rash. Moveset: Rock Blast, Flame Wheel, Stealth Rock, Mean Look."**

Kaylie trembled. "I'm guessing he used Mean Look on you a lot of times, Rocky."

- _Y-yeah,_ \- Rocky stammered. - _He-he's doing it right now..._ -

Patrick's eyes went wide. "There's no way that can be a good sign."

Rocky stepped back, terrified.

-P-p-prïket, Püdre,- stammered Rocky. -J-jok sois... bïlok, cüme sois t-tok?-

Kaylie turned to Clopin.

"I assume Püdre means 'Dad'?" she whispered.

Clopin nodded. - _"Father," actually._ -

The minute he heard Clopin, Rocky's father's menacing eyes turned on the Touceet, who was scared out of his wits. He then looked at Kaylie, then Tesla, then Frollo, the only one who didn't seem scared- in fact, he looked just about ready to battle Rocky's father and defend his son- before turning back to Rocky, glaring at him menacingly.

- _Rocky,_ \- he boomed in a low, angry voice, - ** _WHO ARE THESE?!_** -

Rocky was extremely terrified, but managed to sputter out a nervous answer.

- _Oh, t-they're my friends... The Sparkadger is T-Tesla, the Emberhund is... w-well I don't know his name, a-and the T-Touceet... w-well, he taught me PokeLatin pronunciation... and the girl is K-Kaylie... she's my T-Trainer..._ -

That set his father off on edge.

- ** _TRAINER?!_** \- he boomed. - ** _YOU HAVE A TRAINER?! AND FRIENDS?!_** -

Rocky flinched.

- _Well... y-yes..._ \- he admitted.

His father glared at him, getting up in his son's face.

- _Did I not specifically say to you NOT to make friends?!_ \- he snapped. - _And NOT to get a Pokemon Trainer of your own?! You were TOLD BY ME to stay in the valley, and you went and disobeyed a direct order of mine! "Friends" are a BAD INFLUENCE, Rocky! TRAINERS are a bad influence! I've heard stories about Trainers who bully their own Pokemon, who ABUSE their own Pokemon! All Trainers are like that, Rocky! I told you that multiple times, and did you listen to me?!_ -

-W-well- I...- Rocky stammered.

- _NO!_ \- his father shouted, getting in his face. - _You DIDN'T!_ -

Kaylie watched the whole scene in shock- how could his father think that? Apparently, it wasn't just bad PokeLatin mispronounciation that caused Rocky's father to abuse him- he didn't want his son to have a Trainer- or make friends! Kaylie was extremely angry now- never before had she seen such emotional abuse.

"Why the heck do you tell your son these things?!" Kaylie cried. "Having a Trainer isn't a bad thing, and neither is having some friends who care about you! For the love of Arceus, haven't you ever watched My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Magic?! It's right there in the title! You're abusing your own son!"

Rocky's father turned to her and glared.

- _Okay, kid, three things: first, I am not abusing my son, I am teaching him good parenting and life skills. Secondly, I have watched MLP:FiM. And third of all... friendship is BLACK magic. The worst type of magic there is. It never helps anything, it only prevents your child from getting further along in life!_ -

"You don't get it, do you?! Trainers aren't all bad!"

- _YES! Yes, they are, you numskull! Stop trying to defend my son!_ \- He turned back to Rocky, glaring at him. - _You know what's coming, don't you?_ -

Rocky gulped and nodded nervously.

- _Turn around,_ \- Rocky's father ordered.

"Oh, boy," Patrick muttered.

Rocky obeyed submissively, while his father took three paces back, all the while glaring at his son.

- _And stay where you are. You must be thankful for the punishment I am about to give you- and that you so deserve._ -

Rocky bowed his head sadly. -Cheüt, Püdre. Furgït mok.-

Kaylie was shocked. Rocky's father had abused him so much that he had to submit to his own father's words without question. _So this is how bad he's been abused,_ Kaylie thought, shocked.

Rocky's father glared over at his son again, then suddenly cried out:

- _FLAME WHEEL!_ -

He jumped up into the air and somersaulted, and as he did, his body was covered in flames. Slowly, he began rolling towards his own son, who didn't move an inch. The others looked on in shock, but Frollo wasn't going to stand for this. He knew injustice better than any other Pokemon on Kaylie's team- and this counted.

- _DARKFIRE!_ \- he growled, shooting a fireball from his mouth which exploded in a puff of smoke.

But alas, it did nothing. Fire couldn't beat fire, and as the other Pokemon watched in awe, the Flame Wheel got closer and closer towards his own son. Tesla tried to step in, the tip of his tail sparking with electricity, but then...

- _Oh. That's right. I'm no good,_ \- Tesla muttered.

"Yeah, but we can't just stand here and let Rocky get abused like this," Kaylie responded, enraged by what she was seeing.

The Flame Wheel was getting closer and closer, but finally... it hit.

The moment it hit, Clopin immediately sprang into action, jumping up into the air, his beak growing longer, shouting out -LIMER CA, TOK SANPÜT!- as Rocky cried out in extreme pain as he was burned from head to toe... which didn't last long as Clopin used Peck on Rocky's father, which flew him back and stopped the Flame Wheel.

"Alright, Clopin! You got him!" Kaylie cheered.

- _Why, you HEATHEN!_ \- Rocky's father boomed, glaring at Clopin. - _Allow me to give my son the punishment he deserves! FLAME-_ -

- _You are not doing that._ -

It was Frollo. He had stepped forward in defense of Rocky. Rocky's father angrily glared at him.

- _Why not, you little punk?_ \- he asked.

- _Because,_ \- Frollo growled with anger, - _you are physically and emotionally abusing your own son, and worse, for trivial things! For beneficial things, even! Never in my entire lifetime have I ever seen a Pokemon who is so much like my namesake- do you_ idolize _Judge Claude Frollo?!_ -

Rocky's father shook his head.

- _No. I idolize Lusamine. She was the greatest parent I have ever known._ -

- _The leader of the Aether Foundation?! She's just as bad a parent as you! Okay, admittedly it was because she was under the neurotoxins of a Nihilego Ultra Beast, but still! Lusamine is an abusive parent! You are an abusive parent!_ -

Rocky's father glared at Frollo.

- _You're a heathen!_ \- he snapped. - _Defending my son! I don't need to see any of you- I'm out of here! And for your information, I am NOT an abusive parent! I am trying to teach my son how to get ahead in life!_ -

He stormed off. As soon as he was gone for good, the whole group rushed over to Rocky, extremely concerned.

"Rocky!" Kaylie cried. "Are you alright?!"

Rocky groaned.

- _I don't think so,_ \- he muttered, clearly in pain.

At that moment, Rocky was ingulfed in a burst of flame. Kaylie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you've been burned!" she cried. "Don't worry, though- I know someone who can heal it. Go, Quasimodo!"

She threw a PokeBall into the air, and the shy Graswinemodo came out in a burst of blue light. He looked around for a second, then noticed Rocky.

- _W-who is that?_ \- he asked.

"That's Rocky," Kaylie explained. "He's a Shiny Yakocks that I just caught. He was burned by his abusive father."

Quasi gasped.

- _A-abusive father?!_ \- he cried. - _Burned?! Oh, no!_ \- He ran over to Rocky, concerned. - _I am truly sorry for you. Let me heal it. Bell Chime._ -

The bell on his tail glowed a bright green and rang, and Rocky was surrounded in the same green light as well. Eventually, his burn was healed, the green light faded, and Rocky breathed a sigh of relief.

- _Oh, thank you so much,_ \- he gasped. - _I feel a lot better._ -

- _Are you okay?_ \- Quasi asked, concerned. - _I heard you have an abusive father._ -

Rocky nodded. - _He just beat me again._ -

- _Wow. He's just like Frollo's namesake._ -

- _That's exactly what I said,_ \- Frollo told Quasi.

- _But, hey! Listen to this,_ \- Rocky broke in happily. -Jok ce parlü PokeLatin.-

Quasi gasped.

- _Wow! You know PokeLatin?_ \- he asked.

Rocky nodded. - _Yeah. Well, I was only taught pronunciation. My teacher and I still need to work on grammar._ -

- _Is your teacher Clopin?_ -

Rocky nodded. Quasi turned to Clopin.

- _You taught him well!_ \- he called.

Clopin laughed.

-Bïloktaknüs, mok am!- he replied happily.

Rocky ran over to Clopin happily.

- _So, what are we going to learn next?_ \- he asked, eager as ever. - _I can't wait!_ -

- _Grammar,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed happily. - _Just as you said!_ -

- _AWESOME!_ \- Rocky cried. - _I can't wait to finally get the courage to tell my own father just how abusive he's been to me after I fully master the PokeLatin language! Don't worry, I betcha that someday, he'll learn the true meaning of friendship! And having a Trainer too,_ \- he added, looking at Kaylie.

The group laughed, before Quasi came over to Rocky.

- _So, Rocky... how do you feel now that you've mastered PokeLatin pronunciation?_ \- he asked.

Rocky laughed.

- _Are you kidding me, Quasi?_ \- he replied happily. - _This is the greatest day of my entire LIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!_ -

TA SOIS CONTÏNÜM...

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 11! Man, this chapter was a doozy, but I'm pretty sure that my long absence from this site paid off! What did you think of this chapter, and Rocky in particular? What do you think about the PokeLatin language? And WHAT do you think of Rocky's father? Let me know in the comments section!**

 **Speaking of Rocky's father, many parents like him exist: those that are downright abusive. If you have an abusive parent, know this: you are not alone, and you should not be getting a used. Call Child Protective Services immediately to stop this kind of thing, because having abusive parents can be a tragedy sometimes.**

 **In the meantime, I'll see you next time with part 2 of "A Very Rocky Start"! Until then: bïlokautik!**

 **PokeLatin key (and there's a lot):**

 **\- Ji sois tok nom? (jy swa tohk nohm): What is your name?**

 **\- Mok nom sois... (mohk nohm swa): My name is...**

 **\- Prïket! (pry-keh): Hello!**

 **\- üne, dït, trït, quad, pent, heqst, hept, oct, nont, dec (oon, dye, try, kahd, pent, hext, hept, awkt, nohnt, dehk): numbers 1-10**

 **\- üneüt, dïtüt, trïüt, quadüt, pentüt, heqstüt, decihept, decioct, decinont, venüt (oon-oot, dye-oot, try-oot, kahd-oot, pent-oot, hext-oot, dehk-ee-hept, dehk-ee-awkt, dehk-ee-nohnt, venoo): numbers 11-20**

 **\- venütiüne, venütidït, venütitrït, venütiquad, venütipent (venoo-ee-oon, venoo-ee-dye, venoo-ee-try, venoo-ee-kahd, venoo-ee-pent): numbers 21-25**

 **\- Posütan sois perdït, païkan parügït qa pritke: Upon being pardoned, people celebrate in prison.**

 **\- Jok zjok sjok, chok jok am ta sjüzjüsjon: I hate school, but I love to learn.**

 **\- Jok sois bïlok, cüme sois tok? (johk swa bye-lohk, koo-meh swa tohk): I'm fine, how are you?**

 **\- Cheüt, Püdre. Furgït mok. (sheh-oo poo-dray fur-gyt mok): Yes, Father. Forgive me.**

 **\- Jok ce parlü PokeLatin. (johk swa par-loo PokeLatin): I can speak PokeLatin.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Very Rocky Start, Part Two

**Prïket (hello), my fellow readers, and bïlokvü (welcome) to another chapter of Pokemon: Opal and Garnet- Part Two of the two-part chapter, "A Very Rocky Start"! In the last chapter, Kaylie caught Rocky, a Shiny Yakocks with a seriously abusive father. Clopin eventually taught Rocky (and hopefully, you, the reader) PokeLatin pronunciation. This chapter will focus on PokeLatin grammar rather than pronunciation, including the overall grammatical structure of PokeLatin (and the one BIG difference from English), how to negate, how to conjugate (though there is VERY few conjugation involved in the PokeLatin language), and a lot more. In the end, it all comes together when Rocky finally gets the courage to go and speak to his own father, with Kaylie, Patrick, and Clopin by his side...**

 **As with the last chapter, there will be a LOT of PokeLatin words and phrases mentioned, but they will all be translated in the PokeLatin key at the end of this chapter. With that said... ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: A Very Rocky Start, Part 2

* * *

 _Pitc we au nev nek not lïben we sütom_

 _Ou au dückt drot Notre Dame_

 _Quad peri nüzjget hrat silüte surom_

 _Au dückt drot Notre Dame_

 _Chok au bobt, ro pit sja kot au nüzjget_

 _Et ka lim gret en per et türom_

 _Ju païkan hokt clücem we ferrüme saem au clïke_

 _Au clïke zjü Notre Dame..._

* * *

 _-So about this whole PokeLatin grammar thing... is it as complicated as other languages are?-_

 _-Oh, no, not at all,_ mok am!- Clopin responded happily to Rocky's inquiry. - _Don't worry, the grammatical structure of the PokeLatin language is extremely simple._ -

Rocky smiled. - _Man, that's a relief._ -

It was the second day of Rocky's PokeLatin lessons, and he, Clopin, Kaylie, Patrick, Quasimodo, Frollo and Tesla were all sitting outside in a field. Next to Clopin was a gigantic black chalkboard, as well as a piece of chalk and a book on the PokeLatin language. While yesterday's lesson had been on pronunciation, today's was on grammar. However, earlier that day, Rocky had had another pronunciation breakthrough- the "close pang" mnemonic had finally gotten through to him, and he was now saying Clopin's name correctly, with accurate French (or, as it was referred to by Pokemon, "Kalosian") pronunciation. As of now, though, Clopin was about to explain to Rocky just what was so simple about PokeLatin grammar- and Kaylie and Patrick were wondering the same thing.

"I wonder what the heck is so simple about the grammatical structure of PokeLatin," Kaylie asked Patrick as they were watching the lesson. "It's probably exactly the same as English, if anything." She turned to Clopin. "Right?"

Clopin looked at her. - _Hm?_ -

"It's exactly like English, isn't it?" Kaylie asked. "PokeLatin grammar, I mean."

Clopin laughed.

- _Why, you're one step ahead of me,_ mok am!- he remarked. - _But it's more than just exactly the same as English. Take a look at this._ \- He wrote on the board a long sentence in PokeLatin, which read: **NEÜ BEÜT CE SOIS KIRÜMETÜK.** Kaylie remembered him talking about that sentence on the day she had first met Pheobus- it meant "not everybody can be a teacher." Of course, Clopin could.

Rocky looked up at it.

-Neü beüt ce sois kirümetük,- he read. - _So?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _I'm about to show you,_ mok am,- he replied. - _Now, as you may- or may not- know, this sentence, "neü beüt ce sois kirümetük," means "not everyone can be a teacher." But it means this- now get this- literally. "Neü" means "not," of course- don't confuse that with "neüt," which means "no"- "beüt" means "everyone"- "everybody" would be "beütnati"- "ce" means "can," "sois" is "to be," and "kirümetük" means "teacher."_ -

He had been writing this all on the blackboard as he said it. Underneath the phrase he had previously written was **NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A TEACHER.** Rocky squinted.

- _So... you're saying it's a word-for-word translation of what it is in English?_ \- Rocky asked.

Clopin nodded. -Cheüt, mok am! _In fact, that's how it is with_ every _PokeLatin sentence._ -

Rocky squinted harder. Something was missing from the original sentence.

- _Then... how come there are five words in the original sentence, and six words in the translation?_ \- he asked.

Clopin gasped.

- _Oh, yes! I am very glad you brought that up, Rocky, because I was just about to tell you,_ \- he said. - _As you no doubt have noticed by now, there is no word for "a" in this sentence. That's because the PokeLatin language doesn't have a word for "a" in their entire dictionary._ -

Rocky squinted.

- _Then how come it's translated as such?_ -

- _Excellent question. Well, here's the thing- if we were going to translate this literally word-for-word, it would mean "not everybody can be teacher." And that- that is caveman talk. And I don't think that in English, we could get around saying "not everybody can be teacher" without people giving us strange looks._ -

Rocky laughed.

- _So, it's understood that an "a" is meant to be there,_ \- Clopin continued. - _That would be proper English grammar, after all, and since English grammar and PokeLatin grammar are essentially the same, it's translated with an "a." That's why "kirümetük" means both "teacher" and "a teacher."_ -

- _Oh. Well, that makes sense,_ \- Rocky said.

- _In fact, there's only one article in the entire PokeLatin language, and that's "the"- it's "au" in PokeLatin. You know, like "au païkan."_ -

- _That means "the people," right?_ \- Rocky asked.

Clopin nodded. -Cheüt, mok am! _It does!_ -

Rocky laughed.

- _Okay, so PokeLatin is essentially a word-for-word translation of English, except there's no "a." That means that the grammar lessons are over, right?_ -

- _Ah, not quite,_ mok am!- laughed Clopin. - _There's still more things we need to talk about._ -

- _Like what?_ \- Rocky asked.

- _Like negation, first of all,_ \- Clopin responded.

- _Negation? You mean, like making a sentence negative?_ -

Clopin nodded. - _And I think you'll notice something they all have in common. You know how in English, we use contractions for negation? Well, PokeLatin has an equivalent to that. In order to make a word negative, you simply have to add "-üt" to the end of it._ -

- _So... like_ neüt?-

- _Well, "neüt" doesn't exactly follow that pattern. Without the "-üt," it's still negative, because "ne" means "not." I'm talking about words such as "de," "ce," "we," "wo," "sois"..._ -

- _"Sois" can be negative?!_ -

-Cheüt.- Clopin nodded. - _Then you'd have "soiüt," which means "isn't," as in "Lob soiüt har."_ -

- _Meaning... he's not here, right?_ -

- _He isn't here, yes. There's also "deüt," which means "don't," "weüt," which means "won't," "woüt," meaning "wouldn't"..._ -

- _"Ceüt"?_ -

- _Can't._ -

- _So that means "we," "ce," "de," and "wo" mean "will," "can," "do," and "would"?_ -

-Cheüt, mok am!- Clopin replied.

- _Is there a word for "did"?_ -

Clopin nodded. - _That's "de," too. "De" can mean both "do" and "did," and "deüt" can mean both "don't" and "didn't." There isn't really any past tense in PokeLatin._ -

Rocky laughed.

- _What about "haven't"?_ -

- _Well, "to have" is "pit," so "haven't" would be..._ -

- _Oh! "Pitüt."_ -

Clopin nodded. -Cheüt, mok am! _It also means "hadn't," by the way._ -

- _Okay. That's fine, but what about the other contractions? You know, like "I've" or "let's"... are those contractions in PokeLatin, too?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _I'm glad you asked,_ mok am,- he said, - _because I was just about to get to that. For contractions like those, you don't have PokeLatin equivalents. Basically, if you want to say "I've," you'd literally say "I have," so you'd be saying "Jok pit." Likewise, if you were to say "let's," you'd literally say "let us"- which is "perm nok." But the really cool thing is, it doesn't always have to be that way._ -

Rocky stared at Clopin in confusion.

- _What do you mean, exactly?_ \- he asked.

- _What I mean is, sometimes you don't even need to include the verb in order for it to make grammatical sense,_ \- Clopin explained. - _"Jok wo sois akkto" and "jok sois akkto" both mean the exact same thing: "I'd be accepted." In the case of "I'd," you're literally saying "I would"- "jok wo."_ -

- _Does this only happen with contractions?_ \- asked Rocky.

Clopin shook his head. -Neüt. _It can also happen with other things, too. Take, for example, this phrase: "Jok sois cürügra." If you were to remove the "sois," and just say "Jok cürügra," it would still make sense. The same thing goes for "Jok sois cürügratus" and just "jok cürügratus."_ -

- _Okay, so I know "cürügra" means "hunchback"..._ -

Clopin nodded. - _It does._ -

- _Then... what does "cürügratus" mean?_ -

- _It means "hunchbacked."_ -

- _So that means that "-tus" is like the "-ed" in the PokeLatin language._ -

- _It certainly does._ -

- _But I thought you said that there wasn't any past tense in PokeLatin!_ -

- _Oh, no, this isn't for past tense, mok am. This is for creating adjectives that end in "-ed."_ -

- _Oh. So you mean that "worried" is..._ -

-Anqtus.-

-Anqtus? _Like "anxious"?_ -

-Cheüt, mok am! _Oh my Arceus, you're so good at this etymology thing, I bet you could join the IPPA one day._ -

Rocky tilted his head. - _What's the IPPA?_ -

Kaylie was just as confused- but not about the IPPA.

"What's etymology?" she asked aloud.

Clopin laughed.

- _Okay, first of all, Rocky, the IPPA, or International PokeLatin Phonetics Association, is a company that teaches PokeLatin. It's an organization in which I have a few friends of mine that are members, and I'd like to become one myself._ -

Rocky gasped in awe.

- _Whoa!_ \- he cried. - _Sounds awesome! Can I become a member?_ -

- _Sure,_ \- Clopin replied. - _That is, if Rancorpujin notices you. He's the president of the IPPA, and he is a somewhat intimidating Rampeler._ -

- _He sure sounds intimidating,_ \- remarked Rocky. - _How can you get him to notice you?_ -

- _Oh, I don't know... by displaying an act of bravery? At least that's how Switeuk became a member of the IPPA._ -

- _Switeuk?_ -

- _He's a disfigured Capyall who was crowned the KoF at the FoF,-_ Clopin explained. _-I'll introduce you to him later. And Kaylie, to answer your question, etymology is pretty much the study of word origin._ -

"Cool!" Kaylie responded happily. "Are you gonna teach us more about PokeLatin etymology?"

Clopin laughed.

- _Oh, certainly,_ \- he assured her. - _But we have to talk about conjugation first._ -

- _Conjugation?_ \- asked Rocky. - _Is that hard?_ -

Clopin shook his head. - _Not at all,_ mok am, _because there's practically none._ -

Rocky blinked.

- _Okay... that was the easiest lesson of my entire life,_ \- he said.

Clopin laughed.

- _Well... I still have to show you what exactly I mean by that. Basically, conjugation is changing the spelling of a verb to match its subject, and PokeLatin basically has no conjugation whatsoever. It's much more akin to English conjugation than a language like, say, Kalosian. In Kalosian, you have all these different verb endings and irregular verbs and so on, and you have all these different forms of irregular verbs..._ \- He laughed nervously. - _It's complicated,_ mok am. _The good news is, in PokeLatin, you won't have to worry about any of that._ -

- _So there aren't any verb endings I have to worry about?_ \- Rocky asked hopefully.

- _Not for irregular verbs, no,_ \- Clopin responded. - _The word "sois" is an irregular verb, and its Kalosian counterpart is "être." In Kalosian, you would get all these different forms of_ être _depending on the subject:_ je suis, tu es, _and so on. "Sois," however, is extremely straightforward:_ jok sois, tok sois, lob sois, chob sois, nok sois, ka sois... _The funny thing is though, it didn't use to be that way._ -

Rocky looked at him in shock.

- _Wait. Are you saying... "sois" used to be conjugated?!_ -

Clopin nodded.

- _Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying,_ \- he said. - _This was back in the really old days of archaic PokeLatin, when all verbs were conjugated and there was such a word as_ vok.-

-"Vok"?-

- _The plural form of "tok," meaning "you."_ -

- _Oh. I see. It's not in use anymore?_ -

Clopin shook his head.

- _No, it isn't. It fell out of favor and eventually disappeared from the language altogether. Now we just use "tok" for both singular and plural forms._ -

- _Okay. Anyway, you were saying?_ -

- _Oh, yes! "Sois" used to be conjugated back in the olden times. In archaic PokeLatin it used to be:_ jok med, tok med, lob/chob rübt, nok medt, vok medt, _and_ ka soisk. _Yes, those words existed. But as time went on, those words, just as_ vok _had, fell out of favor, and eventually, conjugation itself fell mainly out of favor with PokeLatin speakers. Nowadays, it's just "sois."_ -

- _So what about the times where there is conjugation?_ \- Rocky asked.

- _Well, actually, it's only for regular verbs,_ \- Clopin explained.

- _Huh?_ -

- _That is, verbs that follow a pattern, such as "canc." It's straightforward:_ jok canc, tok canc, lob canct, chob canct, nok canc, tok canc, _and_ ka canc. _But here's where the conjugation comes in: These words all sound the same, but at the end of "lob canct" and "chob canct," there's a "t." It's silent- a "t" is almost always silent at the end of a word._ -

- _So... "lob" and "chob" are the only two subjects that require conjugation?_ -

-Cheüt.- Clopin nodded. - _For regular verbs, at least. And there's a reason for that. Remember what I said about etymology?_ -

- _Yeah._ -

- _Well, it's not just the study of word origins,_ \- Clopin explained. - _It's also the study of the history of languages._ -

- _Wait... we're gonna learn about the history of PokeLatin?!_ \- gasped Rocky.

Clopin nodded. Rocky excitedly screamed.

- _AWESOME!_ \- he exclaimed. - _Lay it on me, Clopin!_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Okay, then,_ \- he giggled. - _Besides, I was just about to, anyway. Back in the old days, when TST was still first being used, the only language that was translated from the Pokemon speak was the language of PokeLatin, when it was still archaic and had conjugation for every verb. However, as more and more Pokemon were caught by Trainers, they noticed that most of those Trainers spoke a completely different language from theirs._ -

- _That language was English, wasn't it?_ \- Rocky asked.

- _It certainly was,_ mok am!- Clopin replied happily. - _And as Pokemon spent more and more time around these English-speaking Trainers, the TST devices slowly picked up on the grammatical style of the language. More and more Pokemon were being translated into English, and as time went on, English eventually became the default setting language._ -

- _What happened to PokeLatin?_ \- Rocky asked.

- _It went extinct._ -

Rocky blanched in shock. The fact that PokeLatin had once been an extinct language was something he hadn't been expecting.

- _Wait, WHAT?!_ \- Rocky gasped.

"PokeLatin went extinct?!" Kaylie cried out, just as shocked as Rocky.

"Then how come you speak it?" Patrick asked.

- _Because a few years after it went extinct, it was rediscovered by a group of Pokemon scientists trying to add more languages to the TST device,_ \- Clopin explained. - _They could barely believe that this language had once existed, and they were determined to learn it. So they researched every single aspect of the PokeLatin language, from grammar to pronunciation, and within a month, they were fluent in the ancient language._ -

- _And then?_ -

- _Then the scientists were so impressed that they just knew they had to include PokeLatin as a language option. And thus, the PokeLatin language was added in as a language option in the TST device, and Pokemon began to relearn the language until there were some extremely fluent speakers._ -

- _Like you!_ \- Rocky pointed out happily.

Clopin laughed.

- _Yes,_ \- he said, - _like me. PokeLatin was extinct no longer, but it was still extremely rare. Many Pokemon didn't know it even existed. So, a group of fluent PokeLatin speakers made it their goal to teach the language to Pokemon and people all across the world- and that's how the IPPA came into existence. However, more Pokemon were now speaking English than PokeLatin, and as time went by the IPPA were inspired by the grammatical structure of English and decided to change a few PokeLatin grammar rules._ -

- _What did they do?_ \- Rocky asked.

- _Well, they ditched the irregular verb conjugation that had been going on for years, and instead restricted it to only regular verbs. They noticed that in English, the present tense form of a verb with the pronoun "he" or "she" would always have an "s" after it- "he drives," "she sings," "he dances"- that kind of thing. So, inspired by that, they decided to do the same thing for PokeLatin- except they used a "t" instead of an "s." Hence, "lob vïst," "chob canct," "lob vïkt," "chob promt"... The only exception to this rule is if the word you're talking about already ends in a "t"- like "rüt." It's always "rüt," no matter which subject you're talking about._ -

- _Okay, I get it,_ \- Rocky replied. - _The history of PokeLatin is pretty cool, though. Man, I can't believe PokeLatin was almost an extinct language..._ -

- _Hard to imagine, right?_ \- Clopin giggled.

Kaylie and Patrick, who had been watching the entire thing, looked at each other as Rocky and Clopin continued their PokeLatin lessons.

"Wow..." Kaylie gasped. "I can't believe it. PokeLatin was almost an extinct language."

"Yeah," Patrick replied with a grin. "It's just like he said- hard to imagine."

"Very," Kaylie agreed with a laugh. "Still, though... I can't believe Clopin would give up all this time just to teach Rocky the PokeLatin language. He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?"

Patrick nodded.

The two of them looked back out at Clopin and Rocky, who were continuing with their PokeLatin grammar lessons. On the board was written **POKELATIN ETYMOLOGY** in big bold letters. Kaylie gasped.

"PokeLatin etymology!" she cried happily. "This is definitely going to be the best part of this entire lesson."

Clopin laughed.

- _I would have to agree with you there,_ mok am!- he said happily. - _Anyway, Rocky... PokeLatin etymology certainly is-_ -

BOOM BOOM BOOM

They were suddenly interrupted by extremely loud footsteps coming towards them. Clopin and Rocky immediately stopped their PokeLatin lessons and turned towards the sound, while Kaylie and Patrick sat up. The footsteps were getting louder now- but then, all of a sudden, they stopped, and then walked away from the group. Kaylie and Patrick looked at each other, confused.

"Uh... what was that?" Kaylie asked.

"I'm not sure," Patrick replied, "but I think we might need to keep our ears open just in case they come back. They sounded dangerous to me."

- _I'd bet that was Rocky's father,_ \- Frollo said, - _but even I'm not sure._ -

- _Well, if that_ was _your father,_ \- Clopin said, turning to Rocky, - _that was certainly a close call! I wonder why he walked away from us, though. But enough talk about your father- are you ready to continue your PokeLatin lessons?_ -

- _Oh, you bet I am!_ \- Rocky exclaimed with determination.

Clopin beamed.

- _That's exactly what I like to hear._ -

* * *

After hours and hours of grammar lessons, including a full list of nearly every single vocabulary word in the PokeLatin language (except for curse words) and the history of the etymology of PokeLatin, Rocky's lessons were finally complete. The Yakocks was now a fluent speaker, and to celebrate the momentous occasion, Clopin had set up a huge party. Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon were all in attendance, and there was food everywhere. PokeLatin conversations could be heard from every corner of the field, which was abuzz with happiness:

-Prïket, mok am! Cüme sois tok?-

-Jok sois bïlok, bïloktaknüs! Cüme sois tok?-

-Bïlok, jok inver. Cüme sois tok dar?-

-Ah, ro sois incredïbüt!-

-Rütomï? Ji derempt?-

The conversations kept on going, and while everyone was having the time of their lives, Rocky, Clopin, Kaylie and Patrick were the most delighted of all. Rocky in particular was extremely excited- not only had he just learned the entire PokeLatin language, but he had had the best teacher in the world- way better than his father ever was. Happily, he turned to Clopin, laughing.

- _This is the best party EVER!_ \- he exclaimed.

Clopin giggled.

-Jok bïlok tok am ro, mok am,- he responded.

-Bïloktaknüs,- Rocky responded. - _But you know what I'm_ really _happy about?_ -

- _What?_ \- asked Clopin.

Rocky grinned, running over to hug Clopin.

- _That I got to learn it from someone as awesome as you!_ \- he cried happily.

Clopin blushed.

-Bïloktaknüs, mok am,- he responded.

Rocky smiled, but then-

- _WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?_ -

They were all startled by a very loud and booming voice. Terrified, Clopin immediately stopped the music and looked up, and saw something that he never wished he'd see again. Rocky's abusive father was glaring down at all of them, but especially at Clopin. Kaylie trembled with fear.

- _You!_ \- Frollo growled.

Rocky's father glared at him.

- _What are you doing here?!_ \- Clopin cried in anger. - _You just interrupted our party!_ -

- _Yes, I see you're throwing a party,_ \- snapped Rocky's father. - _What's it for?_ -

- _For an absolutely momentous occasion,_ mok am! _Rocky is officially fluent in PokeLatin, thanks to yours truly!_ -

Rocky's father's eyes suddenly went wide. Shocked, he looked at his son, then back at Clopin. He was completely silent for a moment, then-

- _You... taught my son PokeLatin?!_ \- he gasped.

Clopin nodded. -Cheüt.-

Rocky's father regarded Clopin with shock for a few more moments, before all of a sudden changing that look to a glare of pure anger. Now extremely enraged- and apparently for no good reason- he got right up in Clopin's face, causing the Touceet to blanch.

-Cüme cu tok?!- he erupted. -CÜME CU TOK?! _I am the only one who is allowed to teach my son PokeLatin, and now you claim that you've taught my son the entire PokeLatin language? What is the matter with you, intruder?!_ -

-He's not an intruder!- growled Frollo.

- _Quiet, you useless Emberhund!_ \- snapped Rocky's father, before turning back to Clopin. - _And as for_ you... _why, you're nothing more than the poster child for why no one should ever have friends!_ -

- _But didn't you want your son to learn the entire PokeLatin language?!_ \- snapped Clopin.

Rocky's father laughed.

- _Oh, I did. I certainly did,_ \- he replied, before getting back up in Clopin's face again, glaring. - _BUT FROM ME!_ -

- _But who's to say that someone else who's not you can't teach their son PokeLatin?!_ -

- _I CAN SAY THAT, thank you very much!_ \- boomed Rocky's father. - _I am his father, after all, and if it were up to me, you wouldn't even have a RIGHT to teach him!_ -

Angered, he ran up to Clopin- and proceeded to tackle him so hard he was knocked down to the floor.

Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon gasped.

"Clopin!" Kaylie gasped in shock.

Rocky was speechless. He had watched the whole thing unfold before him, and up until this point, he hadn't said a single word, in fear that his father might hear him and try to beat him again. But the sight of seeing Clopin, his PokeLatin teacher, being thrown down to the floor and tackled by his own father was enough to have extreme rage start boiling up inside him. How _could_ his father do that to Clopin?

-Püdre, _what are you thinking?!_ \- Rocky cried in anger.

Startled, his father turned to him.

- _Excuse me?!_ \- he gasped, enraged.

- _That Touceet you just tackled to the ground is my friend,_ \- Rocky snapped. - _You have no right to beat him up like that! Are you_ insane?! _What do you have against him?! What are you planning to do with him, even?!_ -

Rocky's father glared at his son, as he had done many times before.

- _Oh, I'll_ tell _you what I'm planning to do with him,_ \- he growled in a low and menacing voice. - _I'm going to be taking him away to the Cinderite Valley._ -

Clopin and Rocky gasped.

- _No!_ \- Rocky cried.

- _And then I'll beat him in the very same way I did to you many times before!_ \- Rocky's father laughed maniacally. - _AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!_ -

With that, he picked Clopin up in his mouth and ran off, carrying him away. Rocky and Kaylie watched on, distraught by what they were seeing.

- _Clopin!_ \- Rocky cried, running after his father.

But his attempts to rescue his friend were in vain, as his father had gone very far away. The others looked on, despair on their faces.

"He's gone..." Kaylie muttered sadly.

- _There's no way you can catch him now... is there?_ \- Quasi asked.

Rocky looked out at where his father had ran off, a determined glint in his eye. He wasn't going to stand for this anymore.

- _No,_ \- he said firmly. - _There's gotta be a way we can catch him. And no matter what happens, I will get Clopin back._ We _will get Clopin back._ \- He turned to the others, clearly determined. - _Come on, guys. We're going._ -

- _Going where?_ \- Frollo asked.

Rocky laughed.

- _My home,_ \- he responded, looking up in determination. - _Cinderite Valley._ -

* * *

 _Vïs har au kïtone münt tok pït mert_

 _Ou au escqt zjü Notre Dame_

 _Zjï tok wo plüs ca kindrer münt ta tok reg_

 _Ou au escqt zjü Notre Dame_

 _Tok ce liert ta toket et tok hanqhomt_

 _Tok ce dit ci pitüt qualam_

 _Chok tok neü ce huder ji tok fini frok au vïsï_

 _Au ki vïsï zjü Notre Dame..._

* * *

With that, the group set off on their trip to Cinderite Valley, which as it turns out, was not in Cinderite City itself, but was in fact close to the city. That said, the trip to the valley took a bit longer than expected, and pretty soon, the group was starting to get tired. However, after about 25 minutes of running to the valley, trying to get there so they could rescue Clopin as fast they could...

- _We're here!_ \- Rocky suddenly cried out.

The entire group looked up, and that was when they saw it: an enormous, craggy valley stretched out in front of them. There were gigantic boulders as far as the eye could see, and the valley itself was nothing short of majestic- probably too majestic for words. The group gasped in shock at the scene that was laid out before them.

- _Wow!_ \- gasped Quasi.

"This is where you live?" Kaylie asked.

Rocky nodded. - _Used to live, anyways._ -

Kaylie smiled. "It's beautiful."

- _Thanks,_ \- Rocky replied, blushing.

- _Look!_ \- Quasi cried suddenly. - _There they are!_ -

The entire group looked in Quasi's direction and crowded around the valley entrance. Sure enough, there in the middle of the valley, stood Rocky's father, who was glaring at a clearly trembling and fearful Clopin. The group crowded around to get a better view of what was going on, and Quasi turned to Rocky.

- _Do you have any idea what's going to happen?_ \- he asked, a bit scared.

Rocky shook his head.

- _I honestly don't know,_ \- he admitted. - _But I don't think it's going to be good._ -

They stared in anticipation at the scene that laid out before them. The valley was so big that both of the Pokemon's voices echoed throughout, and it was Clopin's they heard first.

- _There's... no way you can do this,_ mok am... _I haven't done anything wrong in teaching Rocky PokeLatin._ -

He sounded a lot more terrified than usual; clearly it was an indication that Rocky's father was about to do something terrible. As the group watched in disbelief, Rocky's father glared harshly at him, before getting right up in Clopin's face.

- _You have done_ more _than wrong, you useless heathen!_ \- he growled. - _You have sabotaged my right as a father to teach my son the PokeLatin language! Once I am through with you, I'll take your "friend" that is my equally useless son and I will beat him to the ground as punishment for all this!_ -

Rocky's eyes went wide in anger and shock.

- _What?!_ \- he gasped.

- _That_ can't _happen!_ \- squealed a cowering Quasi.

Clopin was trembling now, not saying anything. As he watched, Rocky's father glared at him one more time- before taking three steps back.

Clopin gasped.

- _No! What are you doing? Not to me,_ mok am, _not to me~!_ -

- _Quiet, you!_ \- Rocky's father snapped back. - _I shall see you to the Distortion World if it is alright with me! FLAME WHEEL!_ -

With that, he somersaulted again, and was once more covered in flames. Rocky gasped as he saw his own father doing to Clopin what he had just done to him yesterday. Up until this point, he'd always seen his father as a figure to be admired- but to physically abuse his PokeLatin teacher for just teaching him the language ended any admiration of his father Rocky had had up until that point. His father was getting closer and closer to hitting Clopin, who was trembling in fear. Rocky's eyes narrowed with anger, and he jumped right off the edge and into the valley, running as fast as he could...

- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ \- he screamed.

With that, he jumped straight in front of Clopin, blocking the Flame Wheel from hitting Clopin and taking the hit instead. He was thrown back almost immediately, burning from head to toe, both literally and figuratively. His father was so stunned that the Flame Wheel stopped almost immediately, and he stepped back in shock at what his son had done. He glared.

- _Let me guess what you're going to do next:_ chïnjirüt, chïnjirüt, chïnjirüt. _Well, you listen to me, young Yakocks, they'll be no claiming_ chïnjirüt _for your sick, pathetic excuse for a-_ -

-NEÜT! TOK ECOUT TA MOK!-

It was Rocky, who was on all fours, burn marks everywhere on him- and he didn't even mind. He was now the one glaring- at his own father.

-Ombegatza mok?!- his father growled.

"What are they saying?" Kaylie asked.

- _Rocky just said "No, you listen to me,"_ \- Clopin responded. - _And his father just said, "Excuse me?!"_ -

"Good to know," Kaylie responded. "Well, I expect a big PokeLatin speech will be coming along, so..."

Clopin smiled. - _Don't worry. I have you covered. Now..._ -

All eyes were now back on the fight, and sure enough, Rocky was standing his ground. The next few sentences out of his mouth were extremely bitter, directed right at his father, and, just as Kaylie had predicted, in PokeLatin:

-Tok kümpte dit ca parqe jok we frok Cinderite Citi, jok wo sjüzjüsjon PokeLatin. Chok au drek tok coerc mok ta sjüzjüsjon ro weüt rectpit jok de NEÜT hanc gre kot! Clopin sois gütter kirümetük cü tok! Lob sois au güt kirümetük jok pit etern pitet! Et tok, Püdre... SOIS AU DESPÜT!-

Clopin, at the same time, provided translation:

- _You always said that because I was from Cinderite City, I would learn PokeLatin. But the way you forced me to learn it was something I did NOT sign up for! Clopin is a better teacher than you! He is the best teacher I have ever had! And you, Father... ARE THE WORST!_ -

The minute Rocky ended his speech (which was also when Clopin ended his translation), he immediately charged towards his father, knocking into him with enough strength to knock his father back. Clopin was now in such high spirits again that he happily jumped up and down upon seeing this.

-Cheüt! _You go, Rocky!_ \- he cried happily.

His father, however, didn't back down, instead glaring at his own son with intense animosity. He stood back up.

- _Oh, you're not getting away with that,_ \- he growled. - _How about a one-hit knockout move to send you packing for good?_ -

Rocky and Clopin gasped.

- _No!_ -

His father grinned menacingly.

- _Bet you didn't know I could use this one, could you?!_ \- he snarled. - _FISS-_ -

"Clopin, use Guillotine!" Kaylie suddenly cried out.

Rocky's father's eyes went wide.

- _What?!_ \- he gasped. - _That puny little Touceet over there knows GUILLOTINE?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!_ -

Clopin grinned as Kaylie turned off the TST device.

"Tou, tou ceet ceet," he said diabolically. (Oh, yes there is.)

And right on cue he began:

#Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet touceettou ceet

#Ceet ceet toutou ceet Ceettou touceet ceet ceet ceet

#Ceetceet touc tou ceet ceet ceetceettou ceet

#Tou ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc-

#Toutou, touc ceet!

#Ceet ceet ceet tou touc

#Ceet ceet touc tou ceet

#Ceet ceet ceetceet ceet touc

#Tou touc touc ceet ceettou tou ceetceettou ceet touc tou

#Ceet ceet ceet ceettouc touc ceet ceet ceettoutou

#Ceettou ceet Touceet touceettouc ceet ceet

#Ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc

#Touc ceet ceet ceetceettouc ceet tou ceet touc ceetceet#

Rocky's father, as it were, was dumbfounded with anger and shock.

- _This isn't Guillotine, you fool!_ \- he snapped. - _This is just you singing some stupid number to yourself in PSP!_ -

"Ceet tou ceet," laughed Clopin. (Just you wait.)

Rocky's father just rolled his eyes, as Clopin continued singing.

#Touceet ceet ceet ceet ceet Ceet ceet Ceetceettouc

#Ceet ceet ceet touctouc touc ceet ceet ceet tou

#Ceet ceet tou ceet ceet ceettou toutou ceet ceetceet

#Ceettouc ceet ceet ceetceet touc ceetceet ceet tou#

"Ceetceet ceet touc?"

- _No!_ \- Rocky's father snapped. - _I've got no last words for you, idiot! I'm living!_ -

Clopin giggled.

"Ceet ceet tou touc ceet."

#Tou ceet ceet ceet tou ceet ceettouceet-#

"Ceet! Ceet touceet!

"Touceettouc!

"Ceet touceet!

"CEETCEET!

"Ceet...

#Ceet ceet tou toutouceet ceettouceet... ceet ceet ceet touc ceet ceet tou...#

Rocky's father glared at him.

- _Alright, that's it!_ \- he snapped. - _PUPPETS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY YOU ARE JUST ABOUT THE MOST IDIOTIC TOUCEET I HAVE EVER-_ -

He charged forward, not realizing that at that moment, Clopin's wings had already grown longer and sharper and had turned a bright blue, not anticipating Clopin jumping into the air, coming towards him, and screaming out the last line:

#TOU TOU CEETCEET TOU CEET!#

He didn't realize it until it was too late. The Guillotine had hit, and as he slowly realized that he was going down, Rocky's father let out a scream of pain, until he passed out on the ground, swirls in his eyes. Kaylie turned on the TST device again, and she, Patrick, and their Pokemon all rushed down to the valley to get a good look. Sure enough, Rocky's father had finally had his last hurrah. Rocky jumped up happily.

- _Alright!_ \- he cried. - _Take that,_ Püdre!-

His father groaned and raised his head.

- _Why... you puny little...what are you going to do with me now?_ -

He groaned in pain again, too weak to even get up by himself. Kaylie laughed.

"Oh, we know _exactly_ what to do with you," she laughed menacingly, turning to Tesla knowingly.

Tesla took out a phone, and nodded. - _It's payback time._ \- He then dialed a number, and from there the conversation began:

- _Yes? Hello, Officer..._ -

* * *

"I must thank you very much, ma'am. I don't know how we would have caught this criminal if it hadn't been for you."

Kaylie smiled. "No problem, Officer."

The group was standing back on the road, outside the Cinderite Valley. A couple of police officers had found Rocky's father, and upon recognizing that he was a wanted Pokemon criminal, along with having heard of his history of child abuse, he was promptly arrested. He was now locked up in a police car, shouting at the officers who had arrested him. One of the officers took out a notepad and turned to the other.

"What's he getting arrested for this time, chief?" he asked.

The police chief smiled.

"Oh, I don't know... 5,527 counts of child abuse, 2 counts of attempted force-fainting, and many, many other criminal charges," she responded.

"Force-fainting?" Kaylie asked, concerned.

- _In the human world, it's attempted murder,_ \- explained Tesla, who was standing next to Kaylie.

The police chief nodded. "Yep. And it would have been attempted murder in the Pokemon world, too, if Pokemon were still able to actually die. Those genius scientists who invented the TST devices and the Devolver also happened to create an immortality device that prevents all Pokemon from dying of natural causes or disease or any of that stuff about the 'circle of life.' The only way a Pokemon can die now is if it gets struck by an Yveltal- and the chances of that happening to any of your Pokemon are slim to none."

"Yeah, especially for your Shiny Yakocks there," the male officer remarked, kneeling down to Rocky's level. "He certainly displayed great courage in standing up to his own father like that. And I won't blame him. His father's a criminal!"

The two officers laughed. Rocky blushed.

-B-bïloktaknüs,- he muttered.

The chief gasped.

"No way!" she cried. "It speaks PokeLatin!"

Rocky shrugged. - _I was taught._ -

"Well, I must say, you certainly are a hero in our eyes, bud," the police chief remarked. "You just arrested one of the most wanted criminals in the Feluv region, you know that?"

"Dear Arceus, that Yakocks deserves a medal or something like that," added the male officer.

The chief laughed.

But as suddenly as the prospect of a medal was mentioned, Kaylie suddenly saw it: another one of the 14 virtues, falling down from the sky. She gasped and pointed in the distance.

"Speak of the devil!" she cried. "I think I see one!"

She began running off in the direction of the medal, and soon, so did Patrick and their Pokemon. The officers cast a quick look at each other, before deciding to follow them. They stopped, and soon, they all saw it too- a medal falling down from the sky with a mountain on it. As everyone watched, it attached itself to Rocky's neck, before the mountain symbol colored itself in a light brown. Rocky looked down in shock.

- _Whoa,_ \- he gasped. - _What is this?_ -

- _Your virtue,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed happily.

- _My... virtue?_ \- Rocky asked, confused.

"All my Pokemon have one," Kaylie explained, pulling out the other six medals. "Seems like you're the latest edition, Rocky. But... what virtue is that?"

- _Hang on, let me see,_ \- Tesla said, pulling out a small object that resembled a metal detector. He walked over to Rocky, and immediately began scanning his medal. A screen came up, and data about the medal appeared on the screen. The others crowded around Tesla.

"What does it say, Tesla?" Patrick asked.

- _It says here that this is the virtue of dedication,_ \- Tesla responded. - _It's given to someone who is extremely dedicated and hardworking, and doesn't give up no matter the challenge. I would say that he got it not due to his dedication in learning the PokeLatin language, but rather his dedication in trying to save Clopin from his father._ -

Kaylie smiled.

"Well, one thing's for sure- that certainly fits Rocky!" she replied happily.

The police chief laughed.

"Yep, it certainly does," she responded. "Alright, then. We might as well carry this Yakodigger away to where he belongs."

The male officer nodded. "Will do, Chief."

The officers immediately got back in their police cars, and drove off with Rocky's father, whose eyes suddenly went wide in shock upon realizing where he was. He looked around to find himself in the back of a police car.

- _NOOO!_ \- he cried. - _Unhand me, you idiots! I'll get you for this one day! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS...!_ -

The police car eventually drove out of sight, and by the time it was gone, the group giggled maniacally.

- _Serves him right!_ \- Rocky laughed.

"Agreed!" Kaylie added. Turning to Patrick, she asked, "So... now that Rocky's got his virtue, where do we go next?"

"Well, if you ask me, I say we go to Lumiose City in Kalos to get some rest and training before we head on to Cinderite," Patrick suggested. "It'll be nice to get away from all the drama of what happened with Rocky's father."

Kaylie nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should do that," she agreed, turning to her Pokemon. "So, what do you say, guys? Lumiose City?"

- _YEAH!_ \- they all agreed enthusiastically.

Kaylie laughed.

"Alright, then!" she cried. "Lumiose City, here we come!"

With that declaration, the group set off, with Clopin and Rocky happily in the lead. Rocky looked back at his PokeLatin teacher for a moment and smiled. He was so grateful to have the opportunity to have a PokeLatin teacher as incredible as Clopin- and indeed, a Trainer as incredible as Kaylie. And he was even more proud to be the holder of the virtue of dedication- an honor he knew for sure he'd be dedicated to. A whole slew of new adventures were waiting for him, and as he, Kaylie, and the rest headed off on their next adventure, Clopin was in front, joyfully singing:

-# _Zjï har sois rykütü bïlot frok au canct_

-# _Zjü au clïke zjü Notre Dame:_

-# _Hokt au zoiskan bükt? Hokt ios au Seine?_

-# _Canc au clïke, clïke, clïke, clïke, clïke, clïke, clïke, clïke_

-# _Clïke zjü Notre... DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!_ #-

* * *

 **And that's it! "A Very Rocky Start, Part 2" has been completed, and as usual, I would like to know the answers to all your many questions. Do you think PokeLatin grammar is easy? Do you think PokeLatin should be a real language? Do you think Rocky's father deserved his fate? And what exactly do you think Rocky _really_ got the virtue of dedication for: his dedication to learning the PokeLatin language** **, or his dedication to freeing Clopin and defeating his abusive father at last? Let me know in the comments section below! I'll see you next time with Chapter 12: "Just How Huge Is the Galaxy?", which may cause controversy due to several analogies to modern-day political events, just to let you know. Until then, _bïlokautïk_!**

 **PokeLatin Key (as before, there's a lot):**

 **-Neü beüt ce sois kirümetük (neh-oo beh-oot seh swa kee-roo-meh-took): Not everyone can be a teacher.**

 **-anqtus (ank-tuhs): worried**

 **-Bïlok, jok inver. Cüme sois tok dar? (bye-lohk jok in-vehr coo-meh swa tok dar): Fine, I guess. How was your day?**

 **-Ro sois incredïbüt! (row sois in-cred-eye-boot): It was incredible!**

 **-Rütomï? Ji derempt? (roo-toh-my gee dehr-empt): Really? What happened?**

 **-Cüme cü tok? (coo-meh coo tok): How could you?**

 **-Neüt, tok ecout ta mok! (neh-oot tok eh-koot tah mok): No, you listen to me!**

 **-Ombegatza mok? (ohm-beh-gat-zah mok): Excuse me?**


	13. Chapter 12: Just How Huge Is the Galaxy?

***VERY IMPORTANT WARNING: WILL CONTAIN BLATANT REFERENCES TO THE TRUMP ADMINISTRATION***

 ***WILL SUPPORT THE IMPEACHMENT OF PRESIDENT DONALD J. TRUMP***

 ***MAY CAUSE CONTROVERSY- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

 **Prïket, beütnati, and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Opal and Garnet! This is Chapter 13, entitled "Just How Huge Is the Galaxy?" In it, Kaylie and the group are on their way to Medela City to get on the bridge to Lumiose. However, things go a bit awry when they find a group of Alolan Pokemon being terrorized by a tyrannical Gumshoos who claims them all to be illegal immigrants!**

 **SOUND FAMILIAR?!**

 **Yep, this might just be my most controversial chapter yet, because it is a 100% obvious allegory to the current presidential administration and the travel ban. (Sorry Trump-ites, I chose Hillary.) The tyrannical Gumshoos is Trump, the Alolan Pokemon are the immigrants trying to enter the US, and Frollo here represents the many people who are against Trump's administration. Never before has a chapter in this series been so involved with politics, and I think it's something we can all relate to. All possible controversy aside, as usual, I do not own Pokémon, HOND, or Disney. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12: Just How Huge Is the Galaxy?

* * *

 _Before the group heads off to old Cinderite_

 _It's to Lumiose City_

 _But when they reach Medela, they get quite a fright_

 _Near the new observatory_

 _A group of Alolan Pokemon_

 _Can't reach Feluv, to their alarm_

 _For a tyrannical liar has set forth a fire in the bells_

 _AND THE JUDGE OF NOTRE DAME... (the other one)_

* * *

"So, Patrick, now that we're getting near Medala City... do you have any idea what we should do next?"

Patrick shook his head. He, Kaylie, and their Pokemon were on their way to the bridge connecting Medala City to Lumiose City, where they would rest before Kaylie's next Gym Battle against Vulcan. Seeing Patrick's response, Kaylie thought about it for a minute.

"Well, if you don't have any ideas... then what should we do?" she asked. "Just cross the bridge?"

Clopin laughed. He was standing right next to Kaylie, cheerful as ever.

- _Oh, silly,_ \- he giggled. - _We can't just cross the bridge! If anything, I say we get to truly exploring the city. The last time we were here, you only got to see the center square where the FoF was held!_ -

"And the Gym, of course," Kaylie added.

- _True,_ \- Clopin agreed. - _But still,_ mok am, _there's sure to be a lot of things we've yet to see in the city!_ -

- _Indeed._ \- Frollo nodded. - _Medala is a huge city, so there's bound to be some things we haven't seen yet._ -

Kaylie smiled.

"Okay, then," she responded. "You're right- there's probably all sorts of things we haven't seen yet in Medala."

"Hey, guys?" Patrick asked.

The others turned to look at him.

"We're here," he replied, pointing.

Immediately, all eyes turned to the skyline in front of them, and sure enough, there was the unmistakable skyline of Medala City, complete with the Gym, Trainer's School, City Square, and the bridge leading to Lumiose City in Kalos. The entire group gasped in awe and excitement, delighted to be back in Medala- but it wasn't long before something in the distance caught Kaylie's eye. It was something she hadn't seen in Medala before, and it resembled a long spire that went thousands of feet into the air. On the top of the spire was a satellite dish. Kaylie squinted.

"What is that...?" she asked.

But no one heard her. They were too ecstatic to be back in Medala. Clopin happily danced around, while Quasi, Frollo, Esmeralda, and the rest all stared in awe.

- _Wow..._ \- Quasi gasped.

- _It feels like yesterday since we last visited this place for Kaylie's first Gym Battle,_ \- Esmeralda remarked.

- _I've never seen this city before in my entire life!_ \- Rocky gasped. - _This place is amazing!_ -

The others laughed.

At that moment, however, Kaylie pointed to the spire in the distance.

"Do any of you know what that is?" she asked.

All eyes turned towards the spire. Quasi tilted his head in confusion, Clopin gasped, and Frollo stood there looking at it thoughtfully. Patrick turned to Kaylie and shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I have no idea what that is."

- _I certainly haven't seen that in Medala City before,_ \- Frollo mused. - _From what I can tell, it seems to have just been built._ -

- _Do you think we should check it out?_ \- asked Quasi.

Frollo nodded. - _What else do you think we would do?_ -

"Come on, guys," Kaylie told them. "If we're gonna find out what that thing is, we better get a move on."

At once, her Pokemon nodded at each other, and they, Kaylie and Patrick rushed off in the direction of the spire in front of them. As they got closer, they were able to see large crowds of people surrounding the spire, and eventually saw, to their shock, that the spire was actually part of the top of a new building that they had never seen in Medala City before. It was a gigantic yellow observatory, with blue doors and a gigantic red telescope sticking out from the top at an angle. Right next to the telescope was the tall spire with the satellite dish on top. Judging by the number of people crowded around the building, it had either just opened or was an extremely popular building. Either way, one thing was for sure- it was new, and the sight of it made Kaylie and her Pokemon gasp in awe.

"You're kidding!" gasped Kaylie in excitement.

- _It's an observatory,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed. - _And a brand-new one at that! Seems to me as though they just opened!_ -

- _They must have,_ \- Frollo observed. - _Otherwise they wouldn't have this many people visiting it.-_

 _-What are those bridges for?_ \- asked Quasi, curious.

The others looked in Quasi's direction, and eventually they saw what he was talking about. From either side of the observatory, two bridges stretched out in different directions. One of these two bridges went straight to the nearly unmistakable sundial in Anistar City, in the Kalos region. The other went to the Mount Hokulani observatory in the Alola region. Kaylie hadn't known that Feluv was so close to the Alola region before, but all of a sudden, she understood the meaning of the satellite on the top of the observatory.

"It's a joint operation," she gasped.

- _A what?_ \- asked Phoebus.

- _A joint operation,_ \- explained Frollo. - _It's when a company can connect with and work with another company far overseas. In this case, Feluv, Alola, and Kalos are all in a joint observatory with one another._ -

- _So, what you're saying is, this is jointly owned and operated by Feluv, Kalos and Alola?_ \- Phoebus asked.

Frollo nodded. - _That is exactly what I'm saying._ -

- _Wow,_ \- Phoebus gasped. - _That's amazing!_ -

"It is, isn't it?" Kaylie agreed.

She headed off, clearly about to go in the observatory to see what was inside, and her Pokemon eagerly followed her. However, that was when they suddenly heard upbeat mariachi music and lots of eager chatter in the distance. They stopped.

- _Mariachi music?_ \- asked Frollo. - _Whatever could that be for?_ -

- _No idea,_ \- responded Phoebus.

- _Whatever it is, we're checking it out!_ \- Rocky exclaimed happily. - _I wanna go see more of the city, and more likely that not, there's a big party going on back there!_ -

- _A party?!_ \- gasped Clopin. - _Count me in!_ -

The Pokemon excitedly began running in the direction of the bridge, but Kaylie stopped them with a laugh.

"Actually, that's not a party," she giggled.

Clopin sighed.

- _I was hoping that it was,_ \- he muttered sadly.

- _B-but if it's not a party,_ \- Quasi asked, - _t-then what is it?_ -

Frollo looked over at the source of the mariachi music, which seemed to be getting louder. It was coming from the bridge. He got closer, and as he did, he could just make out small black and green shapes on the bridge. The rest of the Pokemon turned in his direction, as did Kaylie and Patrick.

"Looks to me like some sort of parade," Patrick muttered.

"That's because it _is_ a parade!" Kaylie responded cheerfully. "That's a group of Pokemon who are crossing the bridge from Alola to Feluv!"

- _But why would they be having a parade on that bridge?_ \- Clopin asked.

"I don't know that yet," Kaylie responded. "But I'm pretty sure we're gonna find out. To the bridge!"

On cue, she, Patrick, and their Pokemon made their way through the crowd of people surrounding the observatory, and for the first time, finally got to see what was going on on the bridge from Alola to Feluv. Crossing the bridge, with smiles on their faces, was a group of Rattata- but these didn't look like regular Ratatta. They were dark black in color, had mustache-like whiskers, and walked on two feet, as opposed to four like a regular Ratatta. There were also several Exeggutor that looked like palm trees, with incredibly long necks, and Sandslash that were bright white in color with ice crystals on their backs. The Ratatta, as it turned out, had been the ones playing the mariachi music, and all wore sombreros. Wanting to know what was going on, Kaylie ran up to the group of Alolan Pokemon and started frantically waving her hands in the air to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" Kaylie called. "Could you please stop playing that music?"

The mariachi band of Ratatta stopped, and all eyes were now focused on Kaylie and her Pokemon. One of the Alolan Exeggutor tilted his head.

- _Why do you want us to stop?_ \- he asked. - _We just found ourselves a new land of opportunity here!_ -

The rest of the Alolan Pokemon nodded their heads. Kaylie looked extremely confused.

"Huh?"

The leader of the Alolan Pokemon, an Alolan Raichu, floated forward and laughed. It had blue eyes, unlike most Raichu, its ears were yellow in color, and it used its tail as though it were a surfboard. It bowed to Kaylie.

- _You see, dude, we were being persecuted over in Alola. The other Pokemon who saw us hated us for who we were. Then we heard about the incredible region of Feluv... and duuuuuuuude, you know we had to come here!_ -

- _A region full of peace and harmony!_ \- cheered an Alolan Sandslash.

- _Wait a minute,_ \- Quasi suddenly interrupted. - _I-I don't mean to interrupt, but... did you just say you were persecuted?_ -

The Alolan Sandslash nodded. - _Yeah, the Kanto Sandslash hated our species. We were being pursued all over the land. There were campaigns made to wipe out all Alolan Pokemon in the entire world- and crazier yet, Alola is the only region that hasn't yet been introduced to that immortality potion thing. If we were gone, we were gone for good._ -

Quasi gasped. - _Oh, no._ -

Frollo looked down solemnly.

- _Well, I feel a great sympathy for you coming here,_ \- he said. - _You Alolan Pokemon are certainly not deserving of persecution- a horrible injustice. We of Feluvian descent certainly wish to welcome you to this region._ -

The eyes of the Alolan Pokemon lit up.

- _Really?!_ \- gasped the Alolan Exeggutor.

Esmeralda smiled.

- _Of course,_ \- she agreed. - _Believe me, I know what it's like to be bullied, and if anything, you deserve more than the experiences you had in Alola._ -

- _Welcome to Feluv,_ mok amt!- Clopin exclaimed happily.

The Alolan Pokemon looked at each other with tears of joy coming to their eyes. Cheering loudly, they happily continued to cross the bridge, while Kaylie, Patrick and their Pokemon waved and cheered.

But no sooner had they continued to cross than all of a sudden, a bush next to them began to shake. All eyes were now on the bush, and as they watched, a large mongoose-like Pokemon bounded out from within. It stood in front of the Alolan immigrants and eyed them all with a clearly grouchy look on its face. The Alolan Pokemon trembled staring up at the Gumshoos, who sniffed.

- _Illegal immigrants,_ \- he grumbled. - _How sad._ -

* * *

Kaylie and her Pokemon stood there in shock. A million questions were running through their mind: namely, who was this Gumshoos, why did he think these immigrants were illegal, and what about them was so sad?

- _Excuse me?!_ \- Frollo growled, angered. - _Illegal immigrants? I beg your pardon. These are completely legal immigrants crossing the bridge from Alola to Feluv, and they are looking for new opportunity._ -

The Gumshoos sniffed again.

- _Wrong,_ \- he retorted.

"What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Kaylie asked, confused.

- _You are a sad, sad Trainer,_ \- the Gumshoos retorted. - _These are illegal immigrants who have come here to terrorize the Feluv region. They have directly broken rule number 13,769 under my rule, and-_ -

- _Your rule?_ \- growled Frollo. - _What do you mean, your rule?_ -

Again, the Gumshoos sniffed. Frollo groaned in annoyance.

- _I am the president of the Feluv region,_ \- the Gumshoos responded. - _I make the rules here. And according to rule number 13,769, illegal immigrants are banned from entering into the Feluv region_.-

Kaylie was burning with rage. This was so unfair- how could this idiotic Gumshoos become president of Feluv, and how could he sign a law saying that these Alolan Pokemon, who certainly deserved a better chance here, could be deported?

- _President?_ \- Quasi asked, confused.

-Yes. I am the greatest president that there ever was in Feluv's history. I am the absolute best. No question. All the Alolan Pokemon here will tell you that.-

Frollo glared at him.

- _Liar,_ \- he growled.

The Gumshoos seemingly ignored him, and turned to the Alolan Pokemon.

- _Look at that,_ \- he boasted. - _That idiotic Emberhund thinks I'm a liar. Sad._ -

- _No,_ \- Frollo growled in anger. - _I know you're lying. Feluv hasn't had a president in its entire history. How could you have possibly been elected?_ -

- _I ran an entire campaign all across Feluv,_ \- the Gumshoos claimed. - _Everyone loved me. They voted for me. Everything I have ever told the people and Pokemon of Feluv is representative of true Feluvian values._ -

"Well, trying to say that these Alolan Pokemon don't belong here certainly isn't!" Kaylie cried out, enraged. "What is it that you have against Alolan Pokemon?"

- _Oh, I hold no grudges towards Alolan Pokemon,_ \- the Gumshoos boasted.

- _Then why are you trying to send them out of the region, you liar?!_ \- Frollo snapped.

- _I just told you, they're terrorists, and they're going to build an ultimate weapon like the one in Kalos and use it to burn down the entire Feluv region._ -

- _WHAT?!_ \- Frollo gasped in anger.

"These innocent Pokemon?!" Kaylie added, incredulously.

- _How in the world are you possibly going to keep them out?!_ \- Esmeralda challenged, glaring at the Gumshoos.

The so-called "president" sniffed again.

- _It's just as I told them in my campaign,_ \- the Gumshoos responded. - _I am going to build a gigantic wall over the ocean- or rather, over this bridge- and I will have Alola, its Pokemon, and its citizens pay for that wall._ -

Esmeralda gasped in shock. A gigantic wall would be built to keep out the Alolan Pokémon? How in the world could that happen?

- _You can't do that,_ \- the Mothibell snapped.

- _Why not? I'm the president of Feluv. I can do whatever I want_.-

- _You are not the president of Feluv, you liar!_ \- growled Frollo, getting up in the Gumshoos's face and baring his teeth. He looked more menacing than Kaylie had ever seen him- and right then and there, Kaylie knew he meant business. - _I'll have you know that I am the virtue of honor, and I absolutely cannot have this injustice happen!_ -

The Gumshoos scoffed.

 _-Injustice?-_ he retorted. _-What kind of injustice? Obviously, you're crazy._ _I'm_ _not committing an injustice of any sort.-_

 _-You are, you idiot!-_ growled Frollo. - _You cannot build a wall across the Feluvian-Alolan border! That's basically the same thing as persecution and racism. Besides, you would need approval and money!_ -

The others nodded, but the Gumshoos ignored them and walked away.

- _Too late. I already have_ ,- retorted the Gumshoos. - _And there's nothing you can do about it- I signed rule number 13,769 into law, after all._ -

Frollo growled and glared at him.

- _There is something I can do about it!_ \- he snapped, as the Gumshoos continued to ignore him. - _If it's alright with you, I will call up my lawyer, and we will take this case to court!_ -

Kaylie, Patrick, and all the Pokémon gasped- Frollo was getting serious. The Gumshoos suddenly got interested, and turned back towards Frollo.

- _Court?_ \- he asked.

Frollo nodded and walked towards the Gumshoos defiantly.

- _Yes,_ \- he said sharply. - _We battle in court. If I win, you free the Alolan Pokémon and plead guilty to lying about your status as the Alolan president._ -

The Gumshoos snickered.

- _And if_ I _win, which I know for sure I'm going to do, because every one of these Pokémon loves me?_ -

Frollo glared at him.

- _If you win, then I give you my virtue medal and $20,000 cash._ -

The Pokémon gasped. Knowing Frollo, if he lost the court case, he'd stay true to his word no matter what. The Gumshoos thought about it, then nodded his head.

- _Alright. Deal, then,_ \- he agreed. - _But don't think you're going to win, because I am an incredible businessman and I know what I'm doing._ -

He swaggered off, clearly believing he was going to win. Frollo, on the other hand, growled at him.

- _Don't get your hopes up,_ \- he warned. - _I am going to win, because not only do I have my friends and Trainer on my side, but I also have the greatest lawyer in all of Feluv, and he will refute everything you have to say._ -

But the Gumshoos didn't hear him. He had already walked off the bridge.

Frollo growled at the Gumshoos for a few minutes, before eventually turning back to Kaylie, Patrick, and the group of Pokemon. All were staring at him in absolute shock and confusion. None of them- especially Kaylie- could believe that Frollo had just asked a Gumshoos to battle him in a court of law. Kaylie shook her head in disbelief, then approached Frollo.

"You're going to _court?!_ " she gasped.

Frollo nodded. - _It's the only way I can get the world to see this injustice. There's no way that a liar like him could possibly be a so-called "president."_ -

"But... where are we going to find a court?!" Kaylie asked, extremely confused. "And who the heck is your lawyer? I didn't even know Pokemon could have lawyers."

- _Exactly!_ \- Clopin agreed. - _There's only one court in all of Feluv, and I bet you know what it is!_ -

Frollo shook his head.

- _Silly you. It's not the Court of Miracles._ -

- _I know, I know!_ \- laughed Clopin. - _It was a joke!_ -

Frollo sighed.

- _There's a very famous courthouse right here in Medala City,_ \- he explained. - _The Court of Pokemon Opinion, or CPO. They are the number-one judicial organization in Feluv- and among their many lawyers and judges is my hero- and my personal lawyer._ -

"Who is he?" asked Kaylie.

Frollo looked up in admiration.

- _Andro,_ \- he said.

"Andro?" repeated Kaylie, confused. "Who is that?"

- _Why, he is only the greatest lawyer in all of the Feluv region,_ \- Frollo explained. - _Legend has it that he solved the greatest mystery in the entirety of Feluv, and has also helped free the innocent from jail, as well as solved several human murder trials. He is my idol, and arguably a true inspiration- nothing like the cruel judge who I am named after._ -

Kaylie smiled.

"I'll say," she remarked. "This Andro certainly seems like one. He's a Pokémon, right?"

- _Of course he is._ -

"I figured. What kind of Pokémon is he?"

- _A Galaxamole._ -

"A Galaxamole?"

- _It's a Ground/Psychic type from Feluv that looks like a gigantic mole. You'll find out more when you meet him._ -

"Cool!" Kaylie exclaimed. "Where does he live?"

- _Here, of course,_ \- Frollo scoffed. - _It should be obvious. Of course, given his feats, it'd be even more obvious that I'd have him on my defense team._ -

- _You're having ANDRO on your defense team?!_ -

It was the Alolan Sandslash. The sheer enthusiasm of his voice caused every head to turn, and as soon as they laid their eyes on him, the Alolan Sandslash let out an extreme squeal of delight. Frollo laughed.

- _Yes, I am,_ \- he confirmed.

At this response, the ecstatic Alolan Sandslash ran up to him, squealing with delight.

- _Then you are soooo gonna win this!_ \- he exclaimed. - _Oh, man, you must be so lucky to have Andro on your side! He's only the greatest Galaxamole lawyer in all of Feluv!_ -

"He is, isn't he?" Kaylie agreed with a laugh.

- _But, sir..._ \- The Alolan Sandslash suddenly had a look of saddening disbelief on his face. - _What'll happen if- if you_ do _lose this case, and you'll have to give the Gumshoos all your money? You can't just let this Pokemon build a wall on our border! We're trying to get in!_ -

The other Alolan Pokemon nodded in concern. Frollo looked down, a look of solemn contemplation on his face.

- _I know. That's why Andro and I need to win this. For you and you alone._ -

- _There's no way you should be the target of that horrible Gumshoos,_ \- Quasimodo agreed sympathetically. - _You should be free to cross the bridge from Alola to Feluv, and I don't think there's any way that Frollo and Andro are not going to let that happen to you._ -

The Alolan Sandslash brightened.

- _Really?!_ -

Kaylie smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," she assured him.

- _Well, I certainly hope you win!_ \- the Alolan Sandslash cheered. - _You and Andro and your entire defense team._ -

Frollo bowed. - _So do I._ -

- _Don't you worry,_ mok am!- Clopin reassured them. - _We are going to win this court battle no matter what! That is, as soon as we have information about who exactly this Gumshoos is, of course..._ -

- _That is a factor indeed,_ \- Frollo agreed. - _However, Andro can easily find this Gumshoos' files and use them as evidence against him._ -

"Awesome!" Kaylie gushed. "This is going to be the greatest court battle ever!" She paused. "But... when are we going to meet Andro?"

Frollo grinned.

- _Right now._ -

* * *

Frollo had been leading the group around Medala City for an entire minute, trying to desperately find Andro's house. While he was searching, the rest of the group got an exclusive tour of the rest of Medala City. Arguably, it was unlike anything they had ever experienced. Kaylie was looking around at all the sights surrounding her in shock- she hadn't thought that Medala City was that big!

"You're kidding!" she gasped. "Patrick, look at this place! I've never seen the city outside of the town square before!"

Patrick grinned excitedly. "Yeah, me neither."

At that moment, Frollo stopped.

- _Alright,_ \- he told the rest of the group, looking up at the house in front of him. - _Here we are._ -

The rest of the group stopped and looked up at the house in front of them- and were stunned not because it was a house that made them gasp in awe, but because of how ragged it looked. For the home of the most acclaimed Pokemon judge in the entire Feluv region, his house certainly did not show his wealth and power. If anything, it resembled more of a hut than the fancy mansion they had been expecting to see. Kaylie glanced at Frollo, a bit skeptical.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" she asked. "It looks kind of... ragged."

- _Believe me, I know what Andro's house looks like, and I know this is it,_ \- Frollo assured her. - _Now all I need is his approval for this case, and then I can take it to court._ -

"Okay..." Kaylie replied, still uncertain.

With that, Frollo went up to the ragged door of the hut and knocked on it with his muzzle. Almost immediately, a low-pitched voice spoke from inside the hut. It was even lower than Frollo's.

- _Who is that who enters my humble adobe?_ \- it asked.

Frollo cleared his throat.

- _Sir..._ \- Frollo paused. - _I certainly hope you don't mind but I would like to ask of you that you please take this case._ -

There was a pause.

- _A case?_ \- asked the voice, with a bit of interest. - _What case do you speak of?_ -

- _Sir, it is the court case of_ Alolan Pokemon v. Gumshoos,- Frollo explained. - _It is a case of terrible injustice if I am to say so myself, seeing as though I am the holder of the virtue of Honor._ -

Another pause.

- _I'm sorry, but did you just say the virtue of Honor?_ -

Frollo nodded. - _Indeed I did, sir._ -

There was another pause, before all of a sudden an ecstatic scream of delight came from inside the room. The speaker- who was apparently Andro- could no longer contain his emotions upon hearing the words "virtue of Honor."

- _Come in, sir, come in! I am delighted to be speaking to the holder of the virtue of honor!_ \- Then he paused. - _Wait a second..._ -

His voice seemed as though he knew who was on the other side of the door. Frollo tilted his head in confusion.

- _Yes? What is it, Andro?_ -

There was a gasp from the other side of the door. All of a sudden, the group heard the sound of feet rushing to the door, before it flew open. The Pokemon that met the group's eyes on the other side of the door certainly did not look as though it should have such a deep voice. Yet it had to be Andro, for it looked exactly like what Frollo described. Andro was an extremely heavy Pokemon that, as Frollo had said, resembled a giant mole. His face was a bright pink, with two pink crescent moon-shaped horns on the top of his head. His snout was brown in color, and his eyes resembled two black swirls. The rest of his body was a purple color, with galaxy and star motifs all over. To top it off, he had a brown tail with a pink galaxy symbol on it, brown claws, and extremely small feet. In short, he did _not_ look like the kind of Pokemon that could be a lawyer. He smiled broadly and gasped the minute he saw Frollo.

- _Frollo, my friend!_ \- he exclaimed. - _I am so happy to see you again._ -

Frollo bowed. - _And so am I, Andro._ -

Kaylie gasped as she stared up at Andro.

"Wow," she muttered, taking out her Pokedex. "So that's a Galaxamole."

As she looked up in awe at Andro, the Pokedex scanned his data:

 **"Galaxamole, the Cosmic Mole Pokemon and the final evolved form of Staramole. This Pokemon is able to glow in the dark like the stars in the night sky. Galaxamole is able to see far beyond the observable universe. Type: Psychic/Ground. Nature: Adamant. Ability: Inner Focus. Moveset: Psychic, Kinesis, Calm Mind, Meditate."**

"So Andro only knows one attacking move?" Kaylie asked, putting away her Pokedex. "Interesting. I assume he doesn't battle that often."

Andro shook his head.

- _Not on the battlefield, no,_ \- Andro admitted. - _I much prefer to battle in court._ \- Turning to Frollo, he smiled. - _Please do come in. I haven't had visitors in quite a while, I must admit._ -

He opened the door. Frollo bowed to him, and he, Kaylie, Patrick, and the rest of the group walked inside. As Andro shut the door behind him and returned to his seat, Kaylie looked around the interior of the building in awe. With all the many certificates and awards on the walls, as well as the desk that Andro was using, it looked much more like the kind of office an attorney would have. Andro looked up at Frollo and cleared his throat.

- _So, Frollo... what exactly are the terms of this case you speak of?_ \- he asked.

- _May I have Kaylie tell you?_ \- Frollo asked.

Andro nodded. - _Is Kaylie your Trainer?_ -

- _She is indeed, and she is on my defense team. Kaylie, if you please._ -

He turned to his Trainer. Kaylie stepped forward, a bit hesitant.

"Hello, Andro... sir..." she began. "We were on our way to Lumiose City when we saw the new observatory in Medala. You know, the joint operation. We saw a group of Alolan Pokemon trying to cross the bridge from Alola to Feluv, and we knew after hearing their story that we had to let them into our region. The poor Pokemon were being taunted and bullied by their Kanto relatives, and weren't having good lives. They wanted to find opportunity in Feluv. But no sooner were they about to cross the bridge than a huge Gumshoos leaped out of the bushes and said they were illegal immigrants."

Andro tilted his head. - _Go on. What did he have to say?_ -

"He told them that he was the president of Feluv, and he called them terrorists," Kaylie explained, fear creeping into her voice. Andro looked up, intrigued. He had been taking notes on everything Kaylie was saying.

- _President?_ \- he asked.

Kaylie nodded. Andro looked down in disbelief.

- _No... that can't be right..._ \- he muttered. - _Feluv has never had a president in its entire history..._ -

- _Which is exactly why you have to take this case,_ \- Frollo told him. - _If anything, that Gumshoos is a liar if I've ever seen one. He even claimed that he has nothing against Alolan Pokemon, yet he clearly does. For Arceus's sake, he wants to build a wall across the Alolan-Feluvian bridge. A wall! How much of an injustice is that?!_ -

Andro thought about it.

- _Certainly a big injustice if I've ever seen one. A Gumshoos that wants to build a wall to keep out Alolan immigrants..._ -

He gasped.

- _EUREKA!_ \- he exclaimed, quickly going to his computer and typing in some information. Kaylie leaned in.

"What?" she asked. "What did you just realize?"

- _Do you have any idea who he is?_ \- Frollo asked.

- _Why, yes I do!_ \- Andro replied, clicking on a link. - _There's only one Gumshoos who I know of who's been able to deceive in this way. And his name... is DJ KIRIFUDA!_ -

He showed them what was on his computer. It was a picture of the Gumshoos they had encountered at the bridge. Next to this picture was information saying on it: **NAME: DJ KIRIFUDA. POKEMON: GUMSHOOS. NOTES: COMPULSIVE LIAR. HAS MADE A LOT OF MONEY. HATES ALOLAN POKEMON AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET RID OF THEM. IS NOT A DJ DESPITE THE NAME.**

Kaylie stared at the information in awe.

"So- so this is the Gumshoos who terrorized those poor Alolan Pokemon?!" she gasped.

Andro nodded.

"What else does it say about him?"

- _It says here that he has had a history of lying about other people and Pokemon and placing his blame on other people,_ \- Andro explained. - _Whenever he apologizes for something, he doesn't mean it. He has a Bibarel wife and Bidoof and Yungoos children. He claims he is Feluvian, yet everything he has made has come from other regions. And the police have been searching for him for decades now. They've had no success._ -

- _Wow,_ \- Clopin remarked. - _That is a bad record._ -

- _It is, isn't it?_ \- Andro asked. - _And the fact that he isn't allowing these innocent Alolan Pokemon to enter the Feluv region, then lying about his own beliefs isn't helping. Tell one lie, it won't do that much damage. Tell a few more and you may lose trust. But tell too many and it could ruin your reputation. I don't think Kirifuda realizes what his lies are doing._ -

- _And if anything, these Alolan Pokemon need to be freed,_ \- Frollo added. - _That's why you need to take this case and meet me in court. I made a bet with Kirifuda that if I won, he would admit to what he had done, and if he won, I would give him money and my virtue medal. There's no way I'm giving up on that bet._ -

"Please, sir," Kaylie pleaded. "You need to help us!"

Andro thought about it.

- _I haven't done a court case in 3 years,_ \- he said.

Kaylie's face fell. She'd been hoping that he'd take the case. Then, all of a sudden, Andro looked back up and smiled.

- _But I'll do it,_ \- he agreed.

Kaylie brightened.

"Really?!"

Andro nodded. - _Of course. What happened at the bridge is a terrible injustice, and it needs to stop._ -

The Alolan Pokemon cheered.

"YES!" Kaylie exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much, Andro!"

Andro smiled.

- _You are very much welcome,_ \- he said. - _Now, Frollo... before we take this case to the CPO, may I please be so kind as to be introduced to the rest of your defense team?_ -

- _Oh, certainly,_ \- Frollo responded, turning to Esmeralda and Clopin. - _The Mothibell over there is Esmeralda, holder of the virtue of tolerance. She was born with a swollen leg, and ever since then she has dedicated her life to helping other Pokemon who were bullied like her._ -

Esmeralda flew forward and bowed. Andro looked at her thoughtfully.

- _Well, I must say, she is certainly fitting for a case like this,_ \- he remarked. - _And the Touceet? Who's that...?_ -

Frollo laughed, knowing just what would happen after Clopin's name was said.

- _Can I just have Kaylie write it down for you?_ \- he asked.

- _Oh, sure,_ \- Andro nodded. - _Go right ahead._ -

With that, Frollo turned to Kaylie, who nodded as she took out a pad of paper and pen. She then proceeded to write down Clopin's name before giving it to Andro. The Galaxamole took one look at it and immediately looked a bit confused.

- _Let's see here... "klop-pin"? Why'd you want that name to be written down? Seems extremely simple to me._ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Oh,_ mok am... _this always happens, doesn't it?_ \- he giggled. - _It's not quite as simple as it looks. You're saying it wrong,_ mok am.-

Andro gasped.

- _Am I? My most sincere apologies, sir- I never did mean to offend you._ -

- _Offend me?_ \- laughed Clopin. - _Oh, no, not at all! Don't worry, I get that a lot._ Ryküte jïlü mok, _alright? "Kloh-PAH~(n)."_ -

- _Kloh...?_ \- Andro looked at him in confusion.

- _PAH~(n)._ -

- _PAN?_ -

-Neüt, mok am. _"PAH~(n)."_ -

- _How in the name of..._ -

Clopin giggled.

- _Here. I'm pretty sure this is going to help you. My name is a Kalosian one, and it ends in a Kalosian nasal vowel, which is notoriously difficult for others to pronounce. So I came up with this little mnemonic device. Basically, I want you to say the word "pang." Can you do that?_ -

Andro nodded. - _"Pang."_ -

- _Good. Now say it again, without the "-ng" at the end._ -

- _"PAY"?_ \- tried Andro.

- _No, no, no. It needs to be cut off all the way. "PAH~(n)." See? You still get a little bit of extension at the end when "-PAY" is said. You don't want that. You want a "PAH~(n)," which is sharply cut and sharply nasal. Now you._ -

- _"PAH." Any better?_ -

Clopin laughed.

-Cheüt, mok am!- he giggled.

Andro smiled.

- _Alright then,_ \- he said. - _Thank you for being involved in this trial... kloh-PAH._ -

-Künek sjine,- Clopin responded with a laugh. -Et tok bïlokvü. _I do trials every day, so..._ -

Andro looked at Clopin skeptically. The Touceet giggled.

- _Well... kind of..._ \- he laughed nervously.

Andro laughed.

- _"Kind of" is good enough for me,_ \- he responded. - _I can tell you're going to be an incredible attorney._ -

Clopin blushed.

-Bïloktaknüs,- he said.

Andro looked at the rest of the group, grinning with determination.

- _Well, what do you say? TO THE CPO!_ \- he exclaimed happily, throwing his claw up in the air.

"TO THE CPO!" everyone else cried.

And with that, the group of Pokemon and people rushed out of Andro's home, an exciting court battle awaiting them. As they left the building, Kaylie turned to Patrick, smiling.

"You think they're gonna win?" she asked.

Patrick scoffed.

"Course they are," he responded. "I mean, with an attorney like Andro on their team, what have they got to lose?"

"Not to mention the fact that Kirifuda is a complete and total idiot! And a liar," Kaylie added.

But all of a sudden she paused, suddenly nervous. Kirifuda was a liar, for sure, but what about his defense team? For all she knew, they could be manipulative, lying to the court with believable lies that would ultimately make them rule in their favor instead of Frollo's! She turned to Patrick, nervous.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?" Patrick asked. "What is it?"

She motioned for him to come closer, which he did. Then, a bit hesitant, Kaylie whispered in his ear:

"What about the rest of Kirifuda's defense team?"

Patrick recoiled.

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, they could be extremely manipulative liars," Kaylie explained. "They could make the court believe that they're right."

Patrick suddenly realized what Kaylie meant, and got a look of pure terror on his face.

"And then..." he began warily.

Kaylie nodded. "Then they could make Frollo lose the case. We gotta watch out for them if they are extremely manipulative."

Patrick nodded. "Agreed."

- _Hello~?_ \- they suddenly heard Clopin call out from outside. - _What are you two doing? We have a court case to get to!_ -

"We're coming, Clopin!" Kaylie called. "Come on, Patrick. We gotta follow them to the courtroom!"

Patrick nodded, and with that, both Trainers followed in the direction of the large group of Pokemon to the CPO. As she ran, Kaylie looked around nervously. Only one thought was going through her head at that exact moment.

 _I just hope to Arceus that Frollo wins this case._

* * *

A short time later, the group had arrived at the Court of Pokemon Opinions, and were already seated, gazing around the courtroom as the trial began. Kaylie was absolutely awed by the sights around her. The entire court was covered in stain-glass windows, and right in front of them was the judge's seat, along with the jury right next to it. Above the judge's seat was a huge clock reading 1:10. Kaylie gasped.

"Wow!" she whispered. "This place is amazing!"

Patrick grinned. "I know, right?" Then, seeing something ahead in the distance, he pointed. "Hey, look, Kaylie, there he is!"

Kaylie turned to where Patrick was pointing. Right to her left, staring impatiently at the judge's seat, was Kirifuda himself, along with his defense team: a Rhyperior, a Granbull, a Wobuffett, and a Bibarel, presumably his wife. Kaylie glared over at him, an aura of hatred filling her mind.

"Kirifuda," she whispered angrily. "And his defense team."

Patrick nodded. "God, I hope that Frollo and Andro win this case."

"Me too," Kaylie agreed. "But we shouldn't talk about it for too long. The trial's about to start."

They turned their attention back to the trial, and all of a sudden, the judge entered and took his seat. Said judge was a extremely short man with a 1700's-style powdered wig. He slammed his gavel, and the trial officially began.

"We, the Court of Pokemon Opinions, situated in Medala City, present the case of _The Alolan Pokemon v. DJ Kirifuda_ ," the judge began. He turned to Kirifuda. "Will the prosecution please state their opening remarks?"

Kirifuda stood up.

- _Thank you, Your Honor,_ \- he began.

"He doesn't mean that," Kaylie whispered to Patrick out of earshot. Patrick nodded, and they turned back to Kirifuda as he continued his opening statement.

- _As you no doubt know, 10 years ago Alolan Pokemon and their Trainers hijacked a plane and proceeded to attempt to crash into the Castelia City Gym,_ \- began Kirifuda. - _While the Gym was ultimately defended by the Gym Leader and his Pokemon, the sheer terrorism of the Alolan Pokemon could not be forgotten. Now, 10 years later, another group of vicious Alolan Pokemon terrorists have attempted to enter the Feluv region for one reason and one reason alone- to attack the Feluv region._ -

The Alolan Pokemon on the defense began screaming in protest. The judge slammed his gavel.

"Order in the court!" he demanded. "Order!"

The room quieted down. The judge turned back to Kirifuda, who continued.

- _So, in order to stop this terrorism from continuing, I, the president of Feluv, have come up with an idea to keep them out. I will build a great wall over the Alolan-Feluvian bridge, and I will have Alola pay for that wall._ -

Andro raised his claw.

- _Objection, Your Honor,_ \- he declared.

- _Overruled,_ \- Kirifuda retorted.

Andro glared at him.

- _You are not the judge,_ \- he snapped. He turned back to the judge, who nodded.

"Objection sustained," he responded. "Andro, you may speak for your clients."

Andro stood up.

- _Thank you, sir,_ \- he said.

He got up and walked over to Kirifuda, pointing directly at him.

- _There is no way that this Gumshoos can possibly be telling the truth,_ \- he proclaimed. - _I will admit that there was an attempted terrorist attack on the Castelia City Gym 10 years ago, but it was not done by Alolan Pokemon, and if you paid attention to his opening statement, you should know that. As I recall, Kirifuda specifically proclaimed that he was the president of Feluv. First of all, if there was a president of Feluv, there is no way a Pokemon could ever hold the role, and second, even more importantly, there has never been a president in the entire history of the Feluv region._ -

Kirifuda's defense team stood up in anger.

- _Objection!_ \- cried the Rhyperior.

- _Huge objection,_ \- agreed Kirifuda. - _There is a president of Feluv. I am right. I am always right, and I have extremely compelling evidence right here._ \- He took out a small ballot. - _I had an entire campaign, and I have this ballot here to prove it._ -

- _Objection!_ \- cried Frollo.

"Objection sustained," the judge responded. Frollo rushed over to Kirifuda and looked at him directly in the face.

- _You don't even know how a court works, you idiot!_ \- he snapped. - _You're not supposed to give any evidence until you are asked by the judge if you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you Arceus!_ -

The Gumshoos sniffed.

- _Wrong. I can give any evidence I want._ -

- _We're still doing the opening statements! It's not even cross-examination time!_ -

- _The Galaxamole did it,_ \- Kirifuda responded. - _Why shouldn't I?_ -

-Physical _evidence, you idiot!_ \- Frollo snapped. - _Andro hasn't given any physical evidence!_ -

"Order!" the judge proclaimed.

The room was silenced. The judge turned to Frollo.

"The defense may now continue with their opening statements," he said.

- _Thank you, sir,_ \- Frollo said, standing up. - _We believe that what Kirifuda is trying to do is promote racism across the Pokemon world, and we cannot let that happen. We firmly believe that with our convincing evidence, we will stop this injustice from happening._ -

"Thank you," the judge said. "Please be seated."

Frollo sat down. The judge turned back to Kirifuda and his defense team.

"Will the prosecution please rise for cross-examination?" he asked.

Kirifuda stood up.

"Raise your right hand," the judge ordered.

Kirifuda did as he was told.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Arceus?"

- _Yes,_ \- said Kirifuda.

"Alright then. Proceed."

- _T_ _hank you, Your Honor._ \- Kirifuda took out the ballot from earlier. - _Now, I understand the defense over there thinks I'm lying about me being the president of Feluv. Well, I have huge evidence that will convince you otherwise. This ballot won me the presidency, and it is 100% legitimate. I had an entire campaign all across the Feluv region. I should know, because I won._ -

- _We were there,_ \- the Rhyperior added. - _We voted for him in the election._ -

The jury gasped. Frollo growled- obviously, he was lying about all this. Apparently, though, his evidence was convincing to the entire jury, and his entire defense team was stating that they were at the so-called "election." He looked on, angered, as the jury discussed the findings amongst themselves:

"That is some pretty compelling evidence."

"Do you think he might have a point in sending those Alolan Pokemon away?"

"Possibly."

All eyes were now back on the Rhyperior, who was now taking out a piece of parchment. He turned to the jury and judge.

- _But that's not all the evidence we have to prove that we are making the right decisions for the Feluv region,_ \- he declared. - _Allow me to read this excerpt from the Alolan-Unovan Constitution: "Any and all Alolan Pokemon and Unovan Pokemon should remain inside their borders at all times, and are not allowed to spread their beliefs to any other region."_ -

The looks of the jury suddenly changed to that of confusion and disbelief. Frollo growled.

-Liar,- he thought. -They never said that in the Alolan-Unovan Constitution.-

- _And,_ \- the Rhyperior added, - _the Feluvian Constitution says that "all illegal immigrants from Alola are prohibited from entrance into the Feluv region."_ -

- _That wasn't in the Feluvian Constitution, either,_ \- Frollo muttered to Andro under his breath.

Andro nodded. - _We've got a lot of evidence against them._ -

- _Finally,_ \- the Rhyperior concluded, - _when the Unovan Declaration of Independence was written, it should be noted that it was referring to Unovan Pokemon only. Therefore, we believe that what we are doing is purely good for the Pokemon world and entirely symbolic of Feluvian beliefs. These Alolan Pokemon are terrorists, and they must be stopped._ -

He sat down.

- _Hear, hear!_ \- cried a few of the Pokemon in the court.

"Order! Order!"

The room quieted down when they heard the banging of the judge's gavel. The judge turned to Clopin.

"Will the defense please rise for cross-examination?" he asked.

Clopin stood up.

"Raise your right hand- er, wing."

Clopin did.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Arceus?"

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded.

The judge gasped.

"Oh my Arceus!" he cried. "It speaks PokeLatin!"

Clopin laughed. Then he turned to Kirifuda.

- _May I please have a look at the ballot you brought in for evidence?_ \- he asked.

- _Sure,_ \- Kirifuda responded.

He gave Clopin the ballot. Clopin immediately took out a magnifying glass and began examining it, muttering PokeLatin words under his breath. After a few moments, he put the magnifying glass on the floor and held up the ballot.

- _It is a fake!_ \- he cried. - _This is clearly a forgery!_ -

The jury gasped. Clopin giggled.

- _Ah, you are wanting evidence, are you not?_ \- he asked. - _Well, observe: if this ballot really had been made by the government of Feluv, it would be copyrighted FELUVIAN GOVERNMENT. But rather, the copyright on this ballot... IS THAT OF DJ KIRIFUDA HIMSELF!_ -

He showed the ballot to the jury. Sure enough, on the bottom of the ballot was a message reading DJ KIRIFUDA, INC. The jury gasped and began to mutter to themselves.

"Is that all the evidence you have?" the judge asked.

- _Oh, far from it,_ mok am!- laughed Clopin. - _There is also the fact that the number of votes for Kirifuda is 13,769. What is the significance of this number, you ask? Well... it just so happens to be the number law that the prosecution apparently signed in order to keep the Alolan Pokemon out of the region!_ -

He glared at Kirifuda. The jury gasped again. A few of the people and Pokemon seated in the courtroom whispered amongst themselves.

- _This only proves that only one person voted for Kirifuda: HIMSELF!_ \- Clopin declared. - _He cast all 13,769 votes!_ _Meaning all of the statements of the prosecuting attorneys are nothing but blatant lies! He has hired a group of liars to be his prosecution! I ask you, gentlemen, do you think that_ truly _represents Feluvian values?_ -

There was more whispering. Clopin turned to Esmeralda.

- _And now, on to Esmeralda for the second point of our argument._ -

With that said, Esmeralda stood up and flew over to the middle of the courtroom as Clopin sat down.

- _Thank you,_ \- she said.

She turned to the audience.

- _I hold the virtue of tolerance for a reason,_ \- she began. - _I know personally exactly what it is like to be bullied, and it is one of the worst things that can happen to a person or Pokemon. The idea that someone could be bullied and cast out solely based on their region of origin is absolutely insane.-_

 _-Hear, hear!_ \- cried the Pokemon in the court.

Esmeralda turned to Kirifuda, anger suddenly overtaking her.

- _But the idea that someone is trying to keep out these poor Alolan Pokemon, who are clearly innocent and have done nothing wrong, is even more so!_ \- she protested, turning to the jury. - _Gentlemen, do these Pokemon look like terrorists to you?_ -

There was some whispers among the jury. A few of the members shook their heads.

- _And that is why these Pokemon should be free to cross the bridge from Alola to Feluv freely,_ \- she declared. - _These Pokemon do not deserve to be treated like this, and Kirifuda should be arrested!_ -

"Hear, hear!" cried a slew of people and Pokemon in the courtroom.

Kirifuda looked on, dumbfounded.

- _There's no way she could think that,_ \- he muttered. - _I do not deserve to be arrested. That Mothibell is wrong._ -

Frollo glared.

- _You'd better think again,_ \- he growled. - _I am just about to go up there and present my evidence along with Andro, if it's alright with you. Evidence that will surely prove you need to be arrested._ -

Kirifuda only scoffed in response.

Esmeralda floated back to her seat, her argument finished. Frollo and Andro turned to look at each other and nodded in determination. This was their time to present the final argument, and they knew they would go out with a bang.

Frollo got up out of his seat and glared over at Kirifuda.

- _As I recall, you stated in your defense that the Feluvian Constitution supposedly said that "_ _all illegal immigrants from Alola are prohibited from entrance into the Feluv region." I say supposedly because the Feluvian Constitution does not say that at all. I must remind you, gentlemen, that Kirifuda swore to tell the truth, and he has lied under oath throughout this entire trial._ -

The jury looked at each other in disbelief. Frollo grinned.

- _But you are probably wondering: If the Feluvian Constitution does not say that, then what_ does _it say? Well, allow me to quote from the Feluvian Constitution for_ real _: "All Pokémon, regardless of region, can travel from one region to another freely, without fear of prosecution."_ -

His eyes were now on all the members of the jury, who it appeared were starting to be convinced. A few whispers could be heard as the jury discussed Frollo's evidence. But Frollo wasn't done yet.

- _In addition,_ \- he added, - _the Alolan-Unovan Constitution does_ not _say what Kirifuda claimed either. Rather than stating that_ _"any and all Alolan Pokémon and Unovan Pokémon should remain inside their borders at all times, and are not allowed to spread their beliefs to any other region," it instead guarantees freedom of religion and freedom of speech as the first amendment in the Bill of Rights._ -

- _Stupid Emberhund,_ \- Kirifuda grumbled under his breath.

It was here that Frollo turned to Andro, and the latter rose, determined to give his evidence to the court. He walked in front of the jury and took out a piece of paper.

- _I must admit that Kirifuda was right about one thing,_ \- Andro admitted. - _At the time the Pokémon Declaration of Independence was written, the phrase "all Pokémon are created equal" did indeed refer to Unovan and Alolan Pokémon only._ -

Kirifuda grunted in triumph.

- _However,_ \- Andro refuted (and here Kirifuda's look changed to that of shock), - _that was in 1776. Nowadays, our definitions have changed, and now we intend this phrase to mean "all Pokémon regardless of region of origin." But that is not the largest piece of evidence I have against Kirifuda.-_ He held up the paper he was carrying. - _As you can see, I am carrying in my claw Kirifuda's previous record, and let me say that in the past, he has done some..._ interesting _things._ -

He said the word "interesting" as though there was nothing in the world he hated more. One of the members of the jury stared at Andro in confusion.

"Like what?" asked the jury member.

- _Like... repeatedly lying under oath in this trial, lying under oath multiple times in different trials, breaking out of jail, forgery, and many, many other crimes. This Pokémon is a liar, gentlemen, I tell you, and these Alolan Pokémon need to be free to cross the bridge!_ -

Angrily, he stepped forward in front of the jury, before charging towards Kirifuda.

- _Kirifuda has lied repeatedly, and he has arguably told so many lies his reputation might as well be ruined! One of the most frequent questions I have asked in my trials is "just how huge is the galaxy of lies?" In other words, how many lies can a person tell? The answer is that the galaxy of lies is huge, but that's nothing compared to the absolute idiocy of Kirifuda's lies! So, Kirifuda, I ask of you: just how huge is the galaxy of lies in your mind, you idiotic Gumshoos? JUST HOW HUGE IS THE GALAXY OF LIES IN YOUR MIND?!_ -

He was raging in Kirifuda's face now, and the normally haughty Gumshoos now looked absolutely terrified. The message was sent throughout the room: Andro was not a Galaxamole to be messed with. A gigantic cheer went up, and shouts of "hear, hear!" could be heard from all over. The judge slammed down his gavel.

"Order! Order!"

The room quieted down, and Andro sat back down along with Frollo. Kirifuda still had a look of absolute terror on his face- clearly, the feeling of what he had just experienced wouldn't be going away anytime soon. The judge turned to the audience.

"We will return with the verdict," he said. "Case dismissed."

At once, chatter buzzed around the courtroom as the swarms of people and Pokemon got up from their seats. Nervously, Kaylie turned to Frollo.

"Do you think your evidence was enough to win?" she asked.

Frollo bowed his head.

- _Dear Arceus, I hope so,_ \- he said. - _But with Andro on my side, I assure you that we have convinced the jury enough._ -

With that, he and Andro, as well as the slew of Pokemon, left. Kaylie turned to Patrick, still anxious.

"They _will_ win... won't they?" she asked.

Patrick shrugged. "Probably."

Kaylie looked up, a nervous glint in her eye.

"I really hope so, Patrick," she whispered. "I really hope so. That's all I can say."

* * *

Outside of the courtroom, Frollo and Andro were seated next to each other, discussing the events of the trial. Nearby, sitting around the two of them, was the group of Alolan Pokemon, who appeared to be nervous. Kaylie and Patrick were listening in, too. Only one thing was on all of their minds at this moment: would Frollo and Andro's evidence be enough to win the case?

- _I must say, Frollo, I'm pretty sure you convinced them,_ \- Andro remarked. - _You had some incredibly compelling evidence._ -

"Well, so did you," Kaylie told Andro with a smile. "I'd be shocked if that evidence doesn't guarantee you'll win."

- _Agreed,_ \- Andro responded. - _But then again, if it were to make me lose, I honestly wouldn't be surprised._ -

Kaylie suddenly grew concerned. Why would Andro not be shocked if he lost the case?

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Have you lost cases before, Andro?"

Andro shook his head.

- _No, I haven't lost one yet,_ \- he said. - _But in recent years..._ \- He sighed, and looked up. Kaylie noticed that his eyes were flashing blue, which was his way of communicating that he was sad. After all, his eyes could show no emotion other than dizziness.

"What is it?" Kaylie asked, her concern growing.

- _In recent years I honestly feel as though I'm not getting as big a reputation as I used to get,_ \- Andro responded sadly. - _Nowadays, people usually think that all lawyers are liars, and sometimes, when I step outside or into a courtroom, I get booed. That's why I immediately accepted Frollo's offer for me to be his personal lawyer when we first met. It meant that I was finally being treated as a lawyer, and an honest lawyer at that. Not as a liar._ -

He looked over at Frollo, who smiled.

- _Andro... I will always treat you as an honest lawyer,_ \- he reassured him. - _I have known for many years now that you are sometimes not treated that way, and to me, that is one of the worst injustices in the world._ -

"Yeah, I agree," Kaylie said. "They shouldn't be seeing you that way. I hope the court doesn't see you that way, either- and they honestly shouldn't, seeing all the compelling physical evidence you guys gave at the trial."

- _You're amazing, Andro!_ \- the Alolan Sandslash gushed happily.

At this, all the Alolan Pokemon crowded around Andro to give him a hug. Andro smiled down at all of them, his eyes now glowing blue- he was crying tears of joy.

- _Thank you,_ \- he muttered. - _Thank you all._ -

-Mok amt~-

The group broke up their embrace, and all eyes turned towards the obvious speaker. Sure enough, the group saw Clopin happily bounding over to them. He finally stopped when he reached Kaylie, before looking up at all of them.

- _The jury's come back with the verdict~!_ \- he cried excitedly.

Andro looked at him.

- _Are you serious?_ \- he asked.

Clopin nodded.

"That quickly?" Kaylie gasped. "Oh, I'm really getting nervous now..."

- _No need to be,_ \- Frollo responded, walking off. He turned back to Kaylie. - _As long as the jury has heard our evidence and taken it into consideration, we'll win this case._ \- With that, he started off for the court again. - _Now let's go._ -

Andro nodded and followed Frollo, and he was quickly followed by Clopin and the Alolan Pokemon. Kaylie looked off after them, getting more nervous by the second. She didn't know if they would win if the jury had come back with the verdict that quickly. And considering the reputation that Andro and other lawyers in Feluv had been getting...

She sighed and followed the group nervously.

It was now or never.

* * *

The court was back in session, and it was finally time for the final verdict. As Kaylie looked around the courtroom, she was sweating everywhere. Patrick and the Alolan Pokemon seemed nervous, too, and straight ahead of them was Kirifuda, who had a look of nothing but triumph on his face. A horrifying thought came to Kaylie: did Kirifuda know he had won? _Had_ he won, even? The very thought of Kirifuda beating Frollo and Andro made Kaylie sick to her stomach. Eventually, the judge arrived and slammed down on the gavel. The room quieted down, and the judge turned to the jury.

"Gentlemen," he asked, "have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor," said a member of the jury, taking out a piece of parchment.

Kaylie, Patrick, and the Alolan Pokemon held their breath. Frollo solemnly looked out at the judge and jury, whereas Andro's eyes began spinning and turned green, a sign that he was just as nervous as Kaylie and Patrick were. The jury member began to read:

"We, the jury of the Court of Pokemon Opinions, find that the Alolan Pokemon are not now, nor have they ever been, ineligible to freely cross the bridge from Alola to Feluv..."

The court erupted in cheers. Andro's eyes immediately stopped spinning and turned a bright yellow, flashing in that color before glowing blue and running over to Frollo, who was smiling in triumph, as the two of them hugged. Clopin and Esmeralda high-fived each other happily, and Kaylie, who had been the most nervous of all, breathed a huge sigh of relief- before looking up and suddenly realizing it.

 _They had won_.

Happily, she jumped up out of her seat and ran up to Patrick.

"Patrick, we did it!" she exclaimed. "We won!"

Patrick laughed happily and hugged her.

And as for the Alolan Pokemon? They couldn't contain themselves. They were jumping up and down, hugging each other, and screaming at the sight of this huge victory. Kirifuda was extremely shocked by this win, and the courtroom was so delighted by this victory that even the judge was smiling. The noise was so loud that no one heard the rest of the verdict:

"We hereby award $30,000 to the Alola region and order DJ Kirifuda to leave the Feluv region and go back to Alola as soon as this court is over... We also declare that Kirifuda is banned from visiting the Feluv region, that he is _not_ the president of Feluv, and that we have already called the police and informed them of his whereabouts... Kirifuda will be arrested and finally brought to justice for his crimes."

Kirifuda was shocked, and meanwhile, the Alolan Pokemon rushed up to Frollo and Andro, hugging them.

- _Congratulations, Andro!_ \- the Alolan Exeggutor cried happily. - _You won the case!_ -

Andro smiled.

- _You're very welcome,_ \- he responded. - _I must say, this is a huge victory for both the people and Pokemon of Feluv and Alola. Kirifuda has finally been brought to justice._ -

Frollo nodded. - _He has indeed._ -

The celebration was still continuing, and when the judge slammed down his gavel and declared "Case dismissed," the entire courtroom rushed out in an excited frenzy. Kaylie couldn't believe it. After all this time... finally, the Alolan Pokemon were allowed to cross the bridge from Alola to Feluv without fear of prosecution. She looked over at the ecstatic Alolan Pokemon and smiled broadly. Kirifuda had, indeed, finally been brought to justice- but it was more than that. An entire race was officially protected by Feluvian law, and Andro's reputation was going to be back to the way it was.

This wasn't just a huge victory- it was one of the biggest victories that Kaylie had ever experienced. It was better than any victory Kaylie had ever had in battle, because this victory had been won for a good cause.

It was a day she would never forget.

* * *

Some time after the court battle was over, the gigantic WELCOME TO FELUV banner was put up, Kirifuda had been arrested, and the Alolan Pokemon were all the way on the other side of the bridge in their native region. It was finally time for them to cross the bridge from Alola to Feluv. Kaylie, Patrick, Frollo, Andro, Clopin, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Phoebus were all standing on the Feluv side of the Feluv-Alola bridge. Kaylie looked ahead, crying tears of joy, as she heard the mariachi music playing and saw the group of Alolan Pokemon cross the bridge. She knew for a fact that this time, there would be no tyrannical Gumshoos to stop them. Clopin, Andro, Frollo and the other Pokemon were waving at the Alolan Pokemon as they got closer and closer to Feluv. And all the while, no threats came out to prevent them from returning to their native region.

Then, finally- they reached Feluvian ground.

And the moment they did, a huge cheer went up as the Alolan Pokemon who had previously been persecuted were now happily welcomed into the Feluv region. Clopin was happily jumping and dancing around, ecstatic to see these newcomers enter their new home.

- _Well, I can officially say it- WELCOME TO THE FELUV REGION,_ MOK AMT- he cried excitedly.

The Alolan Pokemon looked around at all of the Feluvian Pokemon, crying tears of joy.

- _Thank you, everyone!_ \- sobbed the Alolan Exeggutor. - _Thank you so much!_ -

- _You're very welcome,_ \- Andro responded. - _You certainly seem to be an emotional one, don't you?_ -

The Alolan Exeggutor laughed.

- _Oh, I'm so happy you don't have to be persecuted in Alola anymore,_ \- Quasi said with relief. _-You really shouldn't be treated like that. I heard the news, and I'm so happy you won the court case._ -

The Alolan Sandslash blushed.

- _Aw, don't congratulate us,_ \- he said. - _We didn't win the court case. It was Frollo and Andro who won it for us._ -

"Yeah," Kaylie agreed. "If anything, they should be the ones who should be congratulated."

Quasi smiled and turned to Frollo and Andro.

- _W-well then... congratulations,_ \- he stammered. - _I can't believe you won. This must be a huge victory for you._ -

- _It is,_ \- Frollo responded. - _Especially considering that Andro's reputation is now better than ever._ -

- _Yes,_ \- Andro responded. - _And speaking of which, I need to go. I have a whole slew of new cases to get to now that my reputation as an honest lawyer is back._ \- He turned to the group of Alolan Pokemon and smiled at them. - _To you Alolan Pokemon: I wish you the best of luck in Feluv._ -

- _Same here, dude!_ \- cried the Alolan Raichu.

- _Indeed,_ \- Frollo agreed. - _I must thank you for working on this incredibly case with me._ -

"Thanks so much, Andro!" Kaylie called. "I'm so happy for you! Take care!"

- _Bye!_ \- cried all of Kaylie's Pokemon as Andro left for the Court of Pokemon Opinions to get to work on all his new cases. Finally, when Andro was long gone, Kaylie turned to Patrick.

"Well, Patrick, I think we ought to be going, too," Kaylie said.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "We've got to get on our way to Lumiose City before your next Gym Battle."

- _Good luck, Kaylie!_ \- called the Alolan Raichu.

- _Thanks for all your help!_ \- added the Alolan Exeggutor.

Kaylie smiled.

"Same to you," she said.

- _You're leaving?_ -

It was the Alolan Sandslash. He had run up to the group and had a pleading look on his face. Clearly, he didn't want Kaylie and Frollo to leave, especially after what he had seen in that case. Quasimodo noticed and smiled sadly, nodding.

- _Yeah, we have to,_ \- he said. - _I'm sorry. Kaylie has a big Gym Battle to look forward to._ -

- _You can't leave!_ \- the Alolan Sandslash pleaded. - _After what I just saw in that case... needless to say, I'd love to work with Frollo again. He saved our lives!_ -

Kaylie shook her head.

"Sorry. I really need to get going. But we'll come and visit you any chance we get. Medala City's not too far from Lumiose, after all."

The Alolan Sandslash brightened.

- _Really?_ \- he gasped. - _Oh, thank you! But... gee, Frollo, I sure am gonna miss you..._ -

Frollo smiled.

- _Well, so am I. But Kaylie has a Gym Battle to get to in Cinderite City. If you were to be caught by her... well, you wouldn't really do so well against Fire-types._ -

The Alolan Sandshrew laughed.

- _Well, then, if that's the case... Thank you, Frollo. For everything. I sure would like to see you again someday. Tell Andro I said thanks, too._ -

Frollo nodded. - _I will._ -

With that, the group set off for the bridge from Medala to Lumiose City- their next destination. The group of Alolan Pokemon gathered around the Alolan Sandslash and waved goodbye as Kaylie and the gang set off on their next adventure. Smiling, Kaylie looked down at Frollo. She felt very proud of him for what he had done in the court case by standing up for all those Alolan Pokemon. What had happened with Kirifuda was a huge injustice, and she was delighted it had been stopped.

And meanwhile, the Alolan Pokemon looked out in the distance until Kaylie and the group were long gone. They all left, chattering excitedly.

Except for Spero- for that was the name of the Alolan Sandslash. He had other plans.

With no one else noticing, he took off in the direction of Lumiose City.

* * *

 **And that's it! Thus concludes Chapter 12 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet, and it ends on a cliffhanger! Could Spero possibly join Kaylie's team? You'll have to wait to find out!**

 **Until then, I would like to know the answers to your questions regarding this chapter. What did you think of the court case? Did I get anything wrong in regards to the American court system and how it works? What did you think of Kirifuda? Do you think this is a good analogy to the Trump administration? Let me know in the comments below! I'll see you next time with Chapter 13, "Do You Hear the Furfrou Sing?", in which you get to see my French lessons put to good use! POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT: the ending is also very inspirational. Until then... _bïlokautik_! **

**PokeLatin Key:**

 **-Ryküte jïlü mok (rye-koot jye-loo mohk): repeat after me**

 **-Et tok bïlokvü (eh tohk bye-lohk-voo): And you're welcome.**


	14. Chapter 13: Do You Hear the Furfrou Sing

**Bïlokvü, fellow readers, to another chapter of Pokemon** **Opal and Garnet: The Series! I am extremely excited to tell you this, but TODAY IS THE ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF OPAL AND GARNET! Thank you to all those who have supported me and read this fanfic over the past year- it has meant a lot to me. Anyway, this chapter is entitled "Do You Hear the Furfrou Sing?" In it, Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon finally reach Lumiose City after Andro's trial. While there, Clopin runs into an old friend of his- a Furfrou who taught him how to speak the Kalosian language and who is now studying PokeLatin. After their happy reunion, the two of them realize that no one in the Feluv region has set up a Kalosian school yet, and try to set up the first Kalosian school in the Feluv region. But it turns out to be a bit harder than it seems...**

 **Yep, CLOPIN SPEAKS FRENCH! JUST LIKE HIS NAMESAKE! Bet you didn't know that, huh? And as if THAT weren't enough, he (as this chapter shows) also knows the entire French national anthem! If you are French, sing along and show your pride for your country!**

 **With that said... ENJOY!**

 ***PS: "La Marsaillese" is in the public domain. I checked.***

 ***PPS: Couafarac and Clopin are in fact fluent in French. The only reason this episode seems to show otherwise is because _I_ am not fluent in French. Hence, the constant use of French food idioms in this chapter.***

* * *

Chapter 13: Do You Hear the Furfrou Sing?

 _Kaylie and her Pokemon had arrived at long last_

 _To the home of Notre Dame:_

 _Great Lumiose City, so grand and so vast_

 _And soon right near Notre Dame_

 _Clopin was happily reunited_

 _With a friend he hadn't seen in so long_

 _And together they tried to bring Kalosian outside of Kalos_

 _FAR OUTSIDE OF NOTRE DAME..._

* * *

- _At long last,_ mok am _! We've finally made it!_ -

Hearing Clopin's voice, Kaylie looked up in front of her. Sure enough, she, Patrick, and their Pokemon had reached Lumiose City, home of the Graswinemodo Tower. It was here where the group was going to take a short break before heading to Cinderite City for Kaylie's second Gym Battle against Vulcan. Seeing the skyline of Lumiose City spread out in front of her, Kaylie looked out at it in awe.

"Wow," she gasped. "I always get awed whenever I come to this place. It's just so beautiful."

- _Oh, I would certainly have to agree,_ \- Quasimodo added, nodding. - _Every time I see the Graswinemodo Tower, I always want to go in..._ -

Kaylie laughed.

- _Listen to this,_ mok am!- cried Clopin happily. - _They're just about to perform their national anthem!_ -

"They are?" gasped Kaylie, running up to Clopin.

-Cheüt!- Clopin responded happily. - _And I happen to know all the words!_ -

As soon as he said that, the music started, and Clopin happily began to bounce around and joyfully sing the lyrics of the Kalosian national anthem:

-# _Allons, enfants de la Patrie_

-# _Le jour de gloire est arrivé_

-# _Contre nous de la tyrannie_

-# _L'étendard sanglant est levé_

-# _L'étendard sanglant est-_ #-

"You speak French?" Kaylie asked, stunned beyond belief.

Clopin stopped singing and looked up at her.

- _In the Pokemon world, we call it Kalosian_ ,- he told her. - _But yes. I do speak it._ -

"Oh," Kaylie responded. "Well, you speak Kalosian very well. I didn't know you could speak that language."

Clopin blushed.

-Merci,- he said.

- _Wow, I wish I could speak Kalosian as well as you can,_ \- Quasimodo remarked as the group began to move into the city. - _I can't even hold an entire Kalosian conversation to save my life. Not to mention that I mispronounce Kalosian words very often..._ \- He laughed nervously.

- _Never fear, Quasimodo!_ \- Clopin responded. - _I will certainly teach you Kalosian at some point. Within a few months, you might even be able to hold a Kalosian conversation just as well as I can!_ -

- _You will?_ \- Quasi gasped. - _Oh, thank you so much, Clopin!_ -

Clopin hugged him.

- _You're very welcome,_ mok am-

"Are they finished singing the national anthem?" Kaylie asked.

- _Of course they are, silly!_ \- Clopin laughed. - _They finished the anthem a long time ago!_ -

"Oh," said Kaylie.

The group had just entered the city square, home of the Prism and Graswinemodo Towers. As they continued to walk around the city, Clopin excitedly turned towards Kaylie.

- _So,_ mok am, _what should we do first?_ \- he asked happily. - _Visit the Graswinemodo Tower? Visit the_ Prism _Tower? Visit the art museum?_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"I guess we visit the GT," she responded.

- _Alright then!_ \- Clopin cried excitedly. - _TO NOTRE DAME DE LUMIOSE!_ -

"Notre Dame de Lumiose?" asked Patrick, confused.

- _That's the Graswinemodo Tower's nickname,_ \- Clopin explained. - _It was given to the tower the minute it was first built. It was so named because of its many similarities to the_ real _Notre Dame. Needless to say, almost no one in Kalos refers to it as the Graswinemodo Tower._ -

"So... that was the nickname the people of Kalos gave it?" Kaylie asked.

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded. - _It stuck, needless to say._ -

-Touit _?! For Arceus' sake,_ Touit _, is that you?_ -

It was a mysterious voice, one that Kaylie had never heard before. The minute he heard it, Clopin turned his head sharply, almost as if he knew who was speaking.

- _Who was that?_ \- he asked.

-Touit, c'est moi!- the speaker responded.

"I have an even bigger question: who's 'Touit'?" Kaylie asked.

Clopin suddenly gasped.

- _Wait a second,_ \- he muttered. -I'm _"Touit"! Then that must mean..._ -

All of a sudden, his eyes grew incredibly wide, and he let out an extremely excited gasp as a large smile came to his face. Kaylie and Patrick stared at him in confusion.

"Uh... Clopin? Are you okay?" Kaylie asked.

- _Couafarel,_ mon ami!- Clopin suddenly screamed, rushing over to the speaker.

-Touit- the speaker exclaimed.

Kaylie was now extremely confused. Who was "Couafarel," why was he calling Clopin "Touit," and how did the two of them know each other?

"Clopin!" Kaylie cried, running after him. "Wait up! Who's this 'Couafarel' Pokemon?"

"And why is he calling you 'Touit'?" Patrick added.

As Kaylie got closer, she could finally make out Clopin, who was jumping around happily. Next to him was a medium-sized, poodle-like Pokemon, though it more closely resembled an Afghan Hound due to its scruffy ears and fur. Kaylie recognized it: it was a Furfrou, obviously, but how did this Furfrou know Clopin? And was "Couafarel" his name? A dozen questions were running through her mind as she looked back at Clopin, who had run up to excitedly hug the Furfrou. Affectionately, the Furfrou nuzzled him back.

- _I'm so delighted to see you again,_ mon ami!- Clopin exclaimed happily. - _How are you doing, Couafarel?_ -

- _Very well,_ Touit,- responded the Furfrou. _-Or as the Kalosian would say,_ ça va trés bien.

Clopin giggled.

- _Same old Couafarel,_ \- he laughed.

"Clopin?" Kaylie asked, finally catching up with the Touceet.

Hearing his Trainer's voice, Clopin turned towards Kaylie and laughed.

- _Oh, yes!_ \- he cried happily. - _Couafarel, I forgot to tell you. I have a Trainer now. This is Kaylie, and she's pretty much the best Trainer I have ever met in my life!_ -

- _Really?!_ \- the Furfrou gasped. - _Well,_ bonjour _to you, my friend!_ Je m'appelle Couafarel.-

"So... that's your name?" asked Kaylie in confusion.

- _Well... kind of,_ \- Clopin laughed. - _You see, there's something you need to understand. Before you caught me, this Furfrou and I were the best of friends. We took trips all over the Kalos region together. As a matter of fact, he was actually the Pokemon that taught me the Kalosian language._ -

"He was?!" gasped Kaylie.

-Oui!- Clopin affirmed. -Et il est trés intelligent, _let me tell you!_ -

"I do not understand a single word of French, so you're going to have to translate this for me," Patrick told Clopin.

The Furfrou laughed.

- _He just said I was very smart,_ \- he replied.

"Oh," Patrick said. "Well... thanks."

- _Hang on, let me continue,_ \- Clopin broke in. - _As I was saying, this Furfrou taught me the Kalosian language, and he didn't have a name when I first met him, so I just called him "Furfrou." But because he was Kalosian, he insisted on being called by his Kalosian species name, Couafarel. At the same time, I hadn't been caught by you yet, so he always referred to me as_ Touit _, which is the Kalosian name of Touceet._ -

He turned to the Furfrou.

- _But, Couafarel,_ \- he declared, - _that will all change today! I have a name now, and that name, as you no doubt have heard, is Clopin!_ -

- _Clopin?_ \- asked the Furfrou. - _As in that crazy gypsy leader from the 1996 Disney version of_ The Hunchback of Notre Dame-

Clopin nodded.

-Cheüt! _And everyone says it wrong..._ -

He laughed nervously.

- _Well, I should have expected that,_ \- the Furfrou admitted. - _Kalosian names are extremely hard to pronounce._ -

- _But you said it right, of course,_ \- Clopin continued. - _So that's a good thing!_ -

Patrick laughed.

"Wow, a Furfrou, huh?" he asked. "Interesting. So let me get this straight: you two really do know each other?"

- _Indeed!_ \- Clopin responded. - _And we haven't seen each other in a long time!-_

"Well, it's very nice to see a happy reunion," Patrick remarked. "Say, Furfrou, I think you'd make a pretty good addition to my team. What did you say your species' Kalosian name was again?"

- _Couafarel,_ \- the Furfrou responded.

"Couafarel?" Patrick repeated. "Huh. Reminds me a bit of Courfeyrac. You know, from _LesMiz?_ "

The Furfrou gasped.

- _Why, that just so happens to be my favorite musical of all time!_ \- he exclaimed. - _And Courfeyrac is my favorite character!_ -

Patrick laughed.

"Well, we certainly think alike," he remarked. "Alright, then! I'm catching you for myself, and I'm giving you a name: Couafarac!"

- _So, a combination of "Couafarel" and "Courfeyrac"?_ -

Patrick nodded.

- _I love it!_ \- the Furfrou exclaimed. - _Go on, young male Trainer, catch me so I can be with Clopin for the rest of my life!_ -

"Alright then!" Patrick cried happily, taking out a PokeBall. "PokeBall... GO!"

With that, he threw the PokeBall, and the newly-dubbed Couafarac barked happily as he hit the center of it with his muzzle. It opened, and Couafarac was inside in a burst of blue light. The ball fell down to the floor, and Patrick watched intently as the ball shook three times.

Then... PING!

The center of the ball flashed red, and Patrick laughed happily as he ran over to pick it up.

"YES!" he exclaimed happily. "You are mine, Couafarel!"

"Congratulations, Patrick!" Kaylie cried. "That's your second Pokemon you've caught on this journey!"

Patrick laughed.

"Thanks," he said.

- _Um... Patrick, we-we're in Kalos,_ \- Quasi pointed out.

"Yeah. So?"

- _So... I-I think the correct term is "mercy"...-_

Clopin laughed.

- _You mean "_ merci," _don't you?_ \- he giggled.

- _D-didn't I say that?_ \- Quasi asked.

Clopin shook his head.

- _Oh, no,_ \- Quasi muttered. - _See? I-I can't speak Kalosian very well. Good thing Couafarac speaks English, because I can barely say "_ bonjour" _... which of course I always end up pronouncing as spelled. The Kalosian would pronounce it differently._ \- He sighed. - _Something must be the matter with me._ -

- _Oh, no, no, no,_ mok am!- Clopin reassured him. - _Nothing is the matter with you at all! You just need to learn Kalosian. But don't worry. As I said, I_ will _teach you the language._ -

"Or maybe," Patrick broke in, " _he_ will."

He held up Couafarac's PokeBall and threw it into the air. Immediately, the Furfrou appeared in a flash of blue light and looked at Patrick.

- _Yes, young male Trainer?_ \- he asked. - _What do you want? Are you going to give me food? If you are, that's great, because_ j'ai une faim de Lougaroc.-

"Food?" laughed Patrick. "No, silly. Quasimodo needs help. You see, he can't speak Kalosian very well, and-"

- _Couafarac!_ -

Seeing the Furfrou, Quasimodo rushed up to him.

- _Oh, thank goodness you're here,_ \- he said. - _Is-is there any way you can t-teach me Kalosian?_ -

- _Well, sure!_ \- Couafarac responded. - _You can just go to a Kalosian school. There are plenty of them in this region, and they're known for teaching Kalosian in such a way that makes it fun and exciting._ -

- _Really?!_ \- Quasi gasped. - _Oh, mercy, Couafarac..._ \- He looked around. - _Where can I find one?_ -

Couafarac laughed.

- _It's "_ merci," _Quasi,_ \- he said. - _And you can just find one anywhere in the Kalos region._ -

- _Oh, no,_ \- Quasi sighed. - _I did it again, didn't I? This is why I need to go to one of these Kalosian schools, fast! If- if any of the other people in Kalos notice how terrible I am at Kalosian, they'll make fun of me!_ -

Couafarac laughed.

- _Silly you, they won't make fun of you,_ \- he reassured him. - _They'll just correct your pronunciation._ -

- _W-well... I don't think I should go to one of the schools in Kalos..._ -

- _Oh? Why not?_ -

Quasi looked down, and his ears drooped with sadness.

- _Because... w-well, you see, we can't stay here long... Kaylie has a Gym Battle in Cinderite City, back in the Feluv region._ -

- _Well, then, just go to a Kalosian school in Feluv!_ \- Couafarac responded. - _There's got to be at least one Kalosian school there._ -

Quasi looked around him nervously. As far as he knew, there were no Kalosian schools in the Feluv region- only PokeLatin schools. He looked over at Couafarac sadly.

- _Um... C-Couafarac?_ \- he muttered.

- _Yes, Quasi?_ \- Couafarac responded. - _What is it?_ -

Quasi sighed.

- _I-I don't think there_ are _any Kalosian schools in Feluv,_ \- he responded sadly.

The minute he heard this, Couafarac's eyes went wide with complete shock.

- _WHAT?!_ \- he gasped. - _Clopin, please tell me that he's wrong! There's got to be a Kalosian school in Feluv! Are there any?_ -

Clopin shook his head.

-Je ne crois pas- he responded. - _None that I know of, at least._ -

- _Oh, no!_ \- cried Couafarac, whimpering. - _This is terrible!_ C'est la fin des haricots _! Now poor Quasimodo here is never going to learn the Kalosian language quickly enough!_ -

Clopin giggled.

- _Don't worry, Couafarac!_ Ce n'est pas la fin des haricots _. I'll have you know that I have a plan to get the first Kalosian school into the Feluv region._ -

- _Really?_ \- Couafarac asked, brightening.

- _W-what's the plan?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Simple,_ \- Clopin responded. - _If there's no Kalosian school in Feluv right now... then we can just go back to Feluv and set one up ourselves!_ -

- _How are we ever going to do that?_ \- asked Couafarac.

- _You know, we go into the region and we start petitioning and asking people for money- that kind of thing,_ \- Clopin explained. - _Then, once we have a few followers, we give all the funding to the biggest language organization in the Pokemon world- and you know who that is, don't you, Couafarac?_ -

- _Let me guess: the IPPA._ -

- _Ding!_ \- Clopin exclaimed happily.

"Wait," Kaylie suddenly broke in. "You're planning to give funding for a _Kalosian_ school to the International _PokeLatin_ Phonetics Association? Won't they probably reject the money?"

- _Nonsense, Kaylie!_ \- Clopin reassured her. - _Despite the name, the IPPA is_ the _ultimate source for all languages, not just PokeLatin. I'm pretty sure they'll accept the funding._ -

Kaylie thought about it for a second, then smiled.

Well, then... If you say so," she responded.

- _Alright, then!_ \- Clopin exclaimed. - _Follow me, Couafarac! We're going to Medala City!_ -

With that, Clopin, Couafarac, and the others set off for the Lumiose-Medala bridge. As they crossed it, Couafarac turned to Clopin, looking a bit nervous. This would be his first time going to the Feluv region, and he didn't know what to expect yet.

- _Clopin?_ \- he asked.

-Oui?- Clopin responded, turning to him. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ami?-

Couafarac suddenly seemed more nervous.

- _Oh, nothing,_ \- he said. - _It's just that... I've never been to the Feluv region before. I have no idea what to expect, and what the other Feluvian Pokemon are going to say. Who knows if they'll make fun of me, just because I'm not from the same region as they are?_ \- He gasped. - _What if- what if they reject the beauty of the Kalosian language?! Oh, this is going to be terrible!_ -

- _Now, now, Couafarac, it's nothing to be worried about,_ \- Clopin reassured him. - _Medala City is going to be fun! Besides, I don't think they'll make fun of you just because they're not from the same region as I am. We may still get a few followers. Who knows?_ -

Couafarac took a breath.

- _You're right, Clopin,_ \- he said. - _I shouldn't be worrying over this._ -

- _That's the spirit!_ \- Clopin giggled. - _Just you wait, Couafarac. We're going to get more followers faster than you can say-_ -

- _Look!_ \- Quasi cried. - _We're over the bridge!_ -

Hearing him, Kaylie, Clopin, Couafarac and the rest all looked up in front of them. Sure enough, the skyline of Medala City, site of the FoF and the Court of Pokemon Opinions, was laid out in front of them. Upon seeing the city, Couafarac gasped.

- _No way!_ \- he cried. -This _city is the site of the first Gym? It's huge! This is, like,_ Illumis- _sized!_ -

"Illumis?" Kaylie asked.

- _Lumiose City_ en kalosian,- explained Clopin.

"Oh," Kaylie responded.

- _Look over there!_ \- Couafarac cried, pointing with his muzzle. - _They've got an observatory!-_

"Yeah, they just built that thing," Patrick told him. "We were there yesterday, you know."

- _You were?_ \- Couafarac asked.

-Oui,- Clopin responded. - _But since we're no longer in Kalos... I can speak PokeLatin again!_ Cheüt, mok am, nok weü, et nok aut qata güte cümit betorï kibüston zjü ro!-

- _You speak fluent PokeLatin?!_ \- gasped Couafarac. - _I thought the only word you could say was_ "cheüt"!-

Clopin laughed.

- _Because that's all you heard,_ mok am!- he responded. - _Yes, I can speak fluent PokeLatin._ -

- _Wow!_ \- Couafarac exclaimed.

- _But enough of that,_ \- Clopin told him. - _We've got a Kalosian school to create!_ Allez _! To the streets of Medala! Let's start petitioning, in hopes we'll catch the attention of the IPPA!_ -

With that, the group, led by Clopin, rushed off into the streets. Their plan to bring the first Kalosian school into Feluv had only just begun, and all of them were hoping for one thing: success.

Or, as the Kalosian would say, _succès_.

* * *

- _Step right up, step right up for your chance to help us fight for a good cause! If you're one of those Pokemon who desperately wants to learn the Kalosian language, but doesn't want to take the long and tedious journey over the bridge from Feluv to Kalos, then please donate any money you can to help us create the first Kalosian school in the Feluv region, right here in Medala City! Every cent counts, my friends, so let's get this on! Help us fight for a good cause and help us bring the first Kalosian school into Feluv TODAY!_ -

This was the message that was blared from Clopin's mouth all over the streets of Medala City as Kaylie, Patrick, Clopin, Couafarac, and the rest stood on a sidewalk, holding up brochures in order to get more people's attention. Unfortunately, no one had yet come to the gigantic booth that had been set up, with a banner that read **SUPPORT THE FIRST KALOSIAN SCHOOL IN FELUV TODAY!** on it. Seeing people walk right past it, Clopin ran up to them in order to try and get their attention.

- _Hello?_ \- he asked. - _Does anyone here want to donate money to fund the first Kalosian school in Feluv? It'll be right here in Medala! Anyone?_ -

But no one walking by even took so much as a glimpse at the booth. Couafarac howled miserably.

- _Oh, it's no use!_ \- he moaned. - _There's no way anyone's going to support our cause!_ -

- _Just hang on,_ mok am- Clopin reassured him. - _I bet you that at some point someone will come by and give us a donation._ -

- _And_ I _bet it's going to take forever!_ \- moaned Couafarac.

- _Well, what should we do to pass the time until someone_ does _happen to stop by the booth?_ \- Quasi asked.

Couafarac suddenly gasped.

- _Hey! That reminds me,-_ he suddenly cried, perking up. - _You guys want to hear a story?_ -

- _Sure!_ \- Quasi replied happily.

- _Oh, you bet I do,_ mok am!- Clopin agreed.

- _Alright then,-_ Couafarac began, turning to Clopin. - _So, Clopin, you know how you can speak fluent PokeLatin?_ -

- _Of course!_ \- Clopin scoffed.

- _Well, here's the thing. What you may not know is that in the many days you and I were separated, I actually took the opportunity to go to Cinderite City's PokeLatin school and study the PokeLatin language._ -

Clopin gasped.

- _You did?_ \- he cried, dumbstruck.

"So does this mean you know PokeLatin?" Kaylie asked, just as shocked.

- _Well... some,_ \- Couafarac replied. - _I mean, I'm certainly not fluent like Clopin is, but I can still speak some full PokeLatin sentences._ -

- _Like what?_ \- Clopin asked.

- _Like "_ posütan sois perdït, païkan parügït qa pritke."

Clopin stood there, dumbfounded with complete shock. He didn't know that Couafarac could correctly pronounce the PokeLatin "p" sound. Couafarac tilted his head, obviously confused.

- _What?_ \- he asked.

- _Wow,_ \- Clopin gasped. - _I didn't know your pronunciation was that good! I mean, you have that PokeLatin "p" sound_ down _! Any chance you've mastered the "sj" sound, too?_ -

- _Well, actually, that's one of the sounds I still have yet to get down,_ \- admitted Couafarac. - _I mean, I can say the "s," and I can say the "zj," but when I put them together, all I end up getting is a "ch" sound- which is identical to the one we have in Kalosian. And as far as I know, that's not how the "sj" sound is said. I think I might need some advice._ \- He looked at Clopin, and then added, - _From you._ -

Clopin laughed, delighted.

- _Well, then, if it's advice from me you want, it's advice from me you'll get!_ \- he replied happily. - _I would be absolutely delighted to teach you some PokeLatin until someone happens to notice our booth! For starters, you're right. The "sj" sound isn't said like a "ch" is. But I can certainly help you get it right. Here's how I first learned it- and this is what I told Rocky when he first started learning PokeLatin. At first, you say the two sounds so that they're clearly seperate. Like this: "sssss-ZH." Then, once you've got that down, you slowly blend the two sounds together, while still keeping them seperate, until you get a "sj"- the sound you want. It's quick, but they're still seperate. Now can you try it?_ -

- _Sure,_ \- Couafarac responded. - _Here goes nothing. I hope I get this right. "Sssss...ZH." Like that?_ -

- _Good. Now say it again, but faster._ -

- _"Ssss-ZH."_ -

- _Better. A bit faster than that._ -

- _"Sss-"_ -

"Oh my Arceus!"

It was clearly a woman's voice. Startled, Clopin, Couafarac, and everyone else looked up to find a blond-haired woman staring in excitement and shock at the sign on the booth. Delighted to find that someone had actually come to the booth, Clopin quickly got back into position and held out a brochure.

- _Oh, hello there!_ \- he cried excitedly. - _I'm delighted you could join us. As you can see by the sign on our booth here, we're trying to bring the first Kalosian school into the Feluv region, and we were wondering if you could help us raise money._ -

"A Kalosian school in the Feluv region?!" the woman gasped. "That sounds incredible! If you're able to set it up, then I won't have to walk all the way to Lumiose City to enroll my child into a Kalosian school! Count me in!" She looked up at Clopin, before adding, "How much will it cost to make it?"

- _A ton of money,_ mok am!- responded Clopin, delighted. - _But once we feel we have enough money, we'll send all the funds to the IPPA, in hopes that they'll help us fund the school._ -

"That sounds like an extremely good cause!" the woman exclaimed. "Alright. Let me check my wallet and see if I have any money..."

Clopin gasped, delighted. Finally, they had both a donor _and_ a follower!

- _Oh, thank you so much!_ \- he cried happily. - _We honestly don't know how to thank you for all this! Quasimodo will be so grateful when the Kalosian school is set up and ready!_ -

"You're very welcome," replied the woman, searching through her wallet. "All right, here you are. I have $20 to give to you." Taking out a $20 bill, she reached to put it in a purple donations bucket that was sitting on the booth.

Then all of a sudden, she (along with everyone else) heard a man laugh from behind them.

"$20 for a Kalosian school in the Feluv region?! Are you kidding me?"

At that moment, the woman turned to see a black-haired man walk towards her. Upon seeing the money, he scoffed in response.

"You honestly think that you're going to raise money for a school that probably won't even exist?" he laughed. "You're insane! Honestly, the only schools that will ever get into the Feluv region are PokeLatin schools. Kalosian schools should be where they belong- in Kalos!"

Couafarac groaned in agony. Hearing the man, the woman turned to him. It suddenly dawned on Kaylie that this man was the woman's husband, and that the two of them had differing opinions on the first Kalosian school in Feluv.

"Henry, let these two Pokemon have their school," the woman responded. "They need it for their friend. Besides, if you were learning the Kalosian language, wouldn't you not want to walk over a long bridge to get to Kalos?"

The man sighed.

"Alright, alright, put in the money," he muttered, relenting.

Clopin gasped happily.

- _Oh, thank you,_ mok am!- he replied.

"But I'm warning you," the man said as his wife put in the money, "if you ever send these funds to the IPPA..."

Eventually, the couple left. Delighted, Clopin jumped up and turned to Couafarac, who was still groaning in agony.

- _Our first donor!_ \- Clopin cried happily.

- _Our first critic,_ \- moaned Couafarac, ever the pessimist.

Clopin giggled.

- _Well, that too,_ \- he admitted. - _But I think it's much better if you look on the bright side. And on the bright side, we finally have a donor! This is looking to be a successful day,_ mok am _! Very soon, more and more people will be looking forward to funding this Kalosian school for themselves! Oh, I have a very good feeling,_ mok am...-

He trembled with excitement. Couafarac whimpered.

- _I don't,_ \- he muttered. - _This is just going to get us more critics._ -

- _Oh, lighten up, Couafarac!_ \- laughed Clopin. - _You're always expecting the worst._ -

- _True,_ \- Couafarac admitted. - _Except when I'm expecting the best._ \- He turned to Clopin and smiled. - _And believe me, I'm always expecting the best when I've got you around._ -

Clopin was tearing up now.

- _Oh..._ mon ami _... that's the nicest thing I've ever heard..._ \- he sobbed.

- _It's true,_ \- Couafarac responded.

"Hey, guys! Look over there!"

Another woman's voice broke through, and all of a sudden, the group heard an indistinct chatter ahead of them. Looking up upon hearing it, Clopin gasped in delight and shock, whereas Couafarac groaned and put his head down.

- _Let me guess,_ \- he muttered. - _It's a swarm of people who're looking at the new observatory._ -

- _No, Couafarac, look!_ \- Clopin replied, nudging him with his wing. - _It's a swarm of supporters!_ -

Looking up at what was in front of him, Couafarac saw it- and gasped. Sure enough, there in front of his eyes stood a swarm of people crowded around the booth, all of whom were holding up money: $20 bills, $50 bills, even a few $100 bills. Now realizing the full gravity of what he was seeing, Couafarac blinked in shock.

- _No way..._ \- he muttered to himself.

- _Do you see what it is, Couafarac?_ \- Clopin asked excitedly, jumping up and down with delight. - _Do you see what it is?-_

 _-Yes!_ \- Couafarac replied excitedly, perking up. - _Yes, I see what it is! It's a swarm of people who have come to give us money! Oh, Clopin, I never would have imagined that this would happen in all my years of my friendship with you!_ -

- _And yet it did!_ \- Clopin cried happily.

"This Kalosian school is going to be incredible!" Kaylie exclaimed happily. "I can't believe that all these people actually care ably there being a Kalosian school in the Feluv region! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see if the IPPA is going to fund this thing!"

"And _I_ can't wait to see how much money we'll have as a result of all this!" Patrick added.

As Kaylie and Patrick excitedly discussed what might happen as a result of the school getting funded, the swarm of people rushed to put all their money into the bank of donations. Clopin looked over at Couafarac, delighted as all get out. Eventually, the bucket quickly filled up, and all of the donors turned to leave as they each took a brochure from Clopin, who was beside himself with joy.

- _Thank you!_ \- he cried happily. - _You all have been such great supporters of our cause!_ -

As the group of people left, Couafarac turned to the incredibly elated Clopin.

- _The bucket's full,_ \- he said.

Hearing him, Clopin looked down at the bucket to find that it was indeed, filled to the brim with money. He laughed happily, delighted at how many people donated for their cause.

- _Well, look at that!_ \- he exclaimed. - _The bucket_ is _full! Which means it's time for the moment I'm sure all of you have been waiting for: we get to find out just how much money is in this thing!_ \- Excitedly, he took the bucket and began counting all the money. Couafarac howled.

- _Please let this be a good amount,_ \- he begged.

As Clopin continued to count all the money, Kaylie excitedly turned to Patrick.

"How much money do you think's gonna be in that bucket?" she asked excitedly, clearly anticipating the big reveal.

Patrick laughed.

"Well, based on the amount of people who gave us money, I'd have to say A HEAP!" he exclaimed.

Kaylie laughed. "We'll see."

At that moment, they heard Clopin gasp with extreme shock and delight. Excited, Kaylie and Patrick turned to Clopin, waiting to hear the news.

"What is it?" Kaylie asked.

"Did they give us a ton of money?!" Patrick cried with excitement.

Clopin laughed and rushed over to them, carrying the money bucket.

- _Not just a ton of money,_ mok am,- he exclaimed. - _A whole BUCKETFULL of it! We have a grand total of- get this- $500,276 in all!_ -

Kaylie and Patrick gasped in shock, and Couafarac, having heard the amount of money, breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"You're _kidding!_ " Patrick cried.

"That's more than enough money to send out to the IPPA to help build the first Kalosian school in Feluv!" Kaylie exclaimed happily.

- _It certainly is!_ \- laughed Clopin. - _Believe me, we are sending this to the IPPA straight away, with all our followers in tow!_ -

- _But where is the IPPA going to meet?_ \- Couafarac asked. - _There's probably no way they're meeting here in Medala._ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Oh, silly one,_ \- he giggled. - _I know_ exactly _where the IPPA will meet next. I've been tracking their meetings ever since I first started learning PokeLatin._ -

"Then where are they meeting?" Kaylie asked.

Clopin looked up at her with a laugh.

- _Lumiose City,_ \- he said.

"Lumiose City?" Kaylie asked.

- _Then that means we'll have to cross the bridge again,_ \- whined Couafarac.

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded. - _And what's the matter with that? The bridge isn't that long. Of course, we'll have to get all the followers to... well, follow us._ -

"How are we ever going to be able to do that?" Patrick asked.

- _You just leave that to me!_ \- Clopin replied happily, hopping down from his seat at the booth. - _I am an expert at getting people to follow me, and following us across the bridge to Lumiose City is no exception!_ \- With that, he took out a microphone, and Kaylie and Patrick watched in excitement.

- _ATTENTION TO ALL THOSE WHO DONATED MONEY FOR THE KALOSIAN SCHOOL!_ -

The minute they heard his voice, all the people who had given in money turned their heads to look at Clopin.

- _Told you,_ \- the Touceet said, turning to Kaylie and Patrick.

The two Trainers looked at him, clearly impressed, as the group of donors stopped what they were doing and crowded around Clopin. Excited chatter went up.

"What's going on?" a woman asked.

- _Follow me, donors!_ \- Clopin exclaimed. - _We're heading off on the bridge to Lumiose City to deliver this bucket of money to the ultimate source in foreign languages- the IPPA! If we get their approval, then the first Kalosian school in the Feluv region will be born! Who's ready?_ -

"WE ARE!" cried the donors.

- _Alright, then!_ \- cried Clopin. - _Follow me! We're going to Lumiose City!_ -

With that, the donors excitedly left for the bridge back to Lumiose City, led by Clopin. Kaylie, Patrick, Quasimodo, and Couafarac looked at each other, then followed the donors, with Couafarac carrying the bucket of money. As they left for the bridge, Kaylie looked over at Couafarac and squealed excitedly. She couldn't believe that they were about to do what they were about to do. But the big question was, would Rancorpujin accept the fundings for the Kalosian school?

Kaylie, as it turned out, certainly thought so.

* * *

After a few minutes, Clopin, Couafarac and the group of donors had reached Lumiose City. The skyline of the largest city in Kalos was laid out in front of them, and the donors gasped in awe at the sheer sight of the city. In the distance, Clopin and Couafarac could see a flagpole near the Graswinemodo Tower. It didn't have the Kalosian flag on it, though, and both of them assumed that they were saving it for some special occasion. Eventually, as the donors gazed at the city in awe, Couafarac turned to Clopin.

- _So where's the IPPA right now?_ \- he asked.

- _At the Graswinemodo Tower,_ \- Clopin responded. - _That's the first place they always go to when they visit Lumiose City._ -

"Wait, did you just say that the IPPA was at the Graswinemodo Tower?" one of the male donors asked, turning to Clopin.

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded.

"Then we've got to go there!" a female donor cried out in determination. "Come on, everyone! Let's follow that Touceet to the Graswinemodo Tower!"

A loud cheer went up, and the donors excitedly followed Clopin and Couafarac to the tower. They were followed closely behind by Kaylie, Patrick, and Quasimodo, all of whom seemed both excited and nervous at the same time. As they set off for the GT, Quasi looked up at Kaylie nervously.

- _Oh, I certainly hope that Rancor accepts the funds,_ \- he said quietly. - _I-if he doesn't... then how am I ever going to learn Kalosian?_ -

"You could ask Couafarac to teach you," Patrick suggested.

"Or Clopin," Kaylie added.

- _W-well, that does sound like a good idea..._ \- muttered Quasi. - _B-but if the school were to become real, I'm pretty sure that Clopin and Couafarac would be teachers at the school. After all, they're fluent in Kalosian._ -

"They _do_ seem like the type of Pokemon that would teach at a Kalosian school," Patrick pointed out.

"Yeah, they do," Kaylie agreed. "I just hope that Rancorpujin can help fund the school. I know that he can be a bit harsh, given that he is a Rampeler."

"Kaylie?"

"What?"

Patrick pointed out into the distance.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that if he heard. Look."

Kaylie and Quasi looked in Patrick's direction- and suddenly saw the reason for his concern. They had reached the Graswinemodo Tower, and sure enough, the IPPA was there, just as Clopin had said. Rancorpujin and the rest of the members were busy talking amongst themselves, and near them, brochures and bucket of money in hand, were all the donors, along with Clopin and Couafarac. Kaylie gasped.

"There they are!" she cried.

- _D-do you think we should go talk to them?_ \- Quasi stammered nervously.

Kaylie nodded. "Let's go. We've got no time to waste if we want to make this Kalosian school a reality."

With that, the three of them walked up to the IPPA members, who were still talking to Rancorpujin. Ever since the incident that had happened with Switeuk at the FoF, many of the original IPPA members had been fired by Rancor. The group here consisted of Rancor, a Yakodigger, an Incineroar, and a Probopass. When the talking began to die down, Kaylie walked up to Rancor and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Rancor turned to her and eyed her with a glare, causing Kaylie to tremble in fear. Then all of a sudden, he recognized her, and his expression softened.

- _Ah, yes,_ \- he said. - _I remember you. You're the Trainer from the FoF in Medala City with the singing Touceet, am I correct?_ -

"Yes," Kaylie confirmed. "And I think my singing Touceet would like to have a word with you about something important."

She gestured to Clopin. Confused, Rancor looked down- and suddenly was overcome with shock. There, standing in front of him, was Clopin, Couafarac, and a _slew_ of people, all of whom were chanting "VIVE LA KALOS! VIVE LA KALOS!" and holding up signs and brochures. Rancor was beside himself with consternation, and turned to look at Clopin, stunned.

- _Wha- what is going on here?!_ \- he gasped.

The chants died down. Seeing Rancor, Clopin broke out into a smile and held up one of the brochures.

- _Ah,_ prïket, _Rancor!_ \- he cried cheerfully. - _I see you've noticed our little... fund._ -

- _Yes, I have noticed,_ \- Rancor said. - _Now, please tell me... what is it for?_ -

- _We're trying to bring a Kalosian school into the Feluv region,_ \- explained Couafarac. - _But of course, we couldn't do it alone. We asked people to donate money to help support us, and-_ -

- _Wait a minute,_ \- Rancor suddenly broke in. - _A... Kalosian school in the Feluv region? Wherever did you get an idea like that?_ -

- _Well, actually,_ mok am, _we did it for our friend, Quasimodo,_ \- Clopin explained. - _He says he's not that good at Kalosian, and he really wants to learn it._ -

- _Well, then, why don't you two just teach him the Kalosian language?_ \- asked Rancor. - _Wouldn't that be an easier solution?_ -

- _We would do that if it was only_ him _we were teaching,_ \- Couafarac explained. - _It's not just him that needs Kalosian lessons, you know. It's millions of people in Feluv who want to learn the Kalosian language. But they don't want to have to cross the bridge from Medala City to Lumiose City in order to do it._ -

- _Not to mention that most Kalosian schools in Kalos are_ extremely _expensive,_ \- Clopin added. - _The price of admission alone is over $1,000, and then you have to pay another $100 just to enter and exit the school. This, however? This wouldn't cost a_ cent _for admission!_ -

Kaylie blinked.

"Whoa," she muttered. "I... didn't know that, Clopin. Not until you mentioned it."

- _It's true!_ \- Clopin responded.

- _The point is, there are tons of people in Feluv who simply cannot afford going to a Kalosian school in the native region,_ \- Couafarac said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly!" one of the donors broke in. "That's why I support their cause. We don't have to have Kalosian schools in _just_ Kalos, you know! Kalosian schools should be everywhere! Right, everyone?"

"RIGHT!" cried all the donors.

"Believe me, learning the Kalosian language will be _key_ if you want to communicate effectively with a fluent Kalosian speaker!" declared one of the male donors.

"That's why you at least should _consider_ bringing the first Kalosian school into the Feluv region," Kaylie broke in, looking Rancor straight in the eye with a pleading look on her face. "Believe me, all these people need it. It's really going to help them in the near future."

"It's gonna help Quasi, too," Patrick added.

- _We raised over $500,000 just to get this school set up,_ \- Clopin told Rancor, giving him the bucket of money along with a brochure. - _But the only way we can get this school set up is if we have your approval._ -

- _S-so will you do it?_ \- pleaded Quasi. - _Please? For those who need it?_ -

Rancor looked at the bucket of money with a look of solemn contemplation on his face, while Kaylie, Patrick, Clopin, Couafarac and the donors all watched in deep concern. As Rancor began flipping through the brochure, Kaylie tossed five PokeBalls into the air. In a flash of blue light came Esmeralda, Frollo, Phoebus, Tesla and Rocky. They saw what was going on in front of them, and turned to Kaylie in concern and confusion.

- _What's happening?_ \- asked Esmeralda.

"Clopin and Couafarac are trying to set up the first Kalosian school in the Feluv region," explained Kaylie. "But they can only do it if Rancor agrees to fund the school. Couafarac's the Furfrou, by the way."

- _The first Kalosian school in the Feluv region?!-_ Esmeralda cried excitedly.

- _Oh, man! I hope that Rancor says yes!_ \- Rocky chimed in.

Kaylie giggled. "Me too. But we're going to have to wait and see."

They turned back to Rancor, who had just finished reading the brochure. He stared at the money one more time, and everyone stood there holding their breath. Finally, Rancor sighed sadly and looked down at all of them.

- _I'm not funding this,_ \- he said solemnly.

There was a collective gasp of shock from everyone in the room. Couafarac, Clopin, and especially Quasimodo looked heartbroken, and as for Kaylie and Patrick, they looked at one another in shock. Stunned whispers were exchanged by the donors.

- _Y-you won't?_ \- cried Quasi, on the verge of tears.

- _B-but_ mok am _... why not?_ \- Clopin asked, stunned as anyone else.

Rancor sighed and put down the bucket.

- _I'm sorry,_ \- he said. - _I know how much you wanted to do this for your friend. But honestly... a Kalosian school should only be made where it belongs- in Kalos._ -

Angry shouts could be heard from all the donors, and Frollo growled.

- _There's no way that can be right!_ \- he cried angrily.

- _For many years now the Feluv region has prided itself on the PokeLatin language,-_ continued Rancor, - _and I simply cannot allow another language to interfere with that. Who knows what might happen? It could be burned down to the ground by disapproving Feluvians. The point is, there is only one language school that is acceptable in Feluv, and that is the PokeLatin language schools. If you think I'm going to put a Kalosian school into a mainly PokeLatin-speaking region, you're out of your mind!_ -

-Mais... mais monsieur...- pleaded Couafarac.

- _Don't speak Kalosian to_ me, _Furfrou!_ \- Rancor snapped, and Couafarac whimpered, terrified. - _The decisions of the IPPA are_ final _when it comes to languages! I will_ not _be funding your school, and there will never be a single Kalosian school in the Feluv region for as long as you shall live!_ -

He lifted his hoof.

"Rancor, no!" pleaded Kaylie.

- _You can't do this!_ \- Esmeralda added.

But it was too late. Rancor didn't hear their pleas, and stomped on the bucket of money, completely destroying it and visually cutting off all funds. Gasps went around the room, and Rancor grabbed the money, put it in his mouth and left, before throwing all the money into the Graswinemodo Tower. He turned to Clopin, Couafarac, and the donors, all of whom stared at him with a look of pure heartbreak on their face, and sighed sadly.

- _I'm sorry,_ \- he said. - _But this is what has to be done for the good of the Feluv region._ -

He left.

The donors were now standing there in sadness, not saying a single word. Kaylie and Patrick, heartbroken, walked up to Couafarac and Clopin, looks of sadness on their faces. As for Quasi, he was quietly crying.

"Couafarac..." Kaylie muttered sadly.

Couafarac sighed.

- _You don't have to apologize,_ \- he muttered. - _He's got a point. If we were to bring a Kalosian school into Feluv, which has always been obsessed with PokeLatin... they could have a different opinion on the school, and that wouldn't end well. We wouldn't want the Kalosian image to be tarnished._ -

He walked off sadly, and the group of donors formed a just as morose circle around him. Even _Frollo_ was saddened, though his way of showing it was with his head down, his eyes closed, and a solemn look of contemplation on his face. The only one who didn't show any true sadness outright was Clopin, who instead bounded up to Couafarac, trying to comfort him.

- _Couafarac... Don't worry,_ mon ami!- he cried happily. - _It's okay!_ -

- _No, it isn't,_ \- moaned Couafarac, with his head down. - _Face it, Clopin. We failed to bring the first Kalosian school into the Feluv region, and now, with this decision..._ \- He sighed. - _It's over, Clopin._ Les carrotes sont cuites.-

He put his head down again. Clopin tried to stay positive, like he always did, but deep down inside, he was feeling sadder than he'd ever been before. He knew in his heart that Couafarac was right. _Les carrotes sont cuites_ \- the carrots were cooked. It was over, and there was nothing they could do about it. Forcing a smile onto his face, even Clopin knew he couldn't stay positive for much longer.

- _Oh, well,_ \- he said, trying to stay positive. - _Look on the bright side. At least... we got to inspire a few people..._ \- He was sounding more saddened by the second, and the smile on his face was fading just as fast as his positivity. When he finished the sentence, Clopin was sitting on the floor with his head down, haven given up all hope. Kaylie and Patrick exchanged shocked glances. This was _Clopin_ , by far the happiest member of Kaylie's team, completely broken. He would _never_ give up hope- _never_!

Yet here he was now, as saddened as Couafarac, quietly sobbing- and that was saying something. Concerned glances stared at Clopin, whose normally chipper, insanely-accented voice was cracking as he sat there, in tears.

- _But now... we failed..._ \- he sobbed, - _and there's nothing else we can do about it, is there,_ mok am?-

It was an absolutely heartbreaking sight. He hadn't even lifted his head as he'd said that. Clopin's usual optimism was completely gone- he'd lost all hope. Quasi looked out at Clopin, shocked and heartbroken.

- _C-Clopin..._ \- he stammered sadly, his ears drooping.

For a moment or two, there was complete silence. No one moved or said a word, and everyone was completely morose. They couldn't bear to see Clopin so saddened.

Then- they heard it.

-# _Allons,_ _enfants de la Patrie...#-_

It was poorly pronounced Kalosian, but it was clearly Kalosian, and the minute they heard the unmistakable trembling voice of Quasimodo, all eyes turned to him. He stood there, singing the Kalosian national anthem to cheer up Clopin and Couafarac- and no one cared that he was singing in poorly-pronounced Kalosian. They knew they had to cheer up Clopin and Couafarac somehow. Inspired, the rest of Kaylie's Pokemon stepped forward and joined in:

-# _Le jour de gloire est arrivé_

 _-#Contre nous de la tyrannie_ #-

That inspired Kaylie, Patrick, and eventually all the donors to join in themselves, stepping forward and singing:

-# _L'étendard sanglant est levé_

 _-#L'étendard sanglant est levé_

 _-#Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_

 _-#Mugir ces féroces soldats?_

 _-#Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras_

 _-#Égorger nos fils, nos compagnes_ #-

As the group of donors approached the chorus, Quasi stopped singing and smiled sweetly. He couldn't believe that everyone was doing this solely for Clopin. As the sun rose over the Graswinemodo Tower, Clopin and Couafarac suddenly heard the Kalosian national anthem being sung and looked up to find that the chorus had just begun:

-# _Aux armes, citoyens!_

 _-#Formez vos battalions!_

 _-#Marchez, marchez_

 _-#Qu'un sang impur_

 _-#Abreuve nos sillons#-_

As the chorus continued, Clopin suddenly felt a fire of determination blazing up inside of him. All of a sudden, seeing all those people and Pokemon singing... he didn't care that he had failed to set up the first Kalosian school in the Feluv region. This was a message- a message to continue fighting. At that moment, all his hope returned, and he stood up, triumphantly singing along with the group to the final chorus with Couafarac quickly following suit, as the Kalosian flag was raised and proudly waved in the breeze:

-# _Aux armes, citoyens!_

-# _Formez vos battalions!_

-# _Marchons, marchons!_

-# _Qu'un sang impur_

-# _Abreuve nos sillons!_ #-

The singing finally ended, and cheers went up from all over. People were giving each other high-fives, and shouts of "VIVE LA KALOS! VIVE LA DEMOCRACIE!" could be heard from all over. Now back to his happy-go-lucky persona, Clopin rushed up to hug Couafarac, before bounding into the group of people and Pokemon.

- _YES!_ \- he exclaimed ecstatically. - _I see it now! We may have failed now, but we can't just give up hope! For Arceus' sake, we are_ all _Kalosian, and we will continue fighting to bring the first Kalosian school into the Feluv region!-_

A loud cheer went up.

- _But for now,_ \- Clopin continued, - _Kaylie_ _has a Gym Battle to fight, so I say it's off to Cinderite City for the time being. Still, though, we can't just give up on setting up a Kalosian school in Feluv! The IPPA may say one thing, but we will say another! We are going to continue fighting for our cause! What do you say, Kalosians?!-_

"VIVE LA KALOS!" cried everyone.

With that, the entire group of people and Pokemon excitedly headed, once more, for the bridge connecting Lumiose to Medala. As they left, Kaylie looked over at Clopin and Couafarac and smiled. Those two were going to be great friends, and although they had failed now, it didn't mean they wouldn't continue fighting. Someday, a Kalosian school would get into the Feluv region. But for now, it was saved for another day.

Smiling, Kaylie rushed into the Graswinemodo Tower to retrieve the over $500,000 in donations, then ran out to follow the rest of the group, which included Patrick, Quasimodo, and her other Pokemon. For now, she had a Gym Battle to get to, and she wasn't going to miss it.

 _Vive la Kalos_ , indeed.

* * *

 **And that is it! Chapter 13 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet is complete, and I would like to know your thoughts. What did you think of Couafarac? Do you think the funds should have been cut? And most important of all, how was that ending cover of "La Marseillaise" ?! Let me know in the comments below! I'll see you next time with Chapter 14, "Straight Outta Cinderite," in which a horrifying truth is revealed about Cinderite City's Gym Leader. Until then, _au revoir_... and as always, _bïlokautik_! **

**Kalosian (French) Idiom Key:**

 **-C'est la fin des haricots: lit. "It's the end of the beans"; fig. "It's the end of the world"**

 **-Les carrotes sont cuites: lit. "The carrots have been cooked"; fig. "It's over and there's nothing we can do about it"**

 **-J'ai une faim de loup (in this case, "de Lougaroc"): lit. "I have the hunger of a wolf (or Lycanroc, in this case)"; fig. "I'm starving"**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **-Cheüt, mok am, nok weü, et nok aut qata güte cümit betorï kibüston zjü ro! (sheh-oo mohk ahm nohk weh-oo eh nohk ow kah-tah goo-te coo-meet beh-tohr-eye kee-boo-ston zjoo roh): Yes, my friend, we were, and we got into a huge court battle because of it!**


	15. Chapter 14: Straight Outta Cinderite

**Prïket, mok amt, and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Opal and Garnet! This is Chapter 14, entitled "Straight Outta Cinderite," and it's a doozy! In this chapter, Kaylie and Patrick finally make it to Cinderite City, site of Kaylie's second Gym Battle. The only problem is that when they enter the Gym, they don't find the Gym Leader, Vulcan, battling Trainers and vowing to be the strongest. Instead, they find him eating anti-herbs and mini-pipes, wolfing down deceptisugar, and drinking the so-called "divine beverages"... and worse, these tremendously bad habits are his #1 priority...**

 **YEP, VULCAN'S DRUNK, HIGH, AND SMOKES CRACK COCAINE, LADIES AND GENTS!**

 **...Except, of course, he isn't called that, but I'm pretty sure you know what anti-herbs, mini-pipes, deceptisugar and the divine beverages actually are. Needless to say, one thing is for absolute certain: this is an anti-smoking chapter, without a shadow of a doubt. So let this be a message to anyone who smokes, drinks, or does any illegal drugs: READ THIS CHAPTER. IT WILL TEACH YOU ABOUT THE DANGERS OF DRINKING AND SMOKING AND DOING ILLEGAL DRUGS.  **

**That said... ENJOY!**

Chapter 14: Straight Outta Cinderite

* * *

 _After all of her traveling, though it looked a bit grim_

 _Kaylie's finally in Cinderite_

 _But when the doors open to the city's Gym_

 _She sees something isn't right_

 _For instead of battling other Trainers_

 _Vulcan eats anti-herbs all day long_

 _And his addictive behavior can never be saved from the bells_

 _THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME... (de Lumiose)_

* * *

"Finally! Hello, Cinderite City!"

After happily proclaiming those words, Kaylie stared out at the skyline of Cinderite, delighted as all get out. She and her Pokemon, as well as Patrick, had been traveling from Lumiose City to Cinderite for days, and had finally reached their destination after all that time. Seeing the city in front of them, Kaylie and Patrick's Pokemon crowded around their Trainers and gasped, just as excited to be there as Kaylie was. Seeing something in the distance, Switeuk pointed.

- _Look!_ \- he cried. - _I think I see the PokeLatin school!_ -

Kaylie and Patrick looked at the building Switeuk was pointing at. Compared to all the other buildings and houses in Cinderite, which all were made out of adobe bricks and had a red-and-black pattern similar to that of a volcano, this building was huge. In the window, a chalkboard and students could clearly be seen. Seeing the building, Clopin jumped up immediately.

- _That_ is _the PokeLatin school_ , mok am!- he cried happily. - _You don't know how badly I want to be a teacher for the day at that thing! I've always wanted to teach PokeLatin to another group of students._ -

Switeuk giggled.

"Hey, look!" Kaylie cried. "There's the Gym!"

The other Pokemon turned towards the building that was right next to the PokeLatin school. Kaylie squealed with delight.

"I cannot wait to go in there!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, I hope Vulcan loves battling just as much as I do..."

- _Well, I've heard a lot about him,_ \- Frollo responded. - _And from my observations, I think it's safe to say that Vulcan absolutely loves to battle._ -

"Oh, good," Kaylie responded. "I know that Vulcan uses Fire-type Pokemon, so obviously I'm going to use Phoebus. And you too, Frollo. But who should my third Pokemon be?"

- _Esmeralda, maybe?-_ Rocky asked.

"Well, I was thinking Clopin- since, you know, he knows Guillotine and all."

- _Sounds like a good idea to me!_ \- cried Switeuk happily. - _I can't wait to see how Clopin does in battle against Vulcan's Pokemon! It's going to be awesome!_ -

- _B-but Switeuk..._ \- Couafarac stammered, - _Clopin isn't that good against Fire-types. He is part Grass, after all._ -

- _Oh, silly,_ \- laughed Clopin. - _You overreact too much. Remember, I've got a one-hit knockout move at my disposal!_ -

He giggled, a bit diabolically.

"So... do you think we should go into the city and get straight to the Gym Leader?" Kaylie asked. "I want to get this battle started right away! The sooner we get to the Gym, the sooner I can get my second badge!"

Patrick turned to her and laughed.

"Whatever suits you," he said.

"Alright!" cried Kaylie, jumping up happily. "To the Gym! Let's get this battle started!"

With that, the group ran into the city, gazing at all the red and black brick buildings that were surrounding them. There was no wonder as to why it was called Cinderite City: apart from the Gym specializing in Fire-types, every single building looked a bit like a volcano. Even the Pokemon Center had a red-and-black pattern, which was unlike any other Pokemon Center they'd seen up to this point. Soon enough, Kaylie approached the Gym and squealed with delight.

"Here goes nothing!" cried Kaylie. "Alright, everyone, you ready?"

- _Of course!_ \- cried Phoebus.

- _You bet we are!_ \- Clopin exclaimed.

"Alright then!" Kaylie cried, opening the doors to the Gym. "Vulcan, here I come!"

But upon opening the doors, she immediately noticed something was off. When she had battled Lepida, the Gym Leader was waiting right at the door and eager to battle her. Here, however, Vulcan wasn't waiting at the door. In fact, no one was there. Kaylie and her Pokemon were as confused as they should have been in a situation like this.

- _That's odd,_ \- Clopin remarked.

- _W-where's Vulcan?_ \- asked Quasimodo.

"I don't know," Kaylie responded, stepping into the Gym. She looked around the room in confusion, not knowing at all where Vulcan was.

"Hello...?" she called out. "Is Vulcan here? I'm a Trainer who's looking to battle Vulcan for my second badge..."

There was no sign of him. Kaylie sighed.

"Great," she muttered. "Now how am I ever going to battle the Gym Leader?"

Then all of a sudden, a voice came from inside the Gym.

"You were sayin' you wanted to see the Gym Leader?"

It was a male voice with a distinct Southern accent. Hearing the voice, Kaylie looked up in delight- perhaps this was someone who could help her find the man she was looking for!

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "Do you know any way I can find him, where I can find him... that kind of thing?"

"Actually," the voice responded, "I _am_ him."

Kaylie gasped.

"Wait," she said. "YOU'RE the Gym Leader?!"

"Sure am."

"Well, where are you? I've been itching to get to a Gym Battle with you all day! I have my team set up and everything!"

Vulcan laughed.

"Hold your Horsea there, you hasty little Cottonee," he said. "You wanna know the _reason_ why I'm not battlin' you right about now?"

"Of course." Kaylie scoffed.

"Well, ya see, unlike you, I've learned that sometimes in life it's better to relax and sit down for a while, rather than get all hasty to battle straight away. Ya might not have a good strategy yet."

- _You kidding me?!_ \- Rocky cried. - _She already has a good strategy!_ -

"Not only that," Kaylie added, "but we took a vacation in Lumiose City before we came here, so you could say we've already had a break."

Vulcan laughed again- then coughed. Kaylie looked confused for a second, but eventually shrugged it off as a cold.

"Naw, I wasn't talkin' about that kind of break," he said. "What I was sayin' was, you should do what I've been doin' for the last 2 years of my life. You know, sittin' around and lounging on anti-herbs."

 _Anti-herbs?_

What in the name of Feluv were those?

"Anti-herbs?" Kaylie asked.

Vulcan spat out whatever he had been eating- presumably one of those "anti-herbs" he'd just talked about. There was a pause.

"You don't know what an anti-herb is?" he asked.

"Uh...no," Kaylie responded.

More coughing. _He must have a_ really _bad cold_ , Kaylie thought. _At any moment he might start sneezing._

"Excuse me... are you alright?" she asked Vulcan in the fit of his coughing.

"Wha...? Oh, yes... you don't know what an anti-herb is, I forgot for a sec..." Vulcan laughed nervously. "Well, then, I hope y'all don't mind if I just come out here and show ya pesky Jersevrank."

And at that moment, Kaylie heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She looked around, a bit panicked.

"Who- who is that?" she cried nervously.

- _I-is that Vulcan?_ \- Quasi stammered.

He got his answer about a second later. Kaylie and Quasi, along with the rest of the group, gazed up in front of them- and gasped. Standing in front of them was a very large man, dressed in a cowboy hat and traditional cowboy clothing. He even had a lasso at hand. On his jeans were flame-like designs, which made it clear that he specialized in Fire-types. However, the most notable thing about the man by far was the maple leaf he was holding in his hand. Nonchalantly, he opened his mouth and swallowed the leaf in one gulp. Clearly, this was Vulcan, the Gym Leader of Cinderite City. He took out another leaf and stepped forward towards Kaylie, waving the leaf in front of her face.

"This here," he said, "is an anti-herb."

Kaylie looked at him in confusion.

"Uh... that's just a leaf," she pointed out.

Vulcan shook his head. "You little Cottonee don't know a thing, do ya? Ya think this here's just some silly ol' leaf? Well, yer as wrong as wrong can be, partner! This here is an anti-herb, or as we call it down here in Cinderite, 'Leaf #420.' It's the most addictin' little thing, if I do say so myself. Made with poison straight from an Alolan Grimer."

Kaylie gasped. Poison from an Alolan Grimer? Clearly, this Gym Leader was doing all the wrong things. If anti-herbs were made with poison, they seemed to Kaylie like a very bad thing.

"Poison?!" she gasped.

"Ah, don't you worry about it, partner," Vulcan laughed. "The poison from an Alolan Grimer won't kill ya in one gulp. Besides, these things are so addictin'! They taste like candy!"

- _I wouldn't say so myself,_ \- Switeuk muttered nervously.

-Cheüt, mok am!- Clopin agreed. - _These anti-herbs just seem like a disaster waiting to happen!_ -

"Disaster?" Vulcan laughed. "What disaster could possibly come with these here leaves? Leaf #420 is the greatest thing that could possibly exist in the world!"

He gulped down another leaf. Tesla's eyes narrowed.

- _Leaf #420?_ \- he asked suspiciously.

Vulcan nodded. "You betcha!"

- _I think I may have heard of that number being associated with leaves before,_ \- Tesla remarked, - _and I certainly hope he's not eating what I think he's eating._ -

"What else could ya possibly think I'm eatin'?"

- _Cannibus.-_

Vulcan spit out the leaf he was eating.

"Canna- who-what-now?"

- _I'll explain later,_ \- Tesla told him, taking out a magnifying glass. - _For now, I must ask you: do you have any other, let's say,_ questionable _items at your disposal? Perhaps in your chamber, where you would be fighting Trainers if you didn't have this... addiction?_ -

He was getting more suspicious by the minute. Vulcan howled with laughter.

"What, you kidding?" he exclaimed. "I've got all _kinds_ of things that I've been eatin' and drinkin' every day!"

Tesla's eyes widened with shock. - _Oh, no..._ -

"What's the matter, Tesla?" Kaylie asked, noticing the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

- _Very wrong,_ \- Tesla responded in horror. - _For all I know, that man could have some terrible things- and_ dangerous _things- lurking around in his chamber._ -

"Dangerous?" Vulcan repeated with laughter. "What is it that ya'll are callin' dangerous? I would never do any expirementin' with dangerous knick-knackers!"

- _So he_ says,- scoffed Tesla.

"Follow me, ya little whippersnappers!" Vulcan hollered with delight. "I'll show y'all the things I've been keepin' in my chamber!"

With that, he bounded off for his chamber. Kaylie and Patrick looked at each other for a quick second, then eventually decided to follow him to the chamber. Tesla narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he followed his Trainer.

- _Something is going on with that man, I can clearly tell,_ \- he muttered. - _And I fully intend to find out._ -

- _What could you_ possibly _think Vulcan could be doing,_ mok am?- laughed Clopin. - _Illegal things? That's silly! He said he doesn't do that kind of stuff!_ -

- _I know,_ \- Tesla responded. - _But I strongly suspect that he's on cannibus and doesn't know it. And cannibus is very,_ very _illegal._ -

- _E-excuse me, Tesla..._ \- Quasi stammered, wanting to know just what was going on.

- _Yes?_ \- Tesla asked.

- _What's cannibus?_ \- Quasi responded.

- _One of the most illegal things in the entire world,_ \- Tesla replied. - _Believe me, you do_ not _want to know about the horrendous effects of cannibus. It's illegal for a reason._ -

"YEE-HAW!" Vulcan cried out. "WE'RE HERE, BY GOLLY!"

He laughed extremely maniacally. The group suddenly stopped and looked up at what was in the chamber- and gasped.

"No _way_ ," Kaylie muttered to herself.

- _I can't_ believe _all the items he's got in here!_ \- Tesla gasped, flabbergasted.

Indeed, the massive number of items in the chamber was shocking. What was even more shocking, however, is that there were no Trainers present whatsoever. Rather, there stood instead a large table in the middle of the room, and on that table were anti-herbs galore. But it was more than that, Kaylie noticed. Besides anti-herbs, there were small, brown objects resembling a rolled-up piece of paper with a pipe coming out of it that sat on a plate in the middle of the table. There also were piles of sugar.

 _Piles of sugar?_ Kaylie thought. _Is that man on a sugar high or something?_ She shrugged. _Maybe that's why he seems so happy about everything._

Finally, there were very tall bottles with some kind of drink in them. It looked like soda. On each of these bottles was the symbol of Arceus. Kaylie and Patrick gasped in shock at the secret stash of items that were in Vulcan's chamber- never in all their lives would they have imagined seeing something like _this_ in a Pokemon gym!

"What the heck... _are_ these things?!" Kaylie gasped.

"I'll show ya, partner!" Vulcan exclaimed happily, giving Kaylie a hard and playful slap on the back. "Now you just follow me."

He crossed over to the middle of the table, with the plate with the rolled up pieces of paper on it. Kaylie gasped.

"These right here are mini-pipes," explained Vulcan. "A rather handy little thing, if you ask me. Ya just blow into one of these things and BOO-YAH! Smoke starts flyin' everywhere! Then, once that's done with, ya go on and swallow the whole thing down in one gulp. It's a really addictin' little substance, believe me!"

He laughed.

- _B-but wouldn't you start choking from eating a piece of paper?_ \- Quasi asked.

"Paper? This little thing?" Vulcan asked. "This ain't paper! It's made out of this thing called nee-coh-tyne. Very interesting, if you were to ask me. Anyways, moving on."

He walked over to the piles of sugar. Tesla had overheard the whole thing, and was getting extremely suspicious now.

- _Nicotine?!_ \- he gasped. - _Don't tell me..._ -

He decided to turn his attention away from the mini-pipes, however, and focused on the piles of sugar that were sitting on the table as Vulcan explained them to the group.

"Now, this is what the folks down here in Cinderite like to call 'deceptisugar,'" he explained. "That's 'cause it looks like sugar or baking soda or any of that other white stuff you find in your kitchen. But the truth is it's made out of this really neat stuff called carbonic acid. And it's arguably the most addictin' thing on here! The minute it's in ya, you start floatin' in the air! It's the best feelin' in the world, I tell ya!"

- _Wait a second,_ \- Tesla asked. - _Do you_ actually _float in the air after taking this deceptisugar, or is that just a feeling?_ -

Vulcan laughed nervously.

"Well... I mean, you don't literally float in the air..." he admitted. "You just feel like it. That's because this deceptisugar is so addictin', you can't possibly be eatin' anything else! Well, except for anti-herbs and mini-pipes."

Tesla shook his head in exasperation.

- _This man's on some crazy stuff,_ \- he muttered under his breath.

- _Like?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _You'll see later,_ \- explained Tesla. - _The minute that man is gone, I will investigate just what these..._ things _on his desk are, and believe me, you'll be shocked at what the devastating effects of them are._ -

"And finally..."

It was Vulcan, explaining to the group the final items that were on his desk: the bottles with the Arceus symbol on them. Tesla immediately rushed over to Kaylie and eyed the bottles suspiciously. He didn't know what it was, but he knew for a fact that something had to be going on with Vulcan. All of these things he was eating- anti-herbs, mini-pipes, deceptisugar- seemed like the worst things in the world. It actually seemed to Tesla that Vulcan cared more about eating those... _things_ than he did about battling other Trainers. He was getting more and more suspicious of Vulcan by the minute- so suspicious, in fact, that he wasn't even hearing Vulcan's explanation about the bottles that were on his desk. All of a sudden, Vulcan stopped talking, and Tesla jumped up onto Vulcan's desk without missing a beat. He was going to find out what those bottles were if it was the last thing he did. Seeing Tesla jump up onto his desk, Vulcan blanched.

"Whoa there, Sparkadger!" he cried, clearly uncomfortable. "Ya think I _like_ bein' nearly scared to death by a Sparkadger jumpin' on my desk?! Dear Arceus, you almost knocked all my food off!"

- _Forgive me, Vulcan,_ \- replied Tesla, - _but I must know what those bottles on your desk are. I never got to hear your explanation._ -

"He calls them 'the divine beverages,'" Kaylie explained. "He says he doesn't know what their real names are, but he thinks that Arceus created them for people to drink. That's why they have the Arceus symbol on them."

- _I see,_ \- Tesla said, writing it all down in a notepad. - _And what, exactly, do they do?_ -

"Well, Vulcan says they essentially have the same effects as the anti-herbs," Patrick told him. "Except they make him go a bit crazy."

Tesla's eyes widened. - _Crazy?!_ -

Kaylie nodded. "He says that he sometimes sees things that he knows shouldn't be there, and hears voices in his head."

"But don't ya worry," Vulcan reassured him. "Most of these hallucinations go away in about two hours."

Tesla just stood there in shock.

- _Uh... Vulcan..._ \- he gasped, unable to believe a thing of what he was hearing.

"Yeah?" Vulcan asked.

Tesla looked around sporadically. He knew he had to do something to get Vulcan out of the room so that he could investigate these items and get Vulcan to stop doing whatever he thought he was doing. If the Gym Leader was having hallucinations, something was up with those divine beverages. He knew it was wrong to lie, but what other choice did he have if he was to possibly save Vulcan's life?

- _I think there's a Trainer at the door of the Gym who might want to see you,_ \- he said nervously. It seemed to him like the most likely excuse.

"There is?" Vulcan asked.

- _Of course there is!_ \- Tesla laughed. - _Trainers are_ always _wanting to battle you!_ -

"Well, then, if that's the case..." Vulcan sighed. "I think I've taken a long enough break- teaching y'all about the anti-herbs and deceptisugar and all that." With that, he grabbed another anti-herb and excitedly rushed out the door, yelling, "HERE I COME, CHALLENGER!" and laughing maniacally. The minute he was out the door, Tesla breathed a sigh of relief. His lie had worked...

- _What in the name of Arceus was_ that _for?!_ -

Hearing Frollo's voice- and seeing a _very_ angry Frollo in front of him a few seconds later- Tesla leaped back in shock. He hadn't expected for someone to catch on to his lie.

- _W-what do you mean?_ \- Tesla asked nervously. - _I didn't do anything wrong!_ -

- _You_ lied _to the Gym Leader, Tesla!_ \- Frollo snapped. - _How is that_ not _wrong?_ -

- _Well, I did it for a reason,_ \- retorted Tesla. - _And for all the_ right _reasons, if I do say so myself. Something is up with Vulcan, and I'm going to find out what it is._ -

- _What could_ possibly _be up with Vulcan?_ -

- _Are you kidding me? He is eating and drinking_ extremely _strange things. I mean, what other kind of drink gives you_ hallucinations _from drinking it? Not to mention the fact that deceptisugar can apparently make you feel like you're floating. I did what was needed in order to distract him so that I could find out for myself just what that man is up to._ \- He ran over to Kaylie, then jumped into her backpack and pulled out a laptop computer, which he then opened. - _If there is any chance that Vulcan is doing illegal things that could potentially hurt him, this could possibly save his life._ -

- _But how are you possibly going to find that out,_ mok am? _With that computer?_ \- Clopin asked.

- _Precisely,_ \- Tesla responded. - _I am going to scan the anti-herbs, mini-pipes, deceptisugar, and divine beverages into this computer in order to get information about them. It's exactly the same thing I did with the virtues. The sooner I find out information about these items, the sooner we can potentially save Vulcan's life._ -

"That is, _if_ these items are dangerous," Kaylie pointed out. "Which I think they might be. I mean, those anti-herbs are made with poison from an Alolan Grimer. Who knows what the other items are made with?"

Quasimodo looked up at her and trembled.

- _Oh, I certainly hope that these things aren't dangerous..._ \- he muttered.

- _Not to worry, Quasi,_ \- Tesla responded. - _Like I said, if they_ are _dangerous, this is the perfect opportunity to save Vulcan's life._ \- With that, he grabbed an anti-herb from the table to begin his investigation, while everyone else looked on. As Kaylie watched, a LOADING screen appeared on the computer as it began scanning the anti-herb. Eventually, the LOADING bar filled all the way, and tons of information appeared on screen regarding the anti-herb. Kaylie couldn't read it, but Tesla could- and as he read the information in front of him, he gasped in shock.

- _I don't believe it,_ \- he muttered.

"What's the matter, Tesla?" Kaylie asked, as she and the rest of the group ran up to the computer. "Did you find out any information?"

- _I did,_ \- Tesla responded, with a grave tone of voice. He turned to them, and his face clearly showed a combination of shock and sadness. Kaylie noticed that his tail was twitching, which she interpreted as a sign of Tesla's fear. Seeing the expression on Tesla's face, Kaylie gasped.

"Oh, no," she muttered. "Don't tell me..."

- _I-is it bad?_ \- Quasi squeaked nervously.

Tesla looked at them, his face extremely terrified now.

- _No,_ \- he gasped, shaking his head. - _It's_ much _worse._ -

Kaylie gasped. This couldn't be good.

* * *

The group crowded around Tesla, who was extremely terrified as he read the information he'd gathered about anti-herbs off of his computer. Kaylie squinted. The information was too small for her to see, but what she _did_ see was pictures of the anti-herbs, along with extreme close-ups of the cells from an Alolan Grimer's poison.

- _This is exactly as I feared,_ \- Tesla said, a bit frantically. - _You need to hear this. It says here that the anti-herb, also known as leaf #420, is known in the non-human world as marijuana, which is exactly what I said it was._ -

- _D-didn't you say it was called "cannibus"?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Marijuana_ is _cannibus, Quasi!_ \- Tesla snapped.

- _Oh,_ \- Quasi responded.

"What does it do, Tesla?" asked Kaylie. "Anything bad?"

- _Well, if you use anti-herbs on a Pokemon, all it does is neutralize the most famous aspect of their personality. For example, if I were to use it on Clopin, he might lose his ability to speak PokeLatin. But if eaten by a human... that's another story entirely. Marijuana can cause brain damage in teens and adults, and can lead to teens not doing as well in school as well as memory loss. It can affect their attention span, and these affects can last for a short time or for the rest of their lives._ -

"What?!" Patrick gasped.

"That sounds horrible!" Kaylie exclaimed.

Tesla nodded. - _But that's not the end of it. When taken in large doses, marijuana can lead to lung cancer, poisoning, and yes... even death. Vulcan is risking his life by eating these anti-herbs, just as I suspected._ -

"Death?!" Kaylie gasped. "Oh my word..."

- _We need to tell Vulcan to stop doing these things!_ \- Quasi cried.

- _I know,_ \- Tesla responded. - _But we still have three more items to examine, and given the effects of the anti-herbs, I can guarantee that the combination of the four of them will be a deadly combo._ -

He grabbed the mini-pipe off of the desk and replaced the anti-herb with it. The computer began to scan it, and just like before, a LOADING screen came up. Eventually, once the LOADING bar was filled, information about the mini-pipe appeared on the screen. Kaylie turned to Tesla nervously.

"What's it say?" she asked.

- _It says here that the human world equivalent of mini-pipes are known as cigarettes,_ \- Tesla responded. - _And believe me, when you hear about the effects of those..._ -

- _They're bad, aren't they?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Very,_ \- Tesla affirmed. - _Every single day, more than 3,000 teenagers will smoke their first cigarette, and many of them will go on to become chronic smokers, like Vulcan. Smoking can prematurely age your skin and cause wrinkles, as well as cause your teeth to turn black from the tar in it._ -

"Ewww!" Kaylie almost barfed in her mouth by how disgusting it was. She couldn't even imagine somebody with black teeth.

- _I know, right?_ \- Tesla added. - _It can also cause gum disease, and makes you stink._ -

"Let me guess: that's not the worst of it."

- _Not at all. Cigarettes contain a very addictive substance called nicotine, which only takes 8 seconds to reach your brain. And when it does... it can lead to some pretty nasty things. Smoking cigarettes can put you at a higher risk for multiple types of cancers, including cancer of the mouth, gum cancer, lung cancer, stomach cancer, kidney cancer, pancreatic cancer, larynx cancer... In fact, people with larynx cancer need to have their larynx taken out and replaced by a voicebox._ -

- _Wow,_ \- Clopin remarked. - _That's a lot of cancers._ -

"My father died of lung cancer, and I'm pretty certain that smoking cigarettes were what lead to his death," Kaylie said. "Or eating anti-herbs, in this case."

- _But it's not just cancer that smoking can cause,_ \- Tesla continued. - _It can also cause COPD, for which there is no cure. And as you might have expected, smoking kills. 1 in 13 children alive today will die early from smoking. And worldwide? It causes 6 million deaths **per year**. Between the combination of marijuana _ and _cigarettes, it's amazing that Vulcan hasn't died yet._ -

"I'll say," Kaylie agreed. "So what's next?"

- _Deceptisugar, obviously,_ \- Tesla responded, grabbing a pile of the white grains for investigation. - _And based on what we know already about anti-herbs and mini-pipes, I expect this to be pretty bad as well._ -

The same LOADING screen from before appeared on the computer as it scanned the deceptisugar, and like before, a slew of information appeared on the screen. Tesla began to read it.

- _As I thought,_ \- he said. - _Its human world equivalent is cocaine, which can make humans feel exciteable all the time._ -

"That must explain why Vulcan is always happy," Kaylie said.

- _Indeed,_ \- Tesla agreed. - _But, as always, there is an_ extremely _dark side to these things. Cocaine can lead to a higher risk for blood diseases such as HIV and hepatitis C. It can also lead to nosebleeds and malnourishment. It's also rather common for people to overdose on cocaine- which, as you might expect, can lead to death._ -

"Wow," Kaylie gasped. "These things are dangerous."

- _Very,_ \- said Tesla. - _And now for the final thing on Vulcan's desk- the so-called "divine beverages."_ -

With that, he grabbed the bottle of the divine beverage that was on Vulcan's desk and set it up for scanning. As the computer started to scan the bottle to find out info about it, Kaylie took the time to comprehend the information she had just found out. Vulcan was not only high on marijuana, but he also smoked cigarettes and was snorting cocaine every day of his life? She could hardly believe he hadn't died yet. In any other universe, a combination of those three things would have surely killed the man by now! One thing was certain- Vulcan was doing some _extremely_ dangerous things, and he needed to stop.

- _Kaylie!_ \- called Tesla. - _I have info on the divine beverages!_ -

Hearing him, Kaylie ran over to Tesla, who was at the computer.

"Let me guess- it's as bad as marijuana, drugs, and cigarettes," she said.

- _Indeed,_ \- Tesla responded. - _In the Pokemon world, the divine beverages' real name is Arcean soda. But in the human world, it's alcohol, and as you might expect, it has_ extremely _dangerous consequences on one's life and health.-_

"Is cancer one of them?" Patrick asked.

- _Yes, cancer is one of them,_ \- Tesla sighed. - _But that's not all, of course. Drinking alcohol can lead to problems such as heart disease and stroke, along with social and learning problems. But by far the biggest effect of alcohol is something known as alcoholism. That's when you have an extreme dependence on alcohol, and can barely do anything without desperately needing another drink._ -

"Whoa," gasped Kaylie.

- _Anything else?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Yep,_ \- Tesla responded. - _Alcoholism can also lead to violence and the illegal practice of driving under the influence, which is when you get behind the wheel and drive drunk. It is extremely illegal and can lead to people going to prison and/or getting fined. It also increases your chances of getting into car crashes and other automobile-related accidents. And of course, everything mentioned above can kill you._ -

"Are there any pictures of the effects of alcoholism?" Kaylie asked.

- _I... think you'd rather not see them, Kaylie,_ \- Tesla laughed nervously. - _They're pretty graphic._ -

"Well, one thing's for sure," Patrick said. "Vulcan seriously needs to stop what he's doing and get help- fast."

"He does," Kaylie agreed. "Vulcan has no idea that what he's doing can kill him. Is there any way for him to quit?"

- _Actually, there is,_ \- Tesla said.

"Thank goodness," said Kaylie, breathing a sigh of relief. "What is it?"

- _Rehabilitation._ -

"Rehabilitation?"

- _Rehab for short,_ \- Tesla explained. - _You go to a Pokemon Center to consult with experts about how to treat your alcoholism, and you can also go into rehab to stop being addicted to drugs like marijuana and cocaine. If anything, I say rehab is just what Vulcan needs.-_

Sounds awesome!" Kaylie exclaimed. "If Vulcan goes into rehab, that'll be exactly what is needed to save his life and get him to quit smoking, drinking and all the other horrible things he's doing!"

- _But in order to do that, we'll have to let Vulcan know that what he's doing is wrong,_ \- Tesla said.

"I know," Kaylie said. "Where is he?"

- _Outside,_ \- Tesla responded.

"Then we've got to help him and get him to a Pokemon Center before it's too late!" Kaylie cried, rushing out of the room. "Come on!"

She ran outside, and was quickly followed by Patrick and her Pokemon. Tesla grabbed the laptop off of Vulcan's desk, then jumped into Kaylie's backpack and put it back in.

The minute Kaylie stepped outside, what she saw was shocking. Vulcan was casually eating anti-herb after anti-herb, not even bothering to battle the very long line of Trainers standing in front of him. Apparently, this addictive and deadly behavior of his was his #1 priority- he didn't even _care_ about battling Trainers. No wonder he hadn't battled Kaylie when she first came to the door- all he cared about was his addiction!

"You're _kidding_ ," gasped Patrick.

- _Well,_ \- Tesla remarked, stunned by what he was seeing. - _Seems like I_ wasn't _lying when I told him there was a Trainer outside his door._ -

- _But he's not even battling those Trainers!_ \- cried Quasi. - _All he wants to do is eat anti-herbs all the time!_ -

"I know," said Kaylie, determined. "And we've got to help him."

With that, she ran up to Vulcan, followed by everyone else, and the minute she saw the Gym Leader of Cinderite City gulping down anti-herbs, she knew she had to get him to rehab fast. If he kept doing what he was doing, he could die right then and there...

"Vulcan!" cried Kaylie. "You need to stop this!"

Hearing Kaylie, Vulcan turned his head to face her.

"Stop what?" he asked. "What have I been doin' wrong?"

"I'll tell you what you've been doing wrong, Vulcan!" Kaylie declared. "You've become so addicted to anti-herbs, mini-pipes, deceptisugar and the divine beverages, you've completely ignored these Trainers' requests to battle you!"

"Addicted?" Vulcan howled. "What do ya mean, addicted? Of course I'm addicted! These things are the absolute BOMB! They're the best things in the world, I tell ya!"

- _They're not!_ \- Frollo growled. - _They're the exact_ opposite _of that!-_

"What do you mean?" Vulcan asked.

- _They're going to kill you,_ mok am!- Clopin insisted.

Vulcan was so shocked, he immediately spat out the anti-herb in his mouth.

"Say WHAT now?!" he gasped.

"They're going to kill you," Kaylie repeated. "If you keep eating anti-herbs and doing all the other things you've been doing, it can lead to some _very_ bad consequences."

"Like what?"

"Like memory problems, social problems, nosebleeds, violence, car accidents, lung disease, heart disease, HIV, kidney failure, COPD, hepititis C, lung cancer, gum cancer, mouth cancer, larynx cancer, coma, death... Seriously, you have no idea what these things can do to you! If you keep eating mini-pipes every day, your teeth will turn black from tar!"

Vulcan's eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?!"

"You'll get wrinkles!" Kaylie insisted. "You might have to have your larynx taken out at any moment and have it replaced by a voicebox!"

"If you drink and drive, you'll go to jail!" Patrick added.

Vulcan stood there in total shock. He hadn't even considered that these things might happen to him if he kept on going with his daily routine of eating anti-herbs and drinking divine beverages. The bottle of Arcean soda in his hand was trembling. He was seriously repressing any and all urge he had to drink any more.

"Are you... _serious?"_ he muttered.

- _Very much so,_ mok am!- cried Clopin. - _What you are doing is extremely illegal and dangerous!_ -

"You can stop what you are doing and get help," pleaded Kaylie. "We'll send you to a Pokemon Center and you can go to rehab, where you can get all the help possible. But in order to let us do that, you need to stop doing what you're doing! Please! For once in your life, put down the drink!"

Vulcan immediately felt a sense of shock and regret come over him. He had never imagined in a million years that what he was doing was deadly and dangerous. But slowly, his eyes widened with shock as he realized Kaylie was right. He had to stop. If he were to continue to smoke and drink, it would get a whole lot worse. He knew that Trainers had to battle the Gym Leader, but if he kept doing what he was doing, there'd be no Gym Leader to battle. Immediately, he let out a bloodcurdling scream and began smashing every single bottle of Arcean soda in sight. Afterwards, he spat out the anti-herb he had been eating, then threw all the anti-herbs and mini-pipes in the trash. Finally, he burned all the deceptisugar he had with a single match, then fell to the floor with another bloodcurdling scream and started sobbing. Kaylie ran up to Vulcan, in concern.

"Vulcan!" she cried. "Are you alright?!"

Vulcan said nothing and just continued to sob. Quasimodo ran up to him and nudged him with his hoof.

- _V-Vulcan?_ \- he asked. - _Are you okay?_ -

Vulcan shook.

"Help... me..." he sobbed. "I had- no idea... Help... me..."

He started sweating all over. The man was practically panicking, and Quasi, who was now very concerned, turned to Tesla.

- _What's happening to Vulcan?_ \- he asked.

- _Withdrawal,_ \- Tesla responded.

- _W-withdrawal?_ -

- _It's what happens to people when they quit smoking or drinking,_ \- Tesla explained. - _Withdrawal can have a variety of effects, including nausea and abdominal cramps, but for Vulcan, it seems to induce sweating, chills, and profuse sobbing._ -

- _We need to help him!_ \- Quasi cried. - _D-don't worry, Vulcan. We'll get you to a Pokemon Center. They'll know how to help you._ -

"We gotta get him to one fast, though," Kaylie said. "You never know if he'll pass out or something."

With that, they picked up the still-sobbing Vulcan and carried him to the nearest Pokemon Center. All the while, Vulcan was letting out one bloodcurdling scream after another, sobbing with regret. He had never even dared to imagine the deadly effects that anti-herbs and mini-pipes could have on him, and he deeply regretted ever trying an anti-herb in his life. All he was thinking in his head to himself was: _Vulcan, what in the name of Arceus are you doin'?_

And with that thought, he blacked out.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, is he alright?"

- _W-will Vulcan be okay?_ -

"He's breathing. He's just unconcious. Don't worry; Vulcan's going to be fine."

"Hang on! I think he's waking up!"

Vulcan heard the voices talking about him, all of which sounded concerned about his health. He stirred and woke up, his eyes fluttering open as indistinct chatter was heard. Standing in front of him were Kaylie, Patrick, their Pokemon, and a nurse, along with a lot of Chansey. Confused, he looked around himself and gazed at his surroundings.

"Where... where the heck am I?" he asked.

- _You're in the Pokemon Center, silly!_ \- Clopin laughed. - _You passed out while we were carrying you there._ -

- _Vulcan!_ \- gasped Quasi. - _A-are you alright? We were so worried about you!_ -

"Yes, I'm alright," Vulcan replied. "Is this that rehabilitation thingy y'all were talkin' about?"

"Well, actually, we were just about to put you into rehab had you not passed out," Kaylie admitted. "Don't worry. You'll get help soon, but the nurse needs to ask you a few questions first."

The nurse stepped forward, carrying with her a pad of paper and a pen. Vulcan blinked.

"How long have you been doing this, Vulcan?" the nurse asked gently.

"Uh... two months, I reckon," Vulcan responded.

"Okay," said the nurse, writing down the response on a pad of paper. "Have you noticed any symptoms of heart attacks, lung disease, any kind of cancers...?"

"No, ma'am," Vulcan replied, shaking his head.

"Alright then," the nurse said. "Don't worry, Vulcan. We'll get you into rehab and you'll get all the help you can get to prevent your addiction." She turned to Kaylie and the rest of the group. "In the meantime, I think it would be best if you were to care for him."

Kaylie nodded. "We'll take really good care of him, ma'am. That is, until you get him into rehab."

The nurse laughed and walked off.

The minute she was gone, the group crowded around Vulcan, extremely concerned.

"Are you okay, Vulcan?" asked Kaylie.

Vulcan nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I'm okay. Thanks to you." He sighed. "Listen, y'all... I'm really sorry. I had no idea that eatin' all those anti-herbs and mini-pipes would lead to some very bad things possibly happenin' to me. I thought for quite a while that those things were the best things in the world... but now I see they're some of the worst. Thanks to me, I could be dyin' right about now."

- _Well, I don't see any sign of your teeth getting black from tar, so... it's safe to say that you probably won't be dying anytime soon,_ \- Clopin reassured him.

"Thank goodness," Vulcan replied happily. "Still, though... can ya ever forgive me?"

"We already have," Kaylie replied.

Vulcan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that there is the best thing in all of Feluv!" he cried happily. "I gotta ask, are there any anti-smokin' advertisements out there? Because once I'm out of rehab, I'd love to be a spokesperson for one of those things!"

Kaylie laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there are, Vulcan," she said.

"Alright then!" Vulcan cried. "But of course... I think there's a bigger issue that needs to be settled first. You and I are gonna have ourselves a proper Gym Battle tomorrow! I reckon you're ready?"

"You bet I am," Kaylie replied with determination. "And believe me, I am not gonna lose this one! My Touceet isn't any ordinary one, that's for sure!"

Vulcan laughed.

"Is that so? Well, I sure am interested to see how you'll battle me tomorrow. What's your name, by the way, you little Cottonee?"

"Kaylie."

"Well, Kaylie, I sure am ready to see your battle skills tomorrow."

Kaylie grinned. "And I'm ready to do the same." She turned to her Pokemon. "You guys ready to give it your all tomorrow against Vulcan?"

- _YEAH!_ \- cried Phoebus.

-CHEÜT!- Clopin exclaimed.

Frollo nodded.

Kaylie grinned. She and her Pokemon were definitely going to give it their all tomorrow- that was for certain. But if anything, there was another thing that was for certain. Helping Vulcan realize the truth about anti-herbs had been an enlightening experience- one that she would never forget. After all, it felt _really_ good to help other people, and now that Vulcan was in rehab, he would get all the help he could get. She looked back at Vulcan and grinned.

Certainly, this had been an enlightening experience for him, too.

* * *

 **Alright, folks, that is it! Chapter 14 has concluded, and I would like to know the answers to your many questions. What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Vulcan? Are you excited for Kaylie's second Gym Battle? And most importantly, if you do smoke, drink, or do drugs, were you inspired to quit? Let me know in the comments section below.**

 **As you might have expected, I wrote this chapter to explain the dangers of smoking, drinking, and doing drugs. All the information presented in this story is based on my own prior knowledge of the effects of those three things. If you smoke, drink, or do drugs, I urge you: QUIT NOW. As this chapter demonstrates, those three things will have very serious consequences on your life. Until next time, I'll see you again with Chapter 15, "The Blazing Battles of Redemption," in which Kaylie finally has her Gym Battle with Vulcan- but after a key member of her team drops out, can she still win it all despite her doubts? You'll have to wait to find out! Quit smoking now- and as always, _bïlokautik_! **


	16. Chapter 15: Blazing Battles of Redemptio

**_Bïlokvü, mok amt_! I hope you're ready to see one of the greatest Gym Battles I think you'll ever see, because this is Chapter 15 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet! In this chapter, "The Blazing Battles of Redemption," it's finally time for Kaylie to battle Vulcan, who is successfully on rehab. But when her original plans change as Clopin recieves an offer to teach at the PokeLatin school, can Kaylie still pull through and win the battle with Phoebus, Frollo, and Quasimodo by her side, or will she succumb to her own self-doubt without her secret weapon? Find out! **

**Yep, that "key member" of Kaylie's team that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter is Clopin, and I think you'll be interested to see how Kaylie handles not having him to battle. But don't you worry, Clopin fans, because he _will_ appear in the Gym at the climax- just not for the reason you're probably expecting. What reason is that, ****you ask? You'll have to read to find out! With that said- enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Blazing Battles of Redemption

 _Vulcan's on rehab, and Kaylie now trains_

 _For Gym Battle #2_

 _But all of her sudden, her plans start to change_

 _And it makes her rather blue_

 _Because Clopin, Kaylie's secret weapon_

 _Has done something to cause her alarm_

 _Now she's plagued with self-doubt and says she can't win without Clopin there_

 _WHILE HE'S AT A SCHOOL NEAR NOTRE DAME... (de Lumiose)_

* * *

-Mok am! _You won'_ _t believe it!_ -

Upon hearing Clopin's voice directed towards her, Kaylie looked up and laughed happily as the happy-go-lucky Touceet bounced her way. She had been training hard outside of Cinderite City's Gym with Frollo and Phoebus for her second Gym Battle against Vulcan, and seeing the secret weapon of her team come towards her made her even more determined to win. Happily, she laughed and hugged Clopin.

"Hey there, Clopin!" she greeted him cheerfully. "Are you just excited as I am for the Gym Battle against Vulcan? I've been training for it all day, and I have a strategy that I think will definitely help beat those Fire-types of his!"

Clopin laughed.

- _Oh, you know I am,_ mok am!- he giggled. - _I always get excited for one of your Gym Battles- whether I'm in it or not! And believe me, I would love to be in this battle myself!_ -

"What do you mean?" Kaylie asked, laughing. "You _are_ going to be in it, Clopin! We decided that yesterday, remember?"

- _We did,_ \- Clopin responded. - _It's just that... there's been a change of plans._ -

Kaylie stopped dead. This didn't sound good to her at all. What had happened? Had Clopin decided that he wouldn't be good enough against Vulcan? Was he helping him in rehab? She didn't know what could be going on, but as far as she knew, Clopin wasn't going to be battling, apparently.

"Change of plans?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

- _H-has_ _anything bad happened?-_ asked Quasimodo, who had been watching Kaylie train outside of the Gym.

- _Oh, no,_ mok am! _On the contrary!_ \- Clopin replied cheerfully. - _Something absolutely_ extraordinary _has just happened, let me tell you!_ -

That lifted Kaylie's spirits a bit. It felt great to hear that Clopin hadn't gotten into an accident or that anything bad was going on.

"That's good," she breathed. "What happened?"

- _You won't believe this,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed. - _I just got an offer from the PokeLatin school right here in Cinderite City. They've heard that I'm fluent in PokeLatin, and they're so impressed with my skills that- guess what?_ -

"What?" Kaylie asked.

Clopin jumped up happily.

- _They want me to teach at the PokeLatin school for the day!_ \- Clopin cried happily. - _Isn't this amazing news,_ mok am?-

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Kaylie squealed, genuinely happy for him.

- _Congratulations!_ \- Phoebus agreed.

-Bïloktaknüs,- Clopin laughed. - _The only problem is, of course, I won't be able to participate in the battle between you and Vulcan, so it looks like you're going to have to choose a third Pokemon to battle._ -

"I know," Kaylie responded, a bit sadly. She had been planning to have Clopin participate in the battle, and while she was certainly happy for him, she wondered how the battle would turn out without him there. She almost felt like bursting into tears- but no. She couldn't. Not in front of Clopin- that would break his heart. Putting on a brave face, she turned to Quasimodo- the only option she had left. After all, Esmeralda wouldn't do any good against Vulcan's most powerful Pokemon, a Fire/Dark type.

"You ready, Quasimodo?" she asked.

Quasi nodded. - _I-I think so.-_

Good," Kaylie responded.

"Wait a minute here," Patrick suddenly interrupted. He had been watching Kaylie train along with Quasimodo earlier. "You're choosing Quasimodo? Are you sure about this?"

Kaylie scoffed.

"Are you kidding me, Patrick?" she asked. "Of course I'm sure! Besides, I've got no other choice. Esmeralda would do no good against Vulcan's most powerful Pokemon."

"Well, alright then," Patrick laughed. "I guess we better go now. Vulcan will probably be waiting for us." With that, he and the rest of the group headed for the Gym, with Kaylie waving to Clopin the whole time.

"Bye, Clopin!" she called. "Good luck!"

- _Same to you,_ mok am!- he called back. -Bïlokautik!-

As Kaylie watched, Clopin happily bounded off to the PokeLatin school. The minute he was gone, Kaylie looked down, a bit nervous. Clopin had always helped her to finish a battle, and had served as her "secret weapon" against Lepida. Now, for the first time, she'd be battling without him by her side. She wasn't all that worried about the outcome of the battle- indeed, she was pretty confident she was going to win- but as she walked to the Cinderite City Gym, only one question rang through her mind:

How would she fare in battle without him?

* * *

A few minutes later, the Gym Battle against Vulcan had officially begun, and Kaylie and Vulcan were standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. Unlike the previous Gym Battle against Lepida, both sides had three Pokemon each that they could battle with. Patrick, Switeuk, Couafarac, Esmeralda, Tesla, and Rocky were watching the battle unfold from the sidelines. As both Trainers mentally prepared themselves for battle, the referee explained the rules:

"The Gym Battle between Pokemon Trainer Kaylie and the Gym Leader Vulcan is about to begin! Please keep in mind that the battle is over when one team of Pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Trainers, are you ready?"

"You bet I am," Kaylie responded.

"Are ya kiddin'?" laughed Vulcan. "Now that I'm off those drugs and on rehab, I'm more ready for battle than ever!"

With that, the referee blew his whistle.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"YEE-HAW!" Vulcan shouted happily, throwing the first PokeBall. "Let's get this here Gym Battle on, then! Flareon, fire up this joint!"

The PokeBall opened, and instantly the blue light formed itself into a orange fox-like Pokemon (or was it a cat?) that had yellow flame-like protrusions coming from its head, tail, and neck. Kaylie recognized it instantly: her mother owned a Flareon back in Komoka Town, and it had evolved from her Eevee when she gave it a Fire Stone. Seeing it, she took out a PokeBall herself.

"Flareon, huh?" Kaylie asked. "Well, there's only one Pokemon who can defeat a pure Fire-type straight up! Phoebus, let's go!"

The minute it hit the ground, Phoebus' PokeBall opened, and in a flash of blue light, he was standing on the battlefield, staring down the Flareon. Seeing him on the field, Patrick chuckled.

"Well, this should be fast," he said.

- _I'd say so,_ \- Esmeralda remarked. - _Kaylie's made a good choice choosing Phoebus._ -

But they weren't the only ones who thought so. Upon seeing Phoebus on the battlefield, Vulcan gasped.

"Oh, sweet Arceus!" he muttered. "You've got a Watorse on your team?! Well, there's no way I'm losing this thing now that rehab's set in! Flareon, use Sand Attack!"

- _Right away!_ \- chirped the Flareon, a female, and with that, she turned around and started kicking up sand at Phoebus. Kaylie gasped. If that sand were to hit Phoebus, his attacks would miss, and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Dodge it, Phoebus!" she cried.

Hearing her, Phoebus jumped back, dodging the sand that was being thrown his way. The Flareon gasped.

- _How could he have dodged that?!_ \- she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" cried Kaylie. "Way to go, Phoebus!"

Phoebus giggled.

- _Simple,_ \- he said. - _It's because I would do anything for my Trainer in battle. But now... I say it's time to take you down! How about a WATER GUN?!_ -

He opened his mouth as soon as he said it, and a burst of water shot out of his mouth and knocked the Flareon back. Vulcan gasped.

"Alright!" cried Kaylie.

- _That was awesome!_ \- Switeuk cheered from the sidelines.

"Well, I must say," Vulcan remarked, "that Watorse you've got there is certainly a mighty fine battler. But, of course... I happen to have an ace up my sleeve."

- _Which is?_ \- Phoebus challenged.

"This!" Vulcan laughed. "Flareon, use Flame Wheel!"

- _WHAT?!_ \- gasped Phoebus.

The Flareon nodded, and started rolling towards Phoebus while being covered in a burst of flame. But Phoebus, being Phoebus, wasn't going to stand there and be attacked. He'd heard from Kaylie that this move was the one that Rocky's abusive father used on his own son a handful of times, and ever since, he'd grown to fear this move. But he would fight back, like always. As the Flareon got closer and closer to Phoebus, he jumped up into the air in an attempt to dodge.

But that was when he saw Vulcan's Flareon jump into the air as well- in an attempt to chase him. Kaylie gasped.

"Vulcan's going for an airborne Flame Wheel!" she cried. "Phoebus, look out!"

Shocked, Phoebus turned around and opened his mouth in an attempt to fight back with Water Gun- but it was too late, and the Flame Wheel hit. Kaylie- and on the sidelines, Patrick, Esmeralda, and Switeuk- gasped.

- _Phoebus!_ \- Esme cried.

"Oh, man, I hope he's okay," muttered Patrick.

There was a cloud of smoke, and Phoebus immediately began to fall to the floor. Kaylie ran up to him, her concern growing.

"Phoebus!" she cried. "Are you okay there?"

Phoebus slowly stood back up and nodded.

- _Yeah, I'm alright,_ \- he replied.

Kaylie breathed a sigh of relief, but that was when she saw it- Phoebus' entire body burst into flames. She gasped.

"Oh, no! Phoebus, you've been burned!" she cried.

- _I know,_ \- Phoebus responded. - _I've gotta stop that Flareon before my burn gets any worse.-_

Vulcan laughed hysterically.

"Ya shouldn't be so quick to underestimate, Phoebs," he said. "My Flareon's a lot stronger than you think. It knows Lava Plume, too, you know."

- _Lava Plume?_ \- gasped Phoebus. - _Then I've really gotta stop her now!_ \- Determined to defeat the Flareon, he turned towards her. - _So, you think I'm gonna go down from being burned?_ -

The Flareon nodded.

- _Well, you're_ _wrong,_ \- Phoebus retorted. -You're _going down._ -

"Oh, snap!" cried Patrick. "It is on!"

- _Take this!_ \- cried Phoebus. - _WATER GUN!_ -

He opened his mouth, and another burst of water shot out and hit the Flareon, throwing her back in a cloud of smoke. Vulcan gasped and ran up to her.

"Flareon! No!" he cried.

But as the smoke cleared, it soon became clear that Phoebus' Water Gun had done more than enough damage to the Flareon. She was lying on her side with swirls in her eyes, knocked out. The referee raised a red flag on Vulcan's side as he returned Flareon to her PokeBall.

"Alright!" Kaylie cheered. "Great job, Phoebus!"

Patrick grinned.

"That's one down, two to go," he said.

- _Awesome!_ \- cried Esmeralda. - _Great job, Kaylie!_ -

"Thanks, Esmeralda!" called Kaylie, shooting her a thumbs-up before turning her attention back to Vulcan.

"Whew! Now that there was an interestin' battle, that's for sure," Vulcan remarked. "But like I said, I'm on rehab now, and y'all are gonna witness the redemption of Vulcan!" With that, he threw another PokeBall onto the field. "Gryflame, fire up this joint!"

The second PokeBall opened, and the blue light that shot out of it formed itself into a medium-sized Pokemon that resembled a griffin. Its head was a bright golden in color, and it had a flame coming from the end of its tail. Its lion-like body was brown, except for the wings, which resembled flames and were orange and red. Having never seen this Pokemon before, Kaylie took out her Pokedex to examine it:

 **"Gryflame, the Griffin Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gryfire. This Pokemon has been known to burn entire cities to the ground just by shooting fire from its mouth. Even though its wings are made of flames, it can use a variety of Flying-type moves. Type: Fire/Flying. Gender: Male. Ability: Keen Eye. Moveset: Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, Fire Fang, Will O'Wisp."**

- _Why the heck do all its moves have so much alliteration?_ \- asked Phoebus.

"No idea," Kaylie responded. "But we're gonna battle this thing no matter what! Phoebus, use Water Gun!"

- _You got it, Kaylie! Take THIS!_ \- Phoebus exclaimed, and once more he opened his mouth and shot a barrage of water at the Gryflame, who for a second, cried out in pain. But like Phoebus earlier, he would not be denied. He immediately flew up into the air, dodging most of the Water Gun attack and taking less damage. Kaylie gasped.

"How did he...?" she muttered.

"YEE-HAW!" Vulcan exclaimed. "Alright, Gryflame, let's get rid of that Watorse once and for all! Use Aerial Ace!"

The Gryflame at once turned towards his Trainer and nodded, before diving down towards Phoebus. He flapped his wings once, and immediately became a blur, surrounded by white streaks of light. Phoebus gasped in shock as the Gryflame approached him- and then it hit.

He suddenly found himself being thrown back by the attack, and Kaylie gasped in shock and concern. If Phoebus were to faint now, then she'd have no real line of defense against Vulcan's strongest Pokemon- and that would not be a good thing. Sure, she had Frollo, but she had heard that Vulcan's strongest Pokemon was _way_ stronger than him. Concerned, Kaylie rushed up to Phoebus as the gigantic cloud of smoke that had resulted from the Aerial Ace attack faded. As she got closer she could see that he was badly hurt, but to her relief, he hadn't fainted yet. A bit relieved, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phoebus! Thank goodness you haven't fainted yet!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Phoebus groaned as he stood back up.

- _No,_ \- he moaned. - _I feel like I could faint with one more move from that Gryflame._ -

"That's gotta hurt," muttered Kaylie. "Alright then. Besides, you put up a good fight. Phoebus, return!"

She held out Phoebus' PokeBall, and the weakened Watorse returned to it in a flash of white light. Glaring over at the Gryflame, she took out another PokeBall- this time Frollo's.

"You may have nearly brought down my Watorse," she declared. "But now... it's time to fight fire with fire! Frollo, let's go!"

She threw the PokeBall onto the field, and all at once the moralistic Emberhund stood on the field in a flash of blue light. He looked over at the Gryflame, then turned to Kaylie.

- _Vulcan has a Gryflame?_ \- he asked.

Kaylie nodded. "And he nearly took out Phoebus with Aerial Ace."

Frollo's eyes narrowed with shock and anger, and he glared over at the Gryflame.

- _WHAT?!_ \- he growled.

"Ya got that right," Vulcan responded. "And now my Gryflame's gonna take you down, too! Like I said, you are lookin' at the redemption of Vulcan! Gryflame, use Aerial-"

But he was interrupted by the sight of an extremely angry Frollo coming towards the Gryflame. His eyes were narrowed- clearly, he was going to defeat the Gryflame no matter what it took.

- _I am not going to let you do that after what you did to Phoebus!_ \- Frollo growled. - _Swear on Arceus, you are going down!_ -

The Gryflame seemed to ignore him, and cawed with laughter. Turning his head to Frollo, he spoke for the first time in the entire battle.

- _You really think that?_ \- he asked. - _Well, I say_ you're _the one who's going down. You're no match for my impeccable skills._ -

- _Think again,_ \- Frollo retorted. - _FIRE FANG!_ -

And with that, he jumped up into the air, his teeth becoming coated with flames as he bit down on the Gryflame's body. Not having expected this, the Gryflame cried out in pain as he fell down to the floor. A gigantic cloud of smoke came up, as usual, and when it faded, Kaylie saw that the Gryflame was on the floor, clearly haven been weakened. Frollo jumped back down and grinned triumphantly upon seeing this.

"Alright!" Kaylie cheered. "Take that, Gryflame!"

- _You are amazing, Frollo!_ \- cheered Switeuk from the sidelines.

The Gryflame on the opposing side slowly pushed himself back up, groaning in pain as he did so. When he was back up on his feet, he turned to Frollo and eyed him with a _very_ steely glare. Frollo glared back. He had a very good guess as to what Vulcan's next move would be, and he wasn't going to be in this battle only to waste it all by being hit by an Aerial Ace attack!

- _Believe me, I know_ exactly _what you're going to do next, Vulcan,_ \- he growled.

Vulcan laughed.

"Oh, you mean something like me telling my Gryflame to use Aerial Ace?" he asked. "Well, actually... I think I'll do a little somethin' before that."

Frollo's eyes widened. This hadn't been what he'd expected- but what _was_ to be expected from a Gym Leader, after all?

"Gryflame, use Will O'Wisp!"

Frollo breathed a sigh of relief and glared at Vulcan with determination. Now, _he_ would be the one to be surprised. As he watched, the Gryflame opened his mouth, and a light pink, light blue, and dark blue colored fireball shot out of it and hit Frollo directly. But Frollo didn't move a muscle- because he knew that the move would do absolutely nothing. After all, he was a Fire-type, and Will O'Wisp had no effect on Fire-type Pokemon. As the smoke cleared, Vulcan and the Gryflame reacted just as Frollo thought they would- they both gasped in shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-?" Vulcan gasped.

- _You_ couldn't _have survived that!_ \- the Gryflame agreed, echoing Vulcan's shock.

Frollo grinned.

- _That,_ \- he said, - _is what you call fighting fire with fire._ -

"OH SNAP!" Patrick cried from the stands. "Now we _know_ it's about to go down!"

"It certainly is," Kaylie responded, "because I think I know exactly how to counter that Aerial Ace move."

Frollo looked up at her, interested to hear her strategy- and then it dawned on him. Why hadn't he realized it before? If he were to use his signature move on the Gryflame, it would distract him and stop him from using Aerial Ace. He wouldn't be able to see with that huge cloud of black smoke in the way.

- _You mean..._ \- he muttered, as he slowly came to the realization.

Kaylie nodded. "Frollo, use Darkfire!"

Frollo nodded and opened his mouth.

"Your Darkfire's getting nowhere near my Gryflame!" Vulcan cried. "Use Aerial Ace!"

With that, the Gryflame dived down towards Frollo and flapped his wings once, but before he could make any kind of move, he was suddenly blinded. The minute he used that move, a puff of smoke suddenly burst out of Frollo's mouth and made him unable to see. All Vulcan's Gryflame could see was nothing but smoke- Frollo was nowhere to be found. How could he attack if he couldn't even see the target? Confused, he looked around for any sign of Frollo, and it was here that Kaylie felt now would be a good time to take the Gryflame down.

"Now!" she commanded.

And with that, Frollo jumped up into the cloud of smoke he had created with Darkfire and proceeded to let loose the second part of the attack. The confused Gryflame saw Frollo jumping towards him with his mouth wide open, and was so shocked his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He hadn't expected Frollo to be _this_ strong, especially for a first-stage starter Pokemon. Alas, he found he could do nothing to get away, and Frollo immediately opened his mouth, letting loose a huge burst of flame that completely engulfed the Gryflame. Kaylie could see a huge explosion taking place in front of her, and on the sidelines, Patrick, Switeuk, and Esmeralda watched intently. Couafarac, being who he was, turned away.

- _Please tell me Frollo didn't get hurt..._ \- he begged.

And of course, he didn't. As the smoke cleared, Vulcan's Gryflame fell down to the floor, whereas Frollo landed safely on his feet. Switeuk nudged the still-terrified Couafarac upon seeing this.

- _He didn't,-_ Switeuk told the panicked Furfrou.

Couafarac breathed a sigh of relief and turned around immediately.

- _Thank Arceus!_ \- he howled. - _Did he knock out the Gryflame, though?_ -

"He certainly did!" called Kaylie, and sure enough, as the smoke cleared it could clearly be seen that the Gryflame was on his side with swirls in his eyes. He had been knocked unconscious by Frollo's Darkfire strategy- which was exactly what Kaylie and Frollo wanted to see. Vulcan gasped and ran up to his Gryflame, stunned.

"You, too?!" he cried, as he returned the Gryflame to his PokeBall. "This isn't how I'm supposed to redeem myself in battle after two whole months of doin' drugs and eatin' anti-herbs!"

- _You've already redeemed yourself, Vulcan,_ \- Frollo reassured him. - _You stopped doing it._ -

Vulcan smiled.

"I guess you're right there," he said. "This _is_ the redemption of Vulcan after all! And believe me, my final Pokemon is certainly going to show it! Volcashund, fire up this joint!"

He threw his final PokeBall into the air, and when it hit the ground, the blue light that shot out formed itself into Vulcan's most powerful Pokemon. Upon seeing it, all the worries that Kaylie had shook off at the beginning of the battle immediately returned. She knew Vulcan's final Pokemon was powerful, but she _hadn't_ known until now how powerful it looked. The Pokemon that was standing in front of her was glaring down at Frollo with a gaze that made even the normally bold Emberhund shudder. It was a huge, orange, Dachsund-like Pokemon with a gigantic volcano on its head, but even larger than that was the one on its back. Its ears had purple spots on them, and its equally purple eyes showed nothing but sheer contempt for Frollo and Kaylie. All of a sudden, Kaylie was overcome with doubt that she could win the battle at all. She wished desperately that Clopin could be in the battle with her, so that Vulcan could be shocked out of his wits by the fact that a Touceet- _her_ Touceet-knew Guillotine.

But it wasn't meant to be. For now, she had to battle with Frollo.

She looked up at the Volcashund in shock.

"You're _kidding,_ " she gasped. Stunned, she took out her Pokedex to examine the new Pokemon that had appeared in front of her:

 **"Volcashund, the Eruption Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Emberhund."** Kaylie gasped. Frollo evolved into that? He'd certainly be powerful upon evolving, then. **"The volcano on Volcashund's back is constantly filled with lava. If both volcanoes spew out lava, this Pokemon is getting ready to use its ultimate attack. Type: Fire/Dark. Gender: Male. Ability: Blaze. Moveset: Flamethrower, Mean Look, Lava Plume, Charcoal Slide."**

"Charcoal Slide?" Kaylie asked, putting away her Pokedex.

 _Volcashund's signature move,_ \- Frollo explained. _Each one of the three starter Pokemon in Feluv has a signature move: Kurugrasig has Grass Sanctuary, Peglantic has Rushing Tsunami, and Volcashund has Charcoal Slide. What Charcoal Slide does is sends a flurry of charcoal out of both of Volcashund's volcanos towards the opponent. I've seen it multiple times before, and it is_ _extremely_ _powerful.-_

Kaylie gulped. Now she really wished Clopin was with her, and she was filled with more self-doubt.

 _-Sounds like a move Kaylie might need to watch out for,_ \- Esmeralda remarked, sounding worried.

Patrick nodded. "But don't you worry about it, Esmeralda. This is Kaylie Rodgers. She'll find a way to beat that Charcoal Slide move. After all, she's one of the best battlers I know."

- _But what about Clopin?_ \- cried Switeuk.

Patrick looked back towards the battle.

"She'll just have to find a way to win this battle without him," he said sadly. "There's no other way to say it."

On the field, Kaylie tried to put on a brave face in the midst of her growing self-doubt. She turned to Frollo.

"Well, that Charcoal Slide move isn't going to take us down!" she cried. "Frollo, you ready?"

Frollo nodded. - _Certainly._ -

"Use Darkfire!" Kaylie exclaimed.

"Volcashund, counter it with Lava Plume!" cried Vulcan. "Let's get this redemption headed in a right direction for once!"

The Volcashund nodded.

Frollo opened his mouth, and a smoke cloud shot out of it- but that smoke cloud was nothing compared to the absolute explosion that resulted from the Volcashund's counterattack. The opposing Volcashund slammed his feet on the ground, and the minute he did, a gigantic explosion came up. Lava and flames flew up everywhere, and eventually, one of them hit Frollo, knocking him back. Kaylie gasped, concerned.

"Frollo!" she cried.

A cloud of smoke came up, and when the smoke cleared, Kaylie's heart skipped a beat. Frollo was lying on his side with swirls in his eyes, knocked out by the Lava Plume attack. The referee raised a red flag on Kaylie's side.

"Emberhund is unable to battle," he announced. "Volcashund is the winner!"

"YEE-HAW!" cried Vulcan, happily. "Now that there is what I call a redemption!"

As she returned Frollo to his PokeBall, all that was running through Kaylie's mind was nothing but growing self-doubt. If that Volcashund had taken out Frollo, then surely it would take out Quasimodo too. Even Phoebus wouldn't stand a chance, considering that he had been pretty badly weakened earlier by Vulcan's Gryflame. She had to come up with a strategy to win against that Volcashund- and fast. But she wasn't the only one who was worried.

- _Is she sending out Quasimodo next?_ \- Switeuk asked, his voice trembling.

"I think so," Patrick nodded.

- _Oh, sweet Arceus! Quasi won't do any good against that powerful Volcashund!_ \- howled Couafarac. - _He'll be brought down in one hit! Oh, I sure wish Clopin were here..._ -

"Me too, Couafarac," Patrick responded. "But for now... we're just going to have to see how Kaylie will use Quasimodo in battle."

They turned their attention back to the battle, and sure enough, Kaylie had a second PokeBall out that clearly was Quasimodo's- the emblem of the virtue of kindness had been etched on it before Kaylie had battled Lepida. Trying to not explode with self-doubt, she stared down at Quasimodo's PokeBall in determination, with glimmers of concern and hope flashing in her eyes.

"You're the only hope I have left," she muttered. "Go, Quasimodo!"

The blue light that shot out of the PokeBall formed itself into the shy Graswinemodo- who only had to take one look at the Volcashund glaring down at him before trembling in terror.

- _I-is this the Pokemon that I'm g-going to be facing?_ \- he stammered.

Kaylie nodded. "I know, it looks _really_ scary."

- _I-it is,_ \- Quasi stammered. - _B-but I'm still going to battle it anyway, like you want me to... Is Phoebus still alive?_ -

"Barely," Kaylie responded. "So that's why you're my last hope I have left. Quasi, use Acrobatics!"

- _You got it, Kaylie!_ \- cried Quasi, and with that, he immediately began dashing towards the Volcashund at high speeds, going so fast that two afterimages appeared. As this was happening, he started to glow a bright blue, and proceeded to tackle the Volcashund- hard. The Volcashund on the opposing side howled in pain as he was thrown back. Slowly, he stood back up, growling and glaring over at Quasi. The shy Graswinemodo winced, as always.

- _Sorry,_ \- he whispered.

Kaylie giggled.

"'Sorry?' Ha!" laughed Vulcan. "What is it with that Graswinemodo of yours? Sympathizin' with my Pokemon?"

"Actually, he does that with _every_ Pokemon," Kaylie explained. "He doesn't want to see another Pokemon get hurt in battle."

"Interestin'," mused Vulcan. "Well, he may be sorry for hittin' my Volcashund, but pretty soon, _you're_ gonna be sorry! Give it up for my signature move- CHARCOAL SLIDE!"

Kaylie gasped.

"No!" she exclaimed.

- _Quasi, look out!_ \- Esmeralda cried from the stands.

The Volcashund howled loudly, and both of the volcanoes on his body shook. As Quasi watched in shock, gigantic flaming balls of charcoal started plummeting towards him, and he began to tremble all over. Kaylie watched what was happening in front of her in disbelief, and all at once, her worry and self-doubt became a lot more obvious.

"Dodge it, Quasi!" Kaylie shreiked, barely holding in her doubt.

Hearing her, Quasi attempted to dodge the flaming charcoal that was coming his way- but all of a sudden, one of the balls of charcoal hit him and knocked him back. Kaylie suddenly found herself filled with concern- if Quasi fainted now, then the only one left would be Phoebus... and he was too weak to fight. Kaylie looked on, shaking her head nervously.

"Quasi..." she muttered.

The Graswinemodo landed on the floor, clearly hurt by the Charcoal Slide move. Slowly, he struggled to push himself back up, and for a minute or two, Kaylie thought there might still be a bit of hope. But then, that hope was dashed. Quasi plunged back down to the floor, and Kaylie gasped in shock, tears starting to fill her eyes as all her self-doubt began to make itself a _lot_ more evident.

"Quasi!" she cried, running up to him. "Are you alright?!"

Quasi said nothing. He just groaned.

- _Quasi... No, please..._ \- Esmeralda begged from the sidelines.

Kaylie looked down at the nearly-defeated Graswinemodo, on the verge of tears. She knew for a fact that Quasi was at a disadvantage against Fire-types. And yet... he was one of the strongest battlers Kaylie had ever seen, for all his shyness. But this Volcashund was too powerful for even him to defeat. Immediately, she blamed herself for the inevitable loss that was soon to come. She hadn't been training her Pokemon up enough. She had been too filled with self-doubt to come up with an effective strategy. If she hadn't been so doubting, her Pokemon would have been as strong as Clopin in battle.

 _Clopin..._

She missed him. She genuinely was happy for him because he was teaching at the PokeLatin school, but she missed him with every fiber of her being. Thinking about it more and more didn't help, and eventually, all her bottled-up self-doubt overtook her. Sadly, she looked down, tears in her eyes, and returned Quasi to his PokeBall. On the sidelines, Patrick noticed this and instantly grew concerned. What was going on?

"Kaylie...?" he asked from the sidelines.

"Excuse me?" Kaylie asked Vulcan, her voice trembling.

"Yes?" he asked. "What is it, Kaylie?"

Kaylie looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'd... like to ask if we can stop this battle for a second," she sobbed.

Patrick and Vulcan gasped, but it was the former who was especially shocked. Out of all people in the Feluv region, he certainly hadn't been expecting _Kaylie Rodgers_ to ask to stop a Gym Battle. A horrifying thought came to him: was Kaylie... _forfeiting_ the battle?

"She can't be..." he muttered in disbelief.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kaylie?" Vulcan asked. "Aren't you gonna continue the Gym Battle?"

Kaylie said nothing and just slumped down onto the floor, despondent, and with tears in her eyes.

She sobbed.

"I never thought for a second that I would win the minute I saw your Volcashund," she admitted. "The only Pokemon on my team who would be strong enough to defeat it... isn't here."

Vulcan gasped.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's at the PokeLatin school teaching students," Kaylie sobbed. "And I'm genuinely happy for him, but... if he were here, he'd annihilate your Volcashund. You see, my Touceet... he knows Guillotine."

Vulcan gasped.

"WHAT THE-?!"

Kaylie nodded sadly. "But I have no Guillotine move to use. And now your Volcashund has taken out Quasimodo... and Frollo... and now it's gonna take out Phoebus..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Vulcan, but there's no way I can win this without Clopin."

With that, she sadly trudged off the battlefield, with a stunned and saddened Vulcan- and an equally saddened referee- watching her. In the stands, Patrick, Esme, Switeuk, and Couafarac were watching in shock. Clearly, all of them felt deep concern for Kaylie.

And as for Kaylie herself? She didn't feel as though she could continue the battle any longer. Without Clopin, her mind was filled with self-doubt that was consuming her from within.

"I can't continue this battle," she whispered. "I'm never going to be able to win."

She sighed.

Then all of a sudden, she heard it- a _very_ familiar voice that she thought she'd never hear.

- _Oh, silly you! You can't just give up now,_ mok am!-

 _Clopin?!_

* * *

Stunned, Kaylie turned towards the source of the voice. When she saw who it was, she rubbed her eyes and blinked in disbelief. It couldn't be Clopin- he was out at the PokeLatin school. This had to be a dream. Yet she could make out the form of an extremely happy-go-lucky Touceet in the stands.

She pinched herself. It hurt. This wasn't a dream. She gasped, fully beginning to comprehend what she was witnessing in front of her.

"C-Clopin?!" she gasped, stunned. "I-is it really you?!"

- _Well, of course it's me,_ mok am!- Clopin responded happily, jumping down from the stands. - _Who else would use PokeLatin words at random?_ -

Kaylie was too overcome with emotion. She couldn't believe that Clopin was actually standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, running over to her Touceet happily.

Clopin laughed.

- _Well, actually,_ mok am, _I just decided to drop by to see how the battle was going,_ \- he said. - _But when I enter- what's this? What do I find? Kaylie Rodgers in self-doubt? Because I'm not there?_ -

Kaylie sighed.

"Yep," she muttered. "That's exactly what you found."

- _But didn't you defeat Vulcan's other two Pokemon,_ mok am _? I could clearly see that the Volcashund was out._ -

"I did," Kaylie explained. "But that Volcashund is too strong for me to defeat. He took out Frollo, he nearly took out Quasimodo, and Phoebus is already weakened. I don't think I can defeat him without you."

Clopin laughed.

- _Well, of_ course _you can! Don't say that,_ \- he told her. - _Knowing you, you always are going to have a strategy ready._ -

"I had a strategy planned," Kaylie responded. "I was going to use Phoebus, except he's hurt really badly."

Clopin gasped.

- _Is he fainted?_ \- he asked.

Kaylie shook her head.

"No," she responded, "but he can barely fight. That's put me in a bad situation. And this Volcashund is so strong that he'll probably defeat my Pokemon handily." She sighed. "I was wrong. I was so overcome with self-doubt when you were gone. I tried desperately not to show it, but..."

And in that moment, she did what she didn't want to do in front of Clopin earlier: she started sobbing. All her self-doubt was literally pouring out of her. Clopin looked absolutely heartbroken by this, and gasped in shock before running over to his Trainer.

-Mok am? _Are you alright?_ \- he asked.

Kaylie was sobbing.

"I am not going to be able to win this, Clopin," she sobbed. "I can't."

- _No, you're thinking wrong,_ mok am,- Clopin said gently. - _Look at me._ -

Kaylie glanced up at him, tears still in her eyes. Clopin smiled.

- _You are the greatest Trainer I know,_ \- he said. - _Of course you can win this! You shouldn't be stressing yourself out! Sure, I'm not there battling with you, but what does it matter? You always think of the best strategies. And they don't always involve me using Guillotine to finish the battle off._ -

Kaylie was still despondent. She sighed.

Clopin tilted his head with concern.

- _Come on now, Kaylie,_ \- he said. - _To see a frown on your face like that breaks my poor heart! Trust me. You are an amazing Trainer. I told you that at your father's funeral, and I'm saying it again here._ -

The sudden mention of her father caused Kaylie to look back up at Clopin. The secret weapon of Kaylie's team, who had come from the PokeLatin school to support her, smiled.

- _Believe me,_ \- he said. - _You can win._ -

"Come on, Kaylie!" Patrick cheered.

- _Show 'em what you've got!_ \- exclaimed Switeuk.

"I woulda kicked you out by now if I didn't want us to finish this here Gym Battle!" Vulcan agreed.

Kaylie was shocked. All her friends and her Pokemon were showing a slew of support for her. They _really_ didn't want her to forfeit this battle.

- _See that,_ mok am?- Clopin laughed. - _You've got a_ ton _of people and Pokemon supporting you-_ mok enlütüs! _They don't want you to quit now, and neither do I! So, are you going to show me a smile or not?_ -

Kaylie's eyes flashed with determination. Clopin was right. It didn't matter that he wasn't in the battle as an active participant. _She could do this_. Now determined to win, she stood up and smiled.

"You're right, Clopin," she said, holding up Quasi's PokeBall. "Let's do this."

"YEE-HAW!" cried Vulcan, with his Volcashund howling with joy.

"She's back!" Patrick cried out.

- _Now there's that smile I like to see!_ \- Clopin cheered. - _You go get 'em!_ -

"Quasi, get back out there!" cried Kaylie, throwing her PokeBall in the air.

When it hit the ground, the blue light quickly took Quasi's form. He groaned, clearly still in pain from being hit by the Volcashund's Charcoal Slide move. Kaylie turned to Clopin and winked at him. She had a plan forming in her head.

"Alright, Quasi, don't give up now!" she urged. "Use Bell Chime!"

Quasi nodded.

The bell on his tail glowed a bright green and started to ring as Quasi was surrounded by a green light. Kaylie's PokeBalls also started to glow green, and Quasi was slowly healed of all his injuries. When the green light faded from his body, it faded from the PokeBalls as well, healing all of Kaylie's team members. Kaylie smiled.

"Good going," she said, returning Quasi to his PokeBall. "Thanks."

"So, what Pokémon are ya gonna send out now?" Vulcan asked. "That Watorse of yours, I reckon?"

"You bet," Kaylie responded, taking out Phoebus' PokeBall. "Phoebus, let's go!"

She threw the PokeBall into the air, and in a flash of light, Phoebus stood there ready for battle. When he saw the Volcashund standing in front of him and glaring down, he gasped.

- _Whoa,_ \- he muttered. - _That guy looks tough. But hey, nothing I can't handle!_ \- His eyes were filled with determination: no matter how strong this Volcashund was, he _would_ defeat it. - _Take this! WATER GUN!_ -

He opened his mouth, but much to his surprise- as well as the surprise of everyone watching- he didn't use Water Gun. Instead, what came out of his mouth was a blue, pulsating orb of water, which shot towards the Volcashund. The minute it hit, it exploded in a bursting wave of water which filled the entire room. Phoebus and Kaylie gasped.

"What in the name of-?!" Vulcan cried, shocked by the new move Phoebus had just learned.

- _No way!_ \- Phoebus gasped. - _Kaylie, I just learned Water Pulse!_ -

"That's so awesome!" Kaylie squealed. "With a move like that, we're certainly going to win this thing!"

"Not unless you can take down the move I'm going to use next!" Vulcan shouted. "Volcashund, use Charcoal Slide!"

"Dodge it, Phoebus!" Kaylie ordered.

The Volcashund's volcanoes on his back erupted, and balls of flaming charcoal began flying towards Phoebus. Quickly, he dodged the charcoal, which hit the ground and exploded in a burst of flames. Vulcan was stunned.

"How could he have possibly dodged Charcoal Slide?!" Vulcan muttered, in disbelief.

"Great work, Phoebus!" Kaylie exclaimed. "Now let's finish this! Use Water Pulse and aim it into the volcano on Volcashund's back!"

Phoebus nodded and jumped up to the top of the volcano on Volcashund's back. He opened his mouth, and a blue pulsating ball of water shot out of it and fell right into the hole of the volcano. Vulcan stared at Phoebus in confusion, then over at Kaylie, wondering just what they were planning to do.

"What's the plan, Kaylie?" Patrick asked from the stands.

Kaylie snickered. "You'll see. All I can tell you is that this _will_ defeat Volcashund."

"Defeat?" howled Vulcan. "Ha! You'll _never_ defeat me, ya little whippersnapper! Volcashund, use Charcoal Slide!"

Kaylie smiled, determined. This had been the move she was waiting for. The volcano on Volcashund's back shook and rumbled, and a slew of flaming charcoal balls erupted from the top...

...along with the Water Pulse.

The flaming balls of charcoal started hurtling towards Phoebus, but he'd been anticipating this move. Effortlessly, he dodged each ball of charcoal. But while _those_ orbs exploded upon contact with the ground, the Water Pulse attack bounced up into the air, then started coming for the Volcashund. The Eruption Pokémon was absolutely shocked and terrified at the same time as the Water Pulse attack hit him in the face, knocking him back and causing a huge explosion. Vulcan was stunned. And as for Kaylie, she and Phoebus grinned in triumph. The strategy had worked exactly as planned.

"I bet _that's_ gonna take you down!" Kaylie exclaimed.

And sure enough, when the smoke cleared, it turned out that Kaylie's strategy- and Clopin's pep talk- had worked brilliantly. The once-invincible Volcashund wasn't so invincible now, it seemed, as he laid on his side, swirls in his eyes. Vulcan was stunned. The referee raised a red flag on Vulcan's side.

"Volcashund is unable to battle," the referee announced, "which means that the victory goes to the Pokémon Trainer Kaylie and her Watorse!"

"Yeah!" cheered Kaylie.

"ALRIGHT! YOU GO, KAYLIE!" cheered Patrick from the stands.

- _What did I tell you,_ mok am?!- Clopin exclaimed, running up to her to give his Trainer a hug. - _That was the greatest Gym Battle I've ever seen! I knew you could do it if you believed in yourself!_ -

Kaylie laughed. As it turned out, Clopin coming to watch the battle and raise her spirits was just what she needed.

"Hey, you were right," she remarked. "Thanks, Clopin."

- _Don't mention it,_ \- Clopin responded. - _You came up with the strategy. I just gave you self-confidence._ -

"I must admit, Kaylie," Vulcan said, returning Volcashund to his PokeBall and walking up to Kaylie, "you were one mighty fine battler out there. And you've got a mighty fine team, too. I really enjoyed battling ya."

Kaylie blushed.

"Thanks, Vulcan," she replied.

"Hey, is that your Touceet ya told me about?" Vulcan asked, pointing to Clopin.

Kaylie nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"Well, lookie here! Your Touceet is certainly a motivator."

- _You bet I am!_ \- Clopin confirmed. - _And I know PokeLatin, too.-_

"You know PokeLatin?!" gasped Vulcan. "YEE-HAW! Ya gotta teach me! I've been wantin' to learn PokeLatin for months!"

Kaylie laughed.

"How about we get the Gym Badge _first?_ " she asked.

Vulcan shrugged. "Fair deal."

* * *

After Quasimodo's signature use of Bell Chime to heal everybody's Pokémon, Kaylie, Vulcan, Patrick, and their Pokémon stood outside the Gym.

"Ya put up a good fight there, Kaylie," Vulcan admitted. "Gotta say, ya sure are somethin'. For your accomplishments, please take this." He took out the box that the Gym Badge was in, and when he opened it up, Kaylie could see that the badge resembled a flaming ball of charcoal, similar to the ones during Charcoal Slide. Kaylie squealed.

"No way!" she gushed. "My second badge!"

"Yep, that there is the Charcoal Badge," Vulcan said. "Proof of your victory. And proof of mine, I reckon."

Patrick laughed.

- _Congratulations, Kaylie!_ \- Switeuk exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was a pretty great battle if I've ever seen one," Patrick agreed. "How'd you come up with that strategy, by the way?"

"I happened to notice that when Volcashund uses Charcoal Slide, everything shoots out of the volcano on his back," Kaylie replied. "So I decided to use that factor to his disadvantage. But of course, I may have never found the confidence in myself to come up with that strategy if it hadn't been for Clopin."

The optimistic Touceet blushed, giggling.

- _Thank you,_ mok am,- he said.

"So, now that this battle's over," Kaylie asked, "what do you want to do now, Vulcan?"

"Get right back on rehab!" Vulcan exclaimed. "I have never felt so good to be alive in my entire life! Who knows? Maybe I'll make an anti-smoking commercial. Oh! And I could have y'all star in it!"

"Uh, Vulcan?" Kaylie replied. "We'd... rather not."

Vulcan paused, and the whole group laughed, delighted that Vulcan had redeemed himself in battle after months of doing anti-herbs. But more than anything, Kaylie was delighted to have won her second Gym Battle- even without Clopin. She looked down at the Touceet who had helped her gain her self-confidence in battle and smiled broadly, delighted to have a Pokémon like him around.

Maybe he _had_ helped her win, after all.

* * *

 **Alright, readers, that is it for Chapter 15! What did you think of it? Did you enjoy the Gym Battle? Were you expecting Clopin to come back to help Kaylie regain her self-confidence, or was that a total surprise to you? Are you excited for Kaylie's next Gym Battle? Let me know in the comments section! I'll see you next time with Chapter 16, "All Fired Up," in which Frollo tries to give Quasi assertiveness training. However, poor Quasi is terrified to take part... Why? You'll have to wait to find out! It's been a while since I've done a Quasi-focused chapter, hasn't it? I'll see you then! As always,** ** _bïlokautik_!**

 **PokeLatin Key:**

 **bïlokautik (bye-lohk-ow-teek): goodbye**

 **mok** **enlütüs (mohk ehn-loo-toos): me included**


	17. Chapter 16: All Fired Up

**_Prïket_ , readers, and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Opal and Garnet! I'm sure you've missed having an episode focused on Quasimodo (when was the last time that happened? Episode 4?) Well, prepare for your wishes to be granted, because this is Chapter 17, "All Fired Up"! In this chapter, Frollo offers to give the demure Quasimodo assertiveness lessons, after a letter arrives from one of Quasimodo's old abusive Trainers saying that he will come to retrieve his Pokemon. However, poor Quasimodo is terrified out of his wits, believing firmly from what he's seen on TV that assertiveness will turn you into a jerk.**

 **Yeah, as you can tell, I'm getting a bit more into character development and character background with this chapter, and that's something I plan to do more and more often as the series goes on. There are scheduled to be 126 chapters, so you've got a slew of Opal and Garnet coming your way. With this chapter, I think you'll be surprised to see how Quasi grows a spine. What happens then? Well, you'll have to find out! As usual, I do not own Pokemon, Disney, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , or _Hamilton_ (there's a "Burn" parody in this). Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 16: All Fired Up

 _Poor Quasimodo was bullied before_

 _He had ever met Kaylie_

 _So he's shocked when a letter arrives in the mail_

 _And it's from that same bully_

 _But poor Quasi can't stand up for himself_

 _For assertiveness has no aplomb_

 _At least in his mind, but he'll soon quickly find out the truth_

 _FROM THE MIND OF NOTRE DAME... (de Lumiose)_

* * *

It was the day after Kaylie's battle against Vulcan, and on their way to the next city, the group had decided to stop for the day. Resting in a field, Kaylie and Patrick, as well as their Pokemon, were chowing down on bowls of delicious food. When she had finished eating, Kaylie turned to Patrick, excited.

"So, Patrick," she said, "now that I'm finished my second Gym Battle against Vulcan... what city should we go to next?"

"Hang on, let me see," Patrick responded, taking out his map. "Well, it says here that the next city with a Gym in it is Sedimeg City..."

"Then that's where we go next!" Kaylie declared. "Who's the Gym Leader?"

- _Andrea_ ,- Frollo responded. - _She specializes in Ground-types, I hear._ -

"Ground-types?" Kaylie responded. "Well, then, Quasimodo and Phoebus should be perfect against her! Not to mention Clopin, of course."

- _Of course, I'm immune to Ground-type moves,_ \- Clopin pointed out.

"Well, then you're _definitely_ going to be used," Kaylie said.

Clopin laughed.

- _Kaylie! Everyone! Look at this!_ -

Kaylie turned to find Quasimodo running towards her, holding a letter in his mouth. By the time he reached her, he was almost out of breath. Kaylie took the letter he was carrying in his mouth and opened it.

"A letter?" she asked.

"What's it say, Kaylie?" asked Patrick, wanting to know.

Kaylie cleared her throat and read:

"Dear Quasimodo,

"You may not remember me, but I am your old Trainer. Before you met Kaylie, I picked you out at Professor Maple's lab. My name is Dominic, and I have heard through the grapevine that you are now owned by a female Trainer named Kaylie Rodgers. I could not be more happy for you. Back when I owned you, I never wanted to send you back to the lab. Honestly, I loved you. But you were so shy and weak that I thought you didn't like me. I didn't think you were worth owning anymore. If anything, I'd like to meet your current Trainer and see how she is handling you. Sincerely, Dominic."

Kaylie looked over at Quasimodo, shocked. She hadn't known that Quasi had had another Trainer before her- and based on what was written in the letter, it seemed as though this "Dominic" had rejected poor Quasi for his shyness. She knew how shy Quasi was, but she had never imagined in a million years that someone would reject him for it.

"You... had a Trainer before me?" she asked, stunned.

Quasi nodded. - _Dominic was my first Trainer, and he treated me with the utmost respect back then. We would always battle together, and he kept telling me that I had to get stronger and stronger. But..._ \- He sighed. - _I was too shy. And one day, he decided to take me back to the lab. We had a tearful goodbye, and then... he was gone. Nobody picked me again for years. Until you._ -

"Wow," Kaylie muttered, shocked. "I can't believe that your old Trainer would throw you away like that. You honestly shouldn't be blaming yourself. If anything, this Dominic trainer's the one to blame."

Patrick nodded. "That move was pretty cruel."

- _Cruel?!_ \- gasped Quasi. - _Oh, no. Not at all! Dominic was very kind to me. He didn't throw me away because he was cruel. He released me because I was shy. I'm so happy that he's come back to visit me._ -

- _Do you really think you should be happy?_ \- Frollo asked. - _What kinds of training methods did he use on you?_ -

Quasi shook. Compared to Kaylie's methods, Dominic's had been a bit... extreme. Still, in his mind, he knew that Dominic had been doing it all for his own good. He looked down.

- _Well... he would make me eat lots of food really fast in order to get stronger,_ \- he said. - _He would force me to participate in battles that I never wanted to participate in, and never let me use Bell Chime. And if I ever did try to use Bell Chime, he would put me on a post and have me stay there while he called me weak and a wimp. He referred to me as weak on a number of occasions, as a matter of fact._ -

Frollo blinked in surprise. These were _extremely_ cruel methods of treating Pokemon. Poor Quasi shouldn't have had to go through that. Yet... he let his old Trainer do those things to him?

- _And... you_ let _him do all that?_ \- he gasped.

Quasi looked down.

- _W-well... y-yes, I-I mean, I-_ \- he stammered. - _I-I-I was weak and helpless. I still am weak and helpless. He was doing those things because he loved me._ -

- _He was doing those things to make you feel bad about yourself,_ \- Frollo countered. - _You are not weak or helpless, Quasimodo, and nobody should ever drill that into your head. What you are is in need of assertiveness training._ -

Quasi gasped.

- _A-a-assertiveness... training?!_ \- he stammered.

Frollo nodded.

- _Yes. You have to learn to stand up for yourself, Quasi. It'll help you a lot in life, and you might even have the courage to stand up to your former trainer._ -

- _W-why should I stand up to my former trainer?_ \- Quasi asked.

- _Do you not see the point?!_ \- snapped Frollo. - _He was abusive! He never loved you at all! The only reason he would ever turn you in to the lab was because he wanted to get rid of you, and you let him do that! You are shy to a fault, Quasi. I know you can battle, but you need to learn to be assertive without getting physical._ -

- _B-but... I-I-_ -

- _Look, your old Trainer is coming, and I have a very bad feeling that he's only coming here to do something terrible to you. Did you_ enjoy _being put onto a pole? Did you enjoy being called weak and helpless by your Trainer?!_ -

Quasi hesitated.

- _W-well... n-no, but he-_ -

- _That's exactly the point!_ \- Frollo insisted. - _You can't let people push you around and have them do horrible things to you. If you don't like what your old Trainer did to you, then you've got to let him know that._ -

- _I c-can't let him know that!_ \- squeaked Quasi. - _He- he might hate me._ -

- _So?_ \- Frollo asked. - _He honestly deserves to hear those words._ -

- _Exactly!_ \- Clopin agreed. - _He's so cruel it's hard for me to fathom!_ -

- _B-but that's what you- you don't... He- he wasn't-_ \- stammered Quasi.

- _You have no idea of his true motives,_ \- Frollo said. - _And it's all because of how submissive you were. Trust me. If you become a bit more assertive, you'll find that your life will be so much easier. Did it please you to have to be abandoned by Dominic?_ -

Quasi thought about it. No, it certainly hadn't pleased him. One minute he was with a loving Trainer, the next he was back in the lab. He shook. He could still remember the day he was abandoned by Dominic, clear as day.

FLASHBACK

 _The Graswinemodo was delighted. His Trainer, Dominic, had just told him he'd be taking him someplace very special, and he couldn't wait to see where it was. Maybe it'd be the Graswinemodo Tower. After all, that place had just opened, so it would make sense that Dominic would want to go there._

 _He heard a door open, and his heart raced._

 _Wait. A_ door?

 _The Graswinemodo Tower didn't have doors. All it had were tunnels leading into the tower. Dominic had to be taking him someplace else. He looked around him. It was the professor's lab. But why would Dominic be taking him to the professor's lab? The Graswinemodo was extremely confused. He saw the professor come towards Dominic._

 _"Hello, Dominic," she asked. "What are you doing here?"_

 _The Graswinemodo was too confused to hear anything else. The poor Pokemon didn't know what was happening. All of a sudden, he felt himself being placed in the arms of the professor, who put him on a table. Next to him were an Emberhund and a Watorse. What was going on? The Graswinemodo wanted to cry out; try to do anything to get answers._

 _He looked up. Dominic was staring down at him sadly._

 _"Well... I suppose this is goodbye," he said._

 _Goodbye? Was Dominic... releasing him? The poor Graswinemodo cried and watched in sadness and confusion as Dominic, his faithful Trainer, left. The door was shut, and all was dark. The Graswinemodo looked down, sadly. He didn't want to have to experience that again. A dozen questions were going through his mind- namely, why in the world would his Trainer abandon him?_

 _One thing was for sure- he would never interact with another Trainer as long as he lived._

END FLASHBACK

Quasi sighed. He didn't want to ever have to experience that again. Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded.

- _A-alright,_ \- he said nervously. - _I-I guess I'll do it._ -

- _Good._ \- Frollo nodded and turned to Kaylie. - _If you don't mind, Kaylie, we'll be out in the field. Rocky, Clopin and I will be giving Quasimodo assertiveness lessons._ -

- _I get to help Quasi with his training?!_ \- Rocky shreiked, running across the field. - _Awww, man! This'll be a blast!_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"Alright," she said. "Good luck, you guys! Especially you, Quasi."

- _Thank you very much,_ \- Quasi replied.

With that, the group went off. Quasi shook, absolutely terrified. Why did he ever agree to do this? If he kept this up, he'd become a jerk, just like what he'd seen from assertiveness lessons on TV. And if there was one thing he knew for sure, he did _not_ want to become a jerk!

He whimpered. Clopin ran up to him, concerned.

- _Oh?_ \- he asked. - _What's the matter,_ mok am?-

Quasi said nothing. He didn't want to tell Clopin, in case Frollo heard. Frollo would think it was ridiculous. Yet he was clearly terrified. He whimpered again.

- _Come on, tell me..._ \- Clopin urged.

Quasi shook his head. - _It-it's nothing, Clopin. You'd find it ridiculous._ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Quasi, you silly one!_ \- he giggled. - _Come on now! I won't find it ridiculous! Like I always say, you can tell Clopin anything._ -

- _Oh... I-I don't know what Frollo would think..._ -

- _Why are you worried about what Frollo would think?_ -

Quasi hesitated.

- _W-well... y-you see- it-it's about the-_ -

- _Quasi?_ -

It was Frollo's voice. Quasi took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He didn't want to break out stammering like crazy at any moment. But he was so terrified...

- _Y-yes?_ \- Quasi asked.

Frollo smiled.

- _Allow us to start this assertiveness training,_ \- he said. - _Rocky, could you stand over there, please?_ -

- _Sure thing!_ \- Rocky affirmed, running over to an area of the field where Quasi would get his lessons.

- _Thank you, Rocky,_ \- Frollo said. - _Now, Quasi, I think we should start this off with a little role-play._ -

- _Role-play?!_ \- gasped Clopin. - _Oh, Quasi, this is going to be so much fun!_ -

Frollo laughed.

- _Yes, I'm sure it will be for you, Clopin,_ \- he said. - _Now watch closely, Quasimodo. Rocky's going to be playing a bully who's trying to make your life miserable._ -

Quasi gasped. Rocky growled, getting into character as the "bully."

- _W-what am I supposed to do?_ \- Quasi stammered.

- _This is where assertiveness comes in,-_ Frollo responded, walking over to Rocky. _-Watch and learn._ \- He turned to Rocky. - _Rocky?_ -

- _Yeah?_ \- Rocky whispered.

- _You're still the bully._ -

- _Oh._ \- Rocky growled. - _I DON'T LIKE QUASIMODO HE'S A BIG FAT WIMP!_ -

Quasi whimpered and cowered behind Rocky. Frollo growled.

- _Do you mind, you ignorant bully?!_ \- he snapped, playing along and "defending" Quasimodo. - _Quasimodo is not a wimp- he is my friend and you should know better than to bully him like that! Now quit your bullying this instant, for I have half the mind to tell your mother what you've been up to!_ -

- _HA! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!_ \- growled Rocky.

- _Well, then I will tell your_ father _what you've been up to!_ -

Rocky jumped back, seemingly submitting.

- _Okay, okay, you got me,_ \- he sighed.

Quasi was frozen in fear. He wasn't one to enjoy confrontation, acted or not, and Frollo flat-out yelling at Rocky as his method of assertiveness terrified him. He'd seen things like this on TV before, where the character who was trying to be assertive would take Frollo's approach, and would always end up being a jerk. If this was the way Frollo was trying to teach Quasi assertiveness, it bordered for him on near-aggression. Despite the fact that he was now fond of battles, that wasn't quite his style. Frollo and Rocky dropped their acts, and the former turned to a terrified Quasimodo.

- _See?_ \- he said. - _Just like that. Now you try._ -

- _Eep!_ \- squeaked Quasi. - _O-o-okay, then..._ -

Tentatively, he stepped forward as Rocky got back into character, growling and snarling at Quasimodo. Quasi was terrified, but tried not to show it in front of Frollo. Nervously, he turned back towards Frollo, who nodded. Quasi took a breath and tried to put on a brave face.

- _What are you doing, wimp?_ \- snarled Rocky mockingly.

- _I- oh..._ \- stammered Quasi, losing confidence.

- _Come on, Quasi!_ \- Clopin urged. - _You can do it! Assert yourself!_ -

Quasi was conflicted. He stared down, nervously, trying to ask himself what to do. He didn't want to let Frollo down, but he was too wary of what he might say or do next. He'd seen it on TV. Any second, he could become a jerk. But Frollo wasn't a jerk. If Frollo could do it, then so could he...

He stepped forward.

- _I-I'm not a wimp,_ \- he said, trying to sound confident. Yet his ears drooped with intense fear. - _Y-you shouldn't- I have half the mind to- ohhhh..._ -

Fear completely overtook him, and within seconds, he had been reduced to a cowering, stammering mess. He felt as though his heart had dropped to the bottom of his stomach- had he let Frollo down? Rocky, who was still playing the bully, laughed.

- _Are you serious?_ \- he scoffed. - _That's no way to assert yourself!_ -

- _B-but I-_ \- began Quasi. - _Oh... I-I'm sorry, Frollo... I don't know if I can do this..._ -

Frollo walked up to him, concerned.

- _Quasi... Is something wrong?_ \- he asked.

- _That's what I've been trying to ask him,_ \- Clopin said. - _He seemed terrified when the assertiveness lessons were brought forth to him. But he says that you'll find it ridiculous._ -

- _Are you okay, Quasimodo?_ \- Frollo asked, his concern growing.

Quasi shook.

- _N-no..._ \- he stammered.

- _Well, then, what's the matter?_ -

Quasi hesitated.

- _I-I can't tell you,_ \- he said. - _It's silly. You'll laugh at me._ -

- _I won't laugh at you, Quasimodo._ -

- _That's what you say... Ohhh..._ -

Frollo turned to Clopin.

- _I sense this might be a self-esteem issue,_ \- he whispered.

Clopin nodded. Frollo turned back towards Quasi.

- _Quasi, I'm your friend. I promise you I won't laugh at you. I sense that you don't feel as though you are confident enough to assert yourself. That's okay. Most Pokemon who start taking assertiveness lessons aren't so confident in the beginning themselves._ -

- _Or maybe..._ \- Clopin mused.

Frollo turned to him.

- _Maybe it's not self-confidence at all,_ -Clopin proposed. - _Maybe it's the method that might have scared him._ -

Frollo blinked. -My _method?_ \- He turned to Quasi. - _Did it scare you, Quasimodo?_ -

Quasi nodded.

- _Do forgive me, Quasimodo,_ \- Frollo apologized. - _Perhaps another method of assertiveness will serve you well? Still, I know that you can be assertive if you at least try to be._ -

Quasi stopped shaking and blinked. He had known that his friends were supportive of him, but he'd never realized until now how different it was from Dominic's methods of making him feel better. Another flashback played in his mind, as he thought back to one particular battle he'd had with Dominic.

FLASHBACK

 _Another battle lost._

 _The poor Graswinemodo had never felt such regret in his life. He'd let down his Trainer again, he just knew it. And to think it should have been easy to defeat the opposing Watorse. He looked up. He saw Dominic look down angrily. Tears came to the poor Graswinemodo's eyes. How could he have let his Trainer down like this?_

 _"This is why you're such a nuisance," Dominic muttered angrily. "Come on."_

 _The Graswinemodo's heart sunk. He_ was _a nuisance. Dominic was absolutely right. Crying out, he ran after his Trainer, tears in his eyes. Dominic turned to him angrily._

 _"What are you crying about?" he snapped. "You lost. Quit your crying and suck it up. The only way you can win next time is if you continue to train and get stronger. You don't want me to put you on that pole again, do you?" He walked off. "Now let's go."_

 _Of course he didn't want to be put on the pole. How was that supposed to make him feel any better? Sadly, the Graswinemodo looked down and held back his tears, then ran off after his Trainer, his heart sinking lower than the_ Titanic _had in 1912._

 _He had a lot of training ahead._

END FLASHBACK

Quasi looked down. Up until now, he'd never considered the possibility that Dominic might have used him as a tool. Yet comparing what Frollo and Clopin had done to make him feel better to what Dominic would have done... all of a sudden, he was starting to question if maybe, Frollo had been right about Dominic being an abusive Trainer.

He shook his head. No matter what Dominic did, he had loved him. Frollo was probably just exaggerating.

- _Quasi? Come in, Quasi?_ -

- _GAH!_ -

Clopin's voice startled him. Quasi immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned back towards Clopin, who giggled.

- _There you are,_ mok am!- he cried. - _I thought you were out of it for a second._ -

- _Oh, n-no!_ \- cried Quasi, shaking his head. - _That's not true at all! I was just thinking about Dominic._ -

Clopin blinked.

- _Dominic?_ \- he asked.

- _Um... y-yes,_ \- replied Quasi.

- _Well, then... did you happen to hear what Frollo said?_ -

- _A-about using another method of assertiveness? Yes._ -

- _Good! Because I'm going to show you how I do it._ -

Quasi gasped.

- _Wait. I-is it your "Court of Miracles" routine?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Sort of,_ \- he said. - _Watch and learn._ -

With that, he ran over and hid in a bush, while Rocky got back in character. He looked around for Clopin, growling.

- _Come on, you little punk,_ \- he muttered. - _Where are ya? I'm gonna get ya!_ -

- _You'll have to find me first!_ \- Clopin laughed, running to hide behind a tree.

Rocky laughed quizzaciously. - _That should be an easy task._ -

He looked around, and at that moment, Clopin decided the time was right. While the "bully" was thoroughly distracted, Clopin jumped out from behind the tree and bounded into the air, shouting his signature -LIMER CA, TOK SANPÜT!- line. Rocky faked mock fear, staring right into the eyes of Clopin as he pretended to hit him with a Wing Attack move. He jumped back down, and Rocky fell to the floor, pretending to have fainted.

Clopin giggled.

- _Maybe next time you'll think before you start bullying anyone else!_ \- he teased.

Quasi was still terrified. It was better than Frollo's method, sure, but this was straight-up aggression, and Quasi didn't want to have to be aggressive in order to assert himself. He trembled as Clopin turned to him.

- _Now you try,_ \- he said.

Quasi whimpered.

- _I-I'm sorry, Clopin,_ \- he stammered. - _I-it's just that... your method is a bit too aggressive for me._ -

- _But it's like battling!_ \- Clopin protested. - _You like that now!_ -

Quasi sighed.

- _I know,_ \- he said. - _B-but I want to assert myself without being physical towards anybody._ \- He looked up at Clopin. - _I'm sorry, Clopin. D-did I let you down?_ -

- _Oh, no you didn't, Quasi,_ \- Clopin said gently, hugging him. - _It's alright. You're trying, at least. And that's really all that matters, isn't it?_ -

Quasi smiled.

- _I-I guess it is,_ \- he said.

"Quasi! Clopin! Frollo! Rocky!" called Kaylie. "Food's ready!"

- _FOOD?!_ \- shreiked Rocky happily, running towards Kaylie. - _Aw, YEAH! Here I come!_ -

Quasi laughed. - _Let's go, Clopin._ -

They walked back towards Kaylie, and all the while, Quasi felt more and more embarrassed. He didn't want to have let Frollo down. But he just couldn't be assertive without freaking out like crazy. At least Clopin knew he was trying, but if he and Frollo ever found out the reason he was so terrified to be assertive...

He looked down, terrified. He was so anxious, so embarrassed...

He took a deep breath. There was no reason to worry about it now. Food was on the way, and he could barely wait.

He ran up towards Kaylie.

* * *

"So, Frollo... how's Quasi's assertiveness training going?" asked Kaylie. "Has he made any progress yet?"

Frollo laughed and turned to Quasi, who was eating his food.

- _Well... he still hasn't quite got the hang of this assertiveness thing yet,_ \- he said. - _Every time he tries to assert himself, he breaks down in a stuttering mess. Apparently, he doesn't really like the methods we're using._ -

"Oh," said Kaylie. "Well, I'm sure he'll get the hang of it soon. Won't you, Quasi?"

Quasi gulped.

- _M-maybe..._ \- he stammered sadly.

Kaylie laughed.

"Don't worry, Quasi," she said. "I'm sure you'll get it soon. Just keep trying."

Quasi looked down. Kaylie was encouraging him? He really was starting to have flashbacks now. This wasn't what Dominic would have done at all. Kaylie appreciated his shyness, yet encouraged him to assert himself. Dominic, on the other hand...

FLASHBACK

 _"Come on, Graswinemodo! Take that Pikachu down!"_

 _The Graswinemodo cowered. He wasn't one to battle, and hurting other Pokemon genuinely scared him. But now here was Dominic, forcing him to take part in a battle he didn't want to be a part of. He turned to Dominic, his eyes communicating nothing but fear. Dominic groaned angrily._

 _"Did you not hear me?" he snapped. "I said, take that Pikachu down! Haven't you ever had a battle before? Or seen one before, at least?" He sighed. "Sweet Arceus, it's as though you want to stay a weakling."_

 _The Graswinemodo was crushed. Why didn't his Trainer understand? He didn't want to stay a weakling. He wanted to be strong. He was just too shy to let him know that. He wanted to say something, but his Trainer wouldn't understand. Dominic didn't believe in the power of TST devices._

 _He looked up, tears coming to his eyes._

 _"I know what you're thinking," said Dominic coldly._

 _The Graswinemodo gasped._

 _"You want to tell me that you're too shy to battle that thing," he said. "Well, you're wrong. You're not shy. And even if you are, that doesn't make you any good. All it wants to make me do is get rid of you."_

 _Get rid of him? What did that mean?_

 _It sounded like Dominic wanted to put him back on the pole again. He looked down and sighed. He didn't want to, but he had to do it._

 _Steeling his courage, he ran towards the Watorse and tackled him- and was filled with instant regret for haven done so._

 _Oh, how he feared battling._

END FLASHBACK

Quasi broke out of his thoughts and looked down. He shook his head. Dominic wasn't abusive. He just didn't happen to realize it. He _was_ shy. He didn't want to battle the Watorse. Somebody had to tell him.

He stood up. Confidence streaked through him. All of a sudden, he didn't feel so shy anymore. He ran back down into the field where he had done his assertiveness training, and there he stood.

He imagined Dominic was there. And he wanted to tell him. All the memories of what he had experienced with Dominic came back to him.

He wanted to scream.

He turned back towards Frollo and nodded. He was still a little bit nervous, but it wasn't like Dominic was actually there...

- _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!_ \- he screamed.

He glared over at the invisible Dominic. Frollo looked up in shock.

- _Do my ears decieve me...?_ \- he muttered.

- _It's like you don't know me at all, Dominic!_ \- cried Quasimodo. - _I am shy! I am_ not _a weakling! And I don't want to stay one, either! I want to get stronger, but the only problem is that I'm too shy to battle! But you don't understand that! You only think that I'm weak! I'm not! I DON'T WANT TO BATTLE! AND YOU BETTER UNDERSTAND THAT BEFORE I-_ -

He stopped. What was he saying? He wasn't too shy to battle now. Nowadays, Dominic would be _proud_ of him. He looked down as all his anger left him. His confidence, however, remained.

- _If you could see me now, Dominic..._ \- he muttered, breathing heavily.

- _Quasi...!_ -

He gasped. It was Clopin's voice. Immediately, all his confidence left him, replaced once again by fear as he whirled around, terrified, to face an ecstatic Clopin and a proud Frollo.

- _C-Clopin?_ \- he stammered. - _Y-you heard...?_ -

Clopin gasped in excitement.

- _That... was... AMAZING!_ \- he exclaimed happily, running up to Quasi in excitement. - _You did it,_ mok am!-

- _D-did what?_ -

- _You asserted yourself!_ \- Clopin cried. - _You were so amazing!_ -

Quasi gasped.

- _I did?_ -

Frollo nodded. - _I could not be more proud of you, Quasimodo. It seems as though my method has finally grown on you._ -

Frollo's method...?

Quasi gasped. It suddenly dawned on him that he had just used Frollo's method of assertiveness against Dominic- the one that bordered on near-aggression. Tears came to his eyes. He knew it then. He'd seen it on TV. At any moment, he'd continue to use that method and become a jerk to all his friends.

- _Oh, no..._ \- he gasped.

Clopin tilted his head.

- _Why "oh, no"?_ \- he asked. - _You were great!_ -

But Quasi didn't hear him. He sobbed loudly and ran off, regret and fear flooding him. Concerned, Clopin and Frollo ran after him, wanting to know what was going on.

- _Quasimodo!_ \- cried Frollo.

- _Wait up!_ \- Clopin added.

Quasi was still sobbing. He eventually got to a tree at the edge of the field and started sobbing profusely. Why had he ever done what he did? He hadn't wanted to act like a jerk right in front of his best friends. They told him that he had just asserted himself. He had, and he was happy that he had made his friends proud. But now he knew... if he kept it up like this...

- _Are you alright,_ mok am?- Clopin asked, running up to him.

Quasi looked up at the concerned Clopin and Frollo and shook his head.

- _No,_ \- he whispered. - _No, I'm not alright. I'm a jerk now, that's what I am._ -

- _Why in the world would you say that?_ \- Frollo asked.

Quasi sighed. As ridiculous as it was, he knew he had to tell them.

- _D-do you know why I became a stammering mess the first time I tried your method, Frollo?_ \- he asked.

- _Because it scared you,_ \- Frollo inferred.

- _Well... it did,_ \- Quasi replied. - _Just not in the way you might have thought. You see... honestly, when you told me that I would be getting assertiveness training..._ \- He hesitated.

- _Yes?_ \- Frollo asked.

Quasi looked down, slightly embarrassed.

- _This may sound ridiculous, but... I-I freaked out,_ \- he admitted. - _I was terrified._ -

Clopin gasped.

- _You were?_ \- he asked, concerned. - _B-but why?_ -

Quasi sighed.

- _I had seen TV shows before where characters got assertiveness training just like what you gave me,_ \- he said. - _And many of them- if not all- ended up using Frollo's method of assertiveness. But they all took it too far, and... they became complete jerks. And ever since that moment, I... I've been terrified to assert myself_.-

- _So... you just believed what you saw on TV?_ \- Frollo asked.

Quasi nodded. - _Yeah. I was afraid that I would become a jerk_.-

- _And you're not a jerk,_ \- Frollo assured him. - _You are the virtue of kindness, for Arceus' sake. What you see on television isn't always an accurate representation of reality. You shouldn't always believe everything you see on TV, and for your information, when you stood up to the invisible Dominic, you weren't being a jerk at all. As I told you before, he deserved to hear those words_.-

- _Really?_ \- Quasi responded, brightening.

Frollo nodded. - _Besides, I'm sure you would be cautious before you ever got the opportunity to go too far.-_

Quasi smiled.

- _Thanks, Frollo,_ \- he said.

- _You are very welcome,_ \- Frollo responded.

Quasi paused.

- _But... I'm still not a fan of your method,_ \- he said. - _To me, i-it borders on near aggression. The point is... I just want to be able to assert myself without having to yell at everybody like you do._ -

He stopped. He'd just realized something.

- _Wait a second..._ -

- _What?_ \- Frollo asked.

- _What is it?_ \- added Clopin.

Quasi looked up at them.

- _Both of you have your own methods of assertiveness,_ \- Quasi realized. - _So... why can't I have my own method? It can be one that's still effective, yet doesn't revolve around me screaming at everyone!_ -

- _Now you're talking,_ mok am!- Clopin cried. - _You go find yourself that method you want to use, and I'm almost positive it'll work against Dominic!_ -

Quasi smiled, but at that moment...

"He's here!" Kaylie called.

Quasi gasped. Dominic was here already? All of a sudden, he felt a barrage of excitement surging through him. He didn't care a thing anymore about what Dominic had done to him in the past, all that he had misunderstood about him. For now, he was just excited to see him again.

- _He's here!_ \- cried Quasi happily. - _I can't wait to see him again!_ -

Frollo snickered.

- _And_ I _can't wait to see just how abusive he was to you, Quasi,_ \- he said. He turned to Clopin. - _Let's go, Clopin_.-

With that, Frollo and Clopin ran off, and Quasi excitedly followed suit. He could barely believe it. His old Trainer had arrived! He couldn't wait to tell him about all the adventures he'd had with Kaylie, about the virtues, about his newfound skills in battle...

He got to the top- and saw him.

* * *

Quasi gasped with excitement. He instantly recognized Dominic the moment he saw him. He was a tall, African-American male with short black hair- and he was exactly as Quasimodo remembered. Seeing his old Trainer, Quasi ran up to him excitedly.

- _Dominic!_ \- he cried happily. - _It's me!_ -

"Quasimodo!" Dominic exclaimed, with mock happiness that Quasi didn't catch. "How are you? I'm so happy to see you! How has life been with this new Trainer of yours?" He paused. "Wait... YOU CAN TALK?! How is that possible?!"

- _Talking Spirit Telepathy,_ \- Quasi responded. - _You never believed in it before, remember?_ -

Dominic laughed.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Well, I believe in it now."

Kaylie marched up to Dominic, with nothing but anger flowing through her. She knew that Dominic was faking all this.

"Alright, Dominic," she snapped, grabbing his shirt collar, "why'd you ever decide to throw poor Quasimodo away like that? You ruined his life, you know!"

- _He didn't throw me away!_ \- Quasi protested. - _He sounded extremely nice in his letter. And he seems happy to see me again here._ -

At that moment, Dominic's face changed from warm and inviting to a cold glare. His true feelings towards Quasimodo- nothing but pure hatred- were out in full force. Angrily, he shoved Kaylie away and glared down into Quasimodo's eyes. All of a sudden, Quasimodo was filled with fear and confusion. What had happened to his Trainer?

- _D-Dominic?_ \- he stammered.

Dominic pointed an accusing finger at his Pokemon.

"You know why I threw you away, wimp?" he snarled. "Because I hated you. I hated you from the moment I saw your ugly hunchback. You are an absolute disgrace of a Pokemon. All those times I abused you... it was on purpose! I hated you! You couldn't even battle, for Arceus' sake!"

Quasi gasped. Dominic... _hated_ him? He thought he was _ugly?_ He couldn't believe it. Up until now, he'd always thought that Dominic loved him!

- _W-what?_ \- gasped Quasimodo, hurt. - _B-but I thought-_ -

"I faked every form of love I ever gave you," Dominic growled. "I faked my sad goodbye. I was happy to give you away. But I never wanted you to experience what love feels like. That's why I came to take you away from this Kaylie trainer. For all I knew, she was loving you. And you should never experience that! You should be experiencing a life as ugly as that hump on your back!" He sighed. "I wanted to throw you in a ditch! I wanted to throw you in the ocean! _**I WANTED YOU TO DIE!**_ "

Kaylie gasped.

- _S-so that letter... was all a lie?!_ \- Quasi gasped.

Dominic scoffed. "Duh."

Quasi couldn't believe it. After all that time... after constantly believing that Dominic wasn't an abusive trainer, that he was sweet and kind and loving... _this_ was what he really thought of him? As a tool? He couldn't believe it. Frollo had been right all the time. Dominic was an abusive Trainer after all. At that moment, all form of affection for Dominic left Quasi for good. He knew it then. He wasn't going to take it anymore.

He wasn't going to take anything that Dominic had done to him.

He wasn't going to take the years of abuse.

He wasn't going to take the fake love that Dominic showed him.

Not anymore. He was going to stay loyal to Kaylie.

 _No matter what!_

Anger coursed through him, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before in his life. How could he have been betrayed like this? Of course, he decided he'd rather not show it by screaming in front of Dominic's face. He turned to Frollo, and was instantly filled with regret.

- _You were right, Frollo,_ \- he muttered. - _I'm sorry that I ever doubted you._ -

Frollo nodded, forgiving Quasi.

Quasi turned back to Dominic angrily.

- _And as for_ you, _Dominic..._ -

He spoke almost in a whisper- and that was dozens times scarier than Frollo's method. Immediately, the normally haughty Dominic froze back in fear.

"Wha-? What you glaring at me for?" he gasped.

Quasi stepped forward. He wasn't going to let Dominic keep abusing him anymore.

- _I thought that you loved me,_ \- he said angrily. - _I thought that you were the best Trainer in the world. But I was wrong. And now I realize that I should never have been loyal to you. I see now that you are nothing more than abusive, cruel, cold-hearted... I am no longer satisfied with the way you treated me, and I will never be satisfied again. You know, Dominic, you had always told me that the world was a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it... is people like_ you.-

Dominic was terrified, and Frollo and Clopin gasped in shock at how assertive Quasi had become. They knew right away that _he wasn't backing down_. Dominic stammered with shock.

"L-look, Quasi..." he stammered, with mock regret. "I-I'm sorry..."

- _Do you really expect me to believe that?_ \- Quasi snapped. - _After all the other lies you told me?_ -

"Quasi, you need to forgive me-"

- _Normally I would. But this is unforgivable._ -

Clopin gasped, and so did Frollo.

- _And I thought Quasimodo was supposed to be forgiving...!_ \- Clopin gasped, stunned.

Frollo nodded. - _He's not backing down._ -

Dominic was still terrified with shock.

"Please... Quasi, I swear to you, I will be a better Trainer-"

- _No._ -

Quasi was firm in his response. Dominic blanched.

"What did you just say to me?" he cried.

- _I said, no,_ \- Quasi responded firmly. - _I don't buy it._ -

He stepped forward into the light, and began to sing:

-# _I read the first letter you sent me_

-# _From the moment I read it_

-# _I thought all would be fine_

-# _You said it'd be fine_

-# _I had thought you were mine_

-# _Do you know what Kaylie said_

-# _When she saw that letter arrive?_

-# _She said:_

-# _"Good thing he's not your Trainer now_

-# _"It's a miracle you're still alive"_

-# _But back then I clearly lost my senses_

-# _All that you said left me defenseless_

-# _I had no way to speak up for myself_

-# _I was submissive_

-# _But re-reading the letter you sent me_

-# _I'm searching and scanning for answers_

-# _In every line_

-# _For now it's not fine_

-# _But when you were mine_

-# _My world seemed to burn#-_

Clopin gasped.

- _Is... is this a "Burn" parody?!_ \- he gasped.

Frollo nodded.

- _Shouldn't they be worried about that whole copyright thingy?_ \- Clopin asked.

Frollo shrugged. - _It's not like the creator of that song doesn't appreciate fan work._ -

Clopin looked straight ahead. - _Disclaimer: we do not own Hamilton or the song "Burn."_ -

Quasi continued:

-# _You refuted the letters you sent me_

-# _You told everybody how you were abusive and cruel_

-# _You put me on a post and ruined my life_

-# _Do you know what Kaylie said_

-# _When she'd heard what you'd done?_

-# _She said:_

-# _"Good thing that I chose you_

-# _"He wouldn't have been any fun"_

-# _Now I see you are obsessed with your legacy_

-# _Your actions are completely selfish_

-# _You think that everything in the entire world_

-# _Revolves around you_

-# _You, you, you, you…_ -#

He sighed, then continued:

-# _I'm erasing you from my narrative_

-# _Let nobody in this world wonder how Quasimodo reacted_

-# _When you broke his heart_

-# _You've torn our relation apart_

-# _I'm watching it burn_

-# _Watching it burn_

-# _You should have known better than this_

-# _You'll regret everything that you said_

-# _'Cause back then, oh, I was mislead_

-# _By all the bad memories_

-# _Now I know that I can't redeem you_

-# _You forfeit the rights to my heart_

-# _You forfeit all rights to my trust_

-# _As my Trainer, you were a bust_

-# _You'll rue all the days you spent_

-# _Back when you were mine…_ #-

He paused, and took a breath, his anger reduced to hurt feelings as he quietly finished the song:

-# _I hope that you_ -#-

He stopped.

"No," he muttered to himself. "No, I can't say that. I-I'm not like him."

He sighed. Even though he'd just found his assertive side, he still was the virtue of kindness. Despite all that Dominic had done to him, he wouldn't be wishing any physical harm on him anytime soon.

He looked up- and gasped in shock when he saw that Dominic was gone. He had evidently been scared off by Quasi's method of assertiveness. Quasi breathed heavily.

- _He's... gone..._ \- he muttered.

That was when he realized what he had just done. Delighted, he laughed, happy to be rid of Dominic at last- and happy to find that, much to his surprise, that asserting himself had actually felt _good_.

- _Look at that!_ \- he exclaimed. - _He's gone!_ -

- _That was incredible,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed happily, running up to Quasi and hugging him. - _You totally stood up to that old abusive Trainer of yours! And you didn't even need to change at all!_ -

- _Indeed,_ \- Frollo responded. - _That was an excellent method, and it was all your own._ -

Quasi smiled.

- _Thanks, Frollo,_ \- he said.

"You were so awesome, Quasi!" gushed Kaylie, rushing up to Quasi with excitement. "I saw the whole thing! Let's hope that Dominic doesn't return anytime soon."

- _Oh, I'm sure he won't,_ \- Quasi responded. - _Because believe me, if I ever do see him again, I won't be letting him abuse me anymore!_ -

"That's great to hear, Quasi," Kaylie replied.

"So, Kaylie," Patrick broke in, "now that Quasi's finally learned to assert himself... should we head on to Sedimeg City?"

"You bet!" Kaylie exclaimed. "Andrea, here we come! You ready, Quasi?"

- _As ready as you are!_ \- Quasi cried happily.

"Alright, then!" cried Kaylie. "Sedimeg, here we come!"

With that, the group started off, with Quasi following close behind. He turned to look over at Frollo and smiled. As it turned out, he had had no reason to be terrified. The assertiveness training had been just what he'd needed to stand up to Dominic, and it was pretty clear he wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

With newfound confidence, Quasimodo stepped into the sun.

* * *

 **And that's that! Chapter 16 is finished, and Quasimodo has just discovered his newfound assertive side! What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Dominic? How proud of Quasi were you when he finally stood up to his old Trainer? And of course, how was that parody of "Burn"? Let me know in the comments section below.**

 **I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I desperately wanted to finish it within this month. Still, I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next time with Chapter 17, "Keeping Up With the Alolan Sandslash," which will be a shorter chapter than most. Finally, you'll get a break from all those long chapters! Plus, Spero the Alolan Sandslash makes his return! I hope you're as excited as I am! As always, _bïlokautik_! **

**(PS: Yes, I know there is already an episode of Pokemon entitled "All Fired Up," but I didn't know that at the time I came up with the title for this chapter. Also, there will not be a "Bells of Notre Dame" parody at the beginning of Chapter 17. Just so you know.)**


	18. Chapter 17: Keeping Up With

**ATTENTION READERS! Are you tired of seeing long, drawn-out chapters of Pokemon Opal and Garnet? Looking for a refreshing shorter chapter to pass the time? Fear not! This is Chapter 17 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet, "Keeping Up With the Alolan Sandslash"- and it is short! As is to be expected from the title, Spero the Alolan Sandslash from Chapter 12 will make his return in this chapter! But just because it's short doesn't mean this chapter won't be important... Oh, no... Because at the end of this chapter, some really important information will be revealed about the main conflict of the story...**

 **What is it? You'll have to read on to find out! I hope you feel refreshed by a shorter chapter of Opal and Garnet, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 18! By the way, there's no "Bells of Notre Dame" parody for this one, so just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Keeping Up With the Alolan Sandslash

Spero had seen it all.

He'd been following Kaylie and the rest of the group from Lumiose City onward, and he'd seen plenty of things. A singing of the Kalosian national anthem, a Gym Battle against Vulcan, assertiveness training... and he was stunned as all get out that Kaylie hadn't seen him yet. How far was he going to go before someone noticed him?

He sighed. He had heard Kaylie say that they were going to Sedimeg City next, and as the case was, he was following the group to Sedimeg, hoping that this time around, someone would at least notice him. Maybe he'd finally get that chance when Kaylie battled Andrea for her next Gym Badge...

Then- he stopped.

He had just seen something that Kaylie and the rest of the group had walked right by.

He squinted.

It was a sort of marker/advertisement, and on it was a symbol that Spero thought he would never see again. The minute he saw what was on the marker, his heart beat a thousand times faster than normal. On the marker was a symbol, with a gigantic blue **F** in the center of a circle. Coming from that circle was a lightening bolt, a pitchfork, and a ghostly aura of some kind. Spero gasped.

- _They're coming,_ \- he whispered gravely.

Them.

Team Folklore.

The very sight of the symbol made him shake to his core. He knew about Team Folklore and what their goals and motives were. Team Folklore were a group of Pokemon dedicated to doing one thing and one thing only- using other Pokemon to capture the legendary Pokemon of the Feluv region. Once they had Elecasquatch, Chupacabre, and Jersevrank, they would then execute their bigger plan: they would use the Legendary Pokemon to destroy the Feluv region, before convincing _Arceus Himself_ to reset the universe. The leader of Team Folklore was an extremely intimidating Yakodigger named Ignosio, and he would do whatever it took to capture the legends and destroy Feluv.

Spero shook. If Team Folklore were coming, it meant that Kaylie was in grave danger. It meant that everybody was in grave danger.

He looked ahead. Kaylie and the group were long gone. Spero screamed.

- _GAAAH!_ \- he shreiked, running after them. - _Wait for me! You're in grave danger, guys!_ -

He sped up as fast as he could, his heart racing. Someone had to tell them about Team Folklore. And he would be just the Pokemon to do it.

He followed them as fast as possible.

And meanwhile, there was one thing that Spero _didn't_ notice among all this. As he was running, something was happening with the Team Folklore marker.

The Team Folklore symbol started to glow a bright green, and all at once, a glowing burst of green light shot into the sky.

At that moment, over in a Sedimeg City jail, a Yakodigger saw the green light and glared over at it. He took a deep breath and nodded.

- _It's time,_ \- said Ignosio. - _Mark my words... I_ will _get my revenge._ -

* * *

 **See? Told you it was going to be short!**

 **But regardless, this is arguably one of the most important chapters in this entire fanfic. Introducing the villanous team of the Feluv region, Team Folklore, a Pokemon-only team with the goal of playing God! In my opinion, the goal of Team Folklore is more villanous than the goals of any other team. Sure, Team Galactic wanted to reset the universe with Dialga and Palkia, but these guys want to reset the universe by messing with ARCEUS HIMSELF! That is crazy!**

 **In the meantime, I must ask you what you think of Team Folklore. Are you anticipating what this team could do in the future? Is this the most villanous team there is? And who, exactly, do you think is Ignosio? Let me know in the comments section! Until then, I'll see you next time with Chapter 18, "A Court of Evolving Miracles," in which Clopin finds himself stranded in Lumiose City. There he meets Knigen, a reclusive Pawniard, who helps Clopin get back to his Trainer, and along the way, something happens to Clopin that changes his life forever... and I bet you can guess what it is! As always, _bïlokautik_! **


	19. Chapter 18: A Court of Evolving Miracles

**B** **ïlokvü, readers! Welcome once again to another chapter of Pokémon Opal and Garnet: The Series! This is Chapter 18, entitled "A Court of Evolving Miracles" (but despite the title, the "COM" routine will not be appearing in this chapter). As is to be expected, this is another Clopin-focused chapter, and in this one, Clopin gets separated from Kaylie and the rest of the group on their way to Sedimeg City. He winds up in Lumiose, where he meets a reclusive Pawniard named Knigen (pronounced "knee-gen," hard "g") who has no friends and a serious case of paralysis- and we're _not_ talking the status condition. Yep, this Pokémon is wheelchair-bound. With the help of Clopin, Knigen attempts to find a miracle in the form of an alleged healing fountain in the Graswinemodo Tower that has apparently had 67 recorded cures (yep, the GT's based on Lourdes, too). And eventually, Clopin himself experiences a miracle too... and I think you can guess what it is! **

**I am not religious at all, but I was really interested in doing an Opal and Garnet chapter that involves around a miracle cure, and I think you'll find this chapter a bit heartwarming, especially if you ARE religious and/or paralyzed in real life. Just a disclaimer: this chapter was NOT meant to make fun of religious or disabled people. If you read this and are in any way offended, I sincerely apologize in advance. Also, in celebration of _Dear Evan Hansen_ winning Best Musical at the Tony Awards, a parody of "For Forever" will be included in this chapter (if you see the words "kot kotangard," that's the title of that song in PokeLatin). I hope you enjoy, _Dear Evan Hansen_ fans! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, Disney, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, or _Dear Evan Hansen._**

 **With that, enjoy!**

Chapter 18: A Court of Evolving Miracles

 _On his way to Sedimeg, Clopin's swept away_

 _And winds up near Notre Dame_

 _There he discovers_ au heqstïhept cüret

 _Of the fountain of Notre Dame_

 _And it's here he meets Knigen the Pawniard_

 _A recluse with paralysis and charm_

 _He hopes for a cure, so he and Clopin search for that fountain_

 _THE GREAT FOUNTAIN OF NOTRE DAME... (de Lumiose)_

* * *

- _Kaylie,_ mok am~! _You have any good strategies yet for the battle against Andrea?_ -

Kaylie giggled. As usual, Clopin had asked her that question as only he could. She, Patrick, Clopin and the rest of the group were on their way to Sedimeg City for Kaylie's third Gym Battle against the Ground-type Gym Leader Andrea, and right now, they were discussing the strategies that would be used.

"Oh, you bet I've got some, Clopin," Kaylie responded. "I'm pulling out all the stops here, and I've thought of using a bit of a risky move."

Patrick scoffed. "What's that?"

Kaylie smiled.

"I might use Tesla in my battle against Andrea," she said.

Patrick gasped.

"Are you SERIOUS?! Kaylie, you know Electric moves don't work on Ground-type Pokemon!"

"I know," Kaylie responded. "But Tesla doesn't just know Electric-type moves. He also happens to know a Grass-type move- Grass Knot."

"How can an Electric-type Pokemon know Grass Knot?" asked Patrick.

Kaylie shrugged. "He just can."

- _Are you going to be using Quasimodo too,_ mok am?- Clopin asked.

"You bet!" Kaylie cried happily. "I'll also use Phoebus and Esmeralda."

- _Not me?_ \- Clopin gasped. - _Well, you certainly learned a lot from that last Gym Battle against Vulcan!_ -

Kaylie laughed. "Yeah, don't worry. Thanks to you, I now know that I don't have to finish every battle with your 'Court of Miracles' routine."

- _Well, that's good to hear! Don't worry- I'll make sure to cheer for you on the sidelines,_ mok am!-

Kaylie winked. "And I'll make sure to see you there!"

They continued. It was starting to get a bit windy now. Still, that didn't seem to bother Clopin, who excitedly turned towards Quasimodo, delighted.

- _I can't believe it! Oh, I know for a fact that you're going to KILL IT against Andrea,_ mok am!- he exclaimed happily, hugging him. - _Especially since you can stand up for yourself now!_ -

Quasi blushed. - _Th-thanks, Clopin,_ \- he stammered. - _But... shouldn't you at least be worried about the wind that's blowing right now?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Of course not!_ \- he cried happily. - _That doesn't bother me in the least! By the way, did you happen to hear about the major thing that happened at the Graswinemodo Tower yesterday?_ -

- _N-no,_ \- stammered Quasi. - _What happened?_ -

- _Get this_ ,- Clopin exclaimed. - _Someone who was going there happened to see a vision of Arceus himself inside the tower!_ -

Quasi gasped. - _W-what?!_ -

- _And then,_ \- Clopin added, - _a spring appeared on the other side of the tower! It's said to have magical healing powers, but I honestly don't know if it's true. After all, I've never seen the spring at the tower nor its effects. But believe me, after hearing_ this _news..._ -

- _You... want to go see it?_ \- asked Quasi.

-Cheüt!- Clopin exclaimed happily. - _It sounds amazing!_ -

Quasi laughed.

- _Well... I'm pretty sure you'll be able to see it someday,_ \- he said. - _That does seem amazing.-_

Clopin giggled.

At that moment, however, the wind began picking up, stronger than ever before. Clopin still wasn't bothered by this, though, and happily began to dance around...

...but then he found himself dancing on air.

He stopped, and that was when he noticed that the strong gust of wind had picked him up and was starting to carry him away. Panicking, he screamed. Now, he _definitely_ was starting to get bothered.

- _KAYLIE,_ MOK AM~!- he shreiked. - _HELP MEEEEEE-!_ -

Kaylie and the rest of the group, hearing him, turned around sharply- and that was when they saw it. Kaylie gasped.

"Clopin!" she exclaimed, panicked.

- _GAAAAAAHH!_ \- Clopin screamed. - _You need to help me,_ mok am, _I'm being blown away~!_ -

"Hang on, Clopin!" Kaylie cried, running up to try and grab him. "I'll save you!"

She tried to grab onto Clopin's wing, but the wind was too strong, and all of a sudden, Clopin found himself being blown farther and farther away from the rest of the group. Kaylie herself was starting to really worry. What would happen if Clopin was blown too far away, and she never saw him again?

- _KAYLIE~!_ \- shreiked Clopin, as he was blown farther and farther off-course.

"CLOPIN!" screamed Kaylie, panicking.

Clopin himself was starting to panic. He looked around. He couldn't see Kaylie and Patrick anymore. All he could feel were the strong gusts of wind carrying him away. Eventually, bombarded by wind and unable to see where he was or where he was going, he freaked.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Clopin's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he noticed was that he had landed safely on the ground. But the second thing he noticed was a blinding yellow light in his eyes. Seeing it, he turned away, trying to figure out exactly where he had landed. He stirred and sat up.

-Qenq sois jok...?- he muttered.

He gasped.

- _Kaylie!_ \- he cried.

Where was she? Panicked, he looked around, quickly finding that Kaylie, along with Patrick and the other Pokemon, were nowhere to be found. Clopin freaked out again, desperately trying to find out where he was and how he was ever going to be able to return to his Trainer.

-Neüt... _This can't be-! She must be so worried... Where in the name of Arceus am I?_ -

Then all of a sudden, he found himself blinded by the same yellow light from earlier. He looked up, staring right at it- and gasped as he realized that the yellow light was coming from the Graswinemodo Tower. He instantly knew where he was- and he was a long ways away from his Trainer.

- _Lumiose City?!_ \- he gasped. - _Oh, no! I have to get back to Kaylie somehow!_ \- He paused. - _But... how in the world am I going to get back to her...?_ -

As he was thinking about how he would get back to his Trainer, he suddenly heard something. He stopped.

- _What...?_ \- he muttered. - _What is that...?_ -

He listened again, and that was when he heard it.

It sounded as though someone was crying, and it seemed to be coming from near the Graswinemodo Tower. Immediately, Clopin's heart sunk. It pained him to see or hear anyone sad- and given that he was the virtue of fun, he had to cheer up whoever was crying somehow.

Tentatively, he stepped towards the sound.

- _Hello~?_ \- he asked. - _Are you alright,_ mok am?-

The crying continued. Clopin was now extremely close to whoever it was who was crying, and he was able to make out a shadow in a tree near the Graswinemodo Tower. It looked to him like a Pokemon. Clopin smiled.

- _What's the matter,_ mok am?- he asked gently. - _You alright back there?_ -

The Pokemon's crying slowed down a bit. It sniffled.

- _Y-yes, sire..._ \- it sobbed, its voice breaking. It was a male, and he had a slightly metallic voice. - _I am quite alright, thank you for asking._ -

- _Then what were you crying for?_ \- Clopin asked.

The Pokemon started wailing again. Smiling gently, Clopin bounded up and hugged him.

- _Hush,_ mok am... _It's okay..._ -

The Pokemon sniffled.

- _Oh, i-it's nothing, sire. It's just that I'm paralyzed, reclusive, and looking for a miracle cure._ -

Clopin burst out laughing. This Pokemon had been crying because he was paralyzed?

-That's _why you're so upset?_ \- he giggled. - _Well, you can just find yourself a Paralyze Heal! They're pretty common around these parts. What was it that paralyzed you? Discharge? Volt Switch? Thunder Wave?_ -

The Pokemon sighed.

- _You don't understand, sire,_ \- he muttered. - _It's not that kind of paralysis. You can't heal it with a Paralyze Heal.-_

Clopin stopped.

- _What do you mean?_ \- he asked.

Another sigh.

- _May I show you, sire?_ \- the other Pokemon asked.

Clopin smiled.

- _Sure. Go right ahead,_ mok am.-

- _Alright, then,_ \- the other Pokemon said.

And with that, he entered from out of the shadows.

Clopin gasped in shock the minute he saw him. The other Pokemon was a Pawniard, but there was something about him that clearly stood out from all other Pawniard- and for that matter, all other Pokemon. Instead of being paralyzed as in "the status condition," this Pawniard was paralyzed as in "bound to a wheelchair and unable to move from the chest down." He was sitting in a wheelchair, and only his head and neck were able to move. The rest of his body was completely paralyzed. Clopin gasped as he realized the truth- this was a disabled Pawniard. Stunned, he rushed over to the Pawniard.

- _Oh my Arceus, you're paralyzed!_ \- he gasped. - _As in human paralyzed! How in the name of Feluv did that happen?_ -

The Pawniard sighed.

- _It is an unfortunate tale, sire,-_ he said, - _but if you wish for me to tell it to you, I shall. I was out doing jousting matches over in Sedimeg, and I was gaining the upper hand, when all of a sudden, the opposing Bisharp makes a move right for my spinal cord!_ -

Clopin tilted his head in confusion.

- _Pawniard don't have spinal cords... do they?_ \- he asked.

- _Actually, they do,_ \- the Pawniard responded. - _All Pokemon have spinal cords. You should know that, you know._ -

- _Oh._ -

- _Anyways, as I was saying,_ \- the Pawniard continued, - _the opposing Bisharp hit me right in the spinal cord, and all of a sudden, I got thrown back. Everything was black, and I couldn't see a thing. When I woke up, I was in the Pokemon Center, and they told me..._ \- He started to get choked up again. - _They told me I had contracted immobilia. Or, in other words, human paralysis. I had to be put in a wheelchair, and it was the worst experience I could ever fathom..._ -

He sobbed.

- _Forgive me if I get emotional, sire,_ \- he said.

- _Oh, no, no, no! That's perfectly alright,_ mok am,- Clopin reassured him. - _It certainly_ sounds _like a horrible experience.-_

 _-It was,_ \- sobbed the Pawniard. - _It absolutely was! I'll never be a normal Pawniard again...!_ -

He continued to sob.

- _Aw, poor you!_ \- Clopin whimpered, patting him. - _There, there..._ -

Then- he gasped. He'd realized it.

- _Wait a second!_ \- he exclaimed, perking up. - _On second thought, maybe you_ can _be a normal Pawniard again!_ -

The Pawniard perked up. - _Really?!_ -

-Cheüt!- Clopin exclaimed happily. - _Just this morning I recieved incredible news regarding the Graswinemodo Tower. A Trainer who was visiting there saw a vision of Arceus, and then, a mysterious fountain appeared on the other side of the tower. That fountain is said to have mystical healing powers that can heal any disease!_ -

The Pawniard gasped.

- _So you're saying that if we go to this fountain, I could be cured of my paralysis?_ \- he asked happily.

- _That's exactly what I'm saying,_ mok am!- Clopin confirmed. - _I could help you find the miracle cure you're looking for! Of course, I also need some help as well..._ -

- _You do?_ \- the Pawniard asked.

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded. - _I was seperated from my Trainer, Kaylie, while we were on our way to Sedimeg. I found myself here, and I have no idea where she is... I don't want her to keep worrying for very long..._ -

- _Oh. Well, how saddening that is for you indeed, sire. I would be more than willing to help you get into contact with your Trainer._ -

Clopin gasped.

- _Thank you so much,_ mok am!- he cried, running up once again to hug the Pawniard. - _Oh, you and I are going to be such great friends with one another!_ -

He stopped, then all of a sudden gasped loudly.

- _What?_ \- the Pawniard asked.

-Fürgït mok!- Clopin exclaimed. - _I never did ask for your name, now did I? How silly of me! What's your name,_ mok am?

 _-You're asking for my name?_ \- the Pawniard asked.

-Cheüt.-

- _Knigen,_ \- the paralyzed Pawniard responded, bowing his head. - _My full name is Sir Knigen of Sedimeg, but you can just call me Knigen for short. And you are?_ -

- _Clopin._ -

- _Pardon me, sire?_ -

- _It's Clopin,_ \- Clopin repeated.

- _Kloh-PAN? Did I get that right?_ \- Knigen asked.

As usual, he mispronounced Clopin's name. Clopin giggled.

- _You didn't,_ mok am,- he responded. - _Well, you didn't get the second syllable right._ -

- _My most humble apologies, sire... what is it?_ -

- _"PAH~(n)." It's a bit like "pang," except the "-ng" part is abruptly cut off. Go on, try it._ -

- _"PAY"...?_ -

- _"PAH~(n)." You need to cut it off abruptly. In other words, right when you get to the "-ng" sound, stop. It should sound a bit nasal at the end, like you're saying "PAH" with a sort of tight pinch to it._ -

- _What exactly do you mean by "pinch"?_ -

- _It should sound nasalized_ ,- Clopin explained. - _Like this. "PAH~~(n)." You_ barely _say the "n." Just barely. Try it. Stop right before the "-ng" in "pang," then if it's not already, slowly pinch the ending down more and more, until it's a tight, nasally sound- exactly how you want it._ -

- _I... don't exactly have a nose, sire,_ \- Knigen admitted. - _But I'll try. "Kloh-PAH."_ -

-Ca tok aut!- Clopin cheered. - _Now nasalize it._ -

- _Sire... I can't. I regret that I do not have a nose._ -

- _Nasalize it through your facial blade, then!_ \- Clopin urged. - _Go on, go on!_ -

- _PAH-_

But instead of a nasal sound, what came out from Knigen's facial blade was a sort of metallic clank, and it made the attempted second syllable of Clopin's name have a bit of an echo to it. Clopin giggled.

- _That's alright,_ \- he said. - _Try tightening the sound a little bit more._ -

- _Honestly, I don't think this will work, sire,_ \- Knigen pleaded. - _I guarantee you every time I will try to say your name, I won't say it right. Besides, must we not be headed on our way to the fountain inside the Graswinemodo Tower?_ -

Clopin stopped and thought about it.

- _You're right,_ mok am,- he said. - _If you're ever going to get cured, we have to find that fountain. But don't you worry! We can get back to the pronunciation of my name later._ -

- _Good,_ \- Knigen responded. - _May I refer to you as "sire" until then?_ -

Clopin giggled.

- _You can do whatever you like, sire!_ \- he responded, winking. - _Honestly, you and I are going to be the best of friends! I mean, just think of it! All the things we could do after you've been cured of paralysis... it'll be the best day of our lives!_ -

He happily began bounding along the path, and started singing:

-# _End of the day as it strikes noon_

-# _What an incredible afternoon we'll share_

-# _We'll trek across Feluvian roads_

-# _Grab Casteliacones_ a la mode

-# _In Medala Square#-_

- _Wouldn't that be fun,_ mok am?-

He laughed.

-# _An open forest, filled with trees_

-# _We'll battle Trainers; shoot the breeze_

-# _Like buddies do_

-# _We'll quote lines from our favorite films_

-# _Talk about how nothing rhymes with "films"_

-# _That's what we'll do_

-# _And then we'll talk and take in the view#_ -

As he approached the chorus, Clopin grabbed on to Knigen's wheelchair, and bounded into the Graswinemodo Tower with the invalid Pawniard in tow. Knigen screamed as he was pulled by Clopin, who happily continued singing:

-# _All we'll see is sky_ kot kotangard

-# _We'll let Feluv pass by_ kot kotangard

-# _Wouldn't you like to go on_ kot kotangard _this way?_

-# _Two friends on a perfect day#-_

- _Come on,_ mok am, _sing with me!_ \- Clopin urged.

- _Sire… I don't prefer to sing…_ \- Knigen muttered, rolling away from Clopin and following him into the tower.

Clopin laughed, and then continued:

-# _I wonder what we'll talk about_

-# _And what things we'll do when we've found your cure?_

-# _Maybe go back to Lumiose City_

-# _You could celebrate the FoF with me!_

-# _That'd be great for sure_

-# _There's nothing we wouldn't discuss_

-# _Like Trainers we wish would battle us-_

-# _Well, what about you?_

-# _You'll look around and say to me_

-# _"You've been such a great friend to me"_

-# _I'll say, "you too"_

-# _And then we'll talk and take in the view-_

-# _Wouldn't you like to do that, too?_ #-

He happily bounded through the tower, singing:

-# _All we'll see is sky_ kot kotangard

-# _We'll let Feluv pass by_ kot kotangard

-# _Wouldn't you like to go on_ kot kotangard _this way?_

-# _This way_

-# _All we'll see is light_ kot kotangard

-# _'Cause the sun shines bright_ kot kotangard

-# _Life will be alright_ kot kotangard _this way_

-# _Two friends on a perfect day_ #-

- _All that certainly sounds nice, sire,_ \- remarked Knigen. - _I would love to do those things._ -

- _I know you would,_ \- Clopin responded happily. - _But remember, we still have to find that fountain. The Graswinemodo Tower is huge, but just you wait, Knigen! The fountain will be waiting for us on the other side!_ -

- _I'm certainly excited, sire!_ \- Knigen exclaimed.

- _Me too,_ mok am!- Clopin agreed, delighted.

- _Of course, you still need to make connection with your Trainer... Are you in possession of any items that could allow you to get a message out to her?-_

 _Items...?_

Clopin gasped- why hadn't he thought of it before?

- _Of course!_ \- he gasped. - _Why didn't I realize it! The OB-1!_ -

Excitedly, he took out his EvoPhone device. Knigen tilted his head in confusion, having not the slightest clue as to what the OB-1 app was.

- _Pardon me, sire, but might I inquire what the OB-1 is?_ \- he asked.

- _You've never heard of the OB-1 app?_ \- Clopin gasped. - _Well, of course I can tell you about it! It's essentially an app on the EvoPhone that can allow you to communicate with people and Pokemon that are far away from you. I'm betting that Kaylie's worried and wondering where I am, so with this app I can quickly let her know that I got stranded in Lumiose. Now let me just leave her a message, and let's see if she gets it..._ -

With that, he opened up the OB-1 app and hit the red **LEAVE A MESSAGE** button, before hitting the name **KAYLIE RODGERS**. A beeping sound was heard, and Clopin spoke into the microphone:

-Prïket, _Kaylie! It's me, Clopin! I know you're probably worried about me, and wondering where I am, so I decided to send you this message. I got stranded in Lumiose City and am currently outside the Graswinemodo Tower near a huge fountain. If you get this message, please make your way to Lumiose City as soon as possible._ Bïlokautik!-

He hit the **SEND MESSAGE** button.

-Voila! _This message is being sent to Kaylie as we speak!_ -

- _That's truly incredible, sire!_ \- Knigen exclaimed. - _But... why did you tell her you were outside the Graswinemodo Tower?_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _Because that's where we'll probably be when she gets here,_ mok am!- he exclaimed. - _I wouldn't want Kaylie to get confused, now would I?_ -

If Knigen had had a mouth, he would have smiled.

- _I guess not_ ,- he said.

- _Just you wait, Knigen!_ \- Clopin exclaimed. - _Pretty soon, you'll be completely cured of your paralysis! And then... oh, think of the possibilities!_ -

Happily, he bounded around the tower, with Knigen rolling right behind Clopin as he finished his song from earlier:

-# _All we'll see is sky_ kot kotangard

-# _We'll let Feluv pass by_ kot kotangard

-#Mok am, _you and I_ kot kotangard _this way_

-# _This way_

-# _All we'll see is light_

-# _As the sun shines bright_

-# _We will be alright_ kot kotangard _this way_

-# _Two friends_

-# _True friends-_

-# _What a perfect day!_ #-

True to his namesake, Clopin held out the last note, and he and Knigen continued to go through the tower on their way to the healing fountain. As he bounced through the tower, Clopin turned to Knigen and smiled, knowing right then and there that he had just made another new friend. And he was going to help him get cured in any way possible. Happily, Clopin finished his song, ending it with another held-out note, this time for 10 seconds, as he excitedly thought of the friendship to come:

-# _All we'll see is sky_ kot kotangard#-

* * *

Kaylie was extremely worried. She had just seen Clopin been carried off by a strong gust of wind, and had no idea where he was. She hoped desperately that nothing bad had happened to him, or that he hadn't been swept off someplace where something bad _could_ happen to him. Starting to panic, she paced around nervously.

"Patrick... where could he have gone?" she asked, in a panic. "Oh, I hope he didn't fall into the ocean or something..."

"Relax, Kaylie," Patrick responded.

"How can I relax?!" Kaylie snapped, panicked. "Clopin is missing!"

"I get that," Patrick reassured her, "but I don't think that anything bad happened to him. Knowing him, he's probably worried about you, too."

She sighed.

"I know, Patrick," sighed Kaylie. "But it _could_ happen. I just don't want anything to happen to him."

- _Me neither,_ \- Quasimodo agreed. - _But Clopin will probably find a way to communicate with you._ -

"I hope so, Quasi," Kaylie responded sadly.

She looked down, but all of a sudden, she heard something.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE.

She gasped. It was coming from her EvoPhone.

"What... is that?" Kaylie asked, taking out her EvoPhone.

She got her answer a few seconds later. Staring at her EvoPhone, Kaylie saw a notification coming from her OB-1 app. Curious, she clicked on it- and immediately was shocked when she heard the message that came out of her EvoPhone.

-Prïket, _Kaylie! It's me, Clopin! I know you're probably worried about me, and wondering where I am, so I decided to send you this message. I got stranded in Lumiose City and am currently outside the Graswinemodo Tower near a huge fountain. If you get this message, please make your way to Lumiose City as soon as possible._ Bïlokautik!-

Kaylie gasped. She had not expected to hear Clopin's voice coming out of her EvoPhone, nor had she expected to hear that he had been stranded in Lumiose City!

Stunned, she turned to Patrick.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped.

"What's the matter, Kaylie?" Patrick asked.

Kaylie took a breath.

"Clopin's in Lumiose City," she said.

" _What?!_ "

"He left me a message. He's outside of the Graswinemodo Tower near a large fountain."

"Well, good thing he was worried about you!" Patrick responded. "Otherwise we may have never found out where he was!"

- _We-we've got to get to Lumiose City right away!_ \- cried Quasimodo.

Kaylie nodded. "Right. Come on, guys. Let's get a move on! To Lumiose City!"

With that, the group headed off in the direction of Lumiose. Kaylie was feeling extremely relieved. Not only had Clopin cared about her so much that he had sent her a message, but now she knew exactly where he was- and there was no chance that he had gotten harmed in Lumiose City. Still, though, they had a long way to go before reaching Lumiose, so they had to move as fast as possible.

 _Please don't get into any danger, Clopin,_ thought Kaylie nervously.

* * *

- _I certainly hope that your Trainer got your message, sire,_ \- Knigen told Clopin as the two of them continued their trek towards the healing fountain. The two of them had been talking about their lives and dreams, and had started to develop a good relationship with one another. - _What did you say her name was again?-_

 _-Kaylie,_ \- Clopin responded.

- _Oh, yes,_ \- Knigen said. - _Forgive me, sire- my memory is a bit blotchy after my accident._ -

Clopin giggled. - _That's alright,_ mok am.-

Knigen turned his head towards Clopin.

- _I take it that "_ mok am" _means "my friend"?_ \- he asked.

-Cheüt!- Clopin responded. - _I take it that you don't speak PokeLatin?_ -

Knigen shook his head. - _Not that much. The only words I know are "_ mok am" _and_ "cheüt." _That's "yes," obviously._ -

- _Really?_ \- Clopin asked. - _Well, then you need a_ ton _of lessons! But don't you worry. I'm a great PokeLatin teacher, and I'll teach it to you someday._ -

- _You will?_ \- gasped Knigen.

- _Of course!_ \- Clopin replied happily. - _We're friends, aren't we?_ -

- _Oh, I wish I could run right up to you and hug you!_ \- Knigen exclaimed. - _Thank you so much!_ -

- _You are very welcome,_ mok am,- Clopin responded.

Knigen sighed.

- _But... honestly... I'm a bit flattered that you consider me a friend..._ \- he muttered.

Clopin tilted his head.

- _Oh?_ \- he asked. - _Why is that?_ -

Knigen looked down sadly.

- _Here's the thing, sire,_ \- he said. - _Before I had my accident, and even more so_ after _I had my accident... I was a rogue. A recluse, if you will. I would hide out alone in the shadows, with no friends whatsoever._ -

Clopin gasped.

- _What?_ \- he muttered. - _Why in the world would you do that,_ mok am?-

Another sigh from Knigen.

- _I had been taught that a Pawniard always worked alone,_ \- he said. - _Of course, as time went by I came to believe it. So I hid myself in the shadows, refusing to talk to anyone, refusing to make friends with anyone... I did as I was taught. But then my accident came in... and all of a sudden I had a much different reason to hide out in the shadows._ -

- _And that reason was...?_ \- Clopin asked.

Knigen started to choke up.

- _I didn't know how they would react,_ \- he sniffled. - _A Pawniard with the kind of paralysis that_ couldn't _be healed with a Paralyze Heal? How were they to react? For all I knew, they would bully me constantly, and I didn't want to know how they would react. And so I stayed in the shadows after my accident, refusing to open up to anyone._ -

Clopin gasped. He hadn't even considered the fact that Knigen had been going through all that trauma.

-Mok am...!- he gasped. - _They wouldn't have bullied you because of your paralysis!_ I _didn't bully you because of it, now did I?_ -

- _And that's the thing,_ \- Knigen said. - _The only reason I opened up to you was because you opened up to me. Everyone else had just ignored me. They didn't even notice I was there. But you..._ \- He broke down sobbing. - _You noticed me, sire... and for that I could not be more grateful..._ -

He was now wailing with happiness. Concerned, Clopin hugged him.

- _Well, of course I opened up to you,_ \- he said gently. - _I open up to everyone. But for you to live a life of reclusion like that... that's just terrible,_ mok am! _It's no fun to have no friends._ -

- _Which makes it all the more relieving to me that you're my first,_ \- Knigen responded, sobbing.

Clopin smiled and hugged the poor, sobbing, paralyzed Pawniard.

- _It's okay..._ \- he whispered.

Knigen continued to sob.

- _Thank you..._ \- he wailed. - _Thank you, sire..._ -

Clopin smiled.

- _You are very much welcome, Knigen,_ \- he said.

He looked up- and suddenly found himself blinded. Stunned, Clopin broke up from his embrace with Knigen and was stunned to see a blinding light in the distance. He gasped- they were almost out of the Graswinemodo Tower. Excitedly, he turned towards Knigen.

- _Knigen! Look!_ \- he cried, jumping about. - _We're almost out of the tower!_ -

Knigen gasped.

- _Well... it seems as though we are indeed, sire!_ \- the Pawniard responded happily. - _I can barely wait for this moment! Finally, Arceus will cure me of this strickening disease!_ -

- _And Jirachi, too,_ \- Clopin responded. - _We can't forget him, now can we?_ -

Knigen laughed.

- _Why, yes,_ \- he said. - _And Jirachi._ -

- _Come on,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed happily, bouncing out of the tower. - _The fountain awaits us!_ -

He bounded outside, and Knigen rolled behind him in his wheelchair, a bit slower than Clopin was. Extreme excitement and happiness was coursing through Knigen's body. He could barely wait to see this mystical healing fountain for himself, and then get healed with the help of Clopin.

He eventually rolled outside, where he found a stunned Clopin standing there, waiting for him. He looked up- and gasped in shock.

Standing in front of them was an absolutely huge spring, with water gushing out of every corner. There were miniature geysers coming out from the fountain, and in the center of it was a tall centerpiece with a Graswinemodo statue on top of it. In the middle of the centerpiece was the symbol of Arceus, as well as a sillouette of Jirachi, who was said to have been created by Arceus and have healed many crippled people. Clopin and Knigen gasped in shock at how beautiful the fountain was.

- _Sire..._ \- gasped Knigen, awed. - _This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... Only Arceus could have created this..._ -

Clopin nodded.

- _I have to agree with you there,_ mok am,- he responded, stunned by what he was seeing. - _This fountain is absolutely incredible!_ -

Now excited, he ran ahead to the edge of the fountain, while Knigen, who was still stunned, rolled up to the edge. Upon getting there, he looked down and stared at his reflection in the water below. He was a paralyzed recluse, a rouge who had spent the last 2 years of his life unable to move from the chest down... and now, thanks to Clopin's friendship, all that was going to change. Delighted, he looked up at Clopin, who smiled.

- _Well, Knigen, are you ready or not?_ \- he asked. - _You wanted to come here, after all!_ -

Knigen nodded.

- _Yes, sire,_ \- he said. - _I am ready._ \- He paused. - _But first... one thing._ -

He rolled away from the edge and towards Clopin, his eyes conveying no emotion other than sheer gratitude. Solemnly, he bowed his head.

- _I thank you greatly, sire,_ \- he muttered. - _You have been such a great friend to me._ -

Clopin's eyes welled up with tears of joy. He smiled.

- _You too,_ \- he responded.

Knigen laughed, and Clopin ran up once again to the paralyzed Pawniard to hug him.

- _Alright then,_ mok am,- Clopin responded, breaking up the embrace as he prepared to dunk Knigen into the fountain. - _I say it's time for you to plunge into the healing waters! Good luck,_ mok am, _and may Jirachi give you his blessing!_ -

With that, he picked Knigen up, carried him to the edge of the fountain... and threw him in.

Knigen heard a splash, and all of a sudden he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the sacred healing waters of Arceus. He opened his eyes. Everywhere around him was water and nothing more, and he wondered when- or even if- he would be healed. He braced himself, closing his eyes and preparing for Arceus' blessing.

All of a sudden, he found himself floating out of his wheelchair.

He opened his eyes again. Had it worked? Was he swimming? Was he able to move? Had he been cured?

Alas, no. He was stuck in the same seated position as before, and when he tried desperately to move his arms and legs, he found that he couldn't. He was still paralyzed. Desperately in need of help, he called out for Clopin.

- _Sire!_ \- he called. - _Please grab my wheelchair and get me out of here! It's not working!_ -

Clopin nodded. - _I'm on it,_ mok am! _Don't worry!_ -

With that, he plunged himself into the water, grabbing onto Knigen's wheelchair before getting Knigen himself. Gasping for air, Clopin shot his head out of the water and swam to the surface. He set down the still-paralyzed Knigen and put him back in his wheelchair, before turning to him.

- _It... didn't work, eh,_ mok am?- he asked, laughing nervously.

Knigen nodded sadly. - _No, it didn't. I still find myself unable to move my arms and legs._ \- He sighed. - _I certainly hope that the healing properties of this fountain aren't a lie._ -

- _Well, to tell you the truth, I had disbelieved in the properties myself before you came along,_ \- laughed Clopin. - _But still, though, maybe another bath in the waters will heal you! After all, it's always better to be positive, isn't it?_ -

Knigen laughed.

- _Indeed,_ \- he responded. - _Go ahead, sire, throw me in._ -

- _Alright, then!_ \- Clopin responded happily, once again picking Knigen up- but this time without the wheelchair. - _May Jirachi bless you,_ mok am~!-

With that, he threw Knigen into the waters below.

Knigen heard another splash and closed his eyes. He felt that now would be a good time to pray to Arceus in order to heal him. After all, he'd heard about that happening with the other 67 cures, so... what did he have to lose?

He cleared his throat, and began in a whisper too soft for Clopin to hear:

- _Dear Arceus, I pray to You that You heal me of this affecting disease with all of Your heavenly powers, and that You and Jirachi may give me Your respective blessing. May You wish upon me and my Touceet friend pure and eternal happiness. Amen._ -

Once he was finished, he opened his eyes and prayed to himself for any sort of sign from Arceus of his healing. He looked down. He still could not move his arms and legs. He prayed harder.

And then it happened.

All of a sudden, something began to happen from outside of the fountain. As Clopin watched in awe, what seemed to be Knigen's body started to glow and pulsate in a brilliant white light, which very quickly turned bright blue. The blue light burst forth into a fountain of blue light which shot up from out of the water and made Clopin gasp in shock. Multiple symbols of Arceus appeared and plunged into the water, temporarily making the water turn a bright white before it faded out. Inside the water, Knigen felt a pleasant feeling wash over his whole body. All of a sudden, he felt as though he had recieved a blessing from Arceus. He looked up and saw a burst of white light ahead, and all of a sudden, he felt himself heading closer and closer to the light, as if driven by the power of an ethereal force. Arceus, perhaps?

Then all of a sudden...

SPLASH!

He rose up from out of the water, his body encased in the same pleasant feeling as before. Clopin, who was seeing this all unfold in front of him, gasped in shock. White light was surrounding Knigen's body, and as a cry could be heard from the heavens, all the white light faded from Knigen's body. His whole body straightened up, into a standing position, and he floated down to the floor. Stunned, Clopin ran up to him.

-Mok am... _are you alright?_ \- he gasped.

Knigen did not respond, but instead slowly got up and started to rise onto his feet. Clopin gasped with happiness- maybe this bath had cured him!

- _Knigen!_ \- he gasped.

But all of a sudden, his hopes came crashing down when Knigen did just that. He wobbled on his feet, and immediately fell back down to the floor, suddenly aware of what was going on.

- _Seems like I'm still paralyzed, sire,_ \- he muttered, flailing his unmoving legs around as he stumbled his way back to his wheelchair. - _I had really thought I was cured, too, especially since I was washed over with such a pleasant feeling._ -

Clopin laughed. - _Maybe another bath will do the trick._ -

Knigen sighed, but at that moment, he heard a voice in his head.

 _Rise..._

He didn't know what it was, or where it was coming from, but he assumed it was Arceus. All of a sudden, he felt the uncontrollable urge to rise up out of his wheelchair. Without even realizing what he was doing, he stood up. Clopin gasped, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. Was he really seeing this?

-Mok am...- he muttered, stunned.

Knigen didn't hear him. He believed that he was still paralyzed.

- _I don't think that another bath will do the trick,_ \- he muttered, sadly. - _Honestly, if you ask me... I've given up all hope that this will work. Arceus has forsaken me. And so has Jirachi. I will never be healed, sire_.-

With his head hung, Clopin watched as Knigen sighed and walked over to the exit of the Graswinemodo Tower, before sitting down.

 _Walked?!_

Clopin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Knigen was walking! On his own! Stunned and delighted beyond belief, Clopin gasped, pointing towards Knigen.

-M-mok am!- he sputtered, happily. - _I-I don't believe it! Knigen... you're_ walking!-

Hearing Clopin's words, Knigen stood up and turned to his friend in disbelief.

- _I... I am?_ \- he asked, stunned.

-Cheüt!- Clopin exclaimed in disbelief. - _Look at where you are!_ -

Stunned, Knigen turned his head towards his now-empty wheelchair and gasped in shock as he suddenly realized he was now standing at the exit of the Graswinemodo Tower. Refusing to believe the possibility, Knigen stared down at his arm and tried to lift it- and gasped in shock.

Much to his surprise... he found that he actually _could!_

- _S-sire..._ \- he muttered in disbelief, lifting his arm multiple times, as if trying to prove that it was working. - _I... I can't believe this!_ -

He tried lifting his other arm- and he was able to lift that one, too. Knigen gasped in shock. His arms were really moving for the first time in 2 years! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stunned, Knigen looked down at his legs- and hesitantly took a step forward.

Then another.

Then another.

He gasped in shock as he realized that Clopin had been right- he was walking! All on his own! Happily, he continued walking, then all of a sudden broke out into a full-blown sprint and twirled in the air. He was delighted. He could actually walk again- and more than that, even!

- _Sire!_ \- he exclaimed, jumping up and down. - _Sire, look at me! I've... I've been healed! HALLELUJAH! PRAISE BE TO THE LORD AND SAVIOR ARCEUS!_ -

- _Oh,_ mok am!- Clopin exclaimed happily, running up to hug his new friend. - _It's a miracle!_ -

Delighted, Knigen ran up to Clopin and did the one thing he hadn't been able to do for two years- held him in an embrace, while standing on his own two feet. He could barely believe it. He had been healed by Arceus, after all!

- _THANK YOU, JIRACHI!_ \- cried Knigen happily. - _THANK YOU, ARCEUS! I CAN WALK AGAIN! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! HALLEJULAH! HALLEJULAH!_ -

Clopin laughed happily, delighted that Knigen had finally been healed from his paralysis.

- _Well, then... I guess you won't be needing_ this _anymore!_ \- Clopin cried happily, as he walked over to Knigen's wheelchair, picked it up, and threw it into the fountain.

Knigen shook his head.

- _Nope!_ \- he responded happily. - _And it's all thanks to you, sire!_ -

Clopin smiled.

- _I was happy to help, Knigen,_ \- he said.

The two of them embraced, delighted now more than ever.

"Clopin!"

Clopin gasped and immediately broke up his embrace with Knigen upon hearing the familiar voice. Stunned, he turned towards the exit to the Graswinemodo Tower- and saw Kaylie running towards him and Knigen, along with Patrick, Quasimodo, and the rest of their Pokemon. Happily, he laughed and ran over to his Trainer, jumping into her outstretched arms.

- _Kaylie,_ mok am~!- he cried happily.

"Clopin!" Kaylie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you! It's a good thing that you sent out that message on the OB-1, or otherwise we may never have found you!"

- _You got the message?_ \- Clopin asked.

"Well, of course!" Patrick responded. "What else would you think?"

- _We were all so worried about you, Clopin!_ \- Quasimodo cried, running up to his friend and tackling him down in a playful embrace. - _It's great to see that you haven't been harmed in any way!_ -

- _Well, of course I haven't been harmed, Quasi!_ \- laughed Clopin, pushing the Graswinemodo aside and getting back up. - _But believe me, I was so worried about you! And now... now that you're all here to see this... I'm just so happy!_ -

He started dancing around. He was so happy to see all his friends again, he was happy to see his Trainer, he was happy to see that Knigen had finally been healed... All of a sudden, he was overflowing with happiness, and he felt like he was going to burst at any moment.

Kaylie smiled, delighted to see Clopin so happy.

Then all of a sudden, she was blinded. At that moment, Clopin was surrounded by a familiar blue light that made everyone around him, Knigen included, gasp in shock. Kaylie squealed happily, knowing exactly what this meant.

"No way!" she squealed. "Clopin, you're evolving!"

Delighted, she took out her EvoPhone, and sure enough, the **EVOLUTION DETECTED** message was flashing on her screen, along with images flashing back and forth between Clopin's silhouette and that of another Pokemon. Knigen gasped- he had never seen anything like this before, given that he had been a recluse all his life.

- _Sire..._ \- he gasped.

As everybody watched in awe, Clopin's body slowly began to change. It grew a bit bigger, along with his wings and beak. Another leaf grew on each of Clopin's wings, which were still incapable of flight. His previously stubby, circular legs slowly started to morph into legs that were more bird-like, growing thinner and eventually splitting into three seperate talons. All the while, Clopin was still dancing around, seeming to not even notice the transformation he was undergoing. The two small leaves on Clopin's head slowly began to fuse together, before quickly growing longer and expanding, the formerly rounded leaf caving in twice to create a three-pointed leaf similar to a maple leaf, except flatter. The dull points quickly sharpened. As quickly as the transformation had begun, it ended right then and there, with the light exploding into pinpricks of blue material that officially revealed Clopin's new form to the world.

Kaylie, Patrick, Knigen, and everyone else gasped in shock at Clopin's new form. Clopin was now a slightly larger toucan-like Pokemon whose body shade was now a slightly darker green than he was when he was a Touceet. He retained the leaf pattern on his chest, but inside of it were now two smaller leaves similar to those that had been on his head as a Touceet. On his head was a dark green, three-pointed leaf, and on his wings were two leaf blades. His legs were a lot more bird-like now, and his beak was now a bright canary yellow with two black stripes on it. Excitedly, Kaylie took out her Pokedex to scan the data on Clopin's evolved form:

 **"Toucalk, the Toucan Pokemon, and the evolved form of Touceet.** **Toucalk is even more happy-go-lucky than its pre-evolution. It is a born performer who enjoys singing, and it can often be found onstage. Type: Grass/Flying. Gender: Male. Ability: Big Pecks. Moveset: Peck, Leaf Blade, Wing Attack, Guillotine."**

In scanning the data, Kaylie could clearly see that Clopin had forgotten Leech Seed and learned Leaf Blade, which she found to be quite appropriate. Delighted, she put her Pokedex away and ran up to the newly-evolved Toucalk.

Clopin, that's amazing!" she squealed, hugging him. "You evolved into a Toucalk!"

- _I know!_ \- Clopin responded happily. - _This is the third miracle that's happened today,_ mok am!-

"Miracle?" Kaylie laughed. "Okay, Clopin, let's not overdo it..." She paused. "Wait, did you say the _third_ miracle? What were the other two?"

Clopin laughed.

- _Well, the second one was seeing you, Patrick, and everyone else come to get me,_ \- he said. - _But the first... that was a_ true _miracle,_ mok am! _You see, when I got stranded in Lumiose City, I ran into a paralyzed Pawniard named Knigen. But we're not talking paralyzed as in the status condition- Knigen had been confined to a wheelchair for two years straight!_ -

Kaylie gasped. She'd never heard anything like this before.

"What?!" she gasped. "Poor thing!"

- _I know, right?_ \- Clopin responded, a bit sadly. - _But get this: I helped him by taking him here, to the mystical healing fountain that had just appeared at the Graswinemodo Tower. After two baths... he can walk again, and do tons more than that, even! He was healed by the power of Arceus and Jirachi! Oh, I wish you could have been there to see it!_ -

"That sounds _amazing_!" Kaylie gushed. "Can we see him?"

- _Well, of course you can!_ \- Clopin replied happily. - _Knigen~?_ -

The formerly paralyzed Pawniard stepped out in front of Kaylie and bowed for the first time in two years.

- _I take it you are Kaylie, the young Toucalk's trainer?_ \- he asked.

Kaylie nodded. "And you must be Knigen! Wow, I can't believe you were healed in Arceus' name! That's incredible!"

- _It is indeed, isn't it?_ \- Knigen responded.

Kaylie giggled. Stunned, Patrick turned towards Knigen and gasped.

"Whoa!" he muttered. "So you used to be paralyzed?"

Knigen nodded. - _I couldn't move my arms or legs. Now I can._ \- He turned towards Clopin. - _And it's all thanks to the young Toucalk knight over here._ -

"That's so awesome!" Patrick gasped.

- _It is. And I take it you are Kaylie's friend?_ -

"Yeah," Patrick responded. "I'm Patrick. It's nice to meet you, Knigen."

Knigen bowed again. - _And I am pleased to make your aquaintance as well, Sir Patrick._ -

Patrick laughed.

"You know, I've always dreamed of owning a Pawniard," he said. "And with a story as great as yours... well, how could I not want you on my team?"

He stood up and held up a PokeBall. Knigen gasped.

- _You want to catch Knigen?!_ \- Clopin exclaimed. - _Oh, this is my lucky day!_ -

Knigen stared up in shock at the PokeBall.

- _Are you saying... you want me to travel with you, sire?_ \- he asked, stunned.

Patrick nodded. Knigen let out a delighted gasp.

- _Why, I would be_ honored!- he exclaimed. - _Go on, sire! Make me a part of your team!_ -

Patrick smiled.

"Alright then!" he cried happily, throwing the PokeBall. "Go... POKEBALL!"

The PokeBall hit Knigen on the head, and he was immediately inside in a burst of blue light. It fell to the floor, and as everyone watched intently, the ball shook three times.

Then... PING!

The center of the ball flashed red, indicating capture. Happily, Patrick ran up and picked up Knigen's PokeBall off the ground.

"YES!" he cried happily. "You are mine, Knigen!"

"Alright!" Kaylie exclaimed. "Congratulations, Patrick! That was amazing!"

Patrick smiled and looked down at Clopin.

"I bet you wanna see him, eh, bud?" he asked.

Clopin laughed.

- _Oh, you_ bet _I do,_ mok am!- he cried happily.

"Alright, then!" Patrick cried. "Let's go, Knigen!"

He threw the PokeBall. It opened, and in a burst of blue light, there stood the healed Pawniard. Upon seeing Clopin, he happily turned and ran up to him.

- _Sire!_ \- he exclaimed happily.

- _Knigen,_ mok am!- Clopin cried.

The two of them hugged.

- _I must congratulate you on your evolution, sire,_ \- Knigen commended. - _Never in my entire life have I seen an evolution, and lo and behold, the first one I ever saw just so happened to be yours!_ -

Clopin giggled.

- _Oh, thank you,_ mok am,- he said.

"So, Knigen," Patrick asked, "now that you're officially cured of paralysis... what do you want to do next?"

- _Everything and anything I want!_ \- Knigen replied happily. - _Especially with my new friend! My_ first _friend, better yet!_ -

Happily, he pulled Clopin in for a hug, delighted that he had finally been cured of his crippling disease. A whole new slew of possibilities were waiting for him, and now that he was cured, he and Clopin could do anything together. Smiling over at his newfound friend, Clopin began a reprise of his earlier song:

-# _All we'll see is sky_ kot kotangard#-

Then Knigen, who normally wasn't all that fond of singing, joined in:

-# _We'll let Feluv pass by_ kot kotangard#-

Eventually, the two of them both burst into song, finishing the rest of the number:

-#Mok am, _you and I_ kot kotangard _this way_

-# _This way_

-# _All we'll see is light_

-# _As the sun shines bright_

-# _We will be alright_ kot kotangard _this way_

-# _Two friends_

-# _True friends-_

-# _What a perfect day!_ #-

The two of them ended the song on a 10-second note, and afterwards laughed and hugged each other. It had been a day full of miracles, but they could both agree on one thing: their newfound friendship was the greatest miracle of all.

And somewhere up above in the heavens, Arceus was watching it all unfold. Seeing what had happened, He smiled.

- _Knigen... Clopin..._ \- He began.

He looked back down at the two of them, delighted to see them so happy, and declared:

- _I hereby declare your cure... and your evolution... to be miracles of the Graswinemodo Tower._ -

* * *

 **And that's it! Chapter 18 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet is complete, and I would like to know the answers to all your questions. For starters, what did you think of Knigen? What did you think of the "For Forever" parody? How did you react when Knigen was healed by the power of Arceus? And most importantly... what did you think of Clopin's evolution? Let me know in the comments section! Until then, I'll see you next time with Chapter 19 of Opal and Garnet, "Drac Attack," in which Kaylie and the rest of the group are introduced to Drac, a Flareavamp who is a former member of Team Folklore and has been labeled a traitor by the rest of the team. As Drac forms a bond with Quasimodo and Clopin, along with the rest of Kaylie's team, they are introduced to Team Folklore for the first time... and discover a huge secret... What secret is that? Well, like I always say, you'll have to wait to find out! As always,** ** _bïlokautik_! **

**PokeLatin Key:**

 **-Qenq sois jok? (kank swa johk): Where am I?**

 **-Ca tok aut! (kah tohk ow): There you go!**


	20. Chapter 19: Drac Attack

**_Prïket_ , readers, and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Opal and Garnet! Two chapters ago, you were introduced to Team Folklore, the villanous team of the Feluv region who are a group of Pokemon with the goal of messing with Arceus in order to reset the universe. But in this chapter, entitled "Drac Attack," Kaylie and the others are introduced to it when they meet Drac, a Flareavamp who is a former member of Team Folklore. As he starts to form a bond with Quasimodo, Clopin, and the rest of Kaylie's team, Drac soon finds himself under attack. The rest of Team Folklore have labeled him a traitor, and they are out for revenge... **

**From here on out, especially with Team Folklore's introduction to the main cast, THINGS WILL BE GETTING GOOD. Team Folklore will set up the main conflict to the story, and more and more episodes will have an appearance from them. Expect some references to _1984_ here (one of which is a use of Newspeak by a Team Folklore member), and expect this fanfic to REALLY go into the deeper stuff later on. With all that having been said, however, here is Chapter 19 of Pokemon Opal and Garnet! As usual, I do not own Pokemon, Disney, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hamilton ("Dear Theodosia" is sung in PSP here), or 1984. Enjoy! **

**(PS: Drac has a very pronounced, Daffy Duck-esque lisp, and it'll be written phonetically in the story. This is just how he talks and was not meant in any way to offend anyone with an actual lisp. If you are offended by the phonetic transcription of Drac's lisp, I sincerely apologize in advance.) **

Chapter 19: Drac Attack

 _The villanous team of Team Folklore was one_

 _Of the cruelest of them all_

 _They wanted to catch the legend Pokemon_

 _And see the Feluv region fall_

 _But poor Drac, he's been labeled a traitor_

 _For he just can't cause Feluv harm_

 _So he turns to the light, and soon he's in a fight for his life_

 _WITH THE ENEMIES OF NOTRE DAME... (de Lumiose)_

* * *

- _TRAITOR!_ -

He ran away from them as fast as he could. He could practically feel them hot on his trail. He hadn't meant to do what he did, but poor, lisping Drac- or 2197, as he was called- just couldn't bear to do the terrible things the rest of his group were planning to do. He was working for a team of Pokemon who did the most outlandish things possible- and there was no way he would ever try to do what they were doing. Playing God? That was a straight-up crime. He had to turn to the good side, but now...

He was caught. Immediately, he found himself staring into the eyes of Alph, a cold Houndoom and the second-in-command of Team Folklore. His eyes conveyed no emotion but fear as Alph stared down at him coldly.

- _Thir..._ \- he muttered.

Alph growled.

- _What did we tell ya about showin' some respect for dis team?!_ \- he barked. - _Because of you, and your petty little betrayal, you've just become a traitor! Anything ya gotta say 'bout dat?_ -

- _I-I'm thorry, thir!_ \- yelped Drac. - _I didn't mean it!_ -

Alph grunted. - _Dat's what ya say. Now you listen to me, 2197. Yer gonna be under arrest once da boss finds out about this._ -

Drac's heart dropped.

- _No!_ \- he gasped. - _I don't want to have to fathe Ignotheo again! I've already been thcolded by him more timeth than I can count!_ -

- _Well, den, ya shoulda thought of dat before you decided to betray our team!_ -

- _I wathen't betraying you... I wath jutht..._ -

- _You were just_ what?- Alph growled at him suspiciously.

- _EEP!_ \- squealed Drac.

Quickly, he bit into Alph's neck, and the snarky Houndoom howled in pain as Drac ran as fast as he could from the entirety of Team Folklore. Alph growled as he saw Drac running off.

- _Why, you little..._ \- he growled.

He tried to run after him, but Drac, being a Flareavamp, was faster. After all, his species _was_ one of the fastest in all of Feluv. Eventually, Alph gave up and walked away, growling and muttering under his breath.

Drac, however, kept on running. He wanted to be as far away as possible from Team Folklore, and never wanted anything to do with the rest of the members again. He turned- and saw, much to his delight, that Alph was long gone. He laughed. But all the while, he knew.

They'd be coming back for him.

Just to make sure that he wouldn't be caught again, Drac ran faster.

He wanted nothing to do with his old team.

* * *

It had been a day since the miraculous healing that had occurred at the Graswinemodo Tower, and as Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon continued their journey to Sedimeg, they could not stop talking about it. Of course, Knigen's healing had been amazing on its own, but coupling that with Clopin's evolution into a Toucalk made it even more amazing. However, while Kaylie's Pokemon were excited about Clopin's evolution, it was actually Switeuk and Couafarac that were the most excited of all. Having not seen Clopin's new form, they were absolutely stunned when they got the news. Both of them gazed at the newly-evolved Toucalk with shock and excitement on their faces.

- _You're_ kidding!- gasped Switeuk. - _Clopin, that's so amazing! Congratulations!_ -

Clopin giggled.

-Bïloktaknüs,- he said.

- _It is pretty incredible, isn't it, sires?_ \- Knigen agreed, laughing. - _After all, the Toucalk's evolution was the first one I had ever seen, with me being a recluse and all._ -

- _Um..._ il s'appelle Clopin,- Couafarac replied.

Knigen looked at him in confusion. Kaylie giggled, having heard all the commotion.

"He just said 'his name's Clopin,'" she translated.

- _I_ know _what his name is,_ \- Knigen responded. - _I just can't say it. He told me about the little "close pang" device, but I have no nose and as a result can't say it like he does._ -

- _So... you just call him "the Toucalk"?_ \- Switeuk asked.

- _He calls me "sire,"_ \- Clopin told them.

- _Oh,_ \- Switeuk responded. - _That makes a bit of sense._ -

- _Speaking of which,_ \- Knigen asked, - _what are_ your _names? I never did seem to get them._ -

- _Switeuk,_ \- responded Switeuk. - _And the Furfrou's Couafarac._ -

Knigen bowed. - _Delighted to meet you. And I am Knigen, a Pawniard who has been healed by Arceus._ -

Switeuk and Couafarac gasped.

- _No way!_ \- squealed Switeuk.

- _How'd that happen?!_ \- Couafarac gasped.

Knigen laughed.

- _Would you like me to tell you?_ \- he asked.

- _OF COURSE!_ \- Switeuk and Couafarac screamed, jumping up and down with excitement.

Kaylie laughed.

While Knigen was busy telling his story to the rest of Patrick's team, Patrick himself turned to Kaylie. He, too, was still excited about what had happened the night before.

"You gotta admit, Kaylie, Knigen's healing _was_ pretty amazing," he remarked. "I mean, just think of it. He was confined to a wheelchair for two years and was healed by the power of Arceus?! It'll make national headlines! I can see it now: Coming August 2018: _Knigen: Healed by Faith!_ The new movie of the century!"

Kaylie laughed.

"Okay, Patrick, let's not get too carried away," she said. "But yes, Knigen's healing was incredible."

Patrick laughed.

- _GAAAAH!_ -

Their conversations were suddenly interrupted when they heard the scream coming from behind them. Confused, Kaylie, Patrick and their Pokemon all turned to find another Pokemon running towards them. As it got closer, Kaylie could see that it was a bipedal, orange bat-like creature with a flame on its tail and head. It had small, red wings that were incapable of flight- or at least they looked it- along with red ears, the insides of which were orange. And it had an absolutely _terrified_ look on its face. The poor thing seemed to be running from something, but Kaylie couldn't see what it was running from. Eventually, it bumped into Kaylie. The Pokemon looked up at her, then at Patrick, then at all of her and Patrick's Pokemon- at which point it let out a scream. Kaylie tried to touch it, concerned.

"A-are you alright?" she asked.

But the Pokemon screamed again and hid from Kaylie. It shook.

- _Pleathe... p-pleathe don't hurt me!_ \- muttered the poor Pokemon. It was a male, with a very pronounced lisp. - _I've been chathed around all day!_ \- He looked up at Kaylie. - _Are any of your Pokemon memberth of Team Folklore?_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," she reassured him. "And no, none of my Pokemon are members of Team Folklore- whoever Team Folklore is."

The Pokemon breathed a sigh of relief.

- _Oh, good,_ \- he said.

Then he gasped.

- _Wait a thecond,_ \- he said. - _You mean to tell me that you don't know who Team Folklore ith?_ -

"Uh... no," Kaylie responded. "Who are they?"

The Pokemon shook.

- _They are the motht evil team of Pokemon you can ever come acroth,_ \- he said gravely. - _Their main goal ith to rethet the entire Pokemon univerthe by playing God._ -

- _Playing... God?_ \- Quasi asked, trembling.

The fire bat Pokemon nodded. - _In other wordth, they want to capture the Legendary Pokemon of Feluv, then uthe thothe Pokemon to try and convinthe Artheuth himthelf to dethtroy and rethet the Pokemon univerthe._ \- He shuddered. - _I'm on the run from them ath we thpeak._ -

Kaylie gasped.

"Wait, what?!" she gasped. "They want to reset the universe by... messing with _Arceus?_ That _is_ evil."

The Pokemon nodded. - _And like I thaid, I'm on the run from the retht of the memberth. At any moment, they could come to get me._ -

"Why are you on the run from them?" Patrick asked. "You got some sort of connection to them?"

The Pokemon sighed.

- _Actually... yeth,_ \- he admitted.

The group gasped.

- _What connection did you have,_ mok am?- Clopin asked.

- _I uthed to work for them,_ \- he said. - _But hearing their planth to uthe the Legendary Pokemon for their own benefit... I jutht couldn't. That'th not a thing that I would ever do, and hearing about it freaked me out. Tho... I had to do what wath nethethary. I ran away._ \- He sighed. - _And now... they're labeling me ath a traitor._ -

Kaylie's heart sunk. This poor Pokemon had been labeled as a traitor, and was now being chased by the most evil team she had heard of? It was an absolute tragedy.

- _Well, I have to say, you did the right thing,_ mok am,- Clopin remarked.

Quasimodo nodded. - _Still though, it's terrible that you had to go through all that. I bet they're out there right now trying to catch you and take you away._ \- He shuddered. - _And I wouldn't want that to happen to you._ -

"Me neither," Kaylie agreed, shaking her head. "What's your name, by the way?"

- _Drac,_ \- the Pokemon responded. - _Or, ath they call me, number two-one-nine-theven._ -

"Drac?" Kaylie asked.

Drac nodded. - _I'm a Flareavamp, by the way._ -

"Flareavamp...?" Kaylie took out her Pokedex, and immediately, it started to scan the data on the Pokemon standing in front of her:

 **"Flareavamp, the Flame Bat Pokemon.** **This Pokemon's flame on its head is used to regulate its body temperature. If both flames go out, this Pokemon faints instantly. Type: Fire/Flying. Gender: Male. Nature: Docile. Ability: Infiltrator. Moveset: Fire Fang, Ember, Wing Attack, Supersonic."**

"Huh," Kaylie remarked, putting her Pokedex away. "Well, you certainly seem like an interesting Pokemon, Drac. My name's Kaylie, by the way. And that's Patrick."

"Hey, Drac!" Patrick cried, waving at him.

Drac laughed. - _Hi, Kaylie. Hi, Patrick. And who are thethe two Pokemon? The Grathinemodo and the Toucalk?_ -

- _That's Quasimodo,_ \- Clopin responded, turning towards Quasi, who waved at Drac timidly.

- _Quathimodo?_ \- he asked.

Quasi nodded.

- _Delighted to meet you, Quathimodo!_ \- Drac cried cheerfully. - _And ath for you?_ -

- _Clopin,_ \- responded Clopin.

As was to be expected, Drac struggled with it.

- _I'm thorry?_ \- he asked.

- _Clopin,_ \- Clopin repeated. - _I assume you don't know how to pronounce it?_ -

- _No, I don't._ -

- _Well, then let me show you!_ Ryküte jïlü mok- _"kloh-PAH~(n)."_ -

Drac blinked. - _Kloh...?_ -

 _-Need an explanation, I presume?_ \- Clopin giggled. - _Don't you worry, Drac, I'd be happy to help! The "kloh" part's simple- it's just like the "clo" in "close." The "PAH~(n)" part'll probably trip you up- don't worry, it has for most Pokemon. To get to that... well, just start by saying "pang," first of all. Go on, try it._ -

- _"Pang"? Like that?_ \- Drac asked.

-Cheüt, _exactly!_ \- Clopin confirmed. - _Now say it again, but this time, I want you to cut off the "-ng" at the end abruptly._ -

- _Okay... "PAY."_ -

-Neüt, mok am. _"PAH~(n)."_ -

- _"PAY."_ -

Clopin giggled.

- _"Kloh-PAY"?_ \- Drac asked.

Another giggle from Clopin.

- _"Kloh-PAY"!_ \- Drac cried happily, brightening.

Clopin laughed again. He was starting to get amused by all this- and Drac was delighted to see him so happy.

- _Kloh-PAY,_ \- Drac repeated.

Clopin giggled.

- _Kloh-PAH~(n)._ -

- _Kloh-PAY...? Thapgacklerth, thith name ith hard..._ -

- _That's perfectly alright,_ mok am,- Clopin laughed. -Künek sjine.-

- _Tho... tho I can call you "kloh-PAY," then?_ \- asked Drac, brightening. - _Hi, kloh-PAY!_ -

Clopin laughed, and Drac ran up to hug him.

- _Hi, Drac,_ \- Clopin said.

"So anyway, Drac..." Kaylie asked, "who are the members of this Team Folklore?"

- _Well, let'th thee... I know about Ignotheo... and Alph, and Trapper..._ -

"Who are they?"

- _Ignotheo'th the leader of Team Folklore,_ \- Drac explained. - _He'th a Yakodigger, and he ith evil. Alph's the thecond-in-command to Ignotheo, and he'th a Houndoom, and ath for Trapper... I have no clue what he doeth. All I know ith that he ith a Hydreigon, and he ith ath evil ath Ignotheo. Then again, Alph ith, too... I know there'th a fourth member, but I don't know who he ith... But anyway, they're evil.-_

"They certainly _sound_ evil," Kaylie responded. "Especially considering they're out to get you."

- _Indeed,_ mok am!- Clopin cried. - _But don't worry, Drac. Kaylie, Patrick, Quasimodo and I are going to protect you! In other words, you can be with us for a little bit while we search for Team Folklore!_ -

Drac brightened.

- _I get to be with you?!_ \- he gasped. - _Thankth, kloh-PAY!_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _No problem,_ mok am,- he said. - _But of course, we're going to need to find a safe place for you to stay..._ -

"We could just set up a picnic blanket and stop for a bit while waiting for Team Folklore to come," Kaylie suggested. "After all, I don't think there are any inns around here..."

Clopin laughed. - _Sounds good to me! What do you say, Drac?_ -

- _Ath long ath I'm with you and Quathimodo, I'm perfectly okay with that!_ \- Drac cried happily. - _Tho what thould we do firtht? Eat? Play gameth? Wait for Team Folklore to come?_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"We can do whatever you want, Drac," she giggled.

- _Thith ith going to be amathing!_ \- Drac exclaimed happily, going with the rest of the group to a nearby field. - _I can't wait to do all thortth of thingth with Quathimodo and kloh-PAY and everyone elthe... Are you going to introduthe me to the retht of your Pokemon, Kaylie?_ -

Kaylie giggled. "Of course, Drac."

- _Yay!_ \- Drac exclaimed, laughing. - _I love you already, Kaylie!_ -

Kaylie smiled. "Thanks."

- _You're welcome._ -

With that, the group headed to the field to get their picnic set up. But as he was walking, Drac stopped, then turned and looked at the sky. Somewhere, he knew. Team Folklore was looking for him, and they'd find him at any moment. He'd be arrested for treason, and he would never see Kaylie, Quasimodo, or Clopin again...

But then again, _with_ Kaylie, Quasimodo, and Clopin, what did he have to lose? They were about to become his friends after all, and they'd probably help him defeat Team Folklore. Taking his mind off of the team for now, he excitedly followed Kaylie, Patrick and their Pokemon into the field.

Still... he wondered how much longer it would be before they came for him.

It could be any minute.

* * *

Orwell sat in the headquarters of Team Folklore, looking up information about the legendary Pokemon. Arguably, he was the most intellectual of the team, but for some reason wasn't so attached to the goal of the team as he was to the Legendary Pokemon themselves. For some reason, he felt anxious about what the rest of the team was doing. Sure, he had agreed to join, but... something was off about them, and he didn't know what.

He looked back and sighed. The rest of the team had ran off, going on and on about how "#2197 is a traitor" and "#2197 betrayed the team." But in his mind, he had felt that what Drac had done was a good thing.

He looked back towards his computer, his claws clanking at the keyboard once again as he continued his search for the real reason for the legendaries' existence. He knew they weren't meant to be tools of war... but then, what _were_ they meant to be?

- _#22!_ -

The Crawdaunt, startled, turned towards the source of the voice. Immediately, he saw numbers 1, 2, and 3 coming towards him- Igneousio the Yakodigger, Alph the Houndoom, and Trapper the Hydreigon. He practically shook as he turned their attention towards him.

- _Yes, comrades, what do you want?_ \- he asked.

Igneousio glared at him and started stomping towards him, livid.

- _I told you to COME!_ \- he growled, in a booming voice that made Orwell scared out of his wits. - _I specifically told you to help us capture #2197! And you go and disobey a direct order of mine?!_ -

Orwell glanced up at him sheepishly.

- _Sorry, comrade..._ \- he said nervously.

Igneousio growled. - _This is exactly why I hate you so much, Orwell. You spend every moment of your day talking about the legendary Pokemon of Feluv's "true motive." Yet what they are_ truly _destined for is to be used as tools of war!_ -

- _You're of no help to our team!_ \- barked Alph.

- _Ve tell you to come, und yet you do absolutely NOSING!_ \- Trapper snarled in his thick German accent.

Orwell sweatdropped.

- _Well... you see, comrades... I feel that you may be using the lejpokes for ungood reasons. Doubleplusungood reasons, as a matter of fact._ -

- _And that's_ another _thing,_ \- Igneousio snapped. - _You and your... strange terminology. "Lejpokes"? "Ungood"? "Doubleplusungood"? WHAT KIND OF WORDS ARE THOSE?!_ -

- _I-it is newspeak, comrade...-_

 _-Newspeak?!_ \- snapped Igneousio. - _What kind of language is that? Ha!_ \- He turned to the other members of Team Folklore. - _Ever hear of "newspeak" before?_ -

The rest of the members of Team Folklore shook their heads. Igneousio turned back to Orwell and glared at him.

- _You want to be a part of this team?_ \- he snapped.

- _Y-yes, comrade..._ \- stammered Orwell.

Igneousio glared. - _Then you better start_ acting _like it._ -

Orwell gulped loudly as Igneousio turned to Alph and Trapper.

- _So,_ \- he asked, - _any success yet in capturing #2197?_ -

Alph and Trapper shook their heads.

-Nein,- said Trapper.

- _Yeah, unfortunately,_ \- growled Alph, - _da traitor managed to get away from us.-_

Igneousio growled.

 _-The nerve_ _of #2197!_ \- he snarled. _-Don't you worry. We will find that traitor and arrest him the minute he is in our clutches.-_

 _-Excuse me, comrades,_ \- Orwell suddenly broke in, - _but, truthwise, I don't think that #2197 committed any thoughtcrime...-_

 _-WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO ENTER THIS CONVERSATION, ORWELL?!_ \- boomed Igneousio.

Orwell flinched and closed his computer without another word. Igneousio growled.

 _-Seriously, I_ _hate_ _him,_ \- he muttered. - _But at least he didn't outright betray the team like #2197 did!-_

He glared at Alph and Trapper, along with a few other members of Team Folklore.

 _-Find him,_ \- he growled. - _And when you do, inform me of his whereabouts. I want him_ _alive.-_

Alph and Trapper nodded, and they, along with Igneousio and a few other members of Team Folklore, ran out. Orwell held his breath the entire time, then the minute they were gone, he opened up his computer and went right back to his research.

He stopped. He stared up at the motto of Team Folklore. It was one he had seen many times, and one that had been repeated every single day at the start of the morning briefing:

 **DESTRUCTION IS RENEWAL**

 **TOLERANCE IS INTOLERANCE**

 **EVIL IS GOOD**

 **WE ARE FOLKLORE**

All of a sudden, he was starting to feel as though Team Folklore's motives were much less good than he had ever believed. He sighed and returned to his computer screen.

 _-Truthwise... this is_ _triple_ _plusungood,_ \- he muttered to himself.

* * *

Kaylie, Patrick, Quasimodo, Clopin and Drac had done a lot over the past hour. In their attempts to watch for Team Folklore's arrival, Kaylie and Patrick had introduced Drac to all of their other Pokemon (Drac was obviously amazed when he heard of Knigen's healing). They had eaten a gigantic feast, filled with a ton of kibble for the Pokemon to eat. Drac had bonded with all of Kaylie's Pokemon, but especially with Clopin, whom he had played a few games with- and whom he _still_ called "kloh-PAY," much to Clopin's amusement. Right now, Clopin was giving Drac some PokeLatin lessons, upon the latter's request.

- _Thapgacklerth!_ \- Drac gasped, staring at the long list of PokeLatin words in front of him. - _Ith that really how many wordth there are in PokeLatin?!_ -

Clopin laughed. - _Just about._ -

- _Thith language ith crazy!_ \- muttered Drac. - _Anyway, you thaid we would be learning a few thoundth... which one are we thtarting with?_ -

- _This one,_ \- Clopin told him, pointing to the "sj" sound. Drac squinted.

- _Eth... eth-j?_ \- he asked.

-Cheüt,- Clopin responded. - _Now listen closely. It's said like this: "sssss-ZH."_ -

Drac tilted his head in confusion. Clopin giggled.

- _Don't get it, do you?_ \- he asked. - _Never fear, Drac, I'll show you how it's done. The way I learned it was like this. You have to say the two sounds at first so that they're clearly seperate. There's another PokeLatin sound- the "ch"- and it's pronounced like "sh." Most people are going to say the two sounds so fast that they'll blend into a "ch." You don't want that. You want to keep them seperate, and you want to try to say them_ slowly. _Like this: "ssss-ZH." Now you try._ -

Drac looked down sadly.

- _Thanpgacklerth..._ \- he muttered.

- _Oh?_ \- Clopin asked. - _What is it,_ mok am?-

- _Ithn't my lithp going to get in the way?_ \- Drac asked.

It was the first time he had ever acknowledged his lisp directly in conversation. Clopin laughed.

- _Of_ course _not,_ mok am!- he said cheerfully. - _Has it ever gotten in the way before this? I could still understand you even with the lisp!_ -

Drac smiled.

- _Alright, then,_ \- he said. - _Thhh-ZH._ -

-Ca tok sois!- Clopin cheered. - _What did I tell you?_ -

Drac laughed.

- _Now try to say them quickly without blending them into a "ch,"_ \- Clopin continued.

- _Thzh?_ \- Drac tried.

Clopin blinked.

- _Well... that's a first,_ \- he said. - _Never mind the Ekans-and-Boeing 727 mnemonic, then._ -

Drac brightened.

- _Did I... did I thay it right?!_ \- he gasped.

-Cheüt!- Clopin cried happily. - _You got it right on the nose,_ mok am!-

- _Yay!_ \- Drac cried happily.

He stopped.

- _What'th the Ekanth and Boeing theven-twenty-theven mnemonic?_ \- he asked.

Clopin laughed.

- _I'll explain what that is later,_ \- he said. - _For now though, a question just came into my mind that I'd been meaning to ask you..._ -

- _Yeth...?_ \- asked Drac.

- _Why did you decide to join Team Folklore, exactly?_ \- Clopin asked.

- _Yeah, w-why?_ \- Quasimodo agreed. - _I've been wanting to know that, too. They- they seem like such an evil team, with their goal to destroy the universe and all. So... why would you join a team as horrendous as them?_ -

All of a sudden, Drac's demeanor changed back to the same saddened one he'd possessed when he'd asked Clopin about his lisp. He looked up at all of them sadly.

- _Here'th the thing,_ \- he said. - _I never told you thith, but... before I joined Team Folklore, I wath very conthiouth about appearing in public. When I wath young, I wath bullied by other Flareavamp- and other Pokemon in general- becauthe of my lithp. It wath the wortht thing I had ever experienthed in my life. I wanted it all to thtop._ -

Quasimodo and Clopin stood there in stunned silence. This was just as bad as Esmeralda's bullying experience- if not worse, since Drac wasn't just teased by Pokemon of his own kind. Even worse, Esmeralda's deformity wasn't all that common, but _many_ other Pokemon and people had lisps, so hearing this kind of story would definitely bring them flashbacks.

Drac had started to tear up.

- _All I ever wanted in life wath not to be judged by other Pokemon,_ \- he said sadly. - _That'th why, when I thaw the advertithement for Team Folklore... I wath tho happy. It thaid that Team Folklore would accept everybody and anybody, and becauthe I didn't know of their goalth at the time, I dethided to join them. I thought thith wath_ finally _going to be my chanthe to have friendth and be accepted... and then it all turned out to be a lie._ \- He sighed. - _That'th when I found out about Team Folklore'th true motive, and then, of courthe, I ran away. You all know what happenth next. But thtill... I jutht wanted to be loved... and I thought Team Folklore wath my one true chanthe!_ -

He broke down sobbing. Quasi stared at him in concern and approached him. Truly, this had been a traumatic experience for poor Drac.

- _Drac..._ \- Quasi muttered. - _You poor thing... It's okay. I know what it feels like to think someone's going to love you forever, except their love turns out to be a lie. It's good that you eventually realized the truth before it was too late. Who knows what could have happened to you?_ -

- _Yeah,_ \- Drac sobbed, - _who knowth?_ -

-Mok am...! _This is too heart-wrenching a tale for me to bear...!_ \- Clopin cried, running up to hug Drac. - _No one should ever have to go through that!_ -

He sobbed. Drac's crying started to slow down, and he wiped away a tear.

- _Thankth, kloh-PAY,_ \- he sniffled. - _I apprethiate the comfort._ -

He yawned. It was starting to get late.

- _I'm thtarting to get a bit tired,_ \- he said. - _Can I go to thleep now? It ith getting late, after all._ -

He had returned to his usual demeanor. Kaylie laughed.

"Sure, Drac," she said.

She smiled at him.

"You know, I've become pretty attached to you," she admitted. "How'd you like to be on a _real_ team in the morning?"

Drac gasped.

- _Wait, are you thaying you want to catch me?!_ \- he cried.

Kaylie nodded.

- _Thankth, Kaylie!_ \- Drac exclaimed with delight.

He yawned again and lay down in the grass, trying to go to sleep as the moon rose. But every second, he was constantly filled with worry. What if Team Folklore came back? What if, when he woke up, he was in a cage, having been arrested by the rest of the team? He couldn't sleep with those thoughts running through his head.

- _Kloh-PAY?_ \- he asked.

-Cheüt, mok am?- Clopin responded.

- _Will you pleathe thing me a lullaby?_ \- Drac asked. - _I can't thleep when I have all thethe thoughtth about Team Folklore going through my head._ -

Clopin laughed and shook his head.

- _Oh, no,_ \- he said. - _Sorry, Drac, but I'm no good at lullabies. But maybe you could ask Quasimodo? He's pretty good with them, I think._ -

- _Alright,_ \- Drac responded, turning to Quasi. - _Quathimodo?_ -

Quasi laughed.

- _Of course,_ \- he said. - _Don't worry, I heard you._ -

- _Yay!_ \- Drac cheered. - _Thankth, Quathimodo!_ -

Quasimodo laughed and turned to Kaylie.

- _Um... Kaylie, could you please turn off the TST?_ \- he asked.

"Of course, Quasi," Kaylie responded, laughing and turning off the TST device.

Drac laid back down, while Quasi cleared his throat and began to sing in a soft, pure voice that enthralled everybody:

# _Swine gragradogra, gra do gra do mo?_

# _Mo gra swine swine, mo gra mo grado gra_

# _Swine mo swine swinedo gra mo, do gra gra swine mo gra gra_

# _Swine gradogragra graswine gra do mo_

# _Dograsgra gra gras mogra swine swine swine_

# _Swine mo swine, mo gras gra gra, gra swine gragras_

# _Gra swine do swine gra do gras_

# _Mo do gra gra gra swine mo do graswine_

 _#Swine swine gra swine do mo, swine gra gra swine do mo_

# _Swine swine gra gra gra mogras dograswine_

# _Swine gras gra gra do mo, swine swine gra mo do mo_

# _Gra mo do gras gra gragra..._ #

He looked down. Drac was sound asleep. Quasi smiled at him, while Kaylie turned the TST device back on. Drac smiled back at Quasi in his sleep, and Quasi laughed.

- _Good night, Drac,_ \- Quasi whispered.

And with that, Quasi, too, fell asleep. Shortly after, so did Clopin, and eventually all of Kaylie and Patrick's Pokemon. Kaylie looked down at the still-sleeping Drac and smiled, knowing that tomorrow, she would have an eighth team member. And the best part was, Drac wouldn't have to face the clutches of Team Folklore again...

She yawned.

"Good night, Patrick," muttered Kaylie.

Patrick didn't say anything. He was already asleep. Kaylie smiled, and eventually, she fell asleep, too.

She could barely wait for the next day- and undoubtedly, neither could Drac.

* * *

Drac slept peacefully. Nothing was worrying him, and he'd had such a great night hanging out with Quasimodo and Clopin. He'd been sleeping for nearly 8 hours, and hadn't even been concerned about Team Folklore's arrival. Still, what Kaylie had said last night had made him extremely excited. Finally, he'd have _real_ friends, and never again would have to deal with his old team! Just the thought of it filled him with absolute happiness and joy, and nearly caused him to wake up... but at that moment, he heard a voice.

And- bad news- it _wasn't_ Clopin, Kaylie, or Quasimodo.

- _Well, look who I caught sleeping._ -

Drac awoke with a start. He immediately recognized the voice, and suddenly found himself staring deep into the intimidating eyes of Igneousio, leader of Team Folklore. Instantly, he started panicking- he hadn't thought Team Folklore would actually find him. He looked around. He was far away from Clopin and Quasimodo.

- _H-how did you find me?_ \- he gasped.

Igneousio snickered.

- _Easy,_ \- he laughed. - _Trapper's able to see in the dark, and that combined with Alph's extreme sense of smell made him able to find you._ -

Drac trembled all over.

- _What are you going to do now?_ \- he asked, terrified.

- _Why, take you to the headquarters and arrest you, of course!_ \- Igneousio snapped. - _It's the least I can do to take you away from your Graswinemodo and Toucalk friends FOREVER!_ -

Drac gasped. It was true- if he was arrested now, he'd probably never see Quasimodo or Clopin again. He was extremely startled.

- _N-no,_ \- he stammered. - _You can't deprive me of my friendthip with..._ -

He was getting more worried and more panicked. He knew he had to do something if he was ever to get away from the clutches of Igneousio. Terrified, he screamed out at the top of his lungs:

- _KLOH-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_ -

* * *

Clopin woke up with a start on the other side of the field, far away from Drac and Igneousio. He immediately knew, based solely on how his name was pronounced, that Drac was in trouble and needed help fast. Hastily, he rushed up to Quasimodo and shook him awake.

- _Quasimodo, wake up!_ \- Clopin cried. - _Drac's in trouble!_ -

Quasimodo woke up, groaning.

- _D-Drac's in trouble?_ \- he asked sleepily.

"How do you know it's Drac?" Kaylie asked as she, too, woke up.

Clopin looked ahead.

- _Simple,_ \- he responded. - _There's only one Pokemon who_ ever _calls me "kloh-PAY."_ -

He ran off. Quasimodo gasped and suddenly grew a lot more alert.

- _I-it_ is _Drac!_ \- Quasi exclaimed. - _He's been caught by Team Folklore!_ -

"We gotta help him!" Kaylie gasped, standing up with determination.

With that, Quasimodo, Kaylie, Patrick, and the rest of their Pokemon followed Clopin to the source of Drac's screaming. All the while, in the distance, Drac continued to scream, - _Kloh-PAY! Quathimodo! Help me!_ -

- _Don't worry, Drac!_ \- Quasimodo cried.

- _We're coming!_ \- Clopin reassured him.

The group ran as fast as possible, trying desperately to get to Drac and defeat Team Folklore. Eventually, they saw it- a panicked Flareavamp, being carried by a Yakodigger in its excavator claw. Kaylie gasped.

"There he is!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Meanwhile, Drac was still screaming and crying, desperately hoping that Clopin and Quasimodo would come for him. Igneousio laughed menacingly.

- _All your screaming and crying isn't going to help you,_ \- he snarled. - _You are a traitor, #2197, and I have finally got you._ -

Drac panicked.

- _I'll be the judge of that, Igneousio.-_

-WHAT THE-?!- Igneousio snapped, whirling around.

It was Clopin who had said that. He, Kaylie, Patrick, Quasimodo, and the rest of Kaylie and Patrick's Pokemon, were all standing there glaring at Igneousio. Drac brightened upon seeing them.

- _Kloh-PAY!_ \- he cried happily.

Clopin laughed and winked over at Drac, before turning to Kaylie.

- _Now then,_ \- he said. - _Should I finish him off with my "Court of Miracles" battle routine?_ -

The minute he heard that, Igneousio dropped Drac and started heading towards Clopin angrily.

- _Why you little...!_ \- he growled angrily. - _Your Guillotine's not going to get me anytime soon!_ -

Clopin laughed.

- _You must have heard then,_ mok am,- he said.

- _Oh, I've heard,_ \- growled Igneousio. - _And believe me, you will go down before you use that puny little Guillotine move on me!_ -

- _No!_ \- Drac gasped.

- _QUIET, YOU!_ \- snapped Igneousio.

That did it for Clopin.

- _It's time,_ \- he said. - _Kaylie, if you please~?_ -

Kaylie nodded and started to turn off the TST device, but at that moment...

- _Don't do it, Clopin._ -

Kaylie and Clopin turned, startled, as an enraged Esmeralda flew in front of Igneousio, ready to fight him. She turned back towards Clopin.

- _I'll take him on._ -

Igneousio laughed.

- _You puny Mothibell,_ \- he growled. - _I'll have you finished within seconds._ -

- _How'd you manage to find Drac, anyway?_ \- snapped Esmeralda.

- _Oh,_ I _didn't find him,_ \- retorted Igneousio. - _Alph and Trapper did. They used their senses to find #2197, and then they told me of his surroundings. They're back there at the Headquarters right now, probably watching me defeat you- and arrest_ him.-

Esmeralda glared over at him.

- _You won't be arresting Drac anytime soon,_ \- she snapped. - _He did the right thing._ -

- _He is a traitor!_ \- Igneousio screamed back. - _If anything, he deserves to be arrested!_ -

"Not unless I catch him and put him on my team!" Kaylie declared. "Esmeralda, use Confusion!"

Esmeralda nodded, and immediately, her eyes glowed bright red. But instead of Igneousio's eyes glowing red as well, something different happened. Esmeralda's wings suddenly glowed pink, and from the inside of the hollow, bell-like wings, multiple yellow rings came shooting out. The new attack caught Kaylie, Igneousio, Drac, and Esmeralda herself off-guard, as the rings latched on to the top of Igneousio's excavator.

They promptly exploded in a burst of psychic energy.

Igneousio was thrown back onto the floor, and Esmeralda floated there, confused.

- _What move did I just use?_ \- she asked.

"No idea," Kaylie responded, "but whatever it was, it was powerful."

At that moment, she noticed a beeping sound coming from her EvoPhone. She took it out, confused, and saw this message on it in big bold letters:

 **YOUR MOTHIBELL HAS JUST LEARNED PSYCHIC RINGTOSS.**

"Psychic Ringtoss?" Kaylie asked. "What in the name of Feluv is that?"

Confused, she clicked on the words "PSYCHIC RINGTOSS," and was quickly met with a second message:

 **PSYCHIC RINGTOSS: The user tosses rings at the opponent which explode into bursts of psychic energy. The opponent is left confused and will always hurt itself in its confusion. Signature move of Mothibell.**

"Alright, Esmeralda!" cried Kaylie, putting away her Pokedex. "You've got him confused!"

Sure enough, there were birds flying over Igneousio's head, and he was stumbling around, hitting himself in the face with his excavator. Kaylie and Patrick looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

It was time.

Kaylie stepped forward, PokeBall in hand, knowing that with this one move, Drac could never be persecuted again.

"Well, Drac," she said, "you ready?"

Drac gazed up at the PokeBall in Kaylie's hand, shocked. He could barely believe that he was about to get caught- but at that moment, he caught a glimpse of the confused Igneousio. He turned back to Kaylie.

- _Kaylie..._ \- he asked, - _thouldn't we defeat Ignotheo before you catch me?_ -

Kaylie laughed.

"I don't think he needs to be defeated by an attack," she said. "Because once you're in here, he's going to give up anyway. After all, there's no way he can keep chasing you if you have a Trainer."

Drac gasped. Happily, he looked at Quasimodo, then Clopin, then at the PokeBall in Kaylie's hand. With a delighted shreik, he jumped up and pressed the center of the ball with his wing.

At that moment, Igneousio snapped out of his confusion. He growled, and angrily looked around for Drac- but once he saw the sight of Drac about to be caught by Kaylie, his expression changed to that of pure horror.

- _No..._ \- he gasped.

The PokeBall opened, and Drac was sucked inside in a burst of blue light. The ball fell to the ground, and everyone held their breath as the ball shook three times. Igneousio prayed that the ball would open and that Drac would pop back out so that he could capture him right then and there... but alas, it was not meant to be.

PING!

The center of the ball glowed red, indicating capture. Igneousio screamed.

- _NOOOOO!_ \- he growled. - _CURSE YOU, YOU HEATHENS!_ -

"Take that, Igneousio!" Kaylie taunted. "Drac is officially my Pokemon!"

Igneousio glared at them all.

- _How COULD you?!_ \- he snarled. - _Thanks to you, my chances of capturing #2197 are RUINED! I was so close to arresting that traitor, and now you go and make him your own?!_ \- He turned away, shaking his head in disgust. - _Alph and Trapper are going to be so disgusted with me when I report back to them with this news... how could I have failed? And it was all because of you IDIOTS!_ -

He growled and turned back towards Kaylie.

- _Just you wait, you heathen,_ \- he growled. - _I'll be back. And when I am... not only will I finally capture the legendary Pokemon of Feluv, but I will arrest #2197 at last!_ -

With a lunge, he bounded away from Kaylie and the rest of the group in disgust and anger. Kaylie laughed triumphantly.

"I doubt that!" she called.

Once Igneousio had left far off into the distance, Patrick laughed and turned to Kaylie.

"Well, look at that!" he cried. "Igneousio's long gone!"

Kaylie nodded. "And no matter how many times he'll try to arrest Drac, he'll never succeed. After all... Drac is _my_ Pokemon now." She threw the PokeBall. "Come on out, Drac!"

The ball hit the ground, and Drac quickly materialized in a burst of blue light. A bit confused at first, he looked around for any sign of Igneousio and the rest of Team Folklore. Then, suddenly, it hit him. He turned to Clopin.

- _Kloh-PAY,_ \- he asked warily, - _ith Ignotheo... gone?_ -

Clopin laughed and approached his new teammate happily.

-Cheüt,- he said. - _He's gone._ -

- _Thank goodneth!_ \- Drac exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Clopin and Quasimodo laughed, and the latter approached him.

- _Welcome to the team, Drac,_ \- said Quasi, smiling. - _You've certainly earned your place here._ -

-Cheüt!- Clopin agreed. - _You deserve to be with us, not with that horrendous Team Folklore group!_ -

Drac giggled.

- _Don't mention it, Quathimodo,_ \- he said. - _Thankth. You too, kloh-PAY._ -

Clopin laughed- he still found the mispronounciation of his name amusing. Smiling, Kaylie came over to the former Team Folklore member and hugged him.

"Drac... you certainly are something," she said.

Drac laughed. Kaylie set her new Pokemon down and turned to Patrick.

"Well, Patrick... should we continue on to Sedimeg?" she asked.

"Actually," Patrick responded, "I was thinking of doing something a bit different."

"What?"

"Well, since you have a new team member and all that... why not take him over to Lumiose City?" Patrick suggested. "It'll certainly be a great experience for him. I don't think Drac's seen Lumiose before." He glanced down at Drac. "Have you?"

- _Nope!_ \- Drac responded happily. - _Believe me, you don't know how much I want to go there! Ethpethially after hearing about Knigen'th healing at the Grathwinemodo Tower!_ -

Kaylie smiled.

"Alright, then," she said. "Lumiose City it is! I can't wait to show Drac all the sights in Lumiose!"

- _But remember... there's still a new threat we have to face,_ \- Clopin reminded her.

Kaylie looked up in determination. "Right. Team Folklore."

She smiled back down at all her Pokemon. "But don't you worry. I bet that someday, we'll be able to beat Igneousio and the rest of the team once and for all! Now who's ready for a vacation in Lumiose?"

- _WE ARE!_ \- Kaylie's Pokemon all cheered happily.

With that, Kaylie, Patrick, and their Pokemon set off on their new journey to Lumiose. As she walked, Kaylie was filled with so many mixed feelings. Of course, she was extremely delighted to have gotten a new Pokemon in the form of Drac, but at the same time, she knew Team Folklore was still out there somewhere. And they were a dangerous threat to Feluv that needed to be stopped. One thing was for sure, though: now that Team Folklore was in the picture, Kaylie's journey now was so much more than collecting Gym Badges and Pokemon.

It was about preventing a huge threat to the Feluv region- and indeed, the entire Pokemon universe.

* * *

- _So, boss,_ \- Alph asked, seeing Igneousio enter the Headquarters, - _what's da verdict?_ -

- _Did you manage to capture zat traitor?_ \- asked Trapper hopefully.

Igneousio sighed. He hadn't faced a dissapointment like this since Orwell joined the team.

- _Unfortunately, no,_ \- he growled. - _One of those heathen Trainers caught #2197 and made her a part of her Pokemon team._ -

- _WHAT?!_ \- Alph gasped, stunned.

- _But zat means zat all of your plans ended up in failure!_ \- Trapper pointed out.

- _I know,_ \- growled Igneousio, looking down. - _But there's nothing we can do about it now._ -

- _Ve could try to search out ze traitor again!_ \- Trapper suggested.

- _Forget it!_ \- snapped Igneousio. - _It's not worth it. Besides, we have a much bigger task at hand than capturing that stupid traitor. We need to get the legendary Pokemon of Feluv, and then use them to convince Arceus of our ultimate plan: DESTROYING AND RESETTING THE POKEMON UNIVERSE!_ -

He laughed maniacally, then all of a sudden, turned to glare at the rest of the team.

- _But this doesn't mean that I won't stop hunting down the traitor,_ \- he snarled. - _Orwell may be the most disliked lackey now, but #2197 is public enemy number one. And when I find him..._ -

He laughed evilly.

- _Mark my words, my fellows: HE. WILL. GO. DOWN._ -

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER ENDING TIME!**

 **Anyway, that is it for Chapter 19- and the debut of Team Folklore! What did you think of Drac? What did you think of Team Folklore's motives? Do you think Team Folklore will be a huge threat later on to Kaylie, Patrick, and the rest of the group? And what is your opinion on each of the main four members: Igneousio, Alph, Trapper, and Orwell? Let me know in the comments section! I'll see you next time with the 20th(!) chapter, "The Bells Ring For Evolution," in which upon reaching Lumiose City and the Graswinemodo Tower, Quasimodo discovers a shocking truth about the fountain near the tower and goes on a journey to uncover its secrets... and along the way, something amazing happens to him...**

 **I BET YOU CAN GUESS EXACTLY WHAT IT IS!**

 **By the way, for those of you who liked Orwell, I will let you know that he plays a HUGE part in the next chapter, so I hope that gets you excited! Til next time, and as always, _bïlokautik_!**

 **NEWSPEAK GUIDE (for those of you who did _not_ read _1984_ ): **

**-lejpokes: Legendary Pokemon (created for this fanfic)**

 **-ungood: bad**

 **-double/tripleplusungood: terrible, or any other superlative form of "bad"**

 **-truthwise: honestly (I don't know if this is actually how it would be said in Newspeak)**

 **-thoughtcrime: to have different thoughts from the rest of the members of your party (in other words, to be a traitor/rebel)**


End file.
